Furto su commissione
by RRoibenR
Summary: Quando si ha per le mani un caso delicato e la concreta possibilità di fallire, nella migliore delle ipotesi, o di venire arrestati nella peggiore, in che modo risolvere un problema che sembra non avere sbocchi? A chi chiedere un estremo aiuto? Quando un uomo probo è disperato, prende decisioni disperate.
1. Chapter 1

**Furto su commissione** **Si riceve un telegramma**

?

Al 25 di rue Clapeyron, Parigi, durante una sera di fine novembre di quel primo anno del XX secolo, un portalettere bussa alla porta di una dimora alta, sobria ma elegante nei pressi di Parc Monceau, facendo rintoccare due volte il battente di ottone a forma di rapace e, mentre attende che qualcuno della casa scenda ad aprirgli, si scrolla della pioggia che gli ricopre la mantella e il cappello e pesta i piedi sullo zerbino per tentare di riscaldarsi e riprendersi dall'intirizzimento provocato dal tempo inclemente di quei giorni. Qualche minuto dopo, uno scalpiccio un po' frettoloso lo avvisa dell'imminente venuta di qualcuno e, un momento più tardi, il chiavistello tintinna dall'interno e l'uscio si socchiude, mostrando nel varco creato il volto un po' annoiato di un uomo sulla quarantina, alto e dal fisico asciutto, appena un poco stempiato ai lati della fronte e con le labbra strette a causa dell'incomodo imprevisto.

«Telegramma, signore» annuncia il portalettere. «Per il signor d'Andrésy» specifica.

Le labbra dell'uomo sull'uscio si stringono, assottigliandosi ancora di più. «Molto bene. Provvederò a consegnarlo io stesso al padrone. Dove devo firmare?» chiede seccamente.

Il portalettere gli porge una cartellina che ha estratto da una borsa a tracolla e un lapis e attende con pazienza la sua firma per ricevuta, poi augura una buona serata e con un ultimo cenno della testa rimonta sulla sua bicicletta e si allontana sotto la triste pioggerella autunnale.

L'uomo rimane qualche momento ancora a osservarne le acrobazie fra le pozzanghere, i pedoni infreddoliti e stanchi e le carrozze di piazza, poi scuote la testa e si richiude la porta alle spalle lasciandosi fuori il brutto tempo ma non il malumore provocato da quella visita fuori orario, il telegramma ben stretto in una mano e un'espressione contrariata fissa sul volto ad appesantirgli uno sguardo altrimenti bonario. Sono già passate le sette di sera, d'altra parte, e il padrone sta cenando nel salotto. Dovrà necessariamente distoglierlo dal suo pasto, poiché con un'occhiata veloce ha potuto notare il timbro sulla missiva, e quasi certamente egli vorrà scoprire chi possa avergli mandato notizie tanto urgenti da disturbare un gentiluomo in un momento così personale. Si chiede, con un pizzico di inquietudine, se vi siano altre sciagure in vista. Ma tutto sommato non ritiene sia suo compito prevedere possibili calamità, pertanto decide di limitarsi a svolgere quello che è il suo normale lavoro (il lavoro dei giorni tranquilli, se non altro).

Con passo deciso e controllato sale i gradini di marmo che dal vasto atrio al pian terreno conducono verso la confortevole e riparata sala da pranzo situata al primo piano e, fermatosi di fronte all'ampia porta di noce lucido intarsiato, bussa discretamente e poggia una mano sulla maniglia di ottone, socchiudendo appena l'uscio alla risposta affermativa proveniente dall'interno.

«Sono spiacente di arrecarvi disturbo, signore, ma è appena giunto un fattorino con un telegramma per voi» annuncia, attendendo a capo chino una conferma che non giunge. Si azzarda quindi a sollevare di poco lo sguardo sulla persona a cui si è appena rivolto e si ritrova osservato con una spiccata nota di curiosità da un paio di occhi grigi e penetranti. «Desiderate vederlo subito, signore?» aggiunge per sicurezza.

Il giovane uomo, al momento accomodato su di una sottile sedia in stile Art Nouveau dall'aria incredibilmente fragile e floreale e poco prima impegnato a sorbire un'ottima cena a base di soupe de canard e formaggi misti accompagnati da Chateau Cantemerle, piega le labbra piene e rosee in un delicato sorriso, si asciuga la bocca con il tovagliolo ricamato, posa il calice di cristallo lavorato ancora mezzo pieno, che tratteneva fra le lunghe dita forti ma affusolate, sulla tovaglia bianca di lino di fiandra, e poggia il mento appena appuntito su di un palmo mollemente aperto.

«Qualcuno si è certo dato molto pensiero nello scrivermi in un orario semplicemente bizzarro per un sabato sera. Vediamo di chi può mai trattarsi, Cyril» acconsente con fare tranquillo e un lieve sorriso sornione ad aleggiare sul volto fresco e serafico.

Cyril, il cameriere personale e chauffeur del signor Raoul d'Andrésy, si avvicina alla tavola imbandita e porge la busta al padrone di casa, il quale si sofferma del tempo a osservarla ora da un lato ora dall'altro, all'apparenza intrigato, se dalla missiva in sé oppure dalla novità fuori programma a Cyril non è dato di saperlo. Solleva poi lo sguardo attento sul suo cameriere e inarca le sopracciglia chiare, ammiccando. «Messaggi dall'Inghilterra, mio caro Cyril. Non sei curioso anche tu di sapere chi mi scrive a un orario tanto indecente?» domanda ironico rimanendo in attesa di una reazione dall'uomo, nonostante sappia che per buona misura non l'otterrà.

Il cameriere personale infatti, ben lungi dal sentirsi elettrizzato al pari del padrone, rimane impassibile e platealmente poco interessato, tanto da causare uno sbuffo annoiato del padrone di casa.

«Il tuo problema, caro Cyril, è che non sai proprio divertirti» lo rimprovera bonariamente.

«Se mi è concesso di interloquire, signore, è abbastanza probabile che voi e io si abbia concetti molto differenti riguardo al divertimento».

Raoul d'Andrésy getta la testa all'indietro e una risata cristallina riempie la sala da pranzo. «Oh, sì, è proprio vero ciò che dici» ammette allegro, asciugandosi con un polpastrello le poche lacrime di divertimento. «E va bene: scopriamo dunque chi si prende la premura di scriverci, togliendoci dalla noia di un fine settimana altrimenti grigio e monotono» esclama, canticchiando e afferrando un coltello d'argento dal tavolo per aprire quella misteriosa missiva. Estratto il foglio ivi contenuto, rimane per breve tempo a scorrerlo attentamente con gli occhi, fino a spalancarli di sorpresa e, si direbbe, delizia. «Oh, oh! Guarda un po' chi si fa sentire. Che inaspettata, piacevole sorpresa» chioccia gioioso. Solleva gli occhi, che ora brillano di eccitazione, su uno sconsolato Cyril, e il suo sorriso si allarga ancora, per poi divenire una nuova e potente risata. «Prepara i bagagli, Cyril. Partiamo» ordina, con le gote accese di un rossore di concitata animazione.

Cyril sospira. Ha quasi timore di sapere; ma ciò è necessario, seppur sgradito. Pertanto si risolve a chiedere: «Per dove, signore?».

«Ma Londra, naturalmente! La città che non si ferma mai, la culla dell'assassino di Whitechapel. Ah, non è meraviglioso?» esclama al culmine dell'eccitazione, balzando repentinamente dalla sedia, la quale cigola sinistramente in protesta, e correndo spedito in direzione delle camere superiori.

«Meraviglioso, signore» mormora Cyril in tono funebre. Si avvicina con passo pensante alla tavola sulla quale sono rimasti gli avanzi di una cena che non verrà conclusa e si china sul telegramma, leggendo le infauste novità.

Caso importanza internazionale.

Richiedo tempestiva assistenza.

Offro spese viaggio e soggiorno.

Attendo urgente risposta.

Con rispetto,

S. Holmes

Il viso di Cyril si rabbuia ulteriormente; ha l'aria di un uggioso giorno dal cielo plumbeo foriero di tempeste. Scuote la testa, desolato, poi distoglie lo sguardo e si avvia su per le scale deciso a portare a compimento ciò che gli è stato richiesto e anche ciò che sarà necessario per sopravvivere ai prossimi, lunghi giorni velati dalle nebbie dell'ignoto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Giungono visite inattese**

?

Nel camino scoppietta un fuoco allegro mentre dai vetri proviene il gentile ticchettio della pioggia. Il libro che tiene sulle ginocchia quella sera non riesce a destare il suo interesse, non quanto le pieghe espressive che si formano sulla fronte e agli angoli degli occhi del suo coinquilino nei momenti in cui è occupato a studiare i particolari di un qualche caso complicato, per lo meno. Sospira, richiude il libro con delicatezza per evitare di disturbare le riflessioni dell'amico e, poggiando una guancia nell'incavo della mano, si sofferma a osservare fuori dalla finestra; Baker Street lucida di pioggia e i cui pochi passanti si affrettano per tornare a più accoglienti dimore, dopo la giornata trascorsa al freddo di un autunno già inoltrato. Qualcos'altro, minuti dopo, sembra però attirare la sua attenzione: una carrozza di piazza, trainata da un bel cavallo morello, rallenta fino a fermarsi proprio di fronte al civico 221B.

«Credo che abbiamo visite, Holmes» annuncia, in verità un po' stranito dato l'orario già molto tardo.

A malapena l'amico solleva uno sguardo che subito appare abbastanza contrariato, e dà un leggero sbuffo. «Vedremo» mormora, prima di tornare a concentrarsi nei suoi studi.

Questa volta, tuttavia, pare sia il dottore ad averla vinta, e lo intuiscono entrambi nel momento in cui sentono bussare e i passi della signora Hudson scendere ad aprire la porta.

«Qualcuno che ha bisogno dei vostri servigi, scommetto» azzarda Watson, accennando un lieve sorriso che però l'amico non coglie, seguitando nel suo tentativo di non perdere definitivamente la concentrazione. Fatica sprecata, visto il teatrino che si sta consumando al pianterreno proprio in quel momento.

«Bonsoir, Madame. Mi vorrete perdonare per l'incomodo di avermi fra i piedi a un'ora tanto sconveniente» esclama allegramente la voce del giovane uomo appena comparso sulla soglia.

La signora Hudson, sbalordita, non può far molto altro se non fissare a occhi spalancati quella bizzarra quanto inaspettata apparizione. Si tratta di un uomo piuttosto alto, d'aspetto affascinante e in qualche maniera non comune nobile, abbigliato con una elegante mantella nera di calda lana pettinata, un paio di guanti in scamosciato che fasciano strettamente le dita affusolate, un lucido cappello a tuba, un altrettanto lucido bastone da passeggio con pomolo d'argento e a completare il tutto una sciarpa di seta di un abbagliante bianco neve che riesce ad accecarla al pari del suo sguardo indiscreto.

«Oh, credete, non c'è di che preoccuparsi, signore. Con i miei inquilini sono oramai abituata a ricevere ospiti a orari ben improbabili» afferma la donna senza troppi riguardi per i succitati inquilini.

Il visitatore le rivolge un sorriso brillante, e manca un soffio che la faccia stramazzare al suolo come una pera cotta.

«Bien, Madame...».

«Hudson» geme la suddetta.

«Oui, Madame Hudson. Sono qui per incontrare uno dei vostri inquilini. Il suo nome è Monsieur Holmes, Sherlock Holmes. Vorreste essere tanto gentile da annunciare il mio arrivo? Ecco a voi il mio biglietto da visita. Mille grazie, Madame» e detto ciò afferra la tesa della tuba fra le agili dita e le fa compiere un ampio arco nell'aria mentre le si inchina di fronte con un gesto plateale.

La signora mugola e con un ansito strozzato che vorrebbe essere un assenso fugge con uno scatto degno di nota su per le scale a recare il messaggio all'investigatore (e a tentare di farsi passare l'accaldatura improvvisa).

Senza neppure prendersi la briga di bussare, irrompe letteralmente all'interno dell'appartamento, lasciando i due uomini abbastanza sconvolti da quel comportamento fuori dal comune per una donna di norma tanto assennata.

«Signora Hudson, se non vi dispiace, vorreste spiegarci che cosa vi è capitato per presentarvi da noi in tal modo?» cerca di informarsi Holmes, utilizzando un tono abbastanza freddo e contrariato per la verità.

«Perdonatemi, signor Holmes. Il fatto è che giù c'è un uomo...» tenta in propria difesa.

«Come di sovente accade, signora Hudson. Non dovrebbe sorprendervi più di tanto, poiché capita con una certa frequenza che arrivino persone a farmi visita».

«È così. Ma costui è... Insomma... Oh, non fa nulla, ecco, tenete e fatevene voi un'idea, dato che ne siete sicuramente più preparato» conclude, consegnandogli il biglietto da visita ricevuto pocanzi.

L'investigatore lo sfila dalle mani nervose della padrona di casa e gli è sufficiente un singolo rapido sguardo per afferrarne ogni implicazione. Impallidisce, poi le sue gote si tingono di lieve rossore indignato. «Oh, questa poi. Lui, qui! Non si usa più mandare risposte per iscritto?» lamenta, alzandosi dalla sedia sulla quale era rimasto seduto con cocciuta ostinazione fino a quel momento. «Fatelo entrare, quindi!» sbotta nervoso. «A questo punto, ormai, non c'è molto altro che si possa fare» aggiunge in un soffio costernato.

La signora Hudson preferirebbe di gran lunga lasciare l'incombenza a chiunque altro. Malauguratamente le sole altre persone presenti sono giusto il dottore e l'investigatore e nessuno dei due dà l'impressione di volerla sollevare da quell'incarico. Pertanto, facendosi forza ridiscende le scale fino all'ingresso nel quale ritrova il visitatore così come l'aveva lasciato, al momento preso nella curiosa occupazione di far volteggiare la tuba da una mano alla spalla e dalla spalla all'altra mano, poi roteare veloce sulle dita, infine di nuovo sulla testa, per poi ricominciare tutto da capo. Si prende un momento per osservarlo e non può esimersi dal pensare che si tratti di un personaggio quantomeno bizzarro, se non addirittura oltremodo fuori dal consueto.

Con un discreto schiarirsi di voce attira infine la sua attenzione. «Il signor Holmes mi ha confermato che potete raggiungerlo di sopra» annuncia, a disagio sotto il suo sguardo indagatore e in parte irriverente. «Vi faccio strada. Se voleste seguirmi, per di qua» borbotta imbarazzata.

Di colpo si volta e per l'ennesima volta percorre la scalinata, badando bene a non rivolgere mai lo sguardo all'uomo di cui avverte l'ingombrante presenza e il passo leggero alle proprie spalle. Solo quando giunge infine a bussare all'uscio dei suoi inquilini (sì, in questa occasione se ne è rammentata) trae un tremolante sospiro di sollievo al pensiero che presto potrà scaricare il problema su altri.

«Prego» soffia, lasciando libero lo specchio della porta perché possa procedere oltre.

Se non che, prima di avanzare, costui le si volge accennando un breve inchino e un piccolo sorriso. «Molto obbligato, Madame» mormora con voce pacata. Poi fa qualcosa che la signora Hudson di certo non si aspettava e che brucia i pochi processi mentali e cognitivi ancora al lavoro nel suo cervello: raccoglie con gentilezza una sua mano e vi posa sul dorso un leggerissimo bacio. «Aurevoir».

Mentre la padrona di casa sguscia via, con buona probabilità per andare a seppellirsi nel suo confortante e famigliare salotto nell'intento di scongiurare l'imminente infarto, l'inatteso visitatore, con pochi passi, oltrepassa l'uscio e si fa strada all'interno dell'appartamento, facendo poi spaziare lo sguardo nell'ambiente circostante così da assimilarne particolarità e disposizione di mobilia e oggetti. Non che abbia secondi fini, in questo caso; si tratta piuttosto di una sorta di deformazione professionale. I suoi occhi si fermano infine sulla sottile e slanciata figura che alla sua entrata è balzata in piedi e in quel momento lo sta scrutando con quello che non esita a giudicare come aperta diffidenza, una certa quantità di irritato fastidio e forse una punta appena accennata di astio. Nulla di nuovo sotto il sole (o sotto la pioggia, nel caso presente), insomma. Le sue labbra, quasi in modo autonomo, si arricciano in un sorrisetto un po' sfrontato.

«Monsieur Holmes, bonsoir. E una buona serata anche a voi, docteur Watson».


	3. Chapter 3

**Vengono presentati i fatti**

?

Il dottor Watson è confuso e si può notare facilmente dalla sua espressione corrucciata. In piedi, nel bel mezzo del salotto nel quale aleggia un piacevole tepore, sposta lo sguardo interdetto ora sull'amico ora sull'inatteso visitatore, certo di essersi perso qualche importante passaggio, senza però avere una minima idea di quale possa essere.

«Non credo di conoscervi, signore. Eppure si direbbe che voi, al contrario, conosciate me» tenta, nella speranza di avere qualche buon chiarimento.

Holmes, al suo fianco, borbotta ma non accenna ad aprir bocca in altro modo. Il visitatore sembra refrattario al malumore dell'investigatore e seguita a sorridere e a fissarli entrambi con sguardo ironico e incuriosito al contempo.

Infine Holmes, vista la necessità di smuovere quell'incresciosa situazione, si decide a dar voce al suo malumore. «Mi aspettavo una risposta. Non una visita».

«Ma monsieur Holmes, perché sprecare tempo in scambi epistolari quando posso sgranchirmi le ossa con un piacevole viaggio e un'altrettanto piacevole visita di cortesia?» replica serafico, affatto incline a lasciarsi trascinare dalla contrarietà del padrone di casa.

«Sarebbe stato ben più cortese avvisare, prima» sbotta Holmes.

«Domando scusa...» riprova Watson, disperando oramai di capirci qualche cosa.

«È Lupin» replica secco Holmes.

Il dottore sgrana gli occhi e fissa l'ospite con accresciuta curiosità. «Vuol dire _quel_ Lupin: il ladro?» esclama, incredulo.

«_Ssshhh_...» soffia il giovane visitatore, l'indice posato sulle labbra nonostante tutto atteggiate a un enigmatico sorriso. «Non così forte, docteur. Qualcuno potrebbe sentirvi» ammonisce dolcemente.

Watson, sbalordito, fa qualche passo indietro a raggiungere di nuovo la fidata poltrona e si siede, senza mai smettere di fissare gli occhi divertiti di quello che, oramai non può che esserne certo, altri non è che Arsène Lupin, il ladro francese più famoso degli ultimi tempi.

«Bien, messieurs, ora che abbiamo provveduto alle doverose presentazioni, non vorreste parlarmi di questo vostro urgente problema di cui monsieur Holmes accennava nel telegramma?».

Il dottore scocca uno sguardo incerto e sorpreso all'amico investigatore. «Avete spedito un telegramma a Lupin?» domanda infatti stranito.

Sherlock Holmes rotea gli occhi e abbozza una smorfia che sa di disgusto. «Dovevo essere ubriaco» soppesa, non più così sicuro si sia trattato di un'idea brillante, di certo non un delle sue migliori, visti i risultati. «Ma tant'è, ormai è fatto. Accomodatevi» offre, indicando all'ospite una poltrona libera accanto al camino, così che i suoi abiti umidi possano asciugarsi mentre discorrono.

«Merci» mormora, prendendo posto con una certa soddisfazione e accavallando con gesto elegante le gambe. «Dunque, di che cosa si tratta?».

«Ebbene» esordisce Holmes, distogliendo lo sguardo assordo dalle fiamme del camino per posarlo negli occhi attenti e vivaci di Lupin, «si tratta di una questione che riguarda la principessa Alessandra» spiega, credendo opportuno il cominciare dall'inizio.

«Ah, Alexandra Carolina Marie Charlotte Louise Julia, Principessa reale di Danimarca, in seguito fidanzata e poi sposata con Albert Edward ovvero Edoardo VII, principe del Galles, a breve regina del Regno Unito» esclama Lupin con aria divertita ed eccitata.

«Uh, vedo che avete una certa dimestichezza con la politica estera» commenta l'investigatore, infastidito per l'interruzione ma anche suo malgrado compiaciuto.

«Oh, dimenticate monsieur che sono pur sempre francese: ogni buon francese che si rispetti dev'essere informato sull'andamento della buona società e della nobiltà, e in modo particolare se il francese in questione è anche un ottimo anarchico, com'è il mio caso. Personalmente, poi, sono anche un inguaribile curioso, e amante del gentil sesso, sopra a tutto se questo è rappresentato da graziose fanciulle nobili di intenti o di nascita. Ora, vediamo, trattandosi di una nobildonna straniera, sposata a un principe britannico e in procinto di divenire sovrana del vostro benamato popolo, è lecito supporre si tratti di un qualche genere di complotto. Forse un ricatto, direi che calza a pennello con la situazione attuale, n'est pas?» trilla allegramente, ammiccando a un investigatore crucciato e basito, sia dall'esuberanza non richiesta che dalla quantità di parole adoperate e per lo più azzeccate.

Holmes, che dal canto suo non ha mai distolto lo sguardo dal giovanotto sedutogli di fronte, assottiglia gli occhi. «Ammetto che avete centrato la situazione. In effetti siamo a un passo dalla crisi, poiché se non si riuscisse a rimediare al guaio non avremo solo un semplice scandalo per la nostra monarchia, ma anche probabili ripercussioni con la Danimarca e forse con una buona fetta dell'Europa, considerata l'estensione delle conoscenze del padre della signora, Cristiano IX che, come oso supporre già sappiate più che bene, ha sparso eredi quasi in ogni monarchia presente sul continente».

«Oui, immagino sarebbe ben più che spiacevole. Di che cosa si tratta, all'atto pratico? Qualche documento sottratto alla legittima proprietaria?».

Sherlock Holmes, rigido come un ciocco di legno sulla sua poltrona, indirizza un ennesimo sguardo affilato, in questo caso anche sospettoso, ad Arsène Lupin. «Voglio augurarmi che voi non ne siate implicato, signore» sibila, in cuor suo sperando di risultare minaccioso.

Per tutta risposta, una risata cristallina e genuinamente divertita rompe il pesante silenzio seguito a quella che, sotto ogni punto di vista, è apparsa come un'accusa ben poco velata ai traffici illeciti del ladro francese. «Voi in questo modo mi offendete e vi fate beffe di me, monsieur Holmes. Potrei mai danneggiare di proposito una dolce signora pronta al proprio debutto alla corte inglese? Jamais!».

Un sospiro di frustrato sconforto scivola fra le labbra contratte dell'investigatore. «Giusto, immagino bene sia un'eventualità alquanto remota. D'accordo, in questo caso è bene sappiate che si parla di un documento che secondo le originarie volontà della principessa Vittoria avrebbe dovuto essere reso ufficiale ben prima del suo fidanzamento con il principe Edoardo VII, ovvero quando ancora si trovava in terra danese, presso il Palazzo Bernstorff. Era molto giovane, allora, come certo potete immaginare: aveva solo quindici anni. In seguito, prima che avvenisse l'ufficializzazione, le fu proibito di farne effettivamente dono al destinatario, proprio per evitare possibili futuri problemi in vista del fidanzamento che avrebbe avuto luogo di lì a pochi mesi».

«Un dono, dite? E fu visto come un fatto disdicevole dalla famiglia di lei. Quindi un dono a un uomo che non era Edoardo VII, n'est pas? Un buon amico, forse?».

«Sì» borbotta Holmes, sorpreso dalla rapidità con la quale si è giunti al punto cruciale. «Era un amico d'infanzia, in seguito purtroppo egli ha avuto vita difficile, poiché i parenti più prossimi sono deceduti durante un viaggio in nave e la sua carriera politica ne ha risentito. Da quanto se ne conosce è in seguito diventato un maestro di scuola: letteratura» argomenta in tono annoiato.

«E la principessa Alessandra ha ben pensato di offrire allo sfortunato amico un aiuto. Qualche immobile, magari, o meglio ancora un modesto rimborso monetario. E tuttavia a quel tempo non dovevano certo navigare nell'oro» riflette Lupin.

«La seconda opzione, in effetti. Pare abbia pensato che, in seguito all'incoronazione del padre a Re di Danimarca, le loro finanze avrebbero registrato un relativo rimpinguamento. Ed è proprio di questo documento che attesta la volontà di donazione monetaria che si sta parlando» conferma Holmes.

Lupin poggia una tempia sulle nocche delle dita socchiuse e accenna un breve sorriso. «Sembra proprio una brava ragazza, n'est pas?».

«Nh… Sì, magari giusto un pizzico ingenua» aggiunge Holmes, in vena di polemiche a quanto pare, ma del tutto incapace di contrariare il suo ospite che, al suo commento, replica con una risatina deliziata.

«Ma certo, e sapete una cosa, monsieur? È proprio questo il motivo per cui molti uomini sono attratti da un certo tipo di donna».

Holmes sospira rumorosamente. «Potreste, se non è chiedere troppo, evitare questo genere di commento? Lo trovo fuori luogo».

Gli occhi maliziosi di Lupin brillano di divertimento, poi li fa roteare e solleva le mani in segno di resa. «Come volete. Casa vostra, regole vostre. Dunque, dicevamo? Ah, oui, il documento compromettente. E voi, a questo punto, saprete certo chi ha sottratto questo documento. Quindi, ditemi, perché mi trovo qui? Non fraintendete, monsieur Holmes: è stato un viaggio molto piacevole, e ho specialmente amato il nostro petit rendez-vous, ma mi compiacerebbe oltremodo conoscere i vostri piani».

«Conoscete sir Dominick Ashley-Cooper?» chiede di punto in bianco l'investigatore.

Interdetto, Lupin reclina il capo nel tentativo di comprendere la domanda, non in quanto tale, quella è facile da decifrare, ma il motivo per il quale è stata posta, quello non lo è affatto. «È l'attuale Segretario di Stato per gli Affari Esteri del Regno Unito» decide di rispondere nella speranza di ricevere in cambio chiarimenti.

«Esatto» conferma Holmes, scuro in volto. «Il documento è nelle sue mani».

«Oh».


	4. Chapter 4

**Si formulano possibili soluzioni**

?

In seguito a breve e silenziosa riflessione privata avvenuta unicamente all'interno della sua testa, Arsène Lupin risolleva lo sguardo sui due uomini che lo ospitano, e che lo stanno osservando non senza una certa dose di morbosità, e inarca un sopracciglio in una maniera eloquente e un poco buffa. «Immagino che in questo caso poco si possa fare per risolvere la questione in maniera pacifica. Mi sbaglio?».

«No, non sbagliate. Di sicuro Scotland Yard non ha spazio di manovra, e lo stesso può dirsi per i deputati al governo» conferma Holmes.

«E hanno richiesto i vostri servigi per trovare il modo di venirne a capo».

«Corretto anche in questo caso. Giunti a questo punto, qual è il vostro parere?» richiede Sherlock Holmes, osservando con intensità negli occhi di Lupin.

«Penso che abbiate tentato dapprima con una logica per buona misura pacifista, cui hanno fatto probabilmente seguito le inevitabili maniere forti, poi un lodevole tentativo di contro-ricatto andato a vuoto; e suppongo che in seguito a quest'ultimo approccio fallito vi siate infine reso conto di non avere nulla di sufficientemente valido in mano che vi permettesse di confrontarvi con questo signore. Pertanto...». Tentenna, assottiglia le palpebre in preda a una sorta di dubbio, socchiude le labbra in un moto di sorpresa, poi getta la testa indietro e scoppia a ridere allegramente. «Voi intendete chiedermi di rubare quel documento!» esclama, estasiato e per nulla turbato dalla scoperta appena fatta.

«Cosa?» sbotta il dottor Watson, balzato in piedi illividito dall'incredulità. «Voi... che cosa?» balbetta rivolto all'amico ancora rintanato nella sua poltrona, taciturno e scuro in volto. «Sta scherzando, non è così? Voi non potete seriamente aver... considerato... Oh, buon dio, lo avete fatto» mormora, lasciandosi ricadere seduto.

«Dite, monsieur Holmes: avete un piano?» domanda incuriosito.

Sherlock Holmes, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo, scuote la testa. «No, non ce l'ho. Ma ho raccolto svariate informazioni sul caso, invece; e proprio grazie a queste _voi_ avrete un piano». E rabbrividisce, suo malgrado, osservando il sogghigno sfrontato del giovanotto accomodato sulla poltrona del loro modesto salotto.

«Consideratemi a vostra disposizione, monsieur Holmes».

L'investigatore inglese avrebbe molto gradito discutere dell'operazione con il ladro francese, tuttavia questi ha fermamente rifiutato la proposta, informandolo in modo succinto e irrevocabile che Lupin non progetta nulla in collaborazione con chicchessia, foss'anche l'imperatore in persona.

«Desiderate quel documento, n'est-ce pas? Ebbene, voi _avrete_ quel documento, ma l'avrete solo alle mie condizioni e senza interferenze. Oh, non datevi pensiero, monsieur Holmes: non ho alcuna intenzione di mettere a repentaglio la vostra preziosa reputazione, sapete? Ma, con tutto il rispetto, se aveste avuto le doti necessarie a un buono scassinatore non avreste spedito quel telegramma al mio indirizzo. Vedete anche voi che non si può tenere le redini di tutto, vous comprenez?» spiega, il tono pacato e ragionevole, forse persino dolce.

«Sì, capisco» borbotta Holmes. «Ma ciò non lo rende più accettabile» ammette contrariato.

Ridacchia, divertito. «Oui, c'est vrai. E vi comprendo, anche se voi vi ostinate a fissarmi come se fossi un male; per la precisione il male minore, dico bene? Allora, solo per mostrarvi che, al contrario di voi, vi stimo molto, dopo che avrete riottenuto quel documento che tanto anelate e lo avrete riconsegnato alla legittima proprietaria la principessa Alexandra, io verrò qui, sì proprio qui nel vostro piccolo e accogliente appartamento, mi siederò su questa stessa confortevole poltrona accanto al camino, e vi racconterò cosa ho fatto e come l'ho fatto. Ma voi, monsieur Holmes, dovrete giurarmi di non riferirlo mai a nessuno, neppure al docteur Watson. Se deciderete di darmi la vostra parola, allora io non esiterò a offrirvi la mia, senz'altre condizioni. C'est bon pour vous?».

Ancora Sherlock Holmes si sofferma a scrutarlo con lo stesso identico sguardo che ha pocanzi descritto così bene Arsène Lupin, sospettoso e indagatore. Ancora una volta, nonostante il suo ardente impegno, nulla trova che gli possa dare aiuto in quel frangente. Lancia un'occhiata quasi di sfuggita all'amico dottore, atta a giudicarne rapidamente le condizioni e l'umore: "Uhm, non buoni, a quanto pare" pondera con distacco. Decide, infine. Un passo avanti, un braccio disteso, porge la mano e tenta di dare ai propri occhi una parvenza di quella tranquilla accettazione che sembra necessaria ma che non prova affatto. «Acconsento ai vostri termini, signor Lupin».

«Posso farvi chiamare una carrozza? Avete già una camera per i prossimi giorni?» si interessa Holmes mentre il loro ospite fa mostra di voler riprendere la sua strada.

Lupin si inchina leggermente e scuote la testa. «Ho spedito Cyril (è il mio cameriere personale, vous savez) a prenotare una camera per questa notte giusto un momento prima di bussare alla vostra porta di casa. Ma troverò di meglio per domani, siatene certo. E comunque la mia carrozza mi attende già, proprio giù all'uscita» assicura, facendo loro segno di osservare fuori dalla finestra.

In effetti di fronte al portone del 221B è in sosta quella che sembra la medesima carrozza di piazza che lo aveva portato da loro non molto tempo prima.

Holmes si stringe brevemente nelle spalle. «Stando così le cose, non mi resta che augurarvi una buona serata» temporeggia. «Quando pensate di far ritorno così da prelevare il materiale necessario?».

Un fuggevole sorriso brilla sul volto di Lupin. «Non ne ho intenzione alcuna, monsieur Holmes. Tornerò in questa casa solo a lavoro terminato».

«Ma…» dubita Holmes sgranando appena gli occhi perplessi.

«Cyril vi farà avere entro domani pomeriggio l'indirizzo al quale portare quelle vostre prove. Per domani sera avrò un'idea piuttosto precisa riguardo alle tempistiche occorrenti a portare a termine l'impresa e, salvo impedimenti, ve ne metterò a conoscenza. Per adesso, bonne soirée, messieurs!» esclama, facendo volteggiare nell'aria pesante e odorosa di tabacco la mantella ora asciutta e uscendo a passo svelto dalla porta varcata poche ore prima.

L'investigatore e il dottore, fermi in mezzo al salotto, possono ancora udirne i passi rapidi lungo le scale, poi il fievole sbattere del portone d'entrata, e infine la carrozza che lo ha condotto da loro lo allontana inesorabilmente nella notte nebbiosa di Londra.

L'investigatore ha giusto il tempo di riaccomodarsi sulla sua poltrona che ode la voce incerta dell'amico dottore. «Holmes… lungi da me interferire con il vostro lavoro; tuttavia non posso fare a meno di palesarvi la mia… titubanza» tentenna Watson.

Sherlock Holmes solleva uno sguardo pensoso sull'amico Watson. Attende qualche istante, in osservazione, prima di parlare. «Giudicate ch'io abbia commesso un'imprudenza, mi par di capire. Forse persino una follia». Accenna un vago stirarsi di labbra. «Se vi dicessi che, in alcuni momenti, l'ho creduto io pure? Ciò servirebbe forse a rendervi più tranquillo?».

«Non in modo particolare, in effetti» replica Watson, per nulla rassicurato. «Quell'uomo… Voi pensate ci si possa fidare di lui? Voglio dire: lo avete pur veduto, quel suo modo di fare così…» si interrompe, non sapendo come definirlo con parole che risultino appropriate al soggetto.

Tuttavia Holmes annuisce, comprendendo comunque. «Imprevedibile, immagino possa calzare in maniera discreta».

«Sì, esatto: imprevedibile. E ciò non dovrebbe indurci alla preoccupazione, forse?» ribatte, con un cruccio preoccupato che solca il suo viso.

«Mio caro dottor Watson, avete ascoltato con sufficiente attenzione le sue parole? Quel significativo momento in cui ha chiaramente mostrato di conoscere le nostre comuni preoccupazioni. Il male minore, ha suggerito; e mai espressione fu più azzeccata, amico mio. Voi conoscete i miei passati successi così come i miei fallimenti. Ebbene, in questo caso il mio è stato un fallimento, ma al quale dovevo trovare assolutamente un rimedio».

Watson lo osserva un lungo momento, provandosi a comprendere. «Lupin è il rimedio?».

Uno sbuffo di risata fa fremere le labbra contratte dell'investigatore. «Arsène Lupin non potrà mai esser considerato un rimedio, ma può essere invece un mezzo per giungere al rimedio» asserisce, mentre i suoi lineamenti si induriscono. «Mi auguro solo che non mi sfugga totalmente di mano».


	5. Chapter 5

**Un sopralluogo preliminare**

?

Cyril, rincantucciato in un angolo del sedile all'interno della carrozza, scruta con discrezione il viso dell'uomo che lo ha appena raggiunto nel veicolo. Ha un'espressione che non può essere altro che soddisfatta, e Cyril non è certo che ciò sia positivo; normalmente quando il suo capo ha quel tipo di espressione in volto significa che ci sono novità di rilievo, e raramente suddette novità portano a qualcosa di buono, anzi: quasi mai.

La carrozza è ripartita da qualche minuto, ormai, ma il capo non ha detto una sola parola, ha perfino scordato di salutare, fatto non da lui. Dev'esserci sotto qualcosa di grosso, molto più del solito. S'arrischia, nonostante i suoi timori, a porre una domanda in cerca di spiegazioni: «Signore, va tutto bene? C'è qualche novità in vista?».

Finalmente può guardare negli occhi dell'uomo che gli siede di fronte, ma ciò che vede non lo risolleva di morale, tutt'altro. E d'un tratto egli sorride in un modo strano che è quasi un ghigno, e il povero Cyril si ritrova suo malgrado a rabbrividire.

«Decisamente una serata istruttiva, mio Cyril. Penso rimarremo in questa deliziosa città per qualche altro giorno almeno» commenta con leggerezza.

Cyril deglutisce un pesante bolo di saliva e ritenta. «Avete progetti particolari?».

Questa volta il suo capo si limita ad annuire senza aggiungere altro. Così Cyril si arrende all'idea di trascorrere il resto del viaggio immersi in quel silenzio carico di sinistre previsioni per l'immediato avvenire.

Quando la carrozza si accosta al ciglio della strada fino a fermarsi di fronte all'entrata illuminata dell'hotel prescelto per quella notte, Cyril si affretta a scendere dalla vettura, della quale fa il giro per ritrovarsi sul lato opposto e aprire lo sportello al suo capo.

«Merci, Cyril» mormora, sollevando poi lo sguardo curioso sull'edificio che si trova di fronte. «È un bel palazzo» considera compiaciuto.

«Sì, uno dei più discreti ed efficienti che offre questa città, signore» conferma con una nota soddisfatta nella voce. «Resteremo?» si informa poi, mentre recupera i bagagli e segue il giovane uomo all'interno dell'atrio scintillante, scortati entrambi dal portiere che presto viene sostituito da uno degli inservienti dell'hotel.

«Alcuni giorni, anche se non posso ancora quantificarli per il momento. Ma non qui. È necessario trovare un luogo più idoneo nel quale trasferirci entro domani» lo informa rapidamente e a bassa voce.

Cyril sospira. Nonostante si aspettasse quell'epilogo, in cuor suo sperava di sbagliarsi. Ma certo lo sguardo del suo capo non può essere travisato. Annuisce. «Domani mattina mi metterò alla ricerca di un luogo migliore, signore».

Mentre salgono la grande scalinata centrale e in seguito le rampe che li conducono al terzo piano, il giovane uomo si volta per un fuggevole attimo e offre un sorriso al suo cameriere personale. «So che lo farai» mormora, tornando a dare attenzione alla direzione presa dal facchino.

Cyril sta disponendo l'essenziale per la notte nella stanza che hanno loro assegnato, e le poche cose che serviranno per la mattina seguente. Di tanto in tanto si sofferma a osservare il suo capo che appare impegnato in un'ispezione meticolosa dei locali che occupano. Lo ha veduto accostarsi prima all'uscio d'entrata e assicurarsi che fosse perfettamente chiuso e che non ci fosse modo di accedervi senza la chiave in loro possesso; poi lo ha seguito con lo sguardo mentre si soffermava di fronte a ogn'una delle finestre, ne chiudeva le imposte e si accertava che non potessero essere forzate dall'esterno (questo nonostante si trovino al terzo piano).

«Signore» azzarda, parlando tuttavia a bassa voce, consapevole di non dover attirare attenzioni indesiderate da parte degli altri ospiti dell'hotel.

«Dimmi, Cyril» lo invita, senza guardarlo direttamente, ancora occupato a perlustrare i locali.

«Perdonatemi se chiedo: vi attendete problemi?».

Uno sguardo metallico e affilato si posa brevemente su di lui e lo fa rabbrividire. «Nessuno, per ora. E vorrei evitarli del tutto. Per questo mi sto premurando di accertarmi che nessuno si impicci dei fatti miei».

«Capisco» replica in un mormorio appena udibile.

Gli risponde una piccola, discreta risata. «Ho qualche dubbio in proposito, mio Cyril. Ma non te ne faccio una colpa, non temere. Non conosci i fatti, pertanto non potresti avere idea di ciò che ci attende».

«E... debbo saperlo?» tentenna, pregando che così non sia. Preferirebbe di gran lunga restare all'oscuro di certi dettagli, in verità.

«Non è necessario, in effetti, che tu conosca ogni sfumatura. Quelle è essenziale e sufficiente che le conosca io. Tuttavia serve che tu sappia in che modo agire, per tale motivo verrai informato. Ma non qui, e non adesso. Domani, dopo che avrai cercato e trovato una sistemazione meno _in vista_» espone tranquillo.

«Come desiderate, signore» si limita a replicare, predisponendo tutto perché si possa trascorrere il resto della notte in comodità.

Come sovente accade, la mattina seguente quando Cyril si risveglia poco dopo l'alba il suo capo è già in piedi e operativo, e lo sembra anche da più tempo di quanto sia lecito attendersi.

«Ben svegliato, Cyril. Hai dormito bene?» lo accoglie una volta varcata la soglia della propria camera da letto.

Quella mattina il giovane uomo che serve da oramai alcuni anni è abbigliato sobriamente con un completo grigio scuro senza fronzoli né impreziosito da gioielli, completato unicamente da una camicia bianca e, come unica nota di colore, una cravatta color ciliegia.

«Avete intenzione di uscire, questa mattina?» azzarda, dopo aver annuito rispettosamente alla domanda postagli, non essendo mai davvero sicuro sin dove gli sia consentito spingersi.

«Farò colazione fuori, Cyril. Mentre sarai alla ricerca della nostra prossima dimora, credo che mi assenterò per dare un'occhiata in giro» replica con tono un po' vago.

"Un'occhiata in giro" ripete mentalmente Cyril, in qualche modo preoccupato per quell'uscita della quale non è lecito conoscere la meta. «Siete certo di non aver bisogno di assistenza?» si assicura.

«Assolutamente sì. Non darti pensiero, mio Cyril, non ho in programma nessuna spedizione pericolosa. È troppo presto e non ho sufficienti informazioni, dopo tutto» commenta, risultando affatto rassicurante al povero cameriere che lo sta giusto fissando con angoscia evidente. «Su con la vita! Siamo a Londra, bisogna pur approfittarne, n'est-ce pas?» esclama allegro, facendo inconsapevolmente tremare di smarrimento il suo cameriere.

«Se lo dite voi» commenta lugubre, preparandosi a uscire per trovare al più presto un luogo sicuro e adatto ai loro scopi, qualunque essi siano, e nel quale venire infine a conoscenza di ciò che di lì a poco li attenderà al varco.

Arsène Lupin, con indosso un cappotto di panno grigio scuro e cappello di feltro a tesa larga in tinta calcato sul capo, esce a passo svelto dalla stanza d'hotel e sguscia fuori dall'atrio riuscendo non si sa bene come a passare sotto il naso del portiere senza che questi ne ravvisi la presenza. Inutile sottolineare che Cyril non saprebbe mai fare altrettanto e che è per questo costretto a fermarsi qualche minuto in portineria a consegnare le chiavi e a spiegare che avrebbe fatto ritorno per ora di pranzo, il quale sarebbe stato consumato presumibilmente in compagnia del signor D'Andrésy (nome sotto il quale è stata prenotata la stanza). In verità Cyril non ha idea se il suo capo riuscirà a presenziare al pranzo, né se ne abbia l'effettiva intenzione. Fa spallucce e si affretta a lasciare l'hotel per cercare la sistemazione discreta che serve al suo capo.

Nel frattempo il suddetto ha preso al volo un omnibus in effetti già piuttosto carico di pendolari e si è lasciato pacificamente condurre nei pressi di St. Margaret Street, dalla quale si può accedere all' Houses of Parliament. È sceso qualche centinaio di metri prima e a piedi ha tranquillamente percorso la via, prima di infilarsi con discrezione all'interno dell'edificio. Evita accuratamente il Westminster Hall e con ancor maggiore impegno il Lord Great Chamberlain, sgusciando per i corridoi ancora mezzi sgombri a quell'ora del primo mattino, osservando dettagli all'apparenza insignificanti e origliando conversazioni private e confidenze intime. Soddisfatto della piccola indagine, esce non visto e riprende la strada, sale su un altro omnibus, scende a pochi passi dal quartiere che lo interessa e torna a passeggiare tranquillo, fermandosi in seguito di fronte a un negozio di vestiti da uomo e poi entrando in un pub, nel quale ordina del caffè nero che si fa servire a un piccolo tavolino dirimpetto alla vetrata anteriore, dalla quale si spazia con lo sguardo per la via trafficata e sui suoi vecchi palazzi. Sorseggiando il suo caffè scorre con rapide occhiate i titoli di un giornale quotidiano e ascolta con fare distratto le chiacchiere degli avventori. Finita la bevanda lascia un po' di spiccioli all'uomo dietro il bancone, ringrazia ed esce, rincamminandosi per la via. Poco più avanti rallenta davanti a una macelleria, si ferma un lungo momento al raggiungere un tabacchino, sembra indeciso, osserva la vetrina, infine entra e acquista del tabacco, pietra focaia e dello spirito di petrolio. Sta per pagare, quando sembra rammentare all'ultimo qualcos'altro e chiede della carta da lettere, alcune buste e francobolli; solo a quel punto si ritiene soddisfatto e salda il suo acquisto. Di nuovo per strada attraversa velocemente evitando di stretta misura due carrozze che si incrociano e si affretta oltre l'angolo, prendendo di buon passo la traversa della via percorsa in precedenza. Qui, a pochi metri, si infila presso un ferramenta e, salutato cortesemente il proprietario, chiede di visionare alcuni strettoi, viti, moschettoni, fettucce. Adocchia con interesse una mirabile lama di coltello, ma decide invece di acquistare qualche bozzello, con gran dispiacere del ferramenta, che evidentemente sperava di incassare qualche sterlina in più quella mattina. Ancora a passeggio per il quartiere, costeggia l'edificio che si staglia imponente sopra la sua testa e di tanto in tanto allunga una mano e con la punta delle dita ne sfiora le lisce pareti esterne. Trascorre il resto della mattinata visitando qualche altro negozio e facendo sporadici e poco costosi acquisti, restando sempre nei dintorni del medesimo quartiere che con il passare delle ore si riempie di passanti, prima, per poi svuotarsi con l'approssimarsi dell'orario di pranzo. Infine, dopo un lieve sorriso soddisfatto che sosta brevemente sulle sue labbra, si appresta a fermare una carrozza che lo riconduce direttamente di fronte all'hotel giusto in tempo per far compagnia a Cyril al tavolo che hanno già apparecchiato per loro.

Cyril, vedendolo entrare con il suo solito passo svelto e un'espressione indecifrabile dipinta in volto, si alza e scosta una sedia per lui, accennando un saluto con la testa. «Bentornato, signore» mormora appena, attendo a non farsi udire da altri se non dal suo destinatario.

«Merci, Cyril. Com'è andata la tua mattinata? È stata fruttuosa?» domanda con leggerezza, accomodandosi sulla sedia offertagli e stendendo sulle ginocchia un tovagliolo chiaro.

«Sì, signore. Abbiamo ciò che desiderava» pensa di rassicurarlo, sedendosi a sua volta.

«Tres bien, Cyril. Nel pomeriggio, dopo che avremo pranzato, ci trasferiremo immediatamente. Informa pure la reception. Ordinerò io per te».

Cyril, intuendo una certa premura nel tono della sua voce, si affretta in un inchino e raggiunge l'atrio e il bancone per portare a termine il suo ultimo incarico.

Le dita lunghe di Lupin sfogliano con distratta indolenza le pagine del menù, mentre il loro proprietario riflette sulle sue prossime mosse e riesamina ciò che ha potuto vedere e appurare quella mattina durante la sua piccola, fruttuosa spedizione in città. Gli saranno certamente utili gli appunti presi dal signor Holmes, ma crede di iniziare già ad avere un buon quadro di ciò a cui presto andrà incontro, e dentro di sé avverte una smania di agire spandersi contagiosa e insolente al pensiero di ciò che accadrà a breve. Distende le labbra in un sorriso più aperto e con quello stesso lo ritrova Cyril di ritorno dalla reception.


	6. Chapter 6

**Appuntamento in città**

?

La casa che ha trovato Cyril è poco discosta dal centro e sembra perfino antica, ma è poco curata e alcuni vetri sono rotti così come alcune imposte. Ha solo due piani e nessuno dei due è abitato. Manca buona parte della mobilia, ma ha in compenso un enorme e sontuoso camino nel salotto al pian terreno e un'elegante scalinata di marmo bianco con il corrimano in bronzo e legno intarsiato che porta al piano superiore. In quel momento ha un aspetto un po' grigio e desolato che a prima vista mette tristezza, eppure Lupin annuisce e i suoi occhi scintillano soddisfatti.

«Très bien, Cyril. Un'ottima sistemazione».

«Ci sarà un poco di lavoro da fare per renderla un minimo accogliente, ma nessun vicino impiccione: pare che non amino girarle attorno» replica Cyril.

«Ah no? Come mai? Oh, già: sono pur sempre inglesi, dopo tutto. Qualche amena storiella di fantasmi, suppongo».

«Qualcosa del genere, sì».

«Oh, non ha importanza. Che facciano ciò che desiderano i morti, purché i vivi le restino alla larga» esclama Lupin, girando su sé stesso più e più volte e osservando tutto con cura. Inspira l'aria polverosa, socchiude un'imposta e infine si rivolge al cameriere personale. «Ho una commissione da sbrigare, Cyril. Credi di poter iniziare a sistemare il posto senza di me?».

Cyril sgrana gli occhi, sorpreso. «Certamente. Immagino di essere qui per questo, in fondo. C'è qualcosa in particolare di cui avete necessità?».

Il giovane uomo annuisce. «Oui: una stanza, quella più grande che ti riesce di scovare, con le finestre che abbiano vetri e imposte intatte e funzionanti. Deve avere un tavolo robusto e spazioso, e un armadio possibilmente, oppure un baule, secondo la disponibilità. Oh, e un grosso specchio da parete. C'est tout, per il momento» istruisce con attenzione.

«Farò il possibile» assicura Cyril. «Desiderate la mantella? Fuori ha ripreso a piovere».

«No, andrà bene il cappotto. La mantella mi impiccerebbe. Vado, mio Cyril». Si predispone a lasciare la nuova dimora quando un pensiero lo ferma. «Un'ultima cosa: se ne trovi il tempo, acquista del brandy, e forse delle foglie di tè rosso. Temo di averlo dimenticato mentre ero a spasso stamattina». Detto ciò si dilegua oltre la porta.

Cyril rimane qualche istante perplesso. Si guarda intorno alla ricerca di qualche dettaglio che sfugge evidentemente alla sua comprensione. Il suo capo, si rende conto in un secondo momento, ha mancato di portare con sé un ombrello, o forse non ne aveva alcuna intenzione; "Finirà con l'infradiciarsi" si rammarica. E perché il tè, quando di norma beve caffè nero? Stramberie inglesi? Scuote la testa e decide di lasciar cadere quelle domande cui non sa fornire risposte adeguate, invece si affretta a dare inizio ai lavori per rendere più piacevole e funzionale il loro soggiorno in quella nuova dimora.

L'omnibus che prende quel pomeriggio è meno affollato rispetto a quelli del mattino. Lo conduce in Outer Cir e quando scende si guarda attorno per assicurarsi di non essere sotto lo sguardo curioso di qualche passante. Fatto ciò percorre a passo lento quel che rimane della via e svolta l'angolo con fare svagato, poi semplicemente sembra svanire nell'aria bagnata e caliginosa di Londra. Qualche minuto dopo osserva Baker Street da un portico in fondo alla strada, tenendo d'occhio passanti e abitanti del quartiere. Dalla tesa del cappello scorrono già sottili rivoli di pioggia e il tessuto del cappotto è ormai pesante e bagnato, quanto i suoi occhi si accendono di improvviso e vivido interesse. Si scosta dal portico con una leggera spinta delle spalle e con poche falcate raggiunge il marciapiedi sull'altro lato della strada, avvicinandosi a un cencioso gruppetto di marmocchi dei quali il più grande avrà sì e no nove anni.

«Salute a voi, miei prodi. Se siete interessati, ho una missione per voi» esordisce con voce allegra e un bel sorriso candido e giulivo in volto.

Lo stesso ragazzino che aveva adocchiato in precedenza, quello più _vecchio_ che dev'essere il capo della combriccola, lo scruta con malcelata diffidenza, ma a una seconda occhiata sembra notare la cravatta mezza nascosta dal cappotto, una cravatta di seta rossa, e la camicia candida come certe nuvole di primavera. "Denaro" lampeggia forte e chiaro nella sua piccola mente. Risponde al sorriso con uno similare ma composto da molti meno denti.

«Che vi serve?» chiede senza troppi preamboli mentre si fa avanti con atteggiamento arrogante e deciso.

«Una consegna. A un residente di qui» spiega, mostrando fra le dita un piccolo foglio estratto da una tasca interna e ripiegato con cura. Poi, subito dopo e come dal nulla, nell'altra mano che con un movimento rapido era svanita allo sguardo per pochi istanti scintillano due monete d'argento che brillano lucenti nelle pupille sorprese del ragazzino. «E queste sono per voi, se lo volete».

Il giovane capo banda deglutisce, indeciso. È un bel gruzzolo quello, ma nel suo quartiere può essere pericoloso accettare taluni incarichi. Allora decide di chiedere: «A chi lo si consegna?».

Lupin solleva un angolo delle labbra in un piccolo ghigno e fa sparire le monete in una tasca del cappotto. «A un uomo che abita al 221B, e che sono abbastanza sicuro conosciate di persona. Mi sbaglio? Comunque, si tratta solo di un indirizzo che a lui serve al più presto ma che non intendo consegnargli di persona. Decidete e ditemi cosa volete fare».

Quello è un uomo che non hanno mai visto prima da quelle parti, eppure sembra conoscere più di quanto dovrebbe. E forse è proprio vero che al 221B aspettano quel messaggio. Annuisce, convinto solo in parte ma ormai deciso a trarre profitto da quell'incontro così strano e inatteso. «Bene. Date qui, lo porto su io» assicura allungando una piccola mano sporca e un po' ammaccata.

L'uomo si china appena, posa il messaggio fra le dita del bambino e poi recupera una moneta dalla tasca e l'appoggia sul foglio. «Quando tonerai da me con la risposta avrai l'altra» spiega, retrocedendo di alcuni passi e osservando il ragazzino correre a rotta di collo su per la via, scansando con abilità passanti indaffarati e suppellettili varie, e bussare infine con un gran fracasso, che riesce a udire perfino dal punto riparato in cui si cela, alla porta dell'interno 221B. Ridacchia divertito nello scorgere da lontano la povera signora Hudson alle prese con quella piccola peste imbrattata dalla testa ai piedi che con gran impegno tenta invano di acchiappare per impedirgli di portare fango e sudiciume ovunque nel suo atrio immacolato. «Chiedo umilmente perdono, madame» mormora, appena un poco dispiaciuto per le sorti della donna.

Uno scalpiccio frenetico sulle scale, seguito da un bussare insistente e sfrenato, distolgono il dottor Watson da un articolo di medicina apparso solo il giorno prima su di una rivista specializzata. Solleva gli occhi e ammicca, sorpreso. Si guarda attorno e scopre che l'amico e coinquilino dev'essere ancora chiuso nella sua camera a non si sa bene cosa fare. Sospira e si decide a lasciare con un certo rammarico la poltrona per scoprire chi è il nuovo e affatto atteso visitatore. Ha giusto il tempo di togliere il chiavistello e socchiudere l'uscio che una macchia scura scivola rapida oltre le sue gambe e sguscia in salotto. Si volta, interdetto, e scopre che suddetta macchia altri non è che uno di quei piccoli e disgraziati straccioncelli di cui si serve Holmes di tanto in tanto per le sue indagini.

«Cerchi l'investigatore, ragazzo?» si accerta, prima di volgersi e raggiungere la camera del suddetto al cenno di assenso del ragazzino. «Holmes, vi vogliono di là in salotto» annuncia una volta individuato l'amico impegnato con i suoi alambicchi e le sue storte e circondato da nubi di vapore potenzialmente tossiche.

L'investigatore, per tutta risposta, grugnisce; segnale di assenso che oramai Watson ha correttamente imparato a interpretare come un "Arrivo subito, intrattenete per me la seccatura". A quel punto al dottore non rimane che richiudersi la porta alle spalle e tornare in salotto, dove trova il ragazzino impalato davanti al camino come un piccolo soldatino ricoperto di sporcizia. Sorride a quella vista e si riaccomoda in poltrona. «Il signor Holmes arriva subito» decide di rassicurarlo, per tornare poi al suo prezioso articolo.

Quando finalmente Sherlock Holmes si degna di fare la sua magica ricomparsa fra i comuni mortali, non appare in condizioni di molto migliori rispetto al ragazzo. I suoi capelli sono arruffati in fase terminale, ha gli occhi lucidi e arrossati, i vestiti stropicciati e le mani macchiate di il cielo solo sa cosa.

«Beh, questa è bella. Dawson, cosa ci fai qui?» esordisce inarcando le sopracciglia interdetto dalla presenza del piccolo irregolare di Baker Street nel suo appartamento.

Il ragazzino, Dawson a quanto sembra, raddrizza le spalle e leva di tasca un foglietto appena un poco stropicciato e leggermente macchiato, e lo porge con serietà all'investigatore. «Un messaggio per voi, signore» annuncia fiero.

Holmes si fa avanti, preleva il foglio e lo osserva con un certo interesse. «Carta da lettere, di buona qualità seppur non estremamente costosa» sentenzia a un primo esame. Accosta il naso e scrolla le spalle. «Solo odore di pioggia e fango» ammette un poco deluso, spostando un momento lo sguardo su Dawson. «Chi te lo ha dato?».

«Signore, è stato un signore elegante giù in fondo alla strada. Sapeva che vi conosco e mi ha dato una moneta d'argento. Vuol una risposta» spiega con buona volontà, augurandosi che l'investigatore si spicci a dargliela perché possa avere la sua seconda moneta.

L'investigatore si accosta alla finestra e fissa il fondo della via con attenzione, ma non è in grado di distinguere alcuna figura umana, a parte il piccolo crocchio di marmocchi che ancora affollano il ciglio del marciapiedi. Assottiglia gli occhi e un pensiero fugace lo coglie, prima di decidersi a dispiegare la missiva: «Lupin» mormora fra sé. E infatti quando abbassa lo sguardo sul foglio ritrova la sua firma in calce allo scritto e rinserra le dita sulla carta, turbato. Poche sono le parole attentamente riportate in bella grafia nel messaggio:

_8 Princes Street_

_City of London EC2R 8HL_

_h. 11:45 p.m._

_Arsène Lupin_

Espira e torna a guardare fuori dalla finestra, ma un secondo esame non lo porta più vicino alla soluzione, pertanto distoglie lo sguardo e lo riporta sul messaggero. «Riferisci al questo signore che ci sarò» comunica telegrafico, facendo poi segno a Dawson che può ritenersi congedato.

Il ragazzino si limita ad annuire seccamente e a correre fuori nello stesso identico modo turbolento in cui è entrato.

«Qualche novità, Holmes?» si decide a informarsi Watson dopo aver atteso in rispettoso silenzio per un congruo lasso di tempo.

«Sono stato convocato» si limita a spiegare, senza specificare dove né da chi.

Sul _dove_ il dottore non ha modo di pronunciarsi, ma per quanto concerne il _da chi_ ci sono ben pochi dubbi, considerando l'espressione rabbuiata assunta dall'amico dopo aver ricevuto quel misterioso messaggio. «Volete che vi accompagni?» decide di chiedere per sicurezza.

Holmes sofferma gli occhi velati di dubbi sul dottore, mentre riflette. «No. Non ritengo sia prudente. Preferisco muovermi con la massima circospezione, visto il soggetto con il quale ho a che fare».

«Non credete possa essere pericoloso?» si impensierisce Watson.

«Francamente ritengo potrebbe rivelarsi ben più pericoloso il segretario Ashley-Cooper, almeno per la mia incolumità fisica. Il fatto che Lupin sia imprevedibile non significa che possa divenire un pericolo in tal senso. Per quanto se ne sa non ha mai ucciso nessuno».

«C'è sempre una prima volta» replica Watson, poco persuaso.

«Normalmente vi darei ragione, amico mio. Questo tuttavia è un caso particolare che non segue le normali evoluzioni di situazioni analoghe. Non preoccupatevi, mi ritengo in grado di badare a me stesso in maniera discreta».

Watson annuisce, senza nonostante tutto apparire sollevato. «Vi aspetterò comunque sveglio».

«Come desiderate, dottore» replica con un'ombra di ironia.

Dopo cena Holmes torna ai suoi esperimenti chimici, ma presto si rende conto di non avere la concentrazione necessaria a combinare qualche cosa di utile, pertanto interrompe il suo lavoro e, in un raro sprazzo di pignoleria domestica, ripulisce il materiale e rimette tutto sugli scaffali e negli stipetti appositi, in un ordine un po' sconclusionato ma certamente migliore di quanto sia solito fare. Non riesce a togliersi dalla mente quell'uomo e i suoi modi così eccentrici e imponderabili. È da quando ha scritto quel maledetto telegramma che si chiede se abbia preso la decisione giusta o se al contrario si sia trattato di una pazzia; e in tutto questo non ha ancora trovato una risposta decisiva, e certo quel francese non gli sta per nulla rendendo l'impresa semplice, tutt'altro in effetti. Soffia uno sbuffo irritato e poggia con eccessiva violenza una provetta nel suo contenitore rischiando di mandarla in frantumi, infine si decide a trasferirsi in salotto, dove spera di riuscire a occupare la mente in attività più consone e meno assillanti.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alla fiera delle incomprensioni**

?

Quando Cyril sente bussare distoglie l'attenzione dal mobile accanto alla finestra che si sta dando da fare per lucidare da quasi venti minuti ormai e posa invece lo sguardo sulla piccola pendola che è stata appesa alla parete opposta da meno di una manciata di ore. Le undici passate da appena dieci minuti, lo informano le lancette. Storce il naso, seccato. Il suo padrone lo ha informato, già quello stesso pomeriggio, che sarebbe arrivato da loro un ospite, ma deve aver tralasciato di fargli sapere che suddetto ospite presenta la fastidiosa abitudine di arrivare con largo anticipo agli appuntamenti. Che farci, dopo tutto, considerando che lo stesso suo padrone gli appuntamenti li crea da sé senza consultare l'altrui parere? Bussano una seconda volta; Cyril sbuffa irritato ma decide, per la propria sanità mentale, di accertarsi che il seccatore sia in effetti chi deve essere e nel qual caso aprirgli. Ciò deciso posa lo straccio sul mobile che andrà terminato più tardi e si affretta all'entrata. Gira la chiave nella serratura, ma mantiene inserito il catenaccio e si limita a socchiudere l'uscio quel tanto da poter scorgere il disturbatore appostato sull'ultimo scalino del pianerottolo.

«Desiderate?» esordisce con tono annoiato e falsamente ossequioso, sapendo perfettamente chi si trova ad avere davanti ma volendo far penare il visitatore almeno la metà di quanto egli lo abbia maldisposto.

L'occhiataccia che gli rifila l'uomo oltre l'uscio la dice lunga su quanta poca sia la pazienza di cui dispone. «Ho un appuntamento con il signor d'Andrésy per questa sera. Il mio nome è...».

«Conosco il vostro nome, signore» lo interrompe con impudenza Cyril, ridendosela segretamente senza però palesare il minimo turbamento esteriore. «Voi siete l'investigatore Holmes. Il signor d'Andrésy mi ha avvisato che questa sera sareste passato. Ha in verità accennato a un orario differente, tuttavia non v'è ragione di farvi attendere fuori al freddo. Entrate pure, signore» offre con affettata cortesia, togliendo finalmente il catenaccio e aprendo il portone per permettergli di guadagnare l'atrio più asciutto.

L'investigatore si scuote di dosso la pioggia accumulata e si dà un'occhiata in giro. «In effetti sì» ammette replicando con un poco di ritardo all'osservazione del cameriere personale del padrone di casa. «Potrei essere un po' in anticipo».

«Senza dubbio» commenta distratto Cyril, poco preoccupandosi di farsi udire dall'ospite. In seguito tuttavia volta appena il capo nella sua direzione e con un leggero movimento delle mani offre «Se lo desiderate, posso prepararvi un tè, mentre attendete che il signor d'Andrésy si renda disponibile». In ritardo, però, si rende conto che l'investigatore si è già allontanato, senza dare credito alle profferte di ospitalità di Cyril, evidentemente in cerca del padrone di casa. «Scortesia ai massimi livelli» constata infastidito. Ma un sorriso storto sostituisce in fretta la smorfia contrariata. «Ben presto si pentirà di non aver accettato il mio tè» profetizza divertito, tornando alle sue precedenti mansioni con spirito più allegro.

Sherlock Holmes, disinteressato a sorbire un tè, seppur sarebbe egregiamente servito a riscaldarlo un poco dopo aver attraversato la città sotto la pioggia gelida, ha preso la prima deviazione disponibile per imbucarsi senza guida nella nuova casa e mettere il naso ovunque. Molti dei locali che percorre sono vuoti e a prima vista inutilizzati. Qualcun altro, comunque pochi rispetto alla gran quantità disponibile, con ogni evidenza in fase di ristrutturazione per poter essere degnamente abitato. La casa è piena di spifferi e rumori molesti di impianti cui servirebbe urgente manutenzione, ma considerato che è stata riaperta da solo mezza giornata, non se la sente di avanzare critiche inopportune riguardo la scarsa accoglienza del luogo.

Finalmente, percorrendo un corridoio al piano superiore che non presenta particolarità di rilievo (se non la scoperta che un gran numero fra le assi lignee di cui è composto il pavimento andrebbe sostituito, dato che cigolano in maniera imbarazzante, a volte persino senza che piede vi venga poggiato sopra), passa a fianco dell'ennesima porta, chiusa come tutte le altre, con la differenza che di questa la maniglia d'ottone è stata lucidata molto di recente e la serratura risulta oliata e priva di ruggine. Accostandosi all'uscio, poi, ha l'impressione di udire un suono vago, forse uno dei molti cigolii del caseggiato, o forse un fruscio di differente natura. Incuriosito dalla novità e senza starci troppo a pensare su, poggia una mano sulla maniglia e l'abbassa, socchiudendo appena l'uscio che, come si aspettava, non produce il minimo rumore molesto, segno evidente che c'è stato del lavoro dietro. Ciò che trova, sporgendo il viso oltre lo spiraglio creato, è però del tutto differente da quanto si aspettasse. Rimane fermo, interdetto e senza avere la prontezza di spirito di reagire in alcuna maniera, mentre si intrattiene a osservare.

Sul lato opposto rispetto alla porta, una finestra sotto la quale è disposto un ampio tavolo che occupa quasi l'intera parete a ridosso della quale è alloggiato. Sopra la sua liscia superficie, carte sparse di eterogenea natura: disegni, mappe, taccuini, libri aperti e chiusi, lettere, un mazzo di fogli vergini con a fianco un piccolo calamaio e un pennino, e su un angolo del tavolo una lampada, spenta. Sulla parete di sinistra fa bella mostra un armadio alto e spazioso, e al suo fianco un baule dall'aria robusta. Sul lato opposto della sala v'è solo un grosso specchio con sottile cornice in metallo lucidato, forse peltro. L'ampia superficie riflettente rimanda un'immagine che si muove al centro della stanza, la stessa immagine che ha congelato lo slancio deduttivo dell'investigatore: si tratta di Arsène Lupin, sospeso a mezz'aria come la gabbietta di un uccellino, ma senza sbarre e senza piume.

Sbatte le palpebre, interdetto e spiazzato, indugiando nell'osservare la scena che gli si presenta allo sguardo. I suoi occhi stanno vedendo, ma al momento non sembrano essere in grado di collegare ciò che viene impresso sulla loro retina con fatti concreti e scientificamente spiegabili. Sbatte di nuovo le palpebre, strizzandole leggermente, ma quando le riapre nulla sembra essere cambiato, e Arsène Lupin continua sfacciatamente a essere sospeso nel vuoto al centro della sala in barba alle più comuni leggi della fisica. Sospira e in quel momento è certo di aver commesso un'imprudenza madornale nel momento in cui ha spedito quel dannato telegramma a Parigi. Ciò nonostante rimane in silenzio e osservare con ostinazione ciò che accade, nell'inespressa speranza di trovarvi un significato che dia respiro ai suoi pensieri sconclusionati. Avrebbe dovuto dormire qualche ora in più, si ritrova d'improvviso a rimpiangere; negli ultimi giorni non ha quasi chiuso occhio, e forse è quello il motivo per cui ora vede _certe cose_.

Arsène Lupin, dal canto suo, è fin troppo impegnato nella sua attuale occupazione per rendersi conto di essere sotto lo sguardo indagatore di Sherlock Holmes. Ciò che a quanto pare l'investigatore non ha potuto notare (vuoi per la posizione svantaggiata, vuoi per la semioscurità della stanza, ma soprattutto perché il giovane ladro non ha trascorso mesi della sua vita al fianco di famosi e validi prestigiatori per divertimento personale) è che Lupin è sì sospeso a mezz'aria, ma per nulla nel vuoto bensì fermamente aggrappato a una serie di ganci, carrucole, corde e nodi; sistema che in teoria dovrebbe permettergli ciò che sta all'apparenza vedendo Holmes, potendo al contempo concentrare le proprie abilità in altre attività che non siano tenersi stretto ai sostegni per evitare di precipitare al suolo; ma in pratica dovrà giocoforza perfezionare la tecnica perché iniziano seriamente a dolergli i muscoli delle braccia dopo un certo tempo appeso a quella maniera. Deglutisce e per avere un poco di respiro mentre pensa a una buona soluzione per migliorarne la resa, crea una sorta di staffa a un'altezza adeguata e vi infila una gamba fino al ginocchio, poi finalmente può mollare la presa. Il risultato è che ora si ritrova a penzolare a testa in giù, ma almeno può far riposare le braccia indolenzite, il che è sicuramente un vantaggio in quel frangente.

«Così non va. Le mani mi servono, non le posso tenere occupate per restare attaccato. Allora come?» mormora fra sé, pensieroso, gli occhi chiusi nella concentrazione del momento e il sangue che inizia a irrorargli in maniera troppo abbondante il capo. «Tre, forse. Una per me, le altre due per salire» pondera, massaggiandosi le spalle. Inizia a spingersi avanti e indietro, come su un trapezio, e mentre dondola nell'aria allunga le braccia sopra la testa. «Oppure… Oppure… Ah!» esclama d'un tratto in tono soddisfatto. Riapre gli occhi di scatto e fa leva sugli addominali per raggiungere con le mani la fune che lo sostiene; poi fa scivolare fuori la gamba, liberandola dalla corda e inizia a salire, tirandosi su con la forza delle braccia ma aiutandosi anche con le gambe che si attorcigliano con destrezza alla fune. Arrivato in cima sgancia alcuni moschettoni e corde secondarie da un grosso gancio fissato al soffitto, poi lentamente si lascia scivolare fino a terra, inspira a fondo prendendo lunghe boccate d'aria e nel mentre raccoglie da terra l'attrezzatura recuperata e la porta al baule. Un movimento appena fuori dal suo campo visivo attira la sua attenzione ed è così che si ritrova inaspettatamente osservato dallo sguardo attento e impaziente dell'investigatore, il quale nel frattempo ha spalancato la porta per poter entrare.

«Monsieur Holmes! Quale inaspettata sorpresa. Non vi attendevo che di qui a...» occhieggia l'orologio da tasca agganciato accanto all'armadio, il quale segna le undici passate da appena venti minuti. «venticinque minuti, in effetti» conclude, sorpreso solo in parte a ben vedere, già immaginando il motivo per quell'arrivo anticipato. Sorride, divertito dall'espressione confusa di Holmes. «Et bien, benvenuto nella mia umile dimora!» esclama allegro e gioviale, accennando un inchino galante. A passo rapido si avvicina e offre una mano all'investigatore, il quale suo malgrado accetta. «Dovrete scusarmi, vous savez. Non sono troppo presentabile al momento» sembra rammaricarsi, poiché in effetti è abbigliato in modo molto spartano e per giunta sudato per l'attività fisica da poco conclusa. «Se non vi dà troppa noia, necessiterei di una doccia per levarmi di dosso un po' di polvere e fatica. Vi prometto che impiegherò il minor tempo possibile» annuncia, prima di infilare la porta senza peraltro prendersi la briga di attendere un assenso da parte dell'ospite.

Per quanto concerne Holmes, sbalordito, non ha avuto neppure il tempo di proferir verbo. Osserva il giovane uomo lasciare la sala, probabilmente diretto a quella famosa doccia di cui ha parlato, e poi scuote la testa per l'ennesima volta. Terminato il suo minuto abbondante di auto-commiserazione, solleva lo sguardo attirato dal marchingegno messo in opera dal padrone di casa, comprendendo in larga parte il meccanismo per cui potesse rimanere sospeso nel vuoto e giudicandolo piuttosto interessante. Alla fine del suo studio meccanico si avvicina al tavolo e inizia a passare in rassegna la documentazione ivi presente. Vi si trovano sparpagliati anche alcuni telegrammi, oltre alle lettere già notate in precedenza, e una di quelle che ha inizialmente giudicato come una mappa in realtà si rivela essere qualche cosa che lo lascia sconcertato quasi più dello spettacolo del ladro penzolante dal soffitto: una planimetria, di una dimora, e non una dimora qualsiasi ma la dimora di sir Dominick Ashley-Cooper, della quale conosce l'aspetto perché anche lui guarda caso è in possesso di una copia di suddetta planimetria, copia che fra le altre cose ha portato con sé proprio per offrirla al francese. Si aggrappa al bordo del tavolo per evitare di finire con il fondoschiena sul pavimento, poi si trascina alla finestra e la apre, inspirando a fondo l'aria inquinata e umidiccia di Londra.

«Non è possibile. Dev'esserci un errore» bisbiglia fra sé, intontito, se dall'aria malsana o dalle ultime scoperte non è dato di saperlo. «Non è possibile» ripete in una litania, incapace di processare a dovere l'informazione appena acquisita.

«Pardonnez-moi se vi arreco noia in un momento personale. Vi sentite bene?» si interessa Arsène Lupin, appena ricomparso nella stanza dopo aver fatto una doccia lampo nel suo nuovo tempo limite di sette minuti primi.

Sherlock Holmes si volta di scatto, non avendo egli udito l'approssimarsi del suo imprevedibile quanto imperturbabile anfitrione. Poi affanna, perché il suddetto è fuor di dubbio più pulito, ma deve aver trascurato nel percorso dalla sala bagno a lì un minimo di decoro, poiché gli si presenta a piedi scalzi, con indosso un semplice paio di scoloriti pantaloni grigi di lana e una camicia ben poco abbottonata (ma in compenso di pura seta e stirata alla perfezione). I capelli sono ancora umidi, tant'è vero che al collo è appoggiato un asciugamano con l'ovvio scopo di tamponarli. In vece di un abbigliamento più consono a un incontro fra gentiluomini, egli ha indosso un'espressione sorniona e sfacciata che verrebbe voglia di levagli a pugni in faccia.

«Vi detesto» sibila alterato Holmes, borbottando preda di incontenibile imbarazzo e arrossendo come una vergine quindicenne.

Fuori dall'uscio sosta silenzioso Cyril, e sul suo volto lo stesso, identico sorriso soddisfatto del padrone di casa.


	8. Chapter 8

**Proposte e progetti**

?

«Et bien, monsieur Holmes, cosa mi avete portato di bello questa sera?» trilla con allegria Lupin, avvicinandosi all'investigatore e girandogli attorno con visibile aspettativa.

«Smettete all'istante di burlarvi di me, signore» borbotta seccato. Sofferma un lungo momento lo sguardo sulla notte che si stende placida fuori dalla finestra del primo piano di quella casa e stringe gli occhi. «Avete notato che la dimora che avete di recente eletto a vostra attuale abitazione, per puro caso immagino, si trova proprio a fianco della Banca d'Inghilterra?» chiede sospettoso.

Arsène Lupin sbuffa una leggera risata. «Sì, l'ho notato. Ma come avete correttamente osservato voi stesso, si tratta di un semplice caso. Che volete, un gentiluomo deve pur trovarsi un luogo adeguato nel quale rifugiarsi per riposare le sue membra spossate, non pare anche a voi?».

«Sicuro» mastica Holmes, comunque irritato dalla tranquilla calma del padrone di casa. «Ho altresì potuto vedere i vostri incartamenti in questi ultimi, pochi minuti durante i quali vi siete assentato. E dite un po': come siete entrato in possesso di quella planimetria, tanto per cominciare?» indaga con diffidenza.

«Un amico» mormora Lupin, osservandolo con compiacimento. «Immaginavo me ne avreste procurata una copia voi stesso, questa sera, ma ho avuto l'idea di portarmi avanti con il lavoro. Sapete, ho di sicuro più di qualche giorno davanti a me, ma non sono certo a Londra per una vacanza di piacere, n'est-ce pas?».

«Un _amico_?» sibila Holmes, fulminandolo con gli occhi. «Che genere di amico può mai farvi avere la planimetria dell'abitazione privata di un segretario del governo inglese in una sola giornata?».

«Oh, beh, uno con parecchi agganci ai piani alti, per esempio» scherza Lupin, divertendosi un mondo a punzecchiarlo.

L'investigatore rimane qualche momento in silenzio, impegnato a riflettere. «Se avete conoscenze simili, perché prendervi la briga di farmi avere quell'invito a presentarmi qui da voi? Sono sicuro che qualcuno come il vostro amico possa esservi perfettamente sufficiente per stilare un piano d'azione che funzioni in maniera impeccabile» commenta con un tocco di acidità nella voce.

«Ah, e privarmi così della vostra piacevole compagnia? Perché mai dovrei pensare a una simile crudeltà nei vostri e nei miei confronti, monsieur?».

«Vi state di nuovo prendendo gioco di me» borbotta Holmes, seccato.

«Affatto. Perché credete sia venuto a Londra?».

«Per la curiosità di scoprire cosa mi ha spinto a scrivervi».

«Oui, aussi. Ammetto che è uno degli ottimi motivi che mi ha convinto a partire. L'altro, per vostra informazione, siete voi».

«Io?» trasecola Holmes, strabuzzando gli occhi.

«Oui, voi, proprio voi. Desideravo incontrarvi da diverso tempo, vous savez? Ma non sono abbastanza potente da influenzarvi e farvi venire da me (non ancora, per lo meno). Ma _voi_ mi avete scritto, e quale occasione migliore perché fossi io, invece, a venire da voi?» esclama felice.

Sherlock Holmes sta cercando disperatamente di capire se Arsène Lupin parla sul serio oppure scherza come suo solito. Ma è talmente arduo decifrare quell'uomo intrigante e dall'animo complesso che si trova di fronte. Sospira.

«Non avete intenzione di recuperare per me quel documento, non è vero?».

Arsène Lupin ha un brusco sussulto, lo fissa sconvolto e scuote la testa, turbato e confuso. «Ma certo che sì. Non ve l'ho forse promesso? Credete che la mia parola non valga nulla, dunque? È vero, sono un ladro, vivo degli averi di chi è più fortunato. E con ciò? Forse per questo una mia promessa vale meno di quella di chiunque altro? Forse che quel vostro segretario sia più attendibile e degno di fiducia? Dimenticate che anche lui ha _rubato_. Ed è al servizio del _vostro_ governo!» si inalbera d'un tratto, offeso.

«Sì, è vero, avete ragione» ammette pacato. «Dunque state veramente progettando di introdurvi nella sua abitazione?».

Con un deciso sforzo di volontà la sua espressione torna a distendersi e un lieve sorriso di soddisfazione balena sul suo giovane viso. «È così» conferma. «Ma non vi illudete, non ho certo cambiato idea, e voi non siete qui per partecipare» lo mette in guardia con bonomia.

«L'avevo immaginato» replica Holmes, suo malgrado divertito. Poi sbuffa. «Vi dispiacerebbe molto mettervi qualche cosa di più decoroso addosso?».

Lupin inarca un sopracciglio e ride piano, guardandosi di sfuggita. «Che gente puritana, voi inglesi. Ho un paio di pantaloni e una camicia. Dovrebbe essere sufficiente».

«Lo sarebbe senz'altro se non aveste ospiti, e se non andaste in giro a petto nudo e piedi scalzi in una casa che si regge a malapena su sé stessa ed è fredda come l'inferno».

«L'inferno è caldo» ribatte divertito.

«E sarebbe gentile da parte vostra se non vi impegnaste a controbattere a ogni mia singola affermazione» fa notare con stizza.

«D'avvero? E voi che cosa mi offrite in cambio della mia condiscendenza?» ribatte sfacciato.

Holmes arrossisce di nuovo e si chiede per l'ennesima volta se riuscirà a uscirne con sufficiente dignità oppure essa verrà fatta crudelmente a brandelli da quell'assurdo e strabiliante uomo che ha inavvertitamente sguinzagliato per Londra. «Lasciate perdere. Me la sono andata a cercare, suppongo. Purché siate così gentile da procurarmi ciò per cui mi sto evidentemente ricoprendo di vergona e disonore, sarò disposto ad accettare la sconfitta a testa alta».

Lupin rimane in silenzio, ma sorride, questa volta senza traccia di scherno. Accosta le mani al petto e sfarfalla le dita agili nell'aria mentre i polpastrelli fanno scorrere uno dopo l'altro i piccoli bottoni della camicia nelle rispettive asole. «Voilà! Comme ça c'est mieux?» chiede divertito, osservandolo annuire con comica convinzione. Infine si scosta dall'investigatore e raggiunge il tavolo, dove accende la lampada così da rischiarare finalmente la stanza altrimenti buia e cupa. Poi torna a rivolgersi a Holmes. «Quindi, vorreste ora mostrarmi ciò che mi avete gentilmente portato? Diamo un'occhiata per scoprire se c'è qualche cosa di interessante e utile ai nostri scopi, vi va'?».

Holmes annuisce e lo raggiunge al tavolo, poggiandovi sopra la sacca a tracolla che ha portato con sé e slacciandone la fibbia per estrarre il materiale.

In quel momento i due uomini vengono raggiunti da Cyril, il quale si schiarisce la voce con discrezione e attende di essere interpellato.

«Cyril, mon ami, ci porteresti qualche cosa di caldo. A tua discrezione» mormora, già fin troppo preso dallo scrutinio della documentazione raccolta dall'investigatore e che ora si trova sparsa sotto i suoi occhi attenti. «Ah, ma guarda! Non una, ma bensì due casseforti. Quest'uomo diventa seccante ogni minuto di più» lamenta, scuotendo la testa ma continuando a studiare gli incartamenti. Affila lo sguardo e sposta una mano accanto a un punto particolare del disegno. «Attend, c'est quoi ça? Troppo grande per un capanno degli attrezzi, troppo piccolo per una dépendance» riflette incerto.

«Si tratta di un recinto coperto» lo aggiorna Holmes, dopo aver spiato da dietro le sue spalle l'area in esame. «A quanto sembra ci rinchiude i cani quando riceve ospiti».

Lupin impallidisce leggermente. «Ah, mon Dieu... Cani! Mince! Bisogna trovare una soluzione».

«Basta avvelenarli prima che diano l'allarme» suggerisce con semplicità l'investigatore. Avverte però un intenso senso di disagio nel rendersi tardivamente conto dell'affilato sguardo di biasimo con il quale lo sta gratificando l'altro.

«Animale. Preferisco farmi sgranocchiare da una muta di cani, piuttosto che insanguinarmi le orecchie con le vostre proposte oscene. Non ho intenzione di uccidere alcun cane, che sia o meno inglese, così come non intendo far fuori un essere umano. C'est clair?» si accerta contrariato.

«Cristallino, direi» conferma mansueto.

«Bien! Allora, avete detto che li rinchiude quando riceve ospiti. Questo vuol dire che bisogna agire nel momento in cui è occupato a intrattenere suoi pari in casa sua. Il problema, ora, è come venire a sapere quando ciò avrà luogo. Qualche idea?».

Holmes, seppur crucciato da quella trovata stravagante ai limiti dell'incosciente, si risolve a mettere da parte lo scetticismo per concentrarsi invece sul modo per risolvere quell'intoppo. «Il vostro amico non potrebbe esservi di aiuto in questo caso?».

«No, troppo rischioso» nega scuotendo la testa con decisione. «Se venisse scoperto, dubito che ci sprecherebbero anche solo delle manette».

«Uh! In questo caso sarà necessario trovare qualcuno che sia idoneo a farsi invitare a queste serate mondane e che vi avverta per tempo» propone. Il suo gli era parso tutto sommato un buon punto di partenza, di certo un suggerimento sensato, ma si agita ansioso nel notare l'espressione eccitata del ladro francese. «Che cosa?» soffia, già presagendo ulteriori guai.

«Ah! Mais vous êtes brillant!» esclama questi colmo d'entusiasmo. «Sarò io stesso. Mi presenterò come un personaggio di spicco e sarà lui stesso a desiderare di invitarmi a casa sua. Oh, che bellezza! Pensate, non dovrò neppure scomodarmi a scalare il muro di cinta ed entrare dalla finestra! Verrò accolto in pompa magna direttamente alla porta principale» esulta divertito.

«Siete folle» rantola Holmes, fissandolo agghiacciato e livido di spavento. «Finirete col farvi ammazzare. O peggio che peggio, con il farci scoprire».

«Oh, beh, che caro siete nel mettere il vostro lavoro davanti alla mia misera esistenza» lo prende in giro Lupin.

«Fatela finita!» grida rosso in viso. «È una pazzia, e dovete pur vederlo con chiarezza anche voi».

«Lo è di certo» concorda con placida accettazione. «Ma credete, ho commesso follie ben più eclatanti di questa. Per esempio, sono qui in vostra compagnia a progettare un furto in casa di uno degli alti funzionari di Sua Maestà la Regina d'Inghilterra. Non vi sembra, questa, una vera follia?».

«Sì» soffia Sherlock Holmes, contrito e sommerso dai peggiori presagi. «Come, per dio, contate di potervela cavare?» esclama come ultima risorsa, nella quanto mai utopica speranza di ammansirlo e ricondurlo alla ragione.

«Oh, è molto semplice: sarò il Conte Bernard d'Andrésy, a Londra in viaggio di piacere e anche, pourquoi pas, alla ricerca di svago e di nuovi e piacevoli modi per sperperare i miei sostanziosi averi. Che ne pensate?» chiede, lieto della sua bella pensata.

«Ciò che penso voi già lo sapete: penso che siate matto come un cavallo».

«Oui, c'est vrai. Ma un magnifico cavallo purosangue» celia Arsène Lupin, gli occhi che brillano già di eccitazione a stento trattenuta per l'avventura che si sta preparando.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disavventure nell'alta società**

?

Il sole è un pallido disco lattiginoso ancora basso nel cielo bianco e grigio sopra Londra. Sono già rintoccate le otto di mattina sulla pendola nel salotto, ma ancora il padrone non si vede. Cyril si muove nervoso avanti e indietro, portando sulla tavola della sala da pranzo vettovaglie pulite, spostandole di posto, scrutandole con fastidio e rispostandole di nuovo. Serra le labbra e cruccia le sopracciglia. Si rigira un'ennesima volta a fissare le scale, ma ancora nulla si muove.

«Perché non scende? Perché si attarda?» si chiede pensoso e suo malgrado preoccupato.

E sa bene che dovrebbe occuparsi solo delle sue personali incombenze, ma non può in alcun modo evitarsi di pensare non sia affatto abitudine del suo padrone fare così tardi la mattina, lui che di norma è sempre pronto a qualunque evenienza prima ancora che sorga il sole o che Cyril si sia fatto la toeletta e cambiato per il nuovo giorno. Un'altra occhiata alle scale, un ultimo disperato sforzo per trattenersi in sala da pranzo. Infine, vinto, volta le spalle alla tavola imbandita e del tutto inutile e si precipita su per le scale, tentando comunque di fare meno chiasso possibile. Giunto di fronte alla porta della camera da letto del padrone, e dopo aver esitato ancora per alcuni infiniti secondi, si decide a bussare con discrezione. Altri lunghi attimi scorrono senza che nulla cambi; poi, d'un tratto, la voce del giovane uomo si fa udire da oltre l'uscio, attutita dalla distanza e da qualcos'altro che Cyril sul momento non comprende. In ogni caso ora può entrare, poiché gli è stato dato il permesso ufficiale, e ciò che trova lo lascia basito e perplesso per un minuto buono.

«Signore?» chiede per sicurezza.

L'uomo che si trova nella camera da letto non ha l'aspetto consueto del padrone di casa, eppure quando si volta sono i suoi occhi grigi e lucenti che lo fissano, e il sentimento che li anima è con ogni evidenza divertimento.

«Oui, Cyril. Chi altri ti aspettavi di trovare? Giovanna D'Arco?» si burla di lui Lupin.

Cyril arrossisce di imbarazzo. «Mi perdoni, signore. È solo che... non l'avevo riconosciuta, sul momento» tentenna spiazzato.

Lupin sorride, lieto. «Questa è un'ottima notizia. Merci, Cyril! Cosa farei senza di te?» esclama gioioso.

L'interpellato sospira mesto e scuote appena la testa. «Temo non lo sapremo mai, signore, poiché non ho alcuna intenzione di abbandonarvi a voi stesso per nessuna ragione al mondo» afferma serio.

Schiude appena le labbra, evidentemente sorpreso da tale dichiarazione, ma presto si abbandona a una lieve, gentile risata melodiosa. «Ne sono lieto, mio Cyril» ammette con candore. «E dunque, cosa te ne pare?» chiede solo a quel punto, curioso ed eccitato, avanzando di pochi passi e facendo lentamente un giro su sé stesso al fine di mostrarsi nella sua interezza.

Cyril si sofferma a osservarlo con molta attenzione, sentendo il dovere di fornire al suo padrone una risposta concreta e sincera. I sottili e chiari capelli castani, di norma sempre così difficili da tenere a bada, sono stati non solo ripiegati all'indietro e fissati con del gel in morbide onde disciplinate, ma sono decisamente più scuri, quasi neri. Curiosamente sul suo volto fanno bella mostra un paio di sottili baffi in tinta con i capelli e due discreti favoriti a tono, evidentemente posticci in entrambi i casi. La sua carnagione è più chiara di almeno due tonalità (e Cyril non è in grado di immaginare come ciò sia possibile) e sotto gli occhi figurano due lievi borse che fino alla sera precedente non c'erano. A un'occhiata attenta può notare che il suo busto appare più imponente e le sue gambe, di norma piuttosto slanciate, danno l'idea di aver guadagnato massa. Forse è più alto di qualche centimetro, ma per esserne certo dovrebbe avvicinarglisi maggiormente, e al momento non se la sente, ancora troppo intimidito dalla sorpresa di quella mattina. Indossa un completo scuro, blu zaffiro, con abbellimenti d'argento e una camicia grigio perla sotto una cravatta cobalto.

«Siete molto elegante, signore. Non che di solito non lo siate, bene inteso, ma questa mattina luccicate... magari appena un po' troppo» aggiunge incerto.

Arsène Lupin ghigna, sapendo perfettamente di risultare parecchio vistoso all'occhio. «È proprio ciò che mi aspetto di apparire. C'è altro che vorresti farmi notare?» si informa ilare.

«I vostri occhi» mormora Cyril.

Lupin cruccia le sopracciglia (per l'occasione colorate di scuro come i capelli). «I miei occhi, Cyril? Che cos'hanno?».

«Sono... Beh, vostri. Credo che quell'investigatore saccente vi riconoscerebbe al primo sguardo» fa rispettosamente notare.

Quegli stessi occhi così duramente sotto esame si sgranano, stupiti. Ridacchia, sollevato. «Oh, l'ho notato anche io, non temere. Ho preso una piccola quanto semplice precauzione» ammette. Con garbo si volta e torna verso lo scrittoio, raccogliendo un astuccio fra le dita, dal quale estrare un paio di occhiali dalla sottile montatura in argento.

Quello che Cyril non si aspettava è che, una volta indossati e sistemati con cura sul naso, si rivelano dotati di lenti di un tenue color ambra che deruba gli occhi dietro cui si celano sia del colore naturale che di quella particolare scintilla di vitalità che di norma li anima.

«Oh» soffia Cyril, impressionato.

«Soddisfatto?» ribatte Lupin, ammiccando divertito alla reazione del suo cameriere personale.

«Sì, signore. In questo modo è perfetto».

Sorride. «Lo spero bene. Per l'occasione ho anche una romantica allergia alla luce violenta, che spiega le lenti colorate» illustra, per poi voltarsi e recuperare una redingote dal taglio raffinato che indossa con cura.

«Non farete colazione?» si informa Cyril, osservandolo ormai quasi pronto a uscire.

«Non qui, Cyril. Se devo attirare l'attenzione delle persone giuste tanto vale che inizi dal principio» annuncia, afferrando il bastone. «Pertanto farò colazione in uno dei cafè più in vista della città, che per la cronaca pare sia anche il più costoso. Ma, che vuoi, non sono miei i soldi, perché quindi dovrei preoccuparmi di scialacquarli, se è per un'ottima causa?» chiede allegro e pronto a sgambettare per le vie di Londra.

Cyril sospira e scuote la testa, ma in questo caso non sembra in grado di trattenere un piccolo sorriso divertito. «Desiderate che vi accompagni, signore?».

«Più tardi, mio Cyril. Dopo colazione tornerò a casa e andremo a farci notare alle corse dei cavalli. Attività nella quale sembra che questi britannici eccellano: buttare al vento soldi puntando sui cavalli, intendo» chiosa, strappando una risatina a Cyril.

È estremamente spossante la vita mondana, in particolare se ci si deve impegnare a essere sempre al centro dell'attenzione. Bene inteso, Arsène Lupin è molto portato nella complessa arte di rendersi noto, o per meglio dire, _famigerato_. Di norma, tuttavia, è la sua idea (più o meno astratta) a essere nota, e quella la considera fama accettabile, persino auspicabile. Ciò che sta cercando di fare ora è tutt'altra questione: attirare l'attenzione del pubblico su di sé, sul sé fisico, reale, è sfiancante e ha diversi lati negativi; uno fra tutti è quello di trovare enormi difficoltà a sganciarsi dai crocchi di persone che ricercano la sua compagnia a ogni costo. Perbacco: deve pur farsi notare dal segretario ricattatore, non certo mettere in piedi un seminario sulle sue molteplici qualità, che diamine. È già passata la mezzanotte quando, finalmente, gli riesce di rimettere piede in casa propria, barricandosi dietro la porta accuratamente chiusa con il chiavistello. Sospira, stremato, e si fa largo per il salotto, fino al sofà sul quale si lascia ricadere scomposto e con un piccolo gemito di piacere.

«Giornata pesante, signore?» lo riporta alla realtà la voce ironica di Cyril.

«Non immagini quanto. T'assicuro che preferirei mille volte essere inseguito per tutta la Francia dalla Sûreté al completo piuttosto che ripetere l'esperienza di oggi. Per mia disgrazia è proprio ciò che sarò obbligato a fare» mormora senza aprire gli occhi.

Annuisce, comprensivo. «È solo che non siete avvezzo a questo genere di attenzione» commenta pacato. Senza una parola di più di inginocchia ai suoi piedi e scioglie i lacci delle scarpe.

Lupin sussulta, preso alla sprovvista. «Che fai?» ansima confuso.

«Vi tolgo le scarpe. In questo modo vi assicuro che vi sentirete molto meglio».

«Oh... Grazie» soffia, riappoggiando la testa sul morbido cuscino.

«Non c'è di che, signore». Messe da parte le calzature, raccoglie da terra il bastone perso durante il tragitto per guadagnare la morbida promessa del sofà e torna accanto al padrone, osservandolo con attenzione. «Vi piacerebbe qualche cosa di caldo da bere?» propone, alla ricerca di un modo per fargli cosa gradita.

Si mordicchia un labbro, indeciso. «Pensi si possa avere una cioccolata?» tenta.

Cyril sorride, divertito da quel particolare che non sembra voler lasciare il giovane uomo, nonostante il tempo che passa e le esperienze vissute. È goloso, soprattutto di cioccolato. «Certo. Vado subito a prepararvene un po'» assicura, dileguandosi e lasciandolo al suo riposo.

Quando fa ritorno in salotto lo ritrova tuttavia assopito e rimane alcuni minuti in piedi poco distante, indeciso. Si accosta, in silenzio, poggiando il vassoio su un tavolino a fianco del divano, e sembra essere sufficiente quel lieve suono per ridestare il padrone.

«Cyril?».

«Sì, signore. Vi chiedo scusa, non era mia intenzione disturbarvi» ammette contrito.

«Non importa. Ho il sonno leggero, non è colpa tua». Il suo naso freme, interessato. Solleva la testa e si guarda attorno. «È profumo di cioccolato quello che sento?».

«Lo è. Vi ho portato la cioccolata calda che mi avete chiesto».

Mentre Arsène Lupin si serve una generosa tazza di cioccolata, Cyril decide di sedersi su una seggiola non lontana dal sofà. «Signore, se non sono indiscreto, vorreste parlarmi di ciò che vi è accaduto quest'oggi?».

«Perché no? Vediamo un po': dopo la colazione al cafè e l'ippodromo, mi sono fermato a un circolo i cui associati pare si occupino di falconeria, o per lo meno della sua idea, poiché non mi è parso fossero particolarmente propensi a faticare per addestrare falchi da preda. In seguito sono stato invitato a pranzo da un tale sir Hector Bloomingtale nel suo appartamento in città (perché ha ovviamente appartamenti anche fuori città, per non menzionare quelli oltremanica, eccetera, eccetera). Lì ho conosciuto la graziosa nipote di sir Hector, lady Mathilde: deliziosa fanciulla, con occhi grandi e blu, e labbra del colore delle pesche mature, e...». Viene interrotto da un discreto schiarirsi di voce del suo cameriere personale, e si imbroncia. «Oh, ma insomma, una volta tanto che posso pensare a cose amene! Sei proprio crudele» si lamenta. Lancia un'occhiata all'espressione divertita sul viso di Cyril e scuote la testa, sconsolato. «Bene, d'accordo, hai vinto tu. Torniamo alle questioni importanti. Dopo pranzo sir Hector mi ha trascinato nell'orribile salotto di una sedicente maga, sostenendo fosse molto famosa fra i nobili della città. Inutile sottolineare quale pessima impressione ne abbia tratto. Ma ho finto condiscendenza e comprensione, e per mia fortuna sono stato raccolto sull'orlo del baratro della noia da una gentilissima dama, lady Arabelle Prescott, moglie del famoso banchiere, fra l'altro. Sai, bisogna coltivare certe conoscenze, tornano comodo quando meno te lo aspetti. Dicevo? Ah, sì, lady Arabelle è una donna molto intelligente e dai modi schietti che catturano immediatamente le simpatie di chiunque. Così è accaduto che in compagnia sua e di una sua amica intima sono stato condotto (mi malgrado, bada bene) in un altro salotto. Niente maghe, in questo caso, ringraziando il cielo, ma solo alcuni poeti principianti che giudicherei comunque di un discreto talento artistico. Probabilmente non vedranno mai il becco di un quattrino grazie ai loro versi, ma l'essenziale è che intrattengano le dame, n'est-ce pas? Oui, bene; da lì, non ho ben chiara la dinamica dei fatti, ma in sostanza sono finito a teatro, scortato da due coppie, i coniugi Barckeley (lui è un armatore) e i coniugi Riley-Scott (lei, Louise, fa la scrittrice di romanzi rosa, lui invece è un broker alla borsa). In seguito c'è stata la cena, cui ho avuto l'obbligo morale di presenziare per non dover lasciare sole lady Sophia Delrose e lady Priscilla McDugalle le quali, disgraziatamente, si sono ritrovate abbandonate a loro stesse dopo che i rispettivi coniugi sono dovuti tornare ai loro precedenti obblighi. Al tavolo cui sono stato scortato erano presenti anche quattro segretari, ma nessuno dei quattro era il nostro uomo, purtroppo. Non dubito tuttavia che la voce si spargerà e presto potrò fare la conoscenza anche di sir Dominick Ashley-Cooper» conclude, ributtandosi scompostamente sul divano e cercando di levarsi dalla testa il pensiero di dover affrontare il giorno seguente e le sue probabili insidie.

Sono trascorsi altri due giorni; due lunghissimi, sfiancanti, orribili giorni senza un solo minuto di pace e tempo per stare da soli con sé stessi. Il terzo giorno, con i nervi che minacciano di saltare per l'eccessiva pressione sociale, ha saggiamente deciso di portare con sé Cyril, nella speranza che possa aiutarlo, o per lo meno impedirgli di strapparsi i capelli e mettersi a gridare di frustrazione nel bel mezzo dell'ennesima cena in alta società. Per fortuna porta ancora quegli utili occhiali dalle lenti ambrate, così che nessuno è in grado di notare i suoi occhi iniettati di sangue che fissano l'ennesimo sir _Vattelappesca_ che lo abborda nel momento meno indicato e cercano il modo più pulito per privarlo del soffio vitale.

«Cyril» sibila in tono basso e alterato in un dato momento della sera che volge ormai a notte.

L'interpellato, che si è tenuto sempre a ragionevole distanza ma in disparte per non finire inavvertitamente invischiato in certi intrallazzi, si accosta con prudenza avendo notato che qualche cosa non va. «Sì, signore?».

Arsène Lupin sta per voltarsi e parlare al suo cameriere personale, ma all'ultimo secondo sir Jonas Barker, il direttore di una multinazionale del tabacco con quattordici filiali sparse per il globo, gli si fa vicino e lo prende per il gomito, trascinandolo incontro a un piccolo gruppetto di altri uomini, tutti più o meno della sua risma, occupati a discorrere di tassi d'interesse e di importazioni. Cyril, devotamente, lo segue standogli alle calcagna, nemmeno troppo segretamente angosciato dalla rigidezza della sua camminata. Inaspettatamente, pochi secondi dopo essersi fermato alle sue spalle ed essersi dato una veloce occhiata attorno per giudicare le sue probabilità di riuscire ad allontanarlo senza destare sospetti, si ritrova fra le mani un minuscolo pezzetto di carta stropicciato e appallottolato. Cruccia le sopracciglia, incerto sulla sua provenienza, ma dopo averlo accuratamente svolto, vi ritrova poche parole scritte a matita dalla mani del suo padrone, e suddette parole sono: "Diversivo. 4 minuti da ora. Tagliamo la corda. L.". Messaggio che lo manda per lunghi istanti in deliquio. Questo prima di notare le linee tremolanti che formano quelle poche parole. A quel punto assottiglia le labbra e si prepara all'allarme generale e al caos che seguirà la loro fuga.

Sposta gli occhi sulla pendola al centro della parete stretta in fondo al salone e non li distoglie che a pochi secondi dallo scadere dei famosi quattro minuti. In quel momento li riporta sulle spalle del padrone giusto in tempo per notare di sfuggita l'ombra di un oggetto di piccole dimensioni che schizza via dal gruppetto di uomini e raggiunge rapido, rotolando lungo il pavimento lucidato a specchio, una parete quasi sgombra di esemplari umani accanto alla finestra che dà sul giardino. Poco dopo da quello stesso punto inizia a levarsi una nube fumosa. Allora spalanca gli occhi e comprende. Prende una grossa boccata d'aria, serra gli occhi per un attimo interminabile, poi grida con tutto il fiato che ha nei polmoni: «Al fuoco!».

Da quel momento in poi è il panico generale, e a nessuno viene in mente di guardare né dove stiano andando loro due, né tantomeno da dove venga il fumo, ovvero da un piccolo aggeggio (comunemente definito dispositivo fumogeno) tondeggiante e metallico che non emette fuoco, quanto piuttosto si limita a spargere fumo grigio tutto attorno. Nel mentre loro due corrono come lepri, nemmeno avessero alle calcagna tutta quanta Scotland Yard, fino a quando riescono a raggiungere il lato opposto dell'isolato che per loro fortuna è frequentato da gente comune, di cui nessuno interessato a dare retta a due damerini vestiti da dandy e intenti a darsela a gambe levate lungo le strade umide e un po' fangose della città.

Solo dopo aver attraversato un altro isolato Arsène Lupin si decide a rallentare, fino a fermarsi a un incrocio, con un lieve fiatone ma, stranamente, un largo sorriso soddisfatto dipinto in volto. Si volta e attende con pazienza che Cyril lo raggiunga, dato che è rimasto un po' indietro, e quando lo vede finalmente arrivare da lui non esita a far sfoggio di tutta la sua esuberante allegria.

«Hai visto, mio Cyril? Oh, è stato uno spettacolo magnifico, n'est-ce pas?» trilla tutto felice e orgoglioso della sua bravata.

«Sì» rantola a stento il povero Cyril. «Ma temo che fra qualche momento dovrete trascinarmi a casa, perché stramazzerò a terra stroncato da un infarto» borbotta tra un ansito e l'altro.

«Oh, suvvia, come sei melodrammatico. Per così poco» minimizza, dandogli gentili buffetti sulle spalle piegate. «Chiameremo una carrozza di piazza, d'accordo?» tenta di consolarlo.

Come prima ricompensa al suo pensiero riceve uno sbuffo. «Non mi avevate accennato che avevate intenzione di partecipare agli inviti di società portando con voi fumogeni, oltre al vostro cameriere personale» lamenta, un filo irritato.

«Possono sempre far comodo» si difende Lupin.

«Come le conoscenze».

Rotea gli occhi. «Non ti facevo così piantagrane. E comunque il mio piccolo scherzo innocente è stato molto utile; ci ha permesso di svignarcela senza dar conto a nessuno» fa notare caparbio.

Questa volta tutto ciò che ottiene è un mugolio poco convinto e nessun commento, cosa che lo fa ammutolire a sua volta, scornato. Ora scuro in volto riprende a muoversi per strada, in questo caso a passo lento e indolente, fatto che comunque lascia un po' di respiro a Cyril che è costretto a seguirlo nel suo peregrinare senza un'ovvia meta.

«Signore» si azzarda a rompere il silenzio Cyril dopo lunghi minuti trascorsi a passeggiare nel silenzio più tetro.

«Stiamo raggiungendo la strada parallela dove potremo trovare una carrozza che ci riconduca a casa» spiega Lupin, in tono forse un po' troppo brusco e scontroso.

«Capisco» replica in un bisbiglio appena udibile. Solleva gli occhi che un attimo prima erano concentrati sui propri piedi che avanzano sul lastricato umido e li sofferma sulla schiena dell'uomo che gli cammina di fronte. «Signore» ritenta tentennando, incerto se il padrone lo stia effettivamente ascoltando. Rassicurato da un grugnito di risposta si decide a dar seguito ai propri pensieri. «Vi domando perdono, signore. Non era mia intenzione rattristarvi» prova a spiegare con un poco di impaccio.

«Lo so» borbotta Lupin, ingobbendo le spalle. «Sono solo stressato. Quella dannata canaglia di segretario non si è ancora visto in giro e ho l'impressione di perdere il mio tempo senza ottenere alcun risultato» ringhia frustrato.

«Credo dovreste prendervi una pausa. Magari anche solo un giorno» fa notare con cautela.

«E se comparisse proprio mentre me ne sto a casa con i piedi in aria? Sarebbe una bella fregatura!» protesta.

«Se anche dovesse comparire proprio allora, voi siete comunque già sulla bocca di tutti quelli con cui potrebbe avere a che fare. Non è così necessario che vi incontriate di persona, perché sia tentato di invitarvi a una delle sue serate» gli fa presente ragionevole.

Lupin si ferma di botto nel bel mezzo del suo peregrinare e per un soffio Cyril non gli piomba addosso. «Ma sicuro!» esclama, voltandosi di colpo verso il suo cameriere con un nuovo sorriso sulle labbra. «Imbecille che sono. Hai ragione! Lui vorrà conoscermi, ormai, e lo desidererà a maggior ragione se non riuscirà a incontrarmi alla prima occasione disponibile» esulta lieto. Poi, con un improvviso slancio imprevisto, si getta su Cyril e lo abbraccia, ritrovandosi a stringere uno allocco imbalsamato e costernato. «Oh, grazie, mio Cyril! Se non ci fossi tu!».

Cyril a quel punto desidererebbe sprofondare sotto tre metri di terra, soprattutto in considerazione del fatto che i passanti si sono voltati più o meno tutti alla prima esclamazione del suo padrone e ora li stano fissando chi con divertimento, chi con contrarietà, ma comunque tutti un po' troppo interessati agli affari loro.


	10. Chapter 10

**Incontri, scontri, preparativi e contromisure**

?

Stanno ancora camminando, lungo una strada piuttosto affollata questa volta. Per loro fortuna non piove, se non altro; l'altro lato della medaglia è che tutte le vetture o sono già partite oppure già occupate. Pare infatti che siano incappati in un orario balordo in cui chi è fuori cerca il modo di tornare a casa e chi invece è a casa vuol a tutti i costi uscire fuori. "Gente indecisa" si ritrova a pensare Cyril, mugugnando fra sé.

Arsène Lupin si volta e fissa con curiosità il proprio cameriere personale. «Che ti succede, mio buon Cyril? Non mi dire che sei stanco» insinua ironico.

«Potrei dirlo, signore, poiché in effetti è la pura verità. Ma non è questo il motivo per cui mi trovo di malumore».

«Oh? E quale sarebbe, dunque?».

«Questo: dal momento che avevamo stabilito che sarebbe stato saggio per voi prendervi un breve tempo di riposo, è seccante che si debba essere ancora nell'impossibilità di attuare tali proponimenti».

Scuote la testa, sorridente. «Non serve che tu stia in pensiero per me. Sto molto bene, ora; la mia mente è meno oppressa e più svelta. Merito tuo, dopo tutto, e quindi non ti angustiare e anzi sii lieto».

«Sarò realmente lieto quando saremo di nuovo a Parigi» borbotta Cyril, poco persuaso da quel cambio repentino di umore. È un po' lunatico, il suo padrone, e non se la sente di contare troppo sulla sua attuale buona disposizione d'animo.

«Non ti garba Londra?» si interessa.

«È sporca. Puzza. Ed è abitata da molta gente incivile e altrettanto sporca» elenca Cyril con spietata efferatezza.

Lupin ride, divertito. «Ti concentri solo sugli aspetti negativi. Tutto quello che hai detto è vero, ma c'è molto altro, particolari che sembrano sfuggire alla tua attenzione e al tuo interesse».

«Che tipo di particolari, signore?» si ostina Cyril, dubitando che possano davvero controbilanciare i lati negativi.

«C'è fermento che permea questo luogo. L'anima delle persone sembra costantemente alla ricerca di una direzione, di un cambiamento, di qualche cosa di nuovo e mai sperimentato. C'è una sorta di apertura mentale latente e pronta a esplodere con gran fracasso. E inoltre...».

E inoltre ci sono i borseggiatori. Uno di questi, per la cronaca, ha appena urtato Arsène Lupin, nell'arrogante idea di sottrargli i suoi averi. Ma poiché il suddetto Arsène Lupin si è voltato con un brusco gesto impedendo il misfatto, il borseggiatore in questione ha palesemente tentato la fuga; fuga che è stata bloccata sul nascere e senza troppe remore.

«Fermo un po', tu! Sciocco mariuolo, dove pensi di scappare con quelle gambette secche e malnutrite?» esclama, trattenendo il furfantello, abbigliato rozzamente come un monello da strada, per un braccio sottile. Con sua somma costernazione, dal ragazzino che trattiene con forza proviene un singulto e un gemito che lo fanno sussultare. Allenta un poco la presa con l'intento di non arrecagli ulteriore sofferenza e, piano, gli si accosta, voltandolo con gentile decisione e sollevandogli il mento con la mano rimasta libera. «Ah! Una ragazza» soffia appena, suo malgrado sconvolto dalla notizia imprevista. «No, ferma, smetti di agitarti. Non ti faccio nulla» mormora con dolcezza, nel tentativo di calmarla. L'osserva con intensa concentrazione negli occhi; occhi verdi, spaventati, gli stessi occhi di un animale braccato. «Sei troppo giovane per avere questi occhi così sofferenti» le sussurra con un tenero sorriso. «Non devi avere paura di me. So che a vedermi non si direbbe, ma sono un gentiluomo, sai?» scherza con leggera delicatezza, muovendo le dita sul suo polso sottile per alleviare il dolore della stretta precedente. Affonda la mano libera nella tasca della giacca e ne estrae alcune monete d'argento che posa sul piccolo palmo della ragazza. «Ecco, prendi. Spero che il tuo padrone non te le sottrarrà. Usale per comperarti qualche cosa da mangiare; sei così magra» si rattrista, osservandole le spalle sottili e il collo che sembra reggere a stento la testa sormontata da un berretto di lana lacera.

Lei non ha mai pronunciato una sola parola. Si è limitata a fissarlo tremante di spavento, dapprima, e poi con sorpresa mista a soggezione. E quando l'uomo ha ritirato la mano che ancora si attardava sul suo braccio ha fatto tre passi indietro per poi voltarsi e correre via, alla massima velocità consentitale dalle proprie forze.

Lupin si volta, dopo diversi attimi spesi a seguire la direzione presa dalla ragazza, e incontra lo sguardo di Cyril che riflette il suo, desolato. «Ecco che il tuo giudizio sembra prendere maggior valore rispetto al mio, Cyril» ammette contrito.

«Vi sentite bene, signore?» si preoccupa Cyril.

Nega, con un gesto fiacco della testa. «No, mon ami. Quella ragazza sta morendo di fame. Perché succede? E io, che cosa sto combinando di buono perché non accada? Sciocco».

«Signore, non siete certo responsabile della sua vita. Nemmeno la conoscete» protesta. «E poi le avete dato del denaro» gli ricorda, ansioso.

Ride, ma è una risata vuota e priva di allegria la sua. «Il suo padrone se lo prenderà tutto. A meno che non si faccia furba e lo vada a spendere prima di tornare nel buco in cui sta per sopravvivere». Cammina e cammina, girando in tondo con la mente tormentata da infauste previsioni.

Cyril lo segue con lo sguardo per diversi minuti, poi, non riuscendo più a sopportarlo, si fa avanti e gli si para a fianco. «Signore, vi prego, fermatevi! È andata, ormai. Per oggi non possiamo fare altro. Non fatevi del male in questo modo. Troverete certo una soluzione, ma domani, a mente lucida» promette, pregando di riuscire a placarlo almeno per quella sera.

«Sì» soffia, incerto, guardandosi attorno smarrito. «Sì, hai ragione tu, mio buon Cyril». Sorride, di un sorriso un po' tirato, ma questa volta sincero. «Come sempre, del resto».

Sono passate da poco le dieci di mattina quando bussano alla porta. Cyril si augura che non ci sia nessuno di quei noiosi borghesi laccati che intenda chiedere del Conte d'Andrésy e delle sue condizioni di salute, o teme che non riuscirà a controllarsi e dovrà proprio prenderlo a pugni in faccia, e allora il borghese di cui sopra dovrà preoccuparsi delle proprie di condizioni di salute. Quando socchiude l'uscio, tuttavia, ritrova ad attendere con poca pazienza niente meno che l'investigatore Holmes, che lo fissa, ricambiato, con uno sguardo truce.

«Signore» saluta rispettosamente Cyril. «Sono veramente desolato di dovervi informare che avete scelto decisamente il giorno sbagliato per una visita di cortesia» avverte, sentendosi stranamente magnanimo nei suoi confronti.

«Non si tratta affatto di una visita di cortesia» replica Holmes in tono asciutto. «Ho l'urgente necessità di parlare con il vostro padrone, e devo assolutamente farlo oggi».

Cyril lo soppesa con una certa perplessità. Fa spallucce, infine, e gli apre la porta per farlo entrare. «A vostro rischio, signore. Prego» lo invita, con poco entusiasmo e maniere ben poco rassicuranti.

«Conosco la strada, grazie» lo anticipa Holmes, senza avvedersi del fatto che Cyril non ha la minima intenzione di accompagnarlo (non è mica matto, lui).

Quando l'investigatore, salito al primo piano con una certa impazienza, si fa incontro alla porta che la volta precedente ha identificato come entrata alla sala di ricerca e allenamento, il suo udito intercetta suoni differenti, più marcati rispetto a quelli della visita di qualche giorno prima. Perplesso, inizia a sentirsi a disagio e un po' preoccupato, ma presto rammenta il motivo per cui si trova lì e scaccia i pessimi presentimenti deciso a risolvere il prima possibile quell'incontro. Poggia una mano sulla maniglia, l'abbassa e schiude l'uscio per annunciarsi. Quello che succede, invece, è che il suo sguardo non ha il tempo di individuare il padrone di casa che già si ritrova pesto e dolorante, raggomitolato a terra a ridosso della parete opposta del corridoio. Prova a rimettersi in piedi, geme e ritorna ad affannare al suolo senza fiato.

«Monsieur Holmes! Che fate qui!» sbraita Lupin, anche se più che un'esclamazione il suo è molto più prossimo a un ringhio infuriato.

Alla voce alterata del padrone di casa fanno seguito le sue lunghe gambe ricoperte da pantaloni di taglio sportivo che si accostano alla visuale di Holmes. Con un poco di fatica, solleva appena la testa e vede l'altro piegato verso di lui e intento a fissarlo duramente e a tastarlo in un modo che l'investigatore giudica irrispettoso.

«Smettete immediatamente di toccarmi» borbotta rauco e sfiatato, tentando invano di scrollarselo di dosso.

«E voi dovreste cessare di divincolarvi. Sto controllando se non abbiate qualche cosa di rotto. Ma se insistete posso sempre lasciarvi a marcire nel mio corridoio e tornarmene di là a tirare calci al mio manichino» replica scontroso Lupin.

«Siete un padrone di casa ben poco ospitale» gli fa notare Holmes, che nel frattempo si è deciso a rimanere fermo e buono mentre l'altro lo esamina.

«È il giorno sbagliato, se vi aspettate ospitalità, monsieur. E comunque il vostro modo di entrare in casa degli altri non è affatto appropriato. Si suppone che il ladro sia io, ma da come vi aggirate, dovrei pensare il contrario». Sbuffa, irritato e molto nervoso. Si rimette in piedi e scrolla le spalle e le braccia con vigore. «Nulla di rotto, comunque, solo qualche contusione. Sono certo che il vostro docteur Watson si limiterà a prescrivervi qualche unguento e un paio di giorni di riposo... Che voi ovviamente rifiuterete perché siete un uomo fin troppo testardo». Detto ciò lo lascia lì in corridoio a smaltire le fitte di dolore e come annunciato torna in sala a tentare di demolire l'innocente fantoccio che ha come unica colpa quella di appartenergli.

Dopo aver ripreso un po' di fiato e di colore in viso, Holmes si attarda a osservare il suo poco ospitale padrone di casa e non manca di chiedersi cosa possa averlo turbato in quel modo. Poi la testa del fantoccio salta all'aria andando a sfasciarsi contro lo specchio sul lato opposto della sala e l'investigatore sussulta e rabbrividisce. Quel che è certo è che non sta male, non fisicamente, data l'agilità e la destrezza che dimostra; ma di sicuro non può affermare altrettanto delle sue condizioni psichiche. Ora soltanto gli torna alla mente l'avvertimento del cameriere personale, e con tardivo rincrescimento è costretto ad ammettere che forse (ma solo forse) non avesse tutti i torti a consigliargli di rimandare l'incontro.

Trascorre quasi un'ora prima che Arsène Lupin appaia sufficientemente provato da fermarsi e tornare a riflettere con sufficiente lucidità. Allora si volta con incertezza verso il corridoio ancora visibile oltre la porta lasciata spalancata e lì ritrova Sherlock Holmes, il quale non si è mosso di un palmo da lì ma in compenso è rimasto a fissarlo con inquietante interesse. Le sue labbra si piegano in una smorfia contrita; si passa con frustrazione le dita fra i capelli umidi e scompigliati. Sospira.

«Ah, monsieur Holmes... Io... Pardonnez-moi, mi dispiace davvero molto per avervi colpito. Non so come... Ah!» esclama confuso e disperato.

Holmes, apparentemente disinteressato alle richieste di perdono del ladro francese, si rialza finalmente da terra, borbottando per le occasionali fitte di dolore, e si decide a entrare, ritenendo non ci sia più pericolo di morte imminente e dolorosa nell'avvicinarsi al padrone di casa.

«Che cosa vi è accaduto? Perché sembrate tanto sconvolto?» si risolve quindi a chiedere, troppo curioso di venire a capo di quel dilemma.

Lupin decide di raccontargli a grandi linee ciò che ha fatto negli ultimi giorni, e in seguito anche ciò che è accaduto la sera precedente. «E poi sono andato a letto, e speravo davvero che in qualche modo questa mattina avrei visto la situazione sotto una luce nuova. Ma non è stato così, purtroppo. Sembra che nulla sia cambiato, tranne la mia frustrazione che invece è aumentata di parecchio. E quel vostro maledetto segretario non si è ancora visto, e avrei un gran piacere nello spezzargli le gambe alla prima occasione in cui mi capitasse sotto tiro. Ma suppongo non sia possibile, ciò, a meno di non volersi trovare a marcire in qualche umida segreta delle prigioni londinesi, n'est-ce pas?».

«Concordo» commenta sintetico Holmes. «Che genere di disciplina è quella nella quale eravate impegnato pocanzi?» si informa invece.

Lupin cruccia le sopracciglia, spiazzato. «Savate» replica atono.

Holmes reclina il capo di lato, pensieroso. «Temo di non averne mai sentito parlare» si rammarica.

«La chiamano anche boxe francese. Ma in verità è un po' più complessa. Si avvicina più a un'arte marziale, perché coinvolge molte parti del corpo. Me l'insegnò mio padre... Beh, prima di finire incarcerato negli Stati Uniti e poi morto stecchito in cella, si capisce» commenta con sarcasmo. «Era un uomo poco pragmatico e previdente, mio padre».

«D'avvero? Che cosa faceva per vivere?».

«Era impiegato come maestro di ginnastica; faceva anche l'istruttore di boxe e arti marziali. E nel tempo libero il ladro. Sapete: per arrotondare» riassume ironico.

«Oh, certo. Immagino» commenta, scuotendo la testa.

«Era un uomo molto forte e scaltro; sempre allegro e sorridente, o per lo meno lo era con me. E tuttavia usava poco il cervello. Di certo farsi beccare dalla polizia americana non è stata una trovata molto intelligente, se posso dire la mia».

«Dunque fu per questo motivo che vostra madre riprese il suo nome da nubile» riflette Holmes.

«Oui, è proprio così. Ma oramai non poteva più contare sul supporto della sua famiglia, che non aveva visto di buon occhio l'unione con un uomo di quel genere. Ah, nobili: gente meschina, di cui non ci si può fidare» esclama in un moto di malcelato rancore.

«Intendete dunque cercare la fanciulla, ne deduco» si interessa, incerto se essere in apprensione per l'apparente perdita di tempo che porterà ad allontanare da loro la soluzione del suo caso, oppure favorevolmente impressionato che quel semplice dettaglio abbia deragliato l'attenzione del ladro da una missione della massima importanza a favore di un'idea quasi utopica.

«Se non posso avere sotto mano il vostro segretario Ashley-Cooper, ebbene, ho intenzione di levarmi il prurito spezzando le gambe del padrone di quella povera ragazzina denutrita. Oh, potete pure provare a farmi cambiare idea. Prometto che non vi metterò le mani addosso» scherza.

«Non ne ho alcuna intenzione» nega Holmes, scuotendo la testa.

«Un'ottima notizia, tanto per cambiare. Et bien, come mai, in definitiva, siete qui?» si interessa a un certo punto, dato che non può certo trattarsi di un caso.

Holmes lo fissa, serio, e annuisce. «Ho ricevuto la notizia da Scotland Yard, che è stata informata da Westminster Palace: a quanto sembra sir Ashley-Cooper ha in progetto una partenza a breve».

Lupin sgrana gli occhi e si rimette bruscamente in piedi. «Come? Parte? E per dove, il maledetto?».

«L'Austria, mi dicono. Ma è abbastanza evidente che si tratti di un mero pretesto».

«Porta fuori paese quella lettera» ringhia Lupin, camminando avanti e indietro per la sala come una belva in gabbia. «No, no! Ci sfuggirà da sotto il naso! Quando parte?».

«Cinque giorni da oggi» lo informa sintetico.

I suoi occhi si fanno ancora più grandi, poi assottiglia le labbra e stringe i pugni. «Bene, dovrà proprio trovare qualcun altro che vada in Austria al suo posto, dopo che gli avrò fatto una visita di cortesia» sibila.

Holmes socchiude le palpebre, sospettoso. «Che cosa intendete fare?».

«Non datevi pensiero. Quel che importa è che non se ne vada con il vostro documento» taglia corto Lupin.

L'investigatore, turbato, gli si fa più accosto. «Non farete qualche sciocchezza, vero?».

«Definite sciocchezza» replica acido. Poi sbuffa. «Ma no, nulla di tutto ciò. Il piano di ottenere un invito a casa sua è ancora valido, in realtà. Ha solo bisogno di una piccola spinta nella direzione giusta. E ho intenzione di provocarla entro domattina, prima di fare una passeggiata di svago giù ai quartieri poveri. Per distendere i nervi, vous savez» assicura con un sorrisetto calcolatore e sinistro.

Chissà per quale ragione, Holmes non si sente per nulla rassicurato e con lo sguardo prega Lupin di non commettere pazzie che farebbero precipitare la situazione nel baratro di una possibile guerra.


	11. Chapter 11

**La rete**

?

_La rete di Lupin_, la definisce colui che le ha fornito il nome e i mezzi. All'atto pratico si tratta di semplici persone, gente di tutti i giorni, che si può incontrare con facilità all'ufficio postale, in banca, dal macellaio, dal dottore e, perché no, al dipartimento di polizia. Arsène Lupin ha le sue piccole, invisibili pedine che si muovono nei tempi e nei modi da lui stabiliti, come un perfetto meccanismo efficiente, ben oliato e sincronizzato, nel quale ogni rotella ha la sua funzione precisa e a sé stante, che lavora alle dipendenze di uno scopo principale. Ed ecco come, la sera precedente, alla porta sul retro di casa sua si presentano alcune persone che non sembrano c'entrare nulla l'una con l'altra, eppure ognuna di quelle persone si trova lì per uno scopo, e quello scopo è fare rapporto, ovvero consegnare informazioni utili al padrone di casa.

«Per essere un segretario, capo, quest'uomo si fa vedere molto di rado nel suo ufficio. C'è stato ieri, per quasi tre ore».

«E poi? Dov'è stato, prima? Dove, dopo?».

«Prima è stato convocato da Patrickson, il vice-capo di Scotland Yard, direttamente al distretto. Ci ha trascorso più o meno un'ora e tre quarti. Quando è uscito aveva una faccia scura e un plico di fogli che quando è arrivato non aveva».

«D'accordo. E dopo?».

«Dopo si è recato dalla vedova Sterlish, in Holland Park».

Spalanca impercettibilmente gli occhi e si fa di poco più vicino al suo interlocutore. «D'avvero? E sappiamo il motivo di questa visita?».

«Non di sicuro, capo. Ma Thomas, che quel pomeriggio era con me, ha fatto il giro della casa che sul lato opposto aveva una delle finestre socchiuse, così a quanto sembra ha ascoltato alcuni brandelli di una conversazione, per così dire».

Aggrotta la fronte, indeciso. «Sta bene, fammi parlare con lui» ordina. «Rimani nei paraggi, ho bisogno di discutere di alcuni dettagli con te, Michael».

«Ok, capo».

Mentre aspetta che Michael sia uscito e abbia avvertito il suo compagno di presentarsi, si accosta pensieroso alla persiana della finestra che dà sul giardino del retro e osserva fuori, sollevando gli occhi sul cielo che è prossimo all'imbrunire.

«Signore» lo avvisa la voce del nuovo arrivato.

Volta la testa e annuisce con un lieve movimento. «Siedi pure, Thomas. Parlami della vedova Sterlish».

«Purtroppo il segretario era già entrato da qualche minuto, quando sono riuscito a trovare un buon punto di ascolto, quindi non ho potuto sentire l'inizio del loro scambio. La vedova parlava di un figlio, che doveva trovarsi fuori città, e che è avvocato a Birmingham. Le sue parole sono state all'incirca: "_Sono certa che sistemerà questa brutta faccenda. È un bravo ragazzo, sapete, ma è sempre così impegnato e non riesco a vederlo molto spesso_". Sulle prime non riuscivo a capire che interesse potesse avere quel vostro segretario nel figlio di questa signora, poi...» tentenna, sembrando indeciso su come spiegarsi a dovere.

«Continua» mormora pacato.

«A quanto pare, e l'ho scoperto ascoltando le parole del vostro segretario, il marito della signora, il compianto signor Sterlish, ha lasciato non solo questo mondo ma anche una certa quantità di debiti».

«Uhm, una bella preoccupazione per la poveretta. Lei, immagino, non dispone di entrate dirette».

«Beh, non che si possa esserne certi, ma sempre dai discorsi del segretario Ashley-Cooper pare proprio di no. L'unico che guadagna qualche somma di una certa importanza è questo suo figlio. Ha anche una figlia, ma è sposata con un armatore di poco conto e abitano sulla costa, in Cornovaglia».

«Bisogna scoprire se il segretario era diretto conoscente del signor Sterlish. Oppure... Ah! Ma certo, non del marito deceduto» soffia, fissando nel vuoto.

«Capo?».

«Sì, ho chiaro la faccenda. Questo sir Dominick è un bel furfante. Non è un caso fortuito il fatto che abbia sottratto quella lettera. Aspettava il momento giusto» riflette ad alta voce. «Va' pure. Se scopri altri particolari interessanti fammi sapere. Rimandami Michael, e chiama anche Scott e Loris».

La situazione sembrerebbe complicarsi, eppure adesso che conosce taluni particolari tutto gli appare più chiaro. E la partenza, così improvvisa, prende un nuovo significato. Deve affrettare il suo intervento, e per farlo è necessario che quell'Ashley-Cooper entri in contatto con lui e alle condizioni che sceglierà Lupin.

Entrati gli uomini richiesti, distoglie l'attenzione dal giardino e dai propri pensieri per riportarla nella camera. «Voi tre vi farete un bel giro nel quartiere di sir Ashley-Scott. Dato che attirare attenzione non è bastato, ebbene, procederemo con le maniere forti». Dopo queste parole prende a illustrare ai suoi affiliati il suo semplice piano e si accerta che nessuno dei tre se ne salti fuori con idee strampalate dell'ultimo momento con un «Mi raccomando, nessuna iniziativa personale. Se il mio piano salta, io faccio in modo che trascorriate il prossimo mese dietro le sbarre. Tutto chiaro?».

I tre annuiscono all'unisono con espressioni più che convinte e Lupin può ritenersi soddisfatto.

«Andate, ora. Ci ritroviamo per le nove, dopo che avrà fatto colazione». Usciti i suoi uomini, si affaccia all'uscio e poggia una spalla allo stipite, arricciando le labbra in un piccolo ghigno sfrontato all'indirizzo di una donna ancora seduta nella sala attigua e che ricambia le sue attenzioni. «Entrate, Marine». Si scosta dallo specchio della porta per permetterle di farsi strada e accomodarsi sulla poltroncina accanto alla finestra. Arsène Lupin le si siede di fronte, poggia un gomito sul morbido bracciolo della sua poltrona e si dispone all'ascolto.

«Il plico di fogli per il segretario, giusto?» si accerta la donna.

«Esattamente» conferma Lupin.

«Il vice-capo Patrickson mi ha fatto telegrafare a lord Kendleback, ieri mattina».

«Il cancelliere?».

«Sì. Al momento si trova a Liverpool, pare a causa di problemi di embargo. Eppure la sua risposta a Patrickson è arrivata nel giro di non più di due ore. Deve essere una questione urgente, oltre che delicata come già sapevamo».

«Decisamente sì. Sembra che il segretario sia in partenza».

«Ah, questo sì è un bel guaio. E prima che il cancelliere sia di ritorno, immagino».

«Probabile. Di cosa trattava quel plico?».

«Era inerente una contrattazione non andata a buon fine con alcune colonie asiatiche. Mi ero chiesta perché ora, ma sapendo di questa partenza, è chiaro che il vice-capo e il cancelliere stiano cercando di ritardarla. Patrickson ha ricevuto un messaggio, prima di pranzo. Ho dato una piccola sbirciata: era di quel vostro bizzarro investigatore».

Gli occhi di Lupin si accendono di sorpresa e divertimento. «L'amico ha deciso di lavorare per noi, si direbbe».

«Pensate abbia avvisato il vice-capo delle vostre intenzioni?».

«Quanto meno gli ha dato a intendere che ci siano nuovi sviluppi in ballo e, forse, in questo modo eviterà di metterci i bastoni fra le ruote mentre noi ci spremiamo le meningi per tirarli fuori dai guai. Sempre una bella cosa la collaborazione, soprattutto se viene a vantaggio mio».

Marine si rimette in piedi e si attarda con lo sguardo sul suo capo. «Se dovessi notare altri movimenti vi farò avere un messaggio dal piccolo Matthew. Vi troverà in casa, questa sera?».

«Se non dovessi esserci io, che lasci pure il messaggio a Cyril».

«D'accordo. A presto».

Uscita Marine lo raggiunge Cyril, che resta in rispettoso silenzio mentre il padrone è occupato a fare ordine nelle nuove informazioni in suo possesso. Quando ciò accade Lupin risolleva lo sguardo e annuisce.

«Presto la situazione si muoverà, nella mia direzione se tutto andrà come deve. Intanto ceniamo, ho una fame da lupi!» esclama con un gran sorriso.

Cyril sospira, ma è felice di sapere che il suo padrone è sulla pista giusta e che non rischierà di demolire la casa a breve.

Sono le nove passate da quattordici minuti quando sir Dominick Ashley-Cooper esce di casa diretto al proprio ufficio. L'aria è fredda ma piuttosto asciutta per il periodo, tuttavia un buon inglese è avvezzo ad accompagnarsi in ogni occasione con un ombrello, in previsione di un'intera giornata da trascorrere fuori casa: non si può mai sapere ciò che accadrà nel cielo sopra Londra nell'arco di qualche ora.

Percorre a passo deciso il marciapiedi di Hertford Street, svolta a desta in Down Street, alla prima a sinistra in Brick Street, attraversa Piccadilly e oltrepassa i cancelli dei Buckingham Palace Gardens. Potrebbe procedere diritto per Grosvernor, risparmiando una parte considerevole di strada, ma nei giardini l'aria è meno avvelenata e passarci attraverso due volte al giorno gli dà l'illusione di curarsi della propria salute fisica. Difatti dopo pochi passi si rilassa e si guarda intorno, attardando lo sguardo alle poche foglie gialle ancora attaccate con ostinazione agli alberi, alle bambinaie che portano a spasso poppanti ed eventuali cani, ai bambini più grandicelli che scorrazzano sui prati umidi o in mezzo ai cumuli di foglie che ricoprono i lati dei viali. C'è un laghetto, oltre un gruppo più compatto di querce, nel quale sguazzano alcune anatre in cerca di cibo, e qualche anziano ha portato con sé del pane secco da offrire loro.

Affretta il passo, dopo aver dato uno sguardo al suo orologio appeso alla catenella fissata al panciotto e aver notato di essere in leggero ritardo. Dopo alcune grosse pietre che delimitano una vecchia proprietà in disuso, il viale svolta ad angolo e conduce all'entrata sul lato opposto. Un bambino, ormai piuttosto distante alle sue spalle, strilla indignato, mandando gambe all'aria un suo amico coetaneo e attirando l'attenzione di alcune bambinaie e del segretario. Quando svolta l'angolo è ancora con il pensiero a quel bambino e manca di avvedersi della presenza di qualcun altro oltre a lui. Tre uomini sconosciuti ne approfittano per spintonarlo da parte; quasi cade a terra, ma recupera l'equilibrio per tempo e si guarda attorno confuso, scoprendo che quei tre non lo hanno urtato per sbaglio ma, evidentemente, con il preciso intento di aggredirlo. Agita l'ombrello e colpisce uno degli uomini al polso, poi si scosta e li fissa incerto.

«Che volete?».

«Indovina» lo prende per i fondelli uno dei tre, quello più smilzo e più elegante dei suoi compari.

Il segretario fa una smorfia di disappunto. «Il mio denaro, suppongo».

«È intelligente, il signorino» commenta lo stesso di prima.

«E se rifiutassi?» prova.

«Beh, il denaro te lo prendiamo lo stesso, in omaggio ti diamo anche qualche bella bastonata. Che ne pensi, signorino?».

«Furfanti!» ringhia.

«Eh, l'ho detto che hai del cervello sotto quel cappello. Vediamo se sai anche come adoperarlo. Da' qui, signorino» ordina, porgendo la mano.

Fa un salto indietro e tenta di colpire un altro degli uomini ma manca il bersaglio e finisce a terra. Da lì però tira un calcio al più vicino, colpendolo alla tibia e strappandogli un grugnito e qualche insulto. Un paio di mani gli si infilano sotto il cappotto, allora infilza con la punta dell'ombrello il fianco di quello che gli sta sopra, il quale impreca e si scansa. Tre uomini si rivelano però un po' troppi per le sue forze, e presto viene messo all'angolo e teme di dover cedere alle pressanti richieste di quei mascalzoni. Uno di questi, d'un tratto, estrae da sotto l'orlo del pantalone un coltello, e sir Dominick, rimessosi in piedi in tutta fretta, indietreggia pallido, rendendosi pienamente conto del pericolo solo in quel momento.

«Delinquenti» soffia, con un tremito leggero nella voce.

Non senza rammarico, si appresta a recuperare da una tasca interna il portafogli, incalzato dai tre uomini che lo fissano da troppo vicino con sguardi ben poco rassicuranti. Distoglie il proprio, solo un momento per abbassarlo al proprio cappotto, e lo risolleva sentendo uno dei suoi aggressori lanciare un grido allarmato (o forse di dolore). Si guarda attorno, febbrilmente, suo malgrado spaventato da possibili, ulteriori complicazioni.

Un altro uomo è giunto senza che sir Dominick se ne avvedesse, né tanto meno i tre malviventi, a giudicare dalle loro espressioni sorprese quanto seccate per l'interruzione. Il nuovo arrivato, tuttavia, non sembra affatto della loro risma: è abbigliato in modo molto elegante e raffinato, ma ha un'espressione irata in volto e, si rende conto con sconcerto, ha appena preso a bastonate quello che aveva giudicato il capo della piccola banda, gettandolo a sua volta a terra, e sta egregiamente tenendo testa agli altri due, mulinando con velocità impressionante il suo bastone.

Egli volta appena il capo, quel tanto da fargli intendere che si sta rivolgendo a lui, ma senza perdere d'occhio i tre uomini. «State bene, signore? Vi hanno ferito?» chiede, con voce dura ma un tono che mostra preoccupazione per le sue sorti.

«No, io sto… Attenzione!» grida, scorgendo un movimento repentino da parte di uno degli aggressori.

Il coltello che il malvivente teneva in mano si pianta nel terreno, mentre il suo proprietario sbraita improperi all'indirizzo dell'uomo che gli ha colpito la mano per fargli mollare la presa sull'arma. Sir Dominick, nonostante lo spavento, punta l'ombrello davanti a sé, nell'intento di minacciare a sua volta i rapinatori e, a giudicare dalle loro facce non più tanto sicure, ritiene che il lavoro congiunto suo e dello sconosciuto accorso in sua difesa stia funzionando egregiamente da deterrente.

«Siete ridotti a mal partito, signori miei» avvisa di buon grado lo sconosciuto salvatore. Sospinge la punta del bastone alla gola di quello che evidentemente anche lui considera il capo, facendolo indietreggiare di qualche spanna. «È un buon momento per ritirarsi» consiglia.

Pur recalcitranti, questi sembrano concordare con l'impressione del gentiluomo che si para loro di fronte e, con un ultimo borbottio seccato, tolgono il disturbo filando via come volpi seguite da una muta di veltri infernali.

Lo sconosciuto, senza perderli di vista, rilassa le spalle e infine si volta per guardare in faccia il suo compagno di sventure. «Ce la siamo cavata, sembrerebbe. Siete certo di stare bene?» domanda serio, avvicinandosi con passi lenti e misurati, quasi temesse di spaventare il suo interlocutore.

Sir Dominick ha un fremito ma sembra riprendersi in fretta e annuisce. «Oh, sì. Solo un grande spavento e qualche graffio di poco conto, nulla di più. Grazie a voi, devo dire. Siete capitato tempestivo, come un vero miracolo» ammette con sollievo.

Per la prima volta lo sconosciuto salvatore accenna un sorriso un po' tirato ma comunque amichevole. «Ne sono lieto. Questa città è un autentico covo di creature tra le più abbiette e sgradevoli. Mi auguravo avesse più influenza la polizia londinese» lamenta con una nota di amarezza nella voce. «Pensate che negli ultimi giorni è già il secondo brutto incontro. E mi trovo qui da meno di una settimana!» argomenta, sembrando veramente sconvolto.

«Mi rincresce per le vostre brutte esperienze. Vi assicuro che qui la polizia fa del proprio meglio. Purtroppo sembra che questa gentaglia si moltiplichi come i conigli» si dispiace. Schiude le labbra, mentre un dubbio lo assale. «Avete detto di essere in città da pochi giorni? Voi, forse… Vi chiedo perdono se posso sembrare sfacciato, ma voi venite dall'estero?».

«Vengo dal Belgio, anche se mio padre era francese di origini». Un sogghigno compare in un lampo sul suo viso per scomparire un istante dopo come un miraggio. «Ma forse voi avrete udito già da qualche parte il mio nome, poiché i vostri concittadini non sembrano far altro che cercarmi, da che sono giunto qui: nemmeno fossi un fagiano e loro astori dagli artigli aguzzi. Sono il conte Bernard d'Andrésy, per servirvi».


	12. Chapter 12

**Una passeggiata nei sobborghi**

?

Sir Dominick Ashley-Cooper è rimasto diversi istanti a bocca aperta, mentre il conte d'Andrésy gli tende una mano invano. Quest'ultimo, con aria perplessa, si schiarisce la voce e ritira appena un poco la mano e l'offerta annessa.

«Qualche cosa non va, signore?» si risolvere a chiedere, sembrando urtato dalla reazione dell'altro.

«Voi... Voglio dire, no, nulla che non vada. E mi scuso per avervi indotto a crederlo. Avevate ragione, comunque: ho già udito il vostro nome sulla bocca di molti» conferma, ancora stupito per quell'incontro.

«Ah, sì, non ne dubito» replica con un certo sarcasmo. «Mi avevano lasciato intendere, amici del continente, che la vostra fosse gente piuttosto riservata. Devo però dire che ho avuto tutt'altra impressione. Frequentando certuni ambienti non ho potuto fare a meno di ricredermi» aggiunge con una nota maliziosa.

Sir Dominick, dopo un momento di attonito sbigottimento, a sorpresa scoppia in una risata allegra. «Ah, che disfatta. Inutile negare, a questo punto: voi ci avete oramai smascherati e non abbiamo più modo di correre ai ripari né fingere allo scandalo, nevvero?».

«Proprio così, e a questo punto credo che al mio ritorno a casa prenderò da parte i miei falsi informatori e troverò un modo per render loro la pariglia. Ma per il momento mi ritrovo qui, e a parte i malfattori e lo smog, devo dire che mi ci trovo ottimamente. È una città che ha un suo fascino, lo ammetto».

«Sono felice di sentirvelo dire, signore. E di sentire che intendete rimanere da noi ancora per qualche tempo. In effetti era mia intenzione incontrarvi di persona, uno di questi giorni. Ma il caso ha voluto che i miei doveri me lo impedissero. E tuttavia, eccoci qui, voi proprio davanti a me. È una fortuna insperata, pur nella brutta avventura vissuta».

«L'avventura mantiene vivi e attivi signor... Diamine, mi sono reso or ora conto di non conoscere il vostro nome».

«Santo cielo, avete ragione, che sciocco sbadato sono. Il mio nome è Dominick Ashley-Cooper, e vi ripeto che sono lietissimo di potervi finalmente conoscere di persona».

«Il piacere è tutto mio, signor Ashley-Cooper».

Le campagne di St Peter's Church rintoccano le dieci e sir Dominick sussulta.

«Buon dio, già le dieci! E dovevo essere in ufficio più di un quarto d'ora fa» esclama costernato.

«Ah, mi rincresce di avervi sottratto del tempo prezioso» si rammarica il conte d'Andrésy. Allontanandosi di poco, indietreggia, dando mostra di volergli lasciare il passaggio libero per ripartire e raggiungere finalmente i suoi impegni pressanti.

«No, oh no, signore! Sono stati quei mascalzoni a rovinarmi la mattinata, e poi devo assolutamente approfittare di questa inattesa fortuna per rubarvi un invito» protesta sir Dominick.

«Un invito? Di qual genere?» si incuriosisce.

«Ebbene, fra quattro giorni dovrò intraprendere per lavoro un viaggio all'estero. Ma ho programmato tutto perché la sera prima si possa tenere comunque un ricevimento per il quale avevo già da tempo inoltrato inviti a mezza Londra. Sapete, non si possono certo annullare occasioni simili per dei piccoli contrattempi quali un viaggio di lavoro, capite? Pertanto, poiché la serata avrà luogo, e gli inviti sono già arrivati tutti a destinazione, non mancate che voi all'appello. Ditemi, vi scongiuro, che avrete la compiacenza di accettare».

«Perbacco, signor Ashley-Cooper, come potrei mai rifiutare un invito giunto in modo tanto inusuale?» chiede con tono e sguardo serio che quasi preoccupa il suo interlocutore. Ma le sue labbra si piegano in un sorrisetto ironico e sir Dominick comprende di aver appena ottenuto il suo anelato consenso.

«Grazie, mille volte grazie! Ora, perdonatemi, devo proprio scappare, o temo verrò scuoiato vivo dai miei capi per questo mio mostruoso ritardo. Vi farò avere tutti i dettagli entro questa sera, lo prometto. E grazie ancora» esclama pieno di soddisfazione e di una fretta folle, correndo via a tutta velocità per raggiungere i suoi impegni prima che questi lo sommergano di scartoffie.

«Oh, ma non c'è di che, mio caro segretario» mormora il conte Bernard d'Andrésy, per la Sûreté di Parigi Arsène Lupin.

Trascorrono alcuni minuti che occupa passeggiando con calma fino al limitare del parco, raggiunto il quale viene affiancato da Cyril che lo scruta con ansia.

«È tutto a posto, signore?».

Annuisce. «Oui, è andato tutto a meraviglia, e ho ottenuto ciò che mi premeva».

«Siete stato invitato, dunque» deduce il cameriere personale, seguendo il padrone lungo la via.

«Finalmente. C'è voluta una bella spintarella per ottenere questo risultato. I ragazzi stanno bene?» si accerta.

«Sì, signore. Niente di rotto, solo qualche lieve contusione. Mi sono parsi soddisfatti e allegri».

«È stato piuttosto spassoso, in effetti. Credo abbiano apprezzato il programma di oggi più di quello dei giorni scorsi».

«Senza dubbio» conferma Cyril. «Andrete da lei, ora? Siete proprio deciso?».

«Naturalmente, mio Cyril. L'ho giurato a me stesso, e sai quanto detesto rompere le promesse».

Cyril piega le labbra in una smorfia contrita. «Farete attenzione, però? C'è della gran brutta gente, laggiù» gli ricorda, nonostante sappia che non è necessario.

«Non più di quanta ce ne sia in parlamento, mon ami» scherza, contento. Svolta stretto un angolo e si ritrovano in una strada chiusa. «Forza, vediamo di farci belli per la piccola principessa» mormora con un sorriso sulle labbra.

In verità Cyril ha portato con sé degli abiti più consoni a un quartiere come Shoreditch, poiché l'abbigliamento che sfoggia al momento è maggiormente adatto a un incontro di gala che non ai quartieri periferici e più poveri della città. Gli porge anche un revolver, sperando contro logica che il padrone decida di accettare l'offerta, ma come immaginava egli scuote la testa, fissandolo diritto negli occhi con serietà.

«Sai bene che si tratterebbe di un errore. Sarei tentato di adoperarla, e l'ultima cosa che mi serve ora è qualche sciocco capo banda morto stecchito sulle spalle. Non si può fare, mio Cyril. So che pensi alla mia incolumità, e te ne sono grato, ma preferisco correre qualche rischio in più che gettare alle ortiche tutto il lavoro fatto fino a questo momento, tu comprend?».

«Sì, signore» replica Cyril, tremante. «Posso almeno venire con voi?» chiede come estrema possibilità.

«No, non puoi» rifiuta secco, mandando in fumo le ultime speranze dell'altro. «Ma puoi invece farmi un favore».

«Quale, signore?» chiede un po' avvilito.

Arsène Lupin si avvicina al suo cameriere personale e abbassa un poco la testa, piegandola di lato per incontrare lo sguardo basso dell'uomo che gli sta di fronte. Sorride, piano. «Puoi fidarti di me».

Schiude le labbra. Sgrana gli occhi. Freme. «Lo faccio, signore. Lo faccio ogni volta» soffia, sgomento.

«Bien, mio Cyril. Tornerò presto, lo prometto». Si infila in fretta la giacca di stoffa rigida e ruvida, un po' frusta, che gli ha porto il suo cameriere, si avvolge il collo in una sciarpa di lana a righe, sistema in testa un berretto ammaccato e scolorito, si dà una veloce occhiata sul vetro di una finestra e con un'ultima strizzata d'occhio parte per la sua prossima spedizione, salutando con un allegro svolazzo della mano.

Ha preso un omnibus per avvicinarsi alla sua meta, ma ci deve giungere a piedi, infine, poiché il posto non è servito da nessun mezzo pubblico. Di fatti nota molte biciclette e anche qualche cavallo che vanno e vengono dal quartiere a cui è diretto. Le case e le costruzioni (per lo più fabbriche) sono più alte ma meno raffinate; hanno l'apparenza di scatole il cui unico scopo è quello di contenere, gente o mercanzia (o entrambe le cose assieme). Il giorno precedente ha mandato avanti alcuni dei suoi uomini, così da accertarsi che si tratti del luogo giusto e che ciò che cerca sia a portata di mano, ma una volta giunto sul posto, molti minuti dopo, si rende conto che di fronte ai suoi occhi lo spettacolo è peggiore di quanto ci si potesse attendere. Storce le labbra in una smorfia disgustata, anche se non è chiaro a chi sia diretta, e prosegue inoltrandosi nei vicoli, fino a costeggiare edifici che più che di restauro avrebbero urgente bisogno di essere demoliti e rimpiazzati con qualcosa di più idoneo a essere definito abitazione.

Il suo passo, avanzando, si fa più cauto e i suoi occhi più vigili. È vero che non ha intenzione di portarsi a casa un cadavere, ma è pur vero che in quel modo rischia facilmente di fare una fine sventurata, proprio come lo sono gli abitanti di quel quartiere. In certuni momenti freme, scoprendosi a riflettere se sia stata un'idea saggia recarsi di persona in quel luogo, per di più da solo. Ma una promessa è una promessa, anche se fatta a qualcuno che non ne è informato.

«Piantala di distrarti, Lupin, e presta attenzione, o finisci nel primo canale di scolo a portata di mano» si ammonisce a voce bassa, quasi inudibile a lui stesso.

Un trambusto, proveniente da qualche punto imprecisato di fronte a lui, gli suggerisce di attendere qualche momento per accertarsi che la via sia effettivamente sgombra. Ma non trascorre neppure un minuto che uno stretto uscio a pochi passi sulla destra, solo un istante prima chiuso, si spalanca con violenza e ne vola fuori una figura umana che va a schiantarsi sul vicolo dal lato opposto. Sgrana gli occhi e fa un cauto passo indietro, rimanendo a osservare l'evolversi della situazione. Infatti poco dopo dalla stessa porta sbuca la testa calva di un uomo corpulento e dalla pelle scura che occhieggia con sprezzo la figura umana accartocciata in mezzo alla strada, poi senza un secondo sguardo si volta e richiude la porta sbattendosela alle spalle.

Lupin, ancora fermo al suo posto, sbatte le palpebre alcune volte nel tentativo di schiarirsi le idee, infine, appurato che l'essere di poco prima non ricomparirà a breve, si avvicina a lievi passi alla figura ancora scompostamente rannicchiata a terra e, raggiuntala, gli si china sopra, studiandola con un cruccio che, poco più tardi, diventa pena.

«Morto» soffia con una nota attonita nella voce.

Solleva gli occhi al fondo del vicolo e stringe le labbra. Dopo un ultimo sguardo al disgraziato ai suoi piedi, riprende il cammino, augurandosi di non dover scoprire che quella ragazza abbia fatto la stessa ignobile fine dell'uomo appena lasciato. Ma tutto è gravoso silenzio, ora, quasi che le sorti di ogni anima vivente fossero celate appositamente agli occhi di uno spettatore esterno. Poi volta l'occhio e poco al di sopra del capo individua una finestrella dagli infissi scrostati che un tempo dovevano essere verdi come i prati inglesi più rigogliosi, ma che ora sono intaccati dalle intemperie e del colore della salvia avvizzita. Secondo le indicazioni dategli, quella è la sua meta, e verso essa fa vela, controllando con scrupolosa cura che nessuno segua i suoi passi e le sue intenzioni.

La malandata porta che conduce all'abitazione interessata è chiusa a chiave. Inarca un sopracciglio e sbuffa, ma non è un fatto da creargli intoppo, tant'è che da un astuccio in cuoio sfilato dal cappotto recupera un paio d'utensili atti all'uopo e, armeggiando pochi secondi, ha ragione della rozza serratura e può in tutta tranquillità lasciarsi l'inutile barriera alle spalle e salire a passo svelto le malandate e sbeccate scale che lo conducono al piano superiore.

Storce il naso, ché l'olezzo non è dei migliori, neppure per una taverna di terz'ordine; ha più il tanfo di latrina, e non apre le finestrelle dei corridoi per evitare di attirare indesiderate attenzioni, ma certo sarebbe un buon miglioramento farlo, considerato che dentro non è di certo più caldo rispetto a fuori.

«Umanità degradata» borbotta piano, gli occhi fissi davanti a sé, attento ai movimenti che potrebbero rivelargli presenze estranee e non necessariamente gradite.

Ancora corridoi polverosi, cartoni sparsi, qualche coperta, della legna, scarpe, una quantità di entrate, alcune chiuse da usci di poco conto, altre riparate da tende lacere. Conta i passi e le entrate che si spalancano grigie e poco attraenti al suo sguardo. La sesta a sinistra dev'essere quella buona, tiene a mente; ma le altre cosa nascondono? Vale la pena di saperlo? Chiederselo cambierà qualcosa? Scuote la testa e continua ad avanzare, deciso a non farsi distrarre da false piste. La sesta a sinistra possiede una porta, di legno e perfino dotata di maniglia e serratura; un gran lusso, visti i precedenti. Fa spallucce, prova la maniglia: la porta è chiusa a chiave. Seccante. Che fare? Bussare è fuori discussione. Scassinare la serratura non è una presentazione che faccia buona impressione. Non che buttar giù una porta quasi intatta e discretamente funzionante farebbe migliore impressione, ben inteso. Dunque?

«Non potevano lasciarla aperta? Borseggiatori che si chiudono dentro a chiave, questa è da ridere» borbotta piano fra sé. «Forse hanno l'abitudine di fregare il maltolto alla concorrenza» riflette, ripensando al primo incontro con la ragazzina. «Bah!» sbotta, risolvendosi a manomettere anche questa serratura ed entrare in punta di piedi.

Socchiude le palpebre, cercando di abituarsi in fretta al poco chiarore che filtra attraverso le imposte chiuse. All'apparenza il posto non sembra abitato. O meglio, sembra attualmente deserto. Che siano fuori a lavorare, i suoi abituali occupanti? A ogni modo, dopo aver curiosato in giro e non aver trovato altro che poche carabattole di probabile appartenenza della ragazza che cerca, si decide ad attenderne il ritorno, sperando di non dover aspettare troppo a lungo, o finirà con l'annoiarsi, e quando Arsène Lupin si annoia tendono a verificarsi situazioni incresciose (per ulteriori delucidazioni in merito chiedere a Cyril).

È seduto sul davanzale, buttando di tanto in tanto l'occhio al vicolo che intravede attraverso le fessure dell'imposta, quando un piccolo crocchio di persone turba il silenzio tombale di quella sera. Afferra al volo la moneta che aveva lanciato in aria per l'ennesima volta cercando di far trascorrere il tempo più velocemente e si fa più accosto all'imposta, tentando di individuare i nuovi arrivati e sperando di riconoscere nel gruppo colei a cui è interessato. Purtroppo dal suo punto di osservazione non è in grado di scorgere molto e può limitarsi solo a discernerne le caratteristiche attraverso le voci che riesce a udire. Vi sono alcuni ragazzini molto giovani, prossimi all'adolescenza forse; almeno un paio di donne mature e dal linguaggio rude e volgare. Le voci però si confondono una volta superata la finestra; alcune sembra abbiano continuato diritto, ma c'è qualcuno che sale le scale del palazzo in cui si trova poiché ne ode i passi in modo distinto: due paia, quindi due persone. Che una di esse sia proprio la ragazza che attende? Scivola giù dal davanzale e si accosta all'uscio, rimanendo in un punto cieco della stanza; prima di farsi avanti ha intenzione di assicurarsi di essere al cospetto della persona giusta, poiché sono già troppi i rischi che corre in quel posto e di infilarsi in altri sconosciuti non ha per nulla voglia.

I passi montati fino al corridoio si sono divisi: uno dei due ignoti personaggi si è fermato qualche entrata più indietro, l'altro è proprio di fronte alla porta dietro la quale attende. Sente la chiave scorrere con clangore metallico nella serratura e spalanca gli occhi, acquattandosi meglio nell'ombra e respirando in silenzio. L'uscio si schiude sulla camera, oscurandogli la visuale sulla persona che sta entrando per secondi che paiono eterni. La porta poi si richiude con un leggero tonfo e finalmente può distinguere la silhouette dell'occupante della camera che si sofferma a richiudere a chiave. Ancora non si muove, quasi non respira, concentrato e attento. La figura ancora in ombra si avvicina al letto malconcio e vi getta sopra il berretto di lana, liberando con quel gesto una gran massa di ricciuti capelli rosso fiammante. Si appresta ora evidentemente a fare buona compagnia al copricapo, ma i suoi progetti incontrano un intoppo: qualcosa si è mosso poco oltre il suo campo visivo; un'ombra che, senza che se ne rendesse ben conto, gli si è fatta incontro. Ha appena il tempo di spalancare gli occhi e socchiudere le labbra per un grido di sorpresa e spavento che quella stessa bocca viene serrata da una mano grande e decisa.

«Non urlare, bambina mia, o ci sentirà tutto il quartiere» mormora Lupin, ammiccando contento e arricciando le labbra in un sorriso malizioso.


	13. Chapter 13

**Trattative e decisioni**

?

I suoi occhi verdi sono sbarrati e confusi, eppure da qualche parte, in fondo a quell'abisso liquido e buio, c'è un briciolo di comprensione e consapevolezza. Si azzarda ad allentare la presa, scostando il palmo dalle sue labbra tremanti e facendo un cauto passo indietro, senza mai perdere il contatto visivo.

«Voi... Come?» balbetta incerta. «Siete... lo stesso uomo dell'altra notte?».

Il sorriso di Lupin si fa più ampio e soddisfatto. «Giustissimo. Ottima osservatrice» si complimenta.

«Ma... perché siete qui?» chiede senza essere in grado di trovarvi una spiegazione coerente.

«Ma per te, mi sembra evidente».

«Me?» trasecola, impallidendo e riprendendo a tremare atterrita. «Ma io non ho fatto nulla. Vi giuro che...».

«Sshh, sshh, non ti sto accusando di nessun misfatto, bambina mia. Ho detto che sono qui per te, non per qualche cosa che puoi aver fatto e di cui non ho alcun interesse» spiega pragmatico.

«Cosa... Che cosa significa?» soffia, covando paura e incertezza.

Il sorriso di Lupin sfuma e addolcisce. Poggia piano le mani sulle sue piccole spalle e l'accompagna a sedersi sul bordo del materasso, quanto a lui decide sia meglio porsi in modo da risultare meno minaccioso, pertanto si inginocchia a terra di fronte ai suoi occhi costernati.

«Nessun pericolo, bambina mia. Lo puoi vedere da te: sono un bravo ragazzo, non c'è di che temere dunque. Ma è mio desiderio aiutarti, perché dall'altra notte non faccio che pensare a quel gracile borseggiatore che tentò di arraffarmi il portafoglio, scoprendo poi che eri proprio tu. E non riesco a togliermi dalla testa questa idea, e cioè che devo sottrarti da questo posto, da questa vita che non è tale, poiché ci dev'essere un'altra soluzione, una che contempli un futuro felice e sereno anche per te. Capisci?».

Lei, però, ha preso a scuotere la testa, incredula e spaurita. «No, signore. Voi parlate di cose che non credo di comprendere. E come facevate a sapere che sto qui?».

«Oh, è molto semplice: ho fatto qualche piccola indagine. Ti avevo seguita con gli occhi, quando sei fuggita, e da quel punto ho sguinzagliato i miei bravi cani da caccia che ti hanno prontamente ritrovata, proprio qui, dove siamo ora. E adesso dimmi: vuoi restare? Vuoi proseguire la tua vita, finché ti sarà dato di averne, in questo luogo? È proprio questo il tuo desiderio?».

Ancora lei scuote la testa, ma nei suoi occhi questa volta c'è un tipo di verso di rifiuto. «Signore, no! Io, qui, ci sono arrivata perché era necessario. Da altrove vengo, e altrove posso ben andare, se vale la pena di spostarsi».

Un ghigno compiaciuto balugina sul volto di Lupin. «Ben detto, bambina mia. Così si parla, con il proprio destino fra le mani». Altre voci provengono dalla strada, la ragazza si agita inquieta e posa i suoi occhi grandi in quelli attenti di lui. «Temo non ci sia concesso largo spazio per le presentazioni di rito, né per aggiungere troppe spiegazioni, non in questo momento almeno». Si rimette in piedi e si sposta accanto alla finestra, percorrendo il vicolo con lo sguardo attento. «Se tu lo vuoi, posso portarti via da qui. Ma devi decidere in fretta, c'è poco tempo» le dice, comunque con voce tranquilla.

«Ma dove, signore? Io non ho denaro con me. Non posso...».

«Non hai bisogno di denaro. Ti basto io, sono un ottimo lasciapassare, puoi contarci».

Lei lo scruta, quasi voglia rubargli i pensieri. Alle voci si aggiungono passi, ma a lui non sembra importare, rimane immobile, lasciando che lei trovi la risposta, foss'anche nei suoi occhi decisi e calmi al contempo. Una porta sbatte, poco lontano; lei sussulta ma non distoglie lo sguardo, e infine la sua risposta sembra afferrarla perché qualche cosa cambia nella sua figura, come divenendo più tangibile, concreta, reale.

«Allora portatemi con voi, e io vi prometto che cercherò bene, e saprò trovare la mia via».

Annuisce, solo questo. Distoglie qualche istante l'attenzione per aprire la finestra e socchiudere l'imposta, poi si scosta dal davanzale e allunga una mano che lei afferra senza esitazione. Un momento dopo la porta si spalanca facendo entrare un uomo seguito da due ragazzini. Un grido in una lingua sconosciuta giunge alle sue orecchie, ma si è già scansato dallo specchio della porta, attirandosi addosso la ragazza, e prima che la gente ferma sull'uscio possa rendersi conto delle loro intenzioni, trattenendola saldamente fra le braccia si lancia fuori dalla finestra, atterrando a poche manciate di centimetri dal muro del palazzo sul lato opposto del vicolo. Per buona sorte la camera si trovava al primo piano, in caso contrario il risultato più probabile sarebbe stato quello di sfracellarsi al suolo con il suo carico al seguito. Solleva gli occhi sulla finestra, ma subito si ritira sotto il cornicione, mentre uno sparo li manca di stretta misura e lo stesso fanno le carabattole gettate giù nell'intento di colpirli. Lei è silenziosa come un morto, ma le sue dita minuscole così come le sue braccia sottili gli si stringono contro e tanto gli è sufficiente per sapere che sta bene. Ora non gli resta che trovare una via sicura per uscire da quel clamoroso pasticcio che si sta ingrossando a ogni secondo che passa. A tale scopo striscia cauto lungo il muro dell'abitazione, guardandosi attorno per controllare che nessun impiccione stia arrivando da loro per vedere cosa accade. Da dentro l'edificio da poco lasciato si ode un confuso scalpiccio, ciò significa che il tempo a loro disposizione sta per esaurirsi. Sempre a ridosso del muro aumenta il passo fino a una biforcazione, lì si blocca e con cautela sporge la testa: nessuno in vista. Si immette nel nuovo vicolo. Un momento dopo ancora scalpiccii; gli inseguitori sono in strada, come loro. Serra le labbra e lo stesso fa con la presa delle braccia attorno all'esile corpo della ragazza. I rumori si fanno più vicini. Affretta il passo, svoltando alla cieca un altro angolo. Gente. No, correzione: gente che li guarda. Può quasi scorgere i loro pensieri; stanno cercando di valutare se i due appena sbucati sono un pericolo oppure un interessante guadagno. Meglio dileguarsi, prima che decidano per la seconda opzione. Ora di corsa, attraverso strette strade sconosciute, umide, ingombre di rifiuti. La ragazza fra le sue braccia è leggera come un micetto, ma non crede di potersela portare appresso in quel modo fino a uscire dal quartiere. Uno sparo, che li manca di parecchio e rimbalza sui muri luridi, fa sussultare il suo carico ma non gli strappa neppure un sospiro. Li stanno ancora seguendo, e lui non conosce le strade, mentre loro sì. Un problema.

«Signore» sussurra la ragazza accanto al suo orecchio. «Laggiù».

Il suo braccio appena teso indica un altro angolo, ma in questo è poggiata una bicicletta. Ghigna e aumenta il passo.

«Arriva qualcuno?» chiede in un mormorio, sapendo che lei ha maggior visuale alle loro spalle.

«Non ancora» è la replica che gli dà un altro poco di speranza.

Raggiunge la bicicletta. È un aggeggio un poco arrugginito e malandato, ma il suo lavoro lo può fare tranquillamente. Inforca la sella, trattenendo la ragazza davanti a sé. La prima pedalata è un po' faticosa, ma presto le ruote girano a dovere e la loro velocità aumenta. Ancora s'odono passi affrettati alle loro spalle, misti a grida, quelle che somigliano tanto a bestemmie dal suono, seppur in un linguaggio che non è in grado di comprendere, altri spari, il nitrito spaventato di un cavallo. Infine il vento si porta via ogni altro suono e l'aria si fa più fresca e leggera. Sono fuori.

Ormai è scesa l'oscurità. Frena, fino a fermare la bicicletta accanto al muro di cinta del palazzo. La ragazza, contro il suo petto, trema. Deve avere molto freddo; ha vestiti troppo leggeri per il periodo dell'anno in cui si trovano. Inspira a fondo, nonostante non sia un gran respirare, e i suoi occhi leggermente appannati scrutano verso l'alto, individuando la finestra illuminata. Abbassa la testa e il suo sguardo si colma del rosso vivo dei capelli di lei. Sorride.

«Come va? Ce la fai a camminare?» sussurra appena contro il suo capo ripiegato contro il petto.

Lei annuisce. Nessuna parola. Ma si fa bastare quella rassicurazione e insieme smontano da sella. Adocchia la via principale, ancora troppo trafficata per i suoi gusti. Certo, la porta sarebbe più semplice, ma gli impiccioni non piacciono a nessuno, in modo particolare ad Arsène Lupin e ai suoi affari privati. Sospira, optando per la finestra. Perbacco però, due finestre in una sola sera iniziano a essere un po' troppe. Se non altro questa ha buoni appigli (meraviglie dell'architettura vittoriana).

Sta fissando con una smorfia arcigna e contrariata il colore della soluzione che ondeggia nella sua provetta. Avrebbe dovuto essere di un tenue celeste sbiadito, invece è viola. Viola! Si massaggia le tempie e pensa. E mentre pensa il suo sguardo si attarda all'esterno, dove le luci tremolanti dei lampioni hanno preso il posto dell'imbrunire. Cruccia le sopracciglia.

«Quello cosa…». Scatta in piedi e marcia rapido verso la finestra, dalla quale Arsène Lupin saluta allegramente con la mano. Toglie il chiavistello e spalanca il battente. «Cosa _diamine_ ci fate sul mio cornicione?» sbotta allucinato.

«Bonsoir anche a voi, Monsieur Holmes» cinguetta gaio. «È proprio una magnifica notte, non trovate?» esclama. «Potrei entrare, gentilmente?».

«No!» ringhia seccato.

L'espressione sorpresa di Lupin fa il paio con quella di Holmes.

«Devo rimanere sul vostro cornicione?» si domanda, perplesso.

Sospira, esasperato. «Entrate! Mi riferivo alla notte, accidenti a voi».

Prima di mettere piede in casa dell'investigatore, il ladro francese offre un braccio alla sua accompagnatrice che oltrepassa la finestra e salta all'interno della camera.

«Hum! Vedo che l'avete trovata» commenta Holmes appena un poco sorpreso, facendo spazio alla ragazza e osservandola con curiosità. «È notevolmente giovane» nota, impensierendosi.

«Motivo in più per portarla via dal luogo orribile nel quale viveva».

Annuisce, concorde, ma quando risolleva lo sguardo rimane un lungo momento immobile e turbato. «Dio del cielo, siete ferito!» sbotta, avvicinandosi di pochi passi.

Lupin segue la direzione degli occhi di Holmes e osserva la manica destra della giacca imbrattata di sangue quasi fosse una curiosa bizzarria. Scuote una mano (l'altra) in aria in uno svolazzo noncurante. «È poco più di un graffio. Uno del posto aveva una pistola e ha ben pensato di sprecare munizioni su noi poveri fuggiaschi».

Per tutta risposta Holmes fa una smorfia contrariata e apre la porta che dal proprio studio dà sul salotto. «Dottor Watson, avete del lavoro urgente che vi aspetta qui da me» informa spiccio, tornando con l'attenzione ai suoi ospiti non invitati. «Voglio sperare che almeno la ragazza non sia ferita».

In cambio della sua apprensione si merita un'occhiataccia poco conciliante. «Non fintanto che è rimasta sotto la mia custodia, _Monsieur_» sibila.

«Cos'è accaduto? Chi sta male?» esclama Watson entrando trafelato e con la sua borsa stretta in una mano. Fa un salto per la sorpresa nello scoprire la compagnia del coinquilino. «Voi qui! Che succede?» si allarma.

«Non molto, docteur. Vi ho portato una giovane paziente cui vorrei che deste un'occhiata» spiega Lupin, indicandogli la ragazza che a occhi sgranati osserva lo svolgersi confuso dei fatti. «Vi dispiace se mando un breve messaggio al mio cameriere personale?» chiede, rivolgendosi a Holmes. «Gli avevo promesso di rientrare in tempi brevi, e temo di aver tardato di molto». Senza attendere consensi di sorta si accomoda alla scrivania dell'investigatore, recupera un foglio vergine e un poco di inchiostro e stende in fretta ciò che gli preme di far sapere al suo povero Cyril.

Holmes, intento a osservarlo, sente la necessità di chiedere «Voi siete mancino?».

«All'occorrenza» replica distratto. Terminata la stesura soffia sulla carta e attende che l'inchiostro asciughi. Nel frattempo risolleva gli occhi e li fissa in quelli incerti di Holmes. «Ovverosia quando non ho a disposizione la destra» crede corretto spiegare.

Solo a quel punto il dottor Watson, distratto dal suo esame delle condizioni della ragazza che gli è stata momentaneamente affidata, si volta verso i due uomini e li scruta con dubbio, non comprendendo lo strano scambio di frasi. È allora che nota (e non ha idea di come possa essergli sfuggito a un primo sguardo) la macchia rosso ruggine sul tessuto logoro della giacca.

«Voi sanguinate» affanna.

«Probabile» conferma Lupin, ripiegando con cura il foglio e porgendolo all'investigatore. «Pensate siano ancora disponibili a quest'ora quei gentili ragazzini amici vostri?» chiede, tendendo la missiva.

Holmes si appropria del foglio con un gesto secco e un borbottio. «Quelli sono più svegli di noi due messi insieme» commenta, uscendo dall'appartamento alla ricerca del piccolo Dawson.

«Mostratemi quel braccio» lo prende suo malgrado di sorpresa la voce del dottor Watson alle sue spalle.

Rotea gli occhi, esasperato, e con un piccolo sbuffo e un'alzata di spalle si risolve a venire incontro per una volta alle richieste altrui. Leva la giacca con qualche scomoda contorsione e rimane alcuni secondi a osservare la manica irrimediabilmente rovinata della camicia, poi stende il braccio sulla scrivania e fissa gli occhi in quelli ansiosi del dottore. «Voilà, tutto vostro. Se non vi dispiace, quando l'avrete esaminato a piacimento, lo rivorrei indietro» si burla di lui.

Il dottore lo osserva con contrarietà e una certa sorpresa. «Dovreste badare maggiormente alla vostra salute» fa notare, e nel mentre sbottona con attenzione il polsino e, lentamente, allontana il tessuto dal punto lesionato.

«Oh, lo faccio. Quando ne trovo il tempo. Mais, vous savez, a volte è difficile persino trovare il tempo per dormire».

Holmes rientra in camera, annuendo alla domanda silenziosa del suo ospite, poi si siede accanto alla finestra e osserva la giovane intenta a fissarsi i piedi. «Voi siete scozzese, dico bene? Come siete arrivata a Londra? In compagnia di vostra madre?»

Lei sussulta, impreparata nel sentirsi interpellata, e fissa i suoi occhi un poco spaesati sull'investigatore, deglutendo con visibile nervosismo. «Sì, signore, sono arrivata con mia madre, quattro anni fa. Papà era morto da poco, non c'era lavoro. Pensava che…» ammutolisce e torna a fissarsi i piedi.

Lupin sposta alternativamente gli occhi sulla ragazza e su Holmes. Reclina il capo, interessato. «Ah, la rosa di pruno?» chiede con curiosità.

La ragazza trasale e si afferra il polso sinistro con la mano destra, celando alla vista un piccolo bracciale intagliato nel legno.

Holmes annuisce piano. «È un simbolo celtico, conosciuto in particolar modo in Scozia. Se ben ricordo rappresenta crescita e protezione».

Mentre il dottore ancora lavora sul suo braccio, Lupin storna lo sguardo da Holmes e ripiega il capo, osservando l'esile figura della ragazza che ha trascinato con sé e che ora è appollaiata con evidente ansia su un angolo del letto dell'investigatore. «Dimmi, bambina mia, quanti anni hai?» soffia in tono dolce.

«Sedici anni, signore. Ma ne compirò diciassette il prossimo mese».

Distende un morbido sorriso comprensivo. «Perbacco, quasi diciassette. E io che ti facevo un frugoletto da poco entrato nella pubertà». Osserva le sue gote arrossire, probabilmente di imbarazzo, e sospira felice. «Qual è il tuo nome, bambina mia? Il mio, se lo saprai tenere a mente, è Arsène Lupin».

Ora gli occhi verdi della ragazza sono enormi e increduli. Le sue labbra tremano appena, come foglie nel fresco venticello marzolino. «Conosco il vostro nome, signore. L'ho sentito spesso, per strada. Voi venite da… dalla Francia, è vero?».

«Oui, Mademoiselle, è proprio così» conferma deliziato. «Et bien, non mi vuoi dire come ti chiami, ma petite?».

«Caitlin» sussurra con voce tremante, emozionata si direbbe. «È questo il nome che mi ha dato il mio papà. E un giorno tornerò in Scozia, gliel'ho promesso» dichiara con tutta la certezza e la sicurezza di un cuore puro.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bisticci patriottici**

?

Era in procinto di strapparsi i capelli e andare a Scotland Yard, non necessariamente in quest'ordine, quando il campanello di quella casa maledetta suona e per un soffio non si fa prendere da un colpo al cuore. Invece di perdere tempo prezioso in malori inutili si precipita all'entrata e quasi divelle il catenaccio nella foga di aprire, ma quando infine vi riesce ciò che trova davanti a sé è solo il vuoto desolato della notte londinese e la solita, mefitica nebbia ad ammantare tutto. Sta per mettersi a urlare di frustrazione, ma un tossicchiare gli giunge da vicino e abbassa lo sguardo, lì dove nota sull'ultimo gradino in fondo un marmocchio lercio e con meno denti di quanto imporrebbe la buona creanza.

«Chi sei?» ringhia Cyril, per nulla incline alla sopportazione.

«Dawson, signore. Ho un messaggio per voi» riferisce in fretta e malamente.

Da una tasca rattoppata estrae un foglio ripiegato e macchiato che gli porge senza altri commenti. Cyril si avventa come un avvoltoio sul pezzetto di carta, riuscendo nella notevole impresa di spaventare un poco il ragazzino. Dispiega la missiva e si ritrova a fissare alcune parole nella grafia del suo padrone. Ha un piccolo sospiro sollevato, sapendo che egli è ancora vivo e abbastanza in salute da comporre messaggi. Tuttavia passando più volte gli occhi e le dita sulle parole vergate aggrotta le sopracciglia, incerto; qualche cosa non sembra convincerlo.

«Chi ti ha dato questo messaggio?».

«L'investigatore» risponde prontamente il piccolo Dawson.

La risposta sembra confermare i suoi sospetti poiché serra le labbra, riflettendo.

«Devo portare risposte?» chiede impaziente il messaggero.

Cyril lo scruta un momento, assimilando il significato della domanda. «No. Verrò io stesso. Fammi strada» ordina, afferrando al volo un cappotto dall'appendiabiti accanto all'entrata e richiudendosi l'uscio alle spalle.

Lupin trasale appena e si volta a fissare Watson, ancora impegnato nel suo lavoro.

«Pensavo avessimo stabilito che me l'avreste lasciato, docteur?».

«Che cosa?» domanda il dottore, stranito.

«Il mio braccio. Mi sarebbe di una certa utilità, vous savez».

Watson storce le labbra in una smorfia contrariata. «Avreste dovuto far più attenzione, se desideravate conservare intero il vostro braccio» borbotta piccato, nonostante sia consapevole di avergli provocato dolore.

«Oh, certo. Immagino avreste preferito qualche decina di immigrati clandestini morti stecchiti, n'est-ce pas?» replica Lupin con un tocco di acidità.

«Non ho detto questo» si incaponisce Watson.

«No, c'est vrai. Ma, docteur, chi credete ci abbia sparato addosso, questa sera? Il conte di Montecristo? Fosse stato per me avrei lasciato il quartiere con Caitlin senza farmi notare, ma ci hanno sorpresi prima, e l'unica alternativa alla fuga era rispondere all'attacco; possibilità alquanto difficile, considerato che non avevo con me alcuna arma».

Holmes distoglie lo sguardo da Caitlin e lo fissa attonito su Lupin. «Che dite? Siete andato a Shoreditch disarmato?».

«Non è forse ciò che ho affermato poco fa, Monsieur?».

Allibito, scuote la testa. «Voi dovete essere impazzito. Non è sufficiente che vi siate recato laggiù da solo? Perché mai non vi siete almeno portato di che difendervi?».

«Perché ho un'ottima mira, Monsieur».

«E questo cosa vorrebbe significare?» si stranisce Watson.

«Significa che se avessi avuto l'opportunità di rispondere al fuoco, con buona probabilità in pochi sarebbero sopravvissuti. Non è meglio per voi avere un braccio da medicare, piuttosto che una quantità di morti da seppellire? Credevo che i dottori preferissero i vivi» commenta incerto.

Il dottore si sta apprestando a fornire un qualche genere di risposta, ma prima che vi riesca alla porta d'entrata dell'appartamento bussano e il suo coinquilino, dopo aver levato gli occhi al cielo per la nuova seccatura sicuramente in arrivo, si allontana per scoprirne l'origine, mettendo in stallo la discussione.

Meno di un minuto dopo nella stanza entra trafelato il cameriere personale di Arsène Lupin.

«Cyril! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?» esclama quest'ultimo, confuso dall'inattesa presenza di Cyril.

Cyril, incurante della domanda, esamina con cura maniacale il proprio padrone e spalanca all'inverosimile gli occhi. «Lo sapevo! Avevate detto di stare bene. Ma come potevo aspettarvi tranquillo, se mi avete scritto con la sinistra e avete fatto consegnare il messaggio dall'investigatore?» esclama turbato, accosciandosi accanto a lui ed esaminandolo da capo a piedi per essere certo di non trovare altre brutte sorprese.

«Ma Cyril, è solo un graffio. Non c'era bisogno di...» tenta di protestare Lupin.

«Sì! Sì che c'era. Non mi terrete lontano con insulse scuse, signore» sbotta, tremando appena. Deglutisce, porta una mano alle labbra e sgrana gli occhi, sconvolto. «Ah, mon Dieu. Io... Perdonatemi, non dovevo. Ho... p-perduto la testa» soffia.

Lupin si china un poco verso Cyril e poggia la mano libera sulla sua spalla. «Va tutto bene. Non è successo nulla. Respira, mio Cyril, e smetti di preoccuparti, ti prego» mormora gentile.

Ride, e rabbrividisce. «Smettere di preoccuparmi? Chiedetemi piuttosto di smettere di respirare, se lo desiderate; sarebbe di certo più semplice. Ah, temo che mi ritroverò molto presto con i capelli completamente bianchi, signore» ironizza, mentre si sforza di riprendere un minimo di dominio su di sé.

«Troverò il modo di risarcirti. Una vacanza in Côte d'Azur, magari, che ne dici?» propone Lupin, sperando di risollevargli il morale.

«Uhm… Non sarebbe una cattiva idea, in effetti. Ma, davvero, mi basterebbe andar via da qui» mormora, stanco. «Questa città è pericolosa» bisbiglia, di modo che le sue parole vengano udite solo dal suo padrone.

Lupin annuisce, comprendendo le sue preoccupazioni. D'un tratto però sorride, sembrando allegro senza motivo apparente. «Guarda, mon ami. L'ho trovata» esulta, indicando al cameriere personale la ragazza che evidentemente non aveva ancora notato, troppo preso dal suo recente dramma.

«Santo cielo, è veramente lei?» si stupisce, osservandola con curiosità.

«Naturale che è lei. Pensa, mi ha perfino riconosciuto» gongola compiaciuto, rammentando l'episodio.

Anche Cyril sorride, felice che dopo tutto a qualcosa sia valsa quella difficile spedizione. Si allunga verso di lei e le porge una mano. «Molto piacere, Mademoiselle. Sono Cyril».

«Caitlin» mormora, stupefatta dell'insensata serie di eventi di quel giorno, accettando con un pizzico di apprensione la mano offertale. «Siete francese anche voi».

«Certo che sì!» esclama Cyril con buffa fierezza. «E potete star certa che il mio nobile padrone si prenderà buona cura di voi, al contrario di quanto hanno fatto codesti... _inglesi_» insinua maligno, storcendo il naso sull'ultima parola.

«Suvvia, mio buon Cyril, non essere tanto severo. Vi sono molti esponenti di questo popolo che meritano sicuramente la nostra fiducia».

«Col vostro permesso, signore: lo crederò quando ne sarò testimone diretto». Uno sbuffo annoiato e per buona misura seccato proviene dalle loro spalle, e voltandosi Cyril nota che l'investigatore che gli ha aperto pochi minuti prima lo sta fissando con un certo fastidio. Solleva un sopracciglio. «Ebbene? Avete forse da obbiettare sul mio giudizio?».

«Molto, in effetti» commenta caustico Holmes. «A cominciare, per esempio, dai vostri modi invadenti, che guarda caso si possono riferire tanto a voi come individuo quanto a voi come popolo».

Cyril si irrigidisce e lo fissa in modo truce. «Siamo stati richiesti, se ben ricordo» ribatte piccato.

«Ricordate male. Ma la questione è un'altra: si dà il caso che questa sia la mia camera nonché il mio studio personale, e che al momento io sia impossibilitato a farne l'uso che più mi aggrada a causa della vostra presenza non richiesta e neppure particolarmente gradita» borbotta acido.

Cyril, le gote imporporate per l'affronto, sta per saltargli alla gola con intenti poco pacifici. Lupin lo afferra saldamente per una spalla, quasi stritolandogliela fra le dita, strappandogli un lieve gemito e raffreddando i suoi ardori fuori luogo. Poi sorride, di un sorriso tutt'altro che gentile, ferale piuttosto.

«La vostra finestra, Monsieur, era la più semplice da raggiungere. Mi scuso per aver invaso la vostra intimità con la mia persona» afferma asciutto.

«Dimenticate forse che esiste una porta d'ingresso che, come suggerisce il nome, ha l'utile scopo di far entrare chi è fuori?» lo deride Holmes.

«E l'ho opportunamente usata, durante la mia prima visita. Ma temo di non avere particolare piacere nell'essere sotto gli occhi di tutti mentre mi reco da voi con intenti poco chiari; per esempio in veste di conte Bernard d'Andrésy, a sua volta travestito, per la presente occasione, da zotico e con al seguito una borseggiatrice sedicenne. E in modo particolare se considerate la stretta sorveglianza di cui godete notte e giorno» replica serio, poggiandosi al bordo della scrivania e ripiegando le dita della mano destra e il polso per testare le condizioni del braccio.

Il dottor Watson si volta, fissando Holmes a disagio. «Siamo sorvegliati?» chiede con un forte accento di preoccupazione.

«Purtroppo» si limita a confermare l'investigatore.

«Ma da chi, santo cielo?» insiste il dottore.

«Un po' da tutti, per la verità. Scegliete voi» è la risposta poco confortante che gli viene offerta.

«Tre uomini di Scotland Yard, i quali si danno il cambio ogni cinque ore. Un paio di prezzolati del segretario Ashley-Cooper, che invece fanno a cambio con altri due individui a metà giornata. Alcuni dei miei ragazzi, a loro discrezione. Qualche uomo inviato dal parlamento e credo, ma in questo caso non ne ho la certezza, che sia presente anche qualche rappresentante di varie organizzazioni criminali» elenca metodico Lupin.

Holmes si limita a grugnire il proprio assenso. Watson è pallido come un lenzuolo. Cyril ha deciso di sedersi accanto a Caitlin, in barba al fatto che quello su cui sono accomodati è il letto dell'investigatore.

«E non possiamo fare nulla?» chiede il dottore con aria disperata, pensando che forse farebbe meglio a trasferirsi per qualche settimana nel suo studio.

Holmes fissa Lupin con occhio seccato e sbuffa. «La migliore linea d'azione al momento è continuare a fingere di ignorare la presente situazione, e usare il resto del tempo per lavorare ai nostri piani alle loro spalle».

Lupin sogghigna e con un leggero balzo si siede sulla superficie piana e sgombra della scrivania, accavallando una gamba sull'altra e poggiando il mento sulla mano sinistra, gli occhi che luccicano di interesse. «Ben detto, Monsieur. A tal proposito vorrei cogliere l'occasione per informarvi che finalmente, proprio questa mattina, ho ottenuto l'invito del segretario».

La notizia strappa un sorriso eccitato all'investigatore. «Diavolo, era ora» commenta, soddisfatto che qualcosa vada per il verso giusto.

«In effetti devo ammettere che iniziavo a essere in pensiero. Quell'uomo è piuttosto complesso da trattare, diciamo pure infido».

«Sapete della vedova Stearling?» si informa Holmes.

«Oui, ne sono stato informato. Devo supporre che non sia l'unica, n'est-ce pas?».

«Purtroppo no. Ha un suo giro, quest'uomo, che a quanto pare gli rende piuttosto bene».

Lupin storce il naso, disgustato. «Creatura spregevole».

«Ci potete scommettere» concorda Holmes.

«Cyril, s'il te plaît, andresti a chiamarci una carrozza? Non credo sia il caso di tornare a casa in bicicletta, a quest'ora e con quel trabiccolo rischieremmo di non arrivare mai a destinazione».

«Sì, signore. Dove desiderate che la faccia attendere?».

«Tu ci salirai qui, dopo di che la potrai far condurre a, diciamo, un paio di isolati da qui. Dovrebbe bastare, n'est-ce pas? Gloucester, direi, proprio dietro la libreria».

Cyril annuisce convinto. «Vado subito».

Uscito Cyril interviene il dottor Watson. «Con che mezzo avete intenzione di arrivarci a due isolati da qui, per l'esattezza?».

Lupin, la testa piegata leggermente di lato, lo osserva con curiosità, come si osserverebbe un singolare rappresentante di una nuova specie animale. «Con lo stesso mezzo che ho utilizzato per raggiungere casa vostra, docteur» propone con semplicità.

«Avete detto che si tratta di un trabiccolo inaffidabile» protesta, pensando ai possibili incidenti e conseguenti danni.

«Non è esatto. Ho detto che difficilmente riuscirebbe a ricondurci fino a casa nostra, ma non do tutta la colpa al mezzo di trasporto. Per lo più penso ai probabili incontri che ci toccherebbero sulla strada da percorrere» spiega tranquillo.

Holmes, accomodato silenzioso sulla sua poltrona, si intrattiene per un certo tempo nell'osservazione del suo coinquilino che prova senza apprezzabili risultati a convincere Arsène Lupin a desistere dai suoi propositi. Alla fine si decide ad accorrere in suo soccorso, o per lo meno a fargli entrare in testa che ciò che si propone non è attuabile in alcun modo, a meno che suddetto Lupin non ne convenga lui per primo. E mentre John Watson lo fissa sembrando indispettito e perfino addolorato, fa il suo ritorno Cyril che annuncia l'arrivo del veicolo di lì a non più di quindici minuti.

«Bien. In questo caso sarà meglio che Caitlin e io ci avviamo» annuncia Lupin, rimettendosi in piedi. Si attarda pochi istanti in silenziosa contemplazione dei propri pensieri, infine sembra decidersi e solleva lo sguardo sull'investigatore. «Per caso, Monsieur Holmes, non avreste a disposizione una scala di corda o similare attrezzatura?».

Holmes arriccia le labbra in un sorrisetto sarcastico. «Quale risposta preferite?».

«Una inequivocabile sarebbe di grande utilità».

«In questo caso la risposta è: sì».

Watson, poco discosto, trasale. «Che accidenti ci fareste con una cosa simile?» sbotta frastornato.

«Lo stesso identico uso che ne fa lui, mi sembra ovvio» replica serafico, lasciandosi alle spalle un coinquilino tramortito dalla sorpresa ed eclissandosi oltre una porta che sembra condurre in uno sgabuzzino, probabilmente il ripostiglio personale dell'investigatore. Quando fa ritorno in camera reca con sé giusto ciò di cui necessita il ladro francese e lo porge con un'occhiata eloquente. «Confido che potrò riaverla» aggiunge a titolo di precisazione.

«Ovvio che sì, Monsieur. Lo considero un prestito a breve scadenza. La riavrete a stretto giro di posta (sempre che non vi sia occasione di rincontrarsi a breve)» assicura con in volto un sorriso invitante.

«Signore, in tutta franchezza non so quale eventualità augurarmi» ammette Holmes, riaprendo la finestra e osservando Lupin lavorare per rendere la discesa in strada facile e priva di rischi.

«Aurevoir, Messieurs!» esclama, iniziando la discesa e invitando Caitlin a fare altrettanto, seguendolo da presso sotto la sua attenta supervisione.

Non più di due minuti dopo i due ospiti del 221B si trovano nel vicolo che costeggia il palazzo, in sella alla bicicletta malandata e intenti a pedalare faticosamente fino al ritrovo stabilito con Cyril e la carrozza che li ricondurrà tutti e tre sani e salvi alla villa di Lupin.


	15. Chapter 15

**Una piccola riunione**

?

Dietro al tavolo, accanto alle mappe e alle planimetrie, è seduto leggendo una lettera vergata a caratteri eleganti su carta spessa e costosa. La firma, in calce, recita _Sir Dominick Ashley-Cooper_. Si tratta del suo invito ufficiale, e in allegato a questo ha trovato perfino alcune utili indicazioni di rito e di dovere. Il sole, fuori dalla finestra, sta sorgendo con timida pudicizia sui tetti di grigio ardesia che svettano lungo le vie di Londra. Ha trascorso la notte sveglio, come del resto spesso gli capita, impegnato a studiare percorsi e uscite, e a leggere fra le righe delle parole scritte dal segretario, ma ora i suoi occhi velati dalla stanchezza si soffermano sulla pallida luce dell'alba, pensierosi.

Quasi un'ora più tardi bussano con discrezione alla porta.

«Entra, mon ami» invita in tono tranquillo.

Con sua sorpresa, a comparire da dietro l'uscio non è la nota figura un poco spigolosa del suo cameriere personale, ma la folta e vistosa chioma fiammeggiante della sua nuova ospite scozzese.

«Ah, Caitlin, ma petite! Bonjour! Entra, non temere» l'accoglie gioioso.

Lei fa vagare lo sguardo, saettandolo per la grande stanza, indecisa su dove poggiarlo, temendo di non riuscire a sostenere quello del padrone di casa. «Signore, mi scuso per il disturbo».

«Macché, nessun disturbo, bambina mia. Coraggio, siedi pure su quella poltrona» le indica, mostrandole una morbida poltrona aggiunta di recente accanto a uno dei grossi camini della casa. «Ma dimmi, dunque: stai bene? Hai forse bisogno di qualche cosa? Oh, sono veramente un pessimo padrone di casa, talmente indegno di tale nome, lo so bene questo. Mi curo ben poco dei miei poveri ospiti, e purtroppo non sei la prima a risentirne» ammette fra il pentito e il divertito.

Lei lo guarda con occhi grandi e perennemente attoniti. «Signore, son già quattro anni che mi ritrovo in questa città, e vi giuro che questa è la prima volta che dormo senza mai svegliarmi per quasi tutta la notte. Sto molto bene, e voi non dovete proprio preoccuparvi per me. C'è Cyril, che già mi sta addosso per bene».

Lupin sgrana gli occhi, momentaneamente interdetto, poi si abbandona a una risata di gusto pensando al suo Cyril che di certo non avrà fatto altro che stare alle calcagna di questa povera ragazza nel tentativo di non farle mancare nulla. «Mi fa piacere sentirlo, ma petite. E pertanto, dimmi, cosa ti porta qui, a quest'ora precoce del mattino?».

«Ecco, signore, io pensavo... Voglio dire, ho creduto il caso di venire a cercarvi per sapere come...». Tentenna, si ferma, solleva gli occhi un istante per poi distogliere immediatamente lo sguardo, come scottata. «Signore» riprende, con un grosso respiro di auto-incoraggiamento, «vorrei chiedervi come potrò ripagare la vostra gentilezza e il vostro impegno nei miei confronti».

Arsène Lupin, visibilmente perplesso, ammicca per un lungo momento, assimilando le parole appena udite, poi scuote la testa. «Caitlin, bambina mia, se c'è qualcosa che credevo avessimo stabilito fin dall'inizio è proprio questa. Ma poiché vedo che ancora indugi su certi pensieri, farò in modo di essere chiaro e definitivo: non v'è nulla, nel modo più assoluto, che tu debba sentirti in dovere di fare e che non sia derivato da tua espressa volontà. In parole povere, se dovessi, anche in questo stesso momento, desiderare di staccarti da tutto ciò, da questa casa con me compreso, e partire in cerca di una nuova strada, sei perfettamente libera di farlo. Io, per parte mia, non ho intenzione di chiederti conto di nulla, e perché tu lo sappia: puoi restare fino a che ti farà piacere».

«Ma...Signore, io, qui, sono un'intrusa e un peso, e...».

«Basta così» interviene, forse in modo un po' troppo brusco per la sanità mentale della ragazza. «È sufficiente, non serve che tu aggiunga null'altro. Tutto ciò che posso rispondere è questo: sono fandonie. Tu sei qui tanto per mia quanto per tua scelta, pertanto nessuno di noi due può ritenerti né un'intrusa né tanto meno un peso. Compris?».

Caitlin, per tutta risposta, annuisce con un gesto piuttosto incerto e meccanico, il respiro pesante e affannato, un insano pallore del viso e gli occhi sfuggenti. Tanto che Lupin non può fare a meno di prenderne nota e concludere di aver parlato con eccessivo vigore. Sospira.

«Ti chiedo scusa, ma petite. Temo di esser stato troppo duro. A mia discolpa posso dire che mi hai preso alla sprovvista e che non ero preparato ad ascoltare idee come quelle che mi hai esposto poco fa. Ma mi rendo conto che non è una scusa sufficiente, e di nuovo domando il tuo perdono se con le mie parole ti ho messa in difficoltà».

Un lungo, pesante silenzio si dilata sulla stanza. Infine Caitlin risolleva lo sguardo e lo punta in quello pensieroso di Lupin. «Signore, non so se sia possibile, ma avete detto che qui la mia volontà ha un certo valore, perciò...» esordisce, ingarbugliandosi a metà strada.

Lui le offre un lieve sorriso incoraggiante. «Procedi pure. L'inizio è buono».

«Ecco, il mio desiderio è di rimanere» ammette con voce flebile e timida. «Qui. Voglio dire: con voi».

Lupin pondera con serietà sulle parole di Caitlin, ripiegando la testa di lato e rimuginando nell'intento di meglio comprendere. «Tu sai, credo, che la mia presenza in questa città è del tutto provvisoria» tenta.

Annuisce, attenta. «Sì, signore».

Storna gli occhi, posandoli qualche istante sul tavolo alle proprie spalle, pensieroso. Serra le labbra e si fa cupo per un momento. «È giusto che tu conosca alcuni dettagli, prima che si possa proseguire su questo percorso, Caitlin». Detto ciò si rimette in piedi e prende a passeggiare con lentezza lungo la parete che dà verso l'esterno, riflettendo. Inspira a fondo, avvertendo odore di legna bruciata, di inchiostro, di spesse pareti umide e di polvere, nonostante tutto il profondo impegno di Cyril. «C'è un motivo preciso per il quale mi trovo a Londra. Sono venuto da Parigi a seguito di una richiesta dell'uomo che ci ha suo malgrado ospitati ieri sera». Si volta, guardando gli occhi un po' spaesati della ragazza. «Tu sai chi è quell'uomo?».

Lei socchiude le labbra, riflette un momento, poi scuote la testa. «Mi dispiace, no» ammette contrita.

«Non importa. Te lo posso dire io. Non ritengo esista pericolo nel saperlo. Si tratta di un investigatore privato, il suo nome è Sherlock Holmes».

Ora le labbra della ragazza sono spalancate per la sorpresa. «Ma credevo che... Voi avete detto di essere Lupin» tenta vanamente di protestare, non comprendendo.

Sorride, nonostante tutto divertito. «Oui, l'ho detto, n'est-ce pas? Et bien, lo ribadisco, poiché è ciò che sono e non ho motivo per nasconderlo o men che meno rinnegarlo, né di fronte a te né tanto meno a lui. E, che rimanga fra noi, non ritengo che egli possa essere fonte di pericolo poiché neppure lui è trasparente come si potrebbe supporre basandosi unicamente sul lavoro che svolge per la comunità. In effetti è questo il motivo principale per cui sono giunto fino a qui: è semplicemente intrigante, e io ho un debole piuttosto imbarazzate per tutto ciò che risulta all'apparenza incomprensibile».

Caitlin non dice nulla, ma dal suo sguardo si possono facilmente indovinare i suoi dubbi e le sue perplessità circa l'esattezza della teoria del suo ospite.

Lupin ride, notando il tenore dei suoi pensieri. «Oui, vedo bene che non sei per nulla convinta. Evidentemente non so fare un buon lavoro nell'esporre le mie ragioni. Pas des soucis, ma petite. In realtà il punto focale del nostro attuale problema non tratta Monsieur Holmes, ma uno dei motivi che mi hanno portato in questa città. Avvicinati, s'il te plaît, desidero mostrarti qualcosa» la invita con gentilezza.

Lei, di buon grado, accetta l'invito e si accosta al tavolo cui è appoggiato l'uomo, osservando con attenzione ciò che gli sta indicando. «Sembrano disegni di posti» ipotizza, scrutando una grossa mappa che raffigura l'isolato su cui sorge la dimora del segretario. Vi sono appuntati dei nomi di strade, ma lei non sembra saperne molto. «Non mi pare d'esserci stata. È molto lontano?».

«Pas beaucoup. Ma a piedi lo sarebbe senz'altro. È un quartiere vicino al parlamento, uno di quelli costosi, per intenderci» le spiega paziente.

Lei sgrana gli occhi e li solleva a fissarli in quelli pacati di lui. «Voi volete andare lì? Per...».

Sorride, o per meglio dire, ghigna. «Oui, ma petite. Esattamente _per_».

«Oh, no! Chissà quante guardie ci sono in un posto come quello» protesta vivamente.

«Bon, mi lusinga la tua preoccupazione per le mie sorti, bambina mia. Però, vedi, ho un piano. E c'è di più: ho anche un invito» annuncia, mostrandole la lettera del segretario.

Caitlin lo fissa sbalordita. «Volete dirmi che il padrone di casa vi ha invitato? Che problema ha?».

Lupin scoppia a ridere fino a farsi venire le lacrime agli occhi. «Ah, tu sì che sai darmi soddisfazioni, bambina mia. Per quanto riguarda lui, ti posso assicurare che di problemi al momento non ne ha molti, ma aspetta un paio di giorni, e la situazione cambierà in modo drastico».

«Dite che se lo merita?» indaga incuriosita.

«Mais oui! Vedi, ma petite, quello è il genere di personaggio che chiunque preferirebbe non incontrare mai sulla propria strada. È cattivo, e senza scrupoli. So che per te potrebbe sembrare strano pensare a un nobile malvagio (può apparire come una contraddizione in termini, n'est-ce pas?), ma ti assicuro che ne esistono fin troppi del suo calibro. Ne ho incontrati diversi sulla mia, di strada, e mi ci sono divertito parecchio».

«Lo farete anche con questo qui?».

«Bien sûr que si! Vedrai, bambina mia, prima di quanto non ti aspetti gli passerà la voglia di ingannare le persone».

«Credete che cambierà idea?» domanda ingenuamente.

«Oh, no, non lo credo affatto. Certa gente non migliora, tutt'altro in effetti. La maggior parte rinunciano ai loro maggiori propositi per mantenere un profilo più basso, ma se la loro testa è malata, non guarisce per una sconfitta, per quanto sonora. Alcuni, i più pericolosi, finiscono addirittura per covare tanto rancore e risentimento da pianificare vendette, e non solo contro chi li ha fregati».

Caitlin trema, al pensiero. «E voi... non credete che questo qui sia così?».

Lupin allunga una mano e scompiglia fra le dita i capelli della ragazza. «Francamente non mi sembra il tipo. Ammetto di non averci avuto molto a che fare, per ora, ma nel poco tempo che ho trascorso in sua compagnia, e da quanto ho letto e sentito, trovo che sia più il genere del vigliacco. E di norma persone come queste non si espongono, con il concreto rischio non solo di venire smascherati ma anche di rimetterci personalmente».

Lei annuisce, sembrando già più convinta. «Posso... Potrei rimanere a vedere i preparativi?».

Lui la scruta con attenzione, incerto. «Puoi restare. Ma fin d'ora posso dirti che non intendo permetterti di partecipare, in alcun modo. I rischi sono già troppi allo stato attuale, e non voglio che peggiorino, per nessun motivo. Inoltre sei sotto la mia tutela e responsabilità. Posso anche essere un pessimo padrone di casa, ma non diverrò un orrendo tutore che permette a una bambina di cacciarsi nei guai. Siamo intesi?».

Le labbra di Caitlin sono arricciate in un piccolo broncio che sa tanto di delusione, tuttavia annuisce per quanto forzatamente. Ma lui le sorride, incoraggiante, e tanto basta a farle scordare lo smacco e la delusione e a farla riavvicinare al tavolo, osservando affascinata le carte sparse e il padrone di casa intento a dar loro un senso pratico.

Entra Cyril, crucciato ché si è già fatto tardi e nessuno s'è degnato di scendere a colazione. Per di più non ha trovato la ragazza laddove s'aspettava che fosse, ovvero nella camera a lei assegnata la sera precedente. E quando schiude l'uscio intenzionato a rimbrottare al padrone la sua assenza ingiustificata, si arresta sul più bello, confuso e sorpreso nel trovare lì riuniti entrambi i rei d'aver scioperato la sua tavola.

«Mademoiselle Caitlin, voi qui? Vi ho cercata in ogni dove, prima di decidermi ad avvertire il padrone» lamenta in un borbottio risentito.

Nel mentre Caitlin, lasciato il fianco del padrone di casa, arrossisce un poco sulle gote ma acquista un'espressione divertita che sembra presa a prestito direttamente da Lupin. Gli si fa incontro e, con somma costernazione di Cyril, non si ferma affatto a debita distanza come dovrebbe accadere in ogni situazione di decenza sociale e buona educazione impone, ma lo circonda con le esili braccia e gli pianta la fronte sullo sterno, inondandogli il petto dei suoi capelli e facendolo rimaner di stucco e secco come un baccalà.

«Vi agitate troppo, buon Cyril. Io non ho un graffio e sono in salute. E vi ringrazio per avermi tanto cercata, così ora possiamo scender giù tutti assieme a gustare la vostra ottima colazione».

Quella della ragazza voleva essere una sorta di dolce rassicurazione per il pover uomo, ma il suddetto, troppo frastornato, non sa come muoversi né dove metter le mani o cosa far uscire di bocca, quindi rimane zitto e immobile, sperando che l'increscioso evento veda presto una fine.

Una lieve risata proviene invece dal fondo della sala, di fronte alla finestra ora inondata di un raro sole brillante. Arsène Lupin si avvicina ai due e posa una mano sulla spalla di Caitlin. «Ma petite, credo faresti meglio a liberare il povero Cyril, prima che si faccia venire un malore» suggerisce con divertimento.

Caitlin solleva lo sguardo, appuntandolo sul cameriere e notando presto il suo disagio, evidentemente provocato dai suoi modi poco consoni. Seppur con rammarico, accetta di abbandonare il posto comodo che si era trovata e rimane a guardare Cyril fuggire letteralmente a gambe levate con la scusa di controllare che tutto sia in ordine per il loro primo pasto giornaliero.

«Ho fatto male, vero?» chiede turbata e dispiaciuta.

Scuote la testa, ancora con un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra. «Non molto, bambina mia. Anzi, credo che alla lunga gli farà bene. A volte è un po' troppo rigido e mi ritrovo a essere in pensiero per lui. Sono certo che averti intorno in qualche modo gli gioverà».

«Mah, speriamo» dubita, seguendo il padrone di casa al piano terra per una tardiva colazione.


	16. Chapter 16

**Come (non) passare inosservati**

?

Prima di cena il suo coinquilino si è rincantucciato in un angolo del salotto e, con una certa sorpresa e molta soddisfazione da parte di John Watson, ha iniziato a mettere ordine nei suoi articoli e appunti, catalogandoli con gran perizia e pignoleria per aggiornare i suoi schedari. Poi la signora Hudson li ha chiamati in sala da pranzo per servire loro dell'ottimo agnello accompagnato con le verdure stufate e, incredibilmente, Holmes ha perfino trovato del tempo per commentare positivamente la qualità della cena. Sbalordito, il dottore lo ha poi seguito di nuovo in salotto, osservandolo tornare con accanimento al precedente compito di schedatura. Poiché è relativamente presto e non è troppo stanco, ha quindi deciso di rimanere e fargli compagnia mentre prova ad approfondire un articolo che tratta di chirurgia post-traumatica. La serata d'altra parte è piuttosto dolce, tant'è vero che nonostante l'autunno molto avanzato non v'è né l'aria pungente né la fastidiosa umidità che di solito scoraggia a uscire a passeggio. E di fatti fuori, guardando dalla finestra, può notare molti più passanti del consueto, alcuni dei quali abbigliati in modo elegante, forse diretti a qualche piacevole ritrovo o attività mondana. Mentre osserva, durante una delle pause dalla lettura che pure risulta interessante e istruttiva, nota una piccola carrozza chiara fermarsi a pochi passi dal loro palazzo e solleva le sopracciglia, incuriosito, allungandosi appena un poco per tenere d'occhio ciò che accade di fuori.

Di fatto il conducente del veicolo, dopo aver accostato di fronte al numero precedente, scende da cassetta e si affretta ad aprire lo sportello dal quale spunta uno stivaletto stringato a tacco alto, seguito dalla stoffa chiara di una lunga gonna. Una mano dal dorso parzialmente ricoperto dalla manica del vestito si posa in quella protesa del cocchiere, il quale porge aiuto alla dama che sta scendendo dal veicolo. A questa ne segue una seconda, più bassa e minuta, che sgambetta agile scendendo a piccoli balzelli senza bisogno di alcun sostegno; evidentemente si tratta di una ragazza nel fiore della sua giovinezza.

«Ma guarda un po'» mormora il dottore, seguendo con interesse la scena che si sta svolgendo sul marciapiedi sotto di loro.

Sherlock Holmes dardeggia lo sguardo sul viso dell'amico, prima di tornare al suo lavoro. «Aggiornatemi» chiede, divertito.

«Oh, si tratta di dame; due, per la precisione, e... Hum! Perbacco, vengono qui» soffia, sorpreso.

In effetti la più alta ha sollevato appena lo sguardo sulla loro entrata poi, attendendo che la compagna la raggiungesse, ha evidentemente congedato il cocchiere, il quale con un inchino profondo è tornato al suo lavoro, lasciando le due dame ai loro impegni. E quelle si sono dirette a piccoli, eleganti passi proprio verso la loro porta.

Holmes cruccia le sopracciglia, indeciso su come accogliere la notizia. Un nuovo impegno non sarebbe male, ma due donne non preannunciano granché d'interessante. «Staremo a vedere» commenta solo, riservandosi un giudizio solo dopo aver scoperto le carte.

Pochi minuti più tardi la signora Hudson sale ancora una volta le scale fino al loro appartamento e, dopo aver rispettosamente bussato, si affaccia e annuncia: «Avete visite, signori. Due donne vi richiedono». Si permette perfino un sorrisetto saputo, facendo storcere il naso dell'investigatore.

«D'accordo, dite pure loro di salire» acconsente, seppur poco attratto dall'idea.

«Oh, suvvia Holmes, non fate quella faccia da funerale. Pensate positivo: magari questa volta è morto qualcuno» scherza il dottore.

«Che fate, mi prendete per il naso?» borbotta, indispettito dall'insolenza.

«Un po'» ammette, dubitando che due dame possano portar loro notizie di qualche omicidio.

Poco dopo possono udire il suono dei tacchi lungo la scalinata e presto la porta si apre per far passare le nuove visitatrici. Dalla finestra non ha avuto modo di notarlo, ma ora Watson può vedere con chiarezza quanto effettivamente una delle due donne sia molto più alta dell'altra, e non solo perché la più giovane è minuta. Osservandola con un certo stupore ha la sensazione che riesca perfino a superare in statura il suo coinquilino. Ma forse ciò è dovuto ai tacchi e al cappello, che slanciano una figura comunque già di per sé notevole.

«Benvenute» si fa avanti, anche perché se aspetta che lo faccia l'amico dovrà con ogni probabilità attendere in eterno. «Prego, accomodatevi».

«Molte grazie» replica l'ospite più anziana, quasi in un mormorio.

Holmes è più silenzioso del solito, si rende a un tratto conto il dottore, e voltando lo sguardo nota anche che la sua espressione è ancora crucciata, e molto più di quanto non fosse prima dell'entrata delle loro ospiti. Non riesce però a immaginarne il motivo, e sgrana gli occhi quando vede quelli di Holmes assottigliarsi in un'espressione che crede di riconoscere come sospettosa.

«Holmes? Che cosa succede?» domanda, confuso.

L'interpellato si fa avanti, avvicinandosi alle signore più di quanto sia ritenuto socialmente lecito e appropriato. La donna alta piega il capo di lato con un gesto aggraziato e spalanca appena gli occhi, parzialmente in ombra sotto il cappello a larghe falde. Lo stesso fa Holmes, ma i suoi si sgranano con maggior vigore e Watson lo sente trarre un brusco respiro.

«Per la miseria!» esclama, a quanto pare sopraffatto dallo sbigottimento.

Poi, sotto lo sguardo attonito del dottore, annulla a grandi passi la già scarsa distanza che lo separava dalla dama e le afferra con forza le spalle, poi senza fermarsi trascina con impeto la sua preda contro l'uscio richiuso, facendovi cozzare contro la schiena della donna.

«Che diamine fate, Holmes?» esclama Watson, sconvolto.

«Ah, non immaginavo foste una tale testa calda, Monsieur» commenta la donna, ridacchiando nonostante sia ancora inchiodata alla porta. Solleva il capo sul quale il cappello ora pende un poco storto, fissando l'investigatore diritto negli occhi, e un ghigno si apre sul suo volto all'apparenza delicato e roseo. «Un vero bruto, n'est-ce pas?».

Il dottor Watson spalanca la bocca in un grido muto nel momento in cui riconosce il tono e la voce per quello che sono: Arsène Lupin. «Buon Dio, non ci credo» soffia, confuso e turbato.

Holmes finalmente lascia andare le spalle dell'altro, ma solo per precipitarsi allo scrittoio e recuperare il revolver. Lo punta in fretta sull'indesiderato visitatore, ma questi, capita l'antifona, si è già scansato; il proiettile trapassa solo il cappello che vola all'aria poiché Lupin si è abbassato con prontezza flettendo le ginocchia.

«Ohi, attento a dove puntate quell'arnese, perdinci! Stavate per colpirmi» protesta, acchiappando al volo la ragazza che ha condotto con sé e sospingendola fuori dalla porta che ha spalancato nel frattempo.

«Tanto meglio!» ringhia Holmes, a quanto pari fuori di sé. «Un problema in meno in questo mondo folle» sentenzia, seguendo con il mirino dell'arma gli spostamenti repentini del francese che, nonostante le vesti ingombranti e affatto comode, si muove per la stanza con notevole agilità. «Fermatevi, e crepate da uomo» ordina. Frase abbastanza fuori luogo, a parere di Watson, considerando che al momento il suo destinatario è vestito di tutto punto da donna.

«Fossi matto! Ci si vede più tardi» avvisa, prima di lanciarsi oltre lo specchio della porta e scendere a lunghe falcate le scale.

Un altro paio di spari andati a vuoto riecheggiano nell'aria e rovinano la parete già in cattivo stato. Watson, esasperato da quell'assurdo teatrino, raggiunge a passo deciso Holmes e gli strappa il revolver di mano, sospirando stremato.

«Per l'amor di Dio, piantatela! Prima o poi attirerete la sgradita attenzione di qualche guardia di notte» borbotta, ributtando l'arma nel cassetto dello scrittoio.

Holmes lo fissa con sguardo truce, ma infine decide di sedersi in poltrona, sbuffando forte e strofinandosi gli occhi con i polpastrelli. «Finirà col farmi diventare pazzo, quel maledetto Lupin» lamenta.

Watson rotea gli occhi, annoiato. «Sì, beh, era comunque piuttosto convincente, non trovate?».

«Non una sola altra parola sull'argomento, o vi giuro che trasferisco seduta stante il mio laboratorio nella vostra camera da letto» minaccia seccato.

Il dottore sorride, divertito, poi fa segno di cucirsi la bocca e tutto torna un minimo gestibile.

Nell'accogliente cucina della signora Hudson sono ora accomodate le due, una delle quali piuttosto che dama è un noto furfante parigino di nome Arsène Lupin, al momento preso nell'occupazione di sorbire a piccoli e graziosi sorsi il suo caffè nero, con la schiena diritta come un fuso, il piattino poggiato sul palmo di una mano e l'altra occupata a sorreggere la delicata tazzina. Il cappello, in seguito alla turbolenta avventura al piano superiore, è ora gravemente adagiato su di un lato della spalliera della sedia, più morto che vivo ma comunque deciso a resistere agli strali del destino. Il ladro francese è incipriato di tutto punto, facendo bella mostra di gote appena spruzzate di rosa pallido e labbra del colore delle pesche mature, le ciglia lunghe ripiegate ad arte in un arco perfetto che tende al cielo, i capelli raccolti in una crocchia ben composta che neppure la fuga precipitosa ha potuto scomporre di un solo ciuffo e il collo fasciato nell'alto e ricamato colletto del vestito.

Caitlin, seduta di fronte a lui, lo sta fissando mentre ingolla del tè bollente, agitandosi un poco nervosa sulla seggiola che la ospita e cercando come può di imitare le aggraziate movenze del suo tutore.

«Sapete, ho l'impressione che nel confronto fra voi e io siate mille volte più femminile voi».

Lupin prova con un certo successo ad affogarsi nel suo caffè, poi tossisce in maniera convulsa e, tenendosi una mano sul petto, solleva sulla ragazza un'occhiataccia assassina.

«Vuoi uccidermi anche tu, per caso? Dillo subito, così mi ci preparo» borbotta stizzito.

Caitlin arrossisce per l'imbarazzo. «Scusate, ho parlato a sproposito». Si perde nei meandri delle foglie di tè fradice sul fondo della propria tazza, pensierosa. «Non credete, magari, che abbiamo fatto male a venir qui così? Voglio dire, non sembrava molto contento di noi» tentenna.

«Oh, fosse per quello non so davvero se esista occasione che possa vederlo davvero contento, ma petite. Ma in fin dei conti dovrà proprio scendere a patti con la situazione, poiché il guaio è più suo che mio, e io tutto sommato sto ancora lavorando a suo beneficio senza che me ne venga in tasca un bel niente, a parte un poco di apprezzabile divertimento, s'intende».

«Ma forse era meglio se venivamo con altri mezzi» contesta, desiderando scavare nel fulcro principale della questione.

«Il problema, qui, sono io, cosa credi? Ma sta fresco se pensa che mi faccia vedere di fronte alla porta di casa sua in veste personale. Ammetto che questa mise è stata un poco un azzardo, ma di', in quanti pensi potrebbero decidere di indagare sotto le gonnelle di due dame? E chi credi penserebbe che dietro il mio cappellino con le piume ci sia il sottoscritto?».

«Oh, per quello proprio nessuno. Avete visto quel dottore, come ci spiava tutto interessato? A lui non è mica venuto per niente in mente che fossimo voi e io».

Lupin annuisce convinto. «Proprio così, bambina mia. E lo stesso discorso vale per tutti i guardoni appostati là fuori».

«E pensate che si deciderà a scoprire perché gli siam capitati tra capo e collo questa sera?» s'informa incuriosita e suo malgrado eccitata dall'avventura.

Lui sorride sornione. «Puoi contarci, ma petite, soprattutto dopo aver scoperto che siamo ancora accampati nel suo palazzo. Scommetto che si sta chiedendo che diamine mi sia venuto in mente. Tra poco gli andrà il cervello in ebollizione, da' retta a me».

Lei lo sogguarda scettica e scrolla le spalle, augurandosi che si spicci, l'investigatore, se proprio deve raggiungerli e farsi quattro chiacchiere con il suo tutore, ché inizia a essere stanca, dopo essere stata a zonzo per la città per tutta la giornata o quasi.

Bussano di nuovo. Watson guarda dapprima la porta, poi il suo coinquilino, e ancora la porta. «Vado a vedere che altro succede» annuncia, dato che l'amico non s'è mosso di un palmo né ha dato segno di voler scoprire chi li stia cercando questa volta.

Dietro l'uscio c'è la signora Hudson, di nuovo e per l'ennesima volta in quella lunga giornata. Ha per l'occasione un cipiglio un poco seccato e in parte frustrato.

«Dite pure, signora Hudson. Cosa è accaduto questa volta?» si informa il dottore, con fare gentile.

«Le vostre visitatrici, perché voi lo sappiate, sono ancora qui. In questo momento si trovano nella mia cucina. Non so quale sia il vostro problema, ma dato che vorrei appartarmi per la notte, gradirei che lo risolveste entro breve» si lamenta con espressione arcigna.

Watson abbozza un sorriso tremolante e con un certo disagio e un senso di disastro incombente si volta per cercare la figura di Holmes. Detta figura è ancora ferma in poltrona a fissare il nulla, si direbbe, se non che il suo sguardo promette funeste conseguenze a chiunque intenda mettersi sulla sua strada.

«Dovremmo proprio togliere dai pasticci la nostra padrona di casa, Holmes» si azzarda a interloquire il dottore.

Holmes, con un movimento brusco, si rimette in piedi, diretto verso la porta. La signora Hudson trasale e si scansa con prontezza, mentre il dottor Watson decide, con lodevole sprezzo del pericolo, di seguire l'amico, se non altro per provare a impedire che si saltino alla gola a vicenda. A passi rapidi l'investigatore scende le scale e quasi si avventa sulla porta d'entrata all'appartamento della signora Hudson. Dopo una rapida ispezione dei locali a portata di mano finalmente ritrova le tracce degli ospiti clandestini proprio dove aveva annunciato la padrona di casa, ovvero accomodati al tavolo della cucina, ancora presi nell'occupazione di riscaldarsi le budella con del tè e del caffè.

«Salite. Ora» ringhia Holmes all'indirizzo di Lupin e Caitlin, e senza attendere reazioni volta loro la schiena e torna sui suoi passi diretto al proprio appartamento.

Prima di fare altrettanto, lieto e commosso del mancato spargimento di sangue, il dottor Watson può scorgere Lupin ancora perfettamente agghindato da elegante dama dell'alta società e cogliere il suo fugace sorriso vittorioso. Sospira e scuote la testa, già prevedendo il tenore del resto di quella disgraziata serata che sembrava essere cominciata così bene, dopo tutto.


	17. Chapter 17

**Stravaganti idee**

?

Quando Arsène Lupin varca la soglia dell'appartamento di Sherlock Holmes quest'ultimo prende a fissarlo con insistenza e con un cipiglio che ne denota la scarsa pazienza e fa sembrare l'altro una sorta bestia rara e per buona misura immonda. Ciò non di meno il ladro francese non dà cenno di sentirsene turbato, al contrario appare del tutto tranquillo e privo di qualsiasi animosità, nonostante i fatti accaduti nemmeno un'ora prima proprio in quello stesso salotto nel quale sosta immobile, ancora in piedi accanto alla ragazza che lo accompagna, dato che nessuno li ha invitati ad accomodarsi in qualsivoglia seduta più o meno confortevole.

«A che scopo siete qui?» decide di rompere il silenzio l'investigatore, quasi ringhiando la sua domanda.

«La richiesta non è pertinente. Se sono qui è per fornirvi la mia collaborazione nel vostro caso, Monsieur» replica in tono annoiato.

Le narici dell'investigatore fremono, e il dottor Watson sta progettando di emigrare in Svizzera per i prossimi mesi. Poi Holmes sospira, apparendo stremato. «Qual è il motivo della vostra odierna visita?» riformula con tutta la calma che è in grado di racimolare.

Lupin sfoggia un repentino sorriso e annuisce. «Mostrarvi alcuni dettagli e farvi una richiesta» annuncia, voltandosi poi a ricercare con lo sguardo la sua giovane accompagnatrice. «Caitlin, ma petite, potresti gentilmente recuperarmi quei documenti?».

La ragazza non si sofferma a riflettere. Sgancia il fermaglio che chiude la borsa che porta con sé e ne estrae alcuni fogli ripiegati che porge al tutore. «Voilà!» esclama felice.

Un altro sorriso, più gioioso questa volta, destinato unicamente a Caitlin. «Merci». Solo quando torna a dare attenzione all'investigatore sembra rammentarsi di essere ancora in piedi in mezzo al salotto. «Vi dispiace se mi siedo al vostro scrittoio?» chiede. Come d'abitudine manca di attendere una replica e si reca direttamente alla sedia di fronte allo scrittoio, sul quale poggia le sue carte, invitando il suo ospite e raggiungerlo. Mentre lo attende dispiega alcuni fogli e nel momento in cui l'investigatore lo affianca allunga uno di essi verso di lui, mostrandoglielo.

Holmes lo osserva con un'occhiata breve e intensa che presto tramuta in una sbalordita. «Questo è ciò che penso sia?».

«Probabile, Monsieur» conferma Lupin.

Scuote la testa. «Non desidero affatto conoscere nel dettaglio di come ne siete venuto in possesso. Ho scoperto, da che vi ho fra i piedi, che esistono casi in cui l'ignoranza è più salutare» afferma, risoluto a non prestare occhio al sorrisetto divertito dell'altro. «Per quale ragione mi state mostrando questa riproduzione di una cassaforte di sir Dominick?».

«Ve ne sono altre, alcune ne mostrano gli interni. Il motivo per il quale le ho portate da voi è semplice, da un lato».

«Davvero? E da quale lato lo sarebbe?» indaga Holmes, sospettoso ma anche in parte divertito.

Lupin inarca le sopracciglia, si leva il cappellino piumato e posandolo sulla testa di Holmes prende finalmente posto sulla sedia, scegliendo con cura nel mucchio e mettendo in mostra i disegni che raffigurano la parte interna della cassaforte. «Osservate, Monsieur; vedete? Da queste riproduzioni non si nota con troppa precisione, com'è del resto ovvio aspettarsi, ma questo aggeggio ha dimensioni notevoli, meglio sarebbe definirle improbabili. Voi a cosa pensate possa servirgli disporre di tanto spazio?».

«Avevamo già stabilito, mi sembra, che il soggetto avesse un numero apprezzabile di creditori, per così dire».

«Oui, c'est vrai. Ma neppure se avesse accumulato le lettere d'amore di tutta Europa avrebbe bisogno di qualcosa di simile. Questa, Monsieur, non è una semplice cassaforte, è una camera blindata».

«Cosa?» soffoca Holmes. «Non è possibile, dove la terrebbe?».

«Ah, oui, questo è un bel problema, n'est-ce pas? Ci ho pensato, vous savez, e pensandoci ho scordato di dormire» ammette, tamburellando le dita sulla superficie liscia del tavolo. «Di certo all'interno della villa, per quanto grande possa mai essere, non ci può trovare posto qualcosa del genere. Le altre due casseforti sono molto petites, da muro, servono a poco se non a qualche oggetto di uso quotidiano, magari del semplice denaro contante da prelevare le matin, vous savez. Ma questa è un gran cruccio, Monsieur; è pur vero che vi è una cantina, al di sotto della villa, ma è troppo piccola, ci tiene i vini per lo più, e certo non v'è altro spazio idoneo. Allora… Allora… mi ci sono ben arrovellato, tanto che il caffè m'è quasi venuto a noia (regrettable!). E poi, voilà!» schiocca le dita nell'aria, ma non compare nulla, idee comprese. Eppure le sue labbra ora sono arricciate in un sorriso soddisfatto.

«Dunque? Le vostre conclusioni quali sarebbero?» sbotta Holmes, seccato da tanto temporeggiare.

«Ah, Monsieur, quel mauvaise humeur. Bon, Caitlin e io, ben bene abbigliati da _grande soirée_, ci siamo fatti un lungo e interessantissimo giro nei dintorni dell'abitazione del vostro segretario. Et savez-vous che cosa abbiamo scoperto?» domanda retorico.

Invece di attendere una replica o proseguire a voce con le spiegazioni estrare dal mucchio di scartoffie un piccolo plico di fogli piegati a metà e li apre posandoli sotto il naso dell'investigatore. Sulla carta altre mappe, con la differenza che queste raffigurano reti che si trovano nel sottosuolo, alcune delle quali si allargano in ampi locali per lo più in disuso, che in tempi più remoti avevano utilità andate via via perdute.

Holmes li fissa mentre i suoi occhi divengono sempre più grandi. «Che… _maledetto_» sibila, vibrando di indignazione.

Lupin annuisce con fare comprensivo. «Da noi in Francia si usa dire salaud, che significa…».

«Sì, grazie: so cosa significa» borbotta con un certo imbarazzo.

Un sorrisetto sfacciato fa la sua repentina apparizione sulle labbra del ladro francese, così come presto svanisce. «J'aime beaucoup les gens savantes» commenta.

«Dunque» soffia Holmes, umettandosi le labbra «la vostra presenza di domani alla festa del segretario non sembra più necessaria» considera.

«Oh, no! Au contraire, Monsieur. Servirà egregiamente per sviare i sospetti del padrone di casa, mentre la sua camera blindata viene svuotata. Temo che occorrerà parecchio tempo, viste le dimensioni».

L'investigatore lo osserva con una certa curiosità. «Pensavo aveste desiderio di essere personalmente sul posto e assistere alle operazioni. Dalle carte in vostro possesso si può dedurre che il luogo non sia a portata di mano: se voi sarete nella villa, è logico supporre non possiate al contempo essere nella camera blindata».

Lupin scrolla le spalle, apparendo quasi disinteressato alla faccenda. «L'invito del segretario Ashley-Cooper dice che il ricevimento avrà inizio intorno alle nove, ufficialmente, e che gli invitati, in base alle sue esperienze, inizieranno a presentarsi a partire dalle sette. Et bien, secondo le indagini fatte sulle sue abitudini, e dati gli impegni per il giorno successivo, diserterà per certo l'ufficio e con buona probabilità avrà già dato disposizioni perché i suoi affari vengano curati durante la sua assenza, pertanto si prenderà gran parte della giornata per occuparsi dei preparativi sia per la serata che per il viaggio della mattina seguente. Per conto mio non ho viaggi in programma, e neppure l'organizzazione di feste, quindi occuperò una parte del pomeriggio a mettere il naso nei suoi affari, in modo particolare nella sua camera blindata (dove suppongo conservi gli affari più importanti e delicati). Fatto ciò, e poiché sono piuttosto fiducioso nelle capacità organizzative della mia piccola squadra, avrò il piacere di trascorrere il resto della serata alle costole del segretario» illustra, tutto preso dai suoi piani.

A Holmes, che ancora lo sta osservando, sfugge un lieve moto di riso. «Ditemi la verità, signor Lupin: siete innamorato della vostra voce?».

Lupin schiude le labbra per la sorpresa, poi scoppia a ridere e, non contento, getta fogli sparsi contro l'investigatore. «Che maldicenze andate dicendo, Monsieur?» protesta, o per lo meno ci prova, se solo riuscisse a tornare un minimo serio.

L'investigatore scuote la testa, sconsolato. «Spero almeno che non intendiate presentarvi alla villa di sir Dominick nelle vostre attuali vesti. Sarebbe piuttosto imbarazzante, temo».

«Oh, davvero? Imbarazzante, Monsieur Holmes, o indecente?».

«Entrambe».

Per alcuni dei minuti seguenti Holmes sembra occupato a studiare le carte portategli da Lupin ed evidentemente a rimuginare sul lavoro che andrà fatto l'indomani. Nel mentre Lupin, un gomito poggiato alla spalliera della sedia, rimbalza la propria attenzione dall'investigatore a Caitlin e al dottore che invece danno l'idea di essere nel pieno di un consulto. "Chissà mai quale può essere il soggetto del loro parlare fitto fitto" si chiede mentre la curiosità che gli è tipica monta e lo rode da dentro.

«Queste piante del sottosuolo ve le ha procurate quel vostro famoso amico di cui mi avete largamente parlato?» lo distrae dalla sua morbosa osservazione Holmes.

Crucciato, torna a dar retta all'investigatore e posando un momento gli occhi sulle carte scuote la testa. «Niente affatto. Quelle vengono direttamente dagli archivi comunali. Non avreste idea di quante cose interessanti si possono trovare in quegli uffici polverosi, se le si cerca con il metodo giusto» spiega, concludendo con un occhiolino.

Come di sovente succede, Holmes lo fissa di sbieco con aperto sospetto. «Se è lecito, in che modo avreste persuaso gli impiegati comunali a rifornirvi di tali documenti?».

E forse, considerato lo scintillio nello sguardo del francese, avrebbe di gran lunga fatto meglio a evitare una domanda simile. Di fatti il giovane uomo abbigliato da gran dama sfarfalla le ciglia con un'aria un poco civettuola, gli si fa più accosto e quasi sfiorando la curva del suo orecchio vi mormora dentro il suo piccolo, sordido segreto.

Holmes si scosta con un gesto brusco e lo fissa con un certo orrore e il viso in fiamme. «Voi... siete un demonio» sbotta costernato, facendo sghignazzare Lupin.

«Affatto, Monsieur. Io sono Arsène Lupin, per l'occasione al vostro servizio».

«Non me lo ricordate, per carità: l'errore più infame e grossolano della mia carriera» lamenta amareggiato.

«Oh, suvvia, non siate così abbattuto. Sapete, dovreste provare a fare ciò che spesso dico al mio Cyril».

«Ovvero?» chiede sospettoso.

«Trovare il modo per divertirvi di più. Voi prendete la vita per il verso sbagliato» offre, a suo modo accomodante.

«Immagino che il vostro modo lo riteniate migliore, non è vero?» rimbrotta con sarcasmo.

«La vita è un'avventura, e io ne sono il regista» commenta solo Lupin con un tono stranamente serio.

E davvero Holmes non ha la più pallida idea di cosa diamine stia blaterando. Sbuffa, frustrato. «Avete detto, al principio, che oltre a mostrarmi qualcosa, queste carte quindi, dovevate farmi una richiesta. Dunque, sentiamola».

«Ah, oui. Suppongo sappiate che non sono solito lavorare unicamente per la gloria. Certo, spesso e volentieri anche per quella, che è una gran bella ragione, vi assicuro. Tuttavia...».

«Spero non intendiate, con il vostro discorso, darmi a intendere che vorreste essere pagato».

Lupin ridacchia e sventola una mano in aria come a scacciare qualcosa. «Monsieur, con tutto il rispetto che posso nutrire per voi e il vostro lavoro, devo informarvi che sono troppo caro per le vostre finanze». Holmes si inalbera, pronto a ribattere, ma viene placato da un gesto bonario dell'altro. «Pace, Monsieur! Non sono qui per insultarvi. Intendevo semplicemente mettervi al corrente delle mie intenzioni».

L'investigatore cruccia la fronte. «Non state per nulla risultando rassicurante, perché voi lo sappiate» tiene a precisare.

«Bien, suppongo di no. E quindi verrò al punto. Fra una settimana esatta tornerò nella villa del vostro segretario al fine di alleggerirlo di alcuni preziosi e oggetti d'arte».

Holmes lo fissa attonito, schiude le labbra, scuote la testa, sospira. «Già che ci siete potete mandare un annuncio al Times». Impallidisce, mentre osserva il ladro soppesare la possibilità. «Non scherzate, vi prego».

«Dite che è eccessivo?».

«_Voi_ siete eccessivo!» esclama costernato. Prende una lunga boccata di ossigeno e raggiunge quasi a tentoni una poltrona poco distante, sulla quale quasi si distende.

«Bon, niente giornali. Avete ragione, troppa pubblicità mi rovinerebbe il resto del soggiorno a Londra» concorda Lupin.

Holmes geme e decide di accendersi una sigaretta, nella speranza che la nicotina lo riconduca a un'idea della situazione più appropriata. «Perché, in nome del cielo, lo venite a dire a me?» sbotta infine.

«Oh, è molto semplice: per chiedervi un parere. Secondo voi è meglio se mando l'avviso a sir Dominick prima o dopo aver recuperato i documenti dalla sua camera blindata?».

Holmes tossisce del fumo andatogli di traverso e osserva la sigaretta chiedendosi se dentro non ci sia qualcosa di più forte del tabacco. «Non... Avete intenzione di avvertire anche lui?» soffia rauco.

«Certo che sì. Lo faccio sempre, quando visito personalità importanti» dichiara con semplicità.

Terminata la prima sigaretta se ne accende una seconda, e mentre si riempie i polmoni di fumo riflette, e nel farlo posa gli occhi in quelli di Lupin. «Le vostre vittime non prendono adeguate precauzioni dopo aver ricevuto il vostro avviso?».

«Oui, com'è normale e giusto che sia. Ma è proprio questo il bello, n'est-ce pas? Voglio dire: riuscireste a immaginare se, ignaro di tutto, mentre il padrone di casa dorme beato nel proprio letto sentisse dei rumori e mi scoprisse, come dicono i giudici, in flagranza di reato? Sarebbe piuttosto imbarazzante, per entrambi. Invece in questo modo tutti sono al corrente di quel che deve accadere e sono preparati a farsi sottrarre quel che c'è di buono in casa. E vi assicuro che sono sempre tanto gentili da aspettarmi alzati».

«Voi siete pazzo».

«Questo, mi pareva, lo avevamo già stabilito. Ma non mi avete ancora detto cosa ne pensate. Avanti, sono venuto appositamente per ascoltarvi».

Holmes chiude gli occhi, soffia via del fumo e pensa, impegnandosi a lasciare fuori dalla sua testa l'immagine irriverente del ladro francese. Infine, con un lieve cenno di assenso, riapre gli occhi e li dirige con calma sulla figura a stento riconoscibile di Lupin. «Prima. Se avete davvero intenzione di avvertirlo, fatelo prima di recuperare quel documento, che almeno sia utile a distogliere l'attenzione del segretario dai suoi piani imminenti per dirigerla su fatti che riguardano tutt'altro».

Lupin sorride, e nonostante il trucco per un momento sembra proprio lui, e il suo sguardo non dà adito ad alcun dubbio. «Merci» mormora, rialzandosi dalla sedia e recuperando le carte sparse sullo scrittoio e in parte sul pavimento ove sono state gettate qualche minuto prima. «Ora è il caso che mi congedi. Forse riuscirò perfino a trovare del tempo per dormire, nell'attesa che sorga il sole». Prima però zampetta con i suoi stivaletti alla moda fino all'investigatore e recupera il suo cappellino con le piume ancora posato sul capo di Holmes. «Un'ultima questione, Monsieur: se, mentre recupererò per voi quel documento, trovassi, per ipotesi, ulteriore documentazione potenzialmente compromettente e, diciamo, decidessi di consegnarvela assieme a quella destinata alla principessa, credete voi di sapere cosa farne?».

Per una volta l'investigatore si permette un breve sorriso. «Di questo, signor Lupin, non dovrete dubitarne affatto».

Dopo un breve cenno del capo, Lupin raggiunge Caitlin e insieme si apprestano a lasciare l'appartamento. «Aurevoir Monsieur. Docteur, bonne nuit». Tuttavia, prima di lasciare definitivamente l'appartamento del 221B, Lupin tentenna e ritorna sui suoi passi, accenna un lieve ghigno, infila una mano all'interno della corta giacchetta che gli ricopre le spalle e ne trae un orologio da taschino.

«Pardonnez-moi Monsieur Holmes. Credo che questo sia vostro. Invero, non ho la più pallida idea di come sia finito nelle mie tasche. Questi aggeggi fanno il bello e il cattivo tempo, vous savez. Ecco qui, prendete» sussurra con un'occhiata deliziata, posando l'orologio nel palmo dell'investigatore e facendo roteare il cappellino nell'altra mano. «Aurevoir, Messieurs. À bientôt!».

Lupin finalmente scompare oltre l'uscio, seguito da Caitlin. Watson non sa trattenersi ed emette un lieve risolino, ingoiandolo subito dopo all'occhiata truce del coinquilino.

«Un giorno, quando meno se lo aspetta, esigerò il conto» borbotta infastidito.

«Era solo uno scherzo innocente, amico mio» tenta di protestare Watson.

«Sì, e di certo si divertirà un mondo nel riproporlo a tutti i secondini» prevede Holmes.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sogni infranti**

?

Meno di un'ora dopo la partenza di Lupin, quando i due coinquilini del 221B si stanno ormai predisponendo per la notte, il campanello del portone d'entrata trilla. Il dottor Watson estrae dal taschino il proprio orologio e geme piano.

«Mezzanotte passata. Chi mai può essere a quest'ora assurda?».

«Lasciate perdere le domande; per quest'oggi ne abbiamo avute a sufficienza. Andrò io stesso a scoprirlo, dato che a quest'ora la signora Hudson sarà di sicuro a letto».

«Beata lei» mormora il dottore con discrezione, attendo a non farsi udire dall'amico.

Quando Holmes torna al loro appartamento ha un'espressione poco promettente.

«Cos'è accaduto stavolta?» si impensierisce Watson.

«È arrivato un dispaccio urgente. Da Scotland Yard» lo ragguaglia in tono lugubre.

«Ho desiderato che la giornata appena passata finisse, ma non immaginavo che quella nuova sarebbe iniziata nel peggiore dei modi» commenta per tutta risposta.

«Siete ancora vivo. Io sono ancora vivo. E, diavolo, persino il capo di Scotland Yard, a giudicare da questa missiva, è ancora vivo, e anche piuttosto contrariato».

Watson ha una smorfia che esprime i suoi dubbi. «Contrariato non si intona per nulla al carattere di quell'uomo. Cosa dice?».

«Dice che è evaso un delinquente. E ci augura una buona nottata».

«Voi scherzate?».

«Affatto. Dice: "_Spero che la vostra notte possa trascorrere in modo migliore rispetto alla mia_"» legge con calma.

«Holmes! Parlavo dell'evaso».

«Sì, lo immaginavo. Un tale Samuel Prescott. Per caso ve ne rammentate?».

Watson cruccia le sopracciglia e sta per porgere un diniego e una richiesta di delucidazioni, ma un ricordo sopraggiunge prima che possa completare il suo gesto. «L'assassino dei Borroughs».

«Corretto, in teoria».

«Giusto, ora ricordo: leggevo l'articolo dell'arresto sul giornale del mattino, e poi la notizia del prossimo processo».

«Prove circostanziali».

«Sì, le stesse parole che mi diceste quella mattina. Ma non mi avete mai spiegato il motivo di quel vostro giudizio».

«No, infatti, e temo che non potrò spiegarvelo nemmeno questa volta» si rammarica. «Devo uscire». Detto ciò infila la lettera nella tasca della giacca, recupera il cappotto e si dirige a grandi passi alla porta.

«Ma Holmes!» tenta di protestare il dottore, sbigottito.

«Più tardi, Watson» taglia corto, abbandonando l'appartamento.

Ha bussato alla porta di servizio tre volte, prima di ricevere un seppur vago segnale che qualcuno sia effettivamente intenzionato a scoprire di chi si tratti. L'espressione tirata di Holmes non è nulla in confronto a quella scura come una spelonca di Cyril nel momento in cui socchiude l'uscio. Senza dubbio non hanno un buon rapporto quei due, ma l'investigatore è disposto a lasciar correre per quella volta, poiché ha questioni più urgenti da trattare che non siano le loro animosità.

«Posso entrare?» chiede a un certo punto, dato che l'uomo da dentro non dà l'idea di voler fare un primo passo.

«Se dicessi di no?» lo sfida, seguitando a fissarlo in modo piuttosto truce.

«Dovrei insistere, sono spiacente».

«Sono fandonie. A voi non spiace mai di nulla di ciò che fate. Che volete, stavolta?».

L'attuale atteggiamento del cameriere lascia un poco spiazzato Holmes, che è abituato a dei modi più pacati e sottili. L'aperta ostilità è poco britannica. Sospira e cerca da qualche parte un pizzico di pazienza per fare fronte a quella spiacevole situazione.

«Ho una notizia da riferire al vostro padrone» annuncia. Poi, notando che l'altro sta per ribattere, con buona probabilità usando l'abbondante scorta di sarcasmo che si porta appresso, aggiunge senza lasciargli il tempo di mettere insieme le appropriate rimostranze «No, non posso attendere domani mattina. È piuttosto urgente e altrettanto importante che ne venga a conoscenza al più presto».

Cyril assottiglia le palpebre e serra la mascella. «Verrà il giorno in cui vi tornerà indietro ciò che avete sparso tanto generosamente durante i vostri anni migliori. Credete, non mi dispiacerebbe affatto essere lì per assistere, ma suppongo di poter trovare modi migliori per godermi la vecchiaia». Ciò detto si fa da parte, levando il catenaccio che ancora bloccava l'uscio, e lascia libero l'accesso all'investigatore che al momento mostra un'espressione a metà fra l'interdetto e lo stizzito.

Raggiunto l'atrio Holmes si appresta a risalire i soliti gradini acciaccati, ma pare che Cyril non abbia ancora esaurito le rimostranze, poiché gli si para di fronte con ostentazione, sporgendo una mano a bloccagli il passaggio e con un'occhiata malevola gli volta le spalle.

«Ad avvertire il signore ci penso io. Voi attenderete qui» annuncia, prima di lasciare di fatto l'investigatore nel bel mezzo dell'atrio deserto e, come al solito, freddo come il ghiaccio.

Gli occhi di Holmes seguono la figura di Cyril lungo la scalinata ma non hanno la possibilità di andare oltre la prima svolta del corridoio. Sibila brevi parole di protesta, ciò non di meno si risolve a rimanere dove si trova, attendendo con più pazienza di quanta se ne ritrovi che uno dei due si rifaccia vivo.

Cyril è distratto dal pressante e fastidioso pensiero dell'uomo che ha lasciato al piano inferiore; per questo motivo, dopo aver percorso a passi rapidi il corridoio fino alla porta della camera del suo padrone, manca di bussare come di norma accade e invece apre l'uscio direttamente. È tuttavia costretto a bloccarsi a metà di un passo che lo porterebbe oltre la soglia, poiché i suoi occhi sono fissi sulla lucente canna di un revolver puntato diritto contro la sua testa. Deglutisce, ansioso e suo malgrado spaventato, forse maggiormente dagli occhi dietro l'arma che non dall'arma stessa, decisi e duri, più freddi della loro villa.

«Signore?» soffia, tremando appena.

«Cyril» sibila la voce alterata di Lupin. «La prossima volta che varchi la mia porta senza bussare sarà anche l'ultima, sei avvertito».

Trattiene il respiro, incerto se sia il caso di muoversi oppure sia meglio rimanere fermo e zitto. «Perdonatemi, non accadrà più» promette, credendoci fermamente dato che non ha nessuna intenzione di ripetere l'esperienza di un minuto prima.

«Voglio augurarmi che sia così» considera, riponendo il revolver sul comodino accanto al letto e tornando a guardare il suo cameriere terrorizzato. «Vorresti spiegarmi, ora, perché diamine mi sei piombato in camera in questo modo? Ricordo di averti spiegato che non amo le improvvisate».

«Lo rammento, signore. Ero... _distratto_. Non so come scusarmi».

«Distratto?» indaga Lupin, inarcando un sopracciglio, scettico. «Cosa può mai averti distratto tanto da farti rischiare la vita?».

«Quell'investigatore, signore. È qui, giù nell'atrio» spiega a bassa voce, pur sapendo che dalle camere del primo piano non si può udire ciò che accade al pian terreno e viceversa.

Arsène Lupin sgrana gli occhi, sorpreso e interdetto. «Sherlock Holmes è qui? Ora?».

«Sì, signore. Purtroppo» aggiunge, senza poter nascondere né la sua mortificazione per l'accaduto né il disprezzo per ciò che ritiene l'evento scatenante.

«Questo è inaspettato. Ti ha detto per quale motivo si trova qui?».

«No, signore. Ma ha parlato di qualche notizia urgente che intende darvi».

Lupin sbircia l'orologio accanto al revolver e sospira. «Avrà notato che tra pochi minuti saranno le due di notte?» chiede, a nessuno in particolare. Sbuffa, pensando alle ore che aveva previsto di usare per recuperare un po' del sonno perduto e che, a quanto pare, finiranno per diventare ulteriori ore spese ad apprendere altre amenità su quel paese e i suoi abitanti. «Bene, fallo salire» ordina.

Cyril, dubbioso, lo fissa e si mordicchia l'angolo di un labbro. «_Qui_, signore?» domanda incerto.

«Proprio qui, sì. Magari la prossima volta si guarderà bene dal piombarmi in casa mentre cerco di dormire» ribatte con un filo di acidità ma non senza una certa dose di sempiterno divertimento.

Cyril scuote le spalle e si appresta a eseguire l'ordine, come di norma, anche se in questo caso ha qualche riserva sull'ultima trovata del suo padrone.

L'investigatore è ancora nel punto in cui lo aveva lasciato poco prima. "Strano" si ritrova a pensare Cyril, abituato a che quel particolare ospite se ne vada a zonzo per case altrui senza permesso.

«Vi aspetta di sopra. Se volete seguirmi vi ci conduco» si annuncia Cyril, aggiungendo dentro di sé: "E se non volete tanto meglio. Io di certo non piangerò".

Holmes sta per ribattere, ma il cameriere si è già avviato senza attendere una sua decisione, pertanto si vede costretto a tenersi al passo. La porta presso la quale lo conduce non è quella della sua sala ricreazioni (come l'ha segretamente battezzata nella sua testa). Quando Cyril bussa, attendendo il permesso con calma, dietro di lui l'investigatore è molto meno tranquillo e si guarda intorno poiché non ha mai raggiunto quell'ala della villa e pertanto ne approfitta per darle un'occhiata incuriosita. Poi la porta viene aperta, Cyril indietreggia rispettosamente (troppo per i gusti di Holmes che ha l'impressione che ci sia sotto qualche nuova sorpresa) e lascia libero l'accesso al visitatore.

Avrebbe anche potuto prepararcisi meglio ma, per quanto potesse mai sentirsi pronto, niente lo avrebbe salvato dal suo destino.

«Santo Dio, ma dove lo lasciate voi francesi il pudore!» sbotta costernato, mentre tenta di fissare qualunque altra cosa nella stanza che non sia il suo proprietario e attuale occupante che lo fissa divertito dalle lenzuola sfatte.

«Voi mi svegliate nel cuore della notte, Monsieur, e pretendete che vi riceva come si conviene al Duca di Sassonia? Consideratela una mia piccola vendetta personale per la vostra attuale presenza che mi impedisce di riposare e per avermi sparato addosso la scorsa sera».

«Copritevi, per l'amor del cielo» geme, fissando con ostentazione la porta chiusa.

«Ho i pantaloni, non vedete?» ribatte Lupin, divertendosi come un bambino.

«Non ho intenzione di vedere proprio nulla! Devo parlare, non... non guardare» borbotta, avvertendo la temperatura salire in modo brutale.

Un sospiro leggero e prolungato scivola dalle labbra del ladro francese. «E io avrei tanto voluto dormire, Monsieur, invece sono sveglio e fisso la vostra schiena mentre attendo che mi spieghiate il motivo della vostra tardiva presenza in casa mia. Ora, se non vi dispiace, vi ascolto».

«Mi dispiace. Sì che mi dispiace. Non riesco neppure a pensare se rimanete in quello stato».

Lupin reclina la testa, incuriosito, osservando la figura rigida e impalata a ridosso della sua porta con una certa sorpresa. «Sapete, Monsieur Holmes, io so di avere qualche problema a livello sociale, ma i miei sono niente in confronto ai vostri. Voglio supporre che i vostri compatrioti siano un poco più... aperti, diciamo così».

Tutto quello che ottiene dal suo discorsetto è un borbottio e un nuovo gemito che non fa presagire nulla di buono nel loro prossimo futuro.

«Molto bene, avete vinto voi. Spero ne siate soddisfatto. Tenete per caso il punteggio? Non si sa mai, vista la propensione molto britannica a scommettere su qualsiasi inezia» scherza Lupin, nel tentativo di alleggerire la tensione. Tentativo fallimentare il suo, considerando che l'ospite non s'è mosso dal suo rifugio né ha pronunciato verbo. «Perbacco! D'accordo, allora; mi passereste il maglioncino bianco che si trova accanto a voi, s'il vous plaît?» si rassegna, poiché non sembra in grado di ottenere nulla da quella testa di marmo.

L'investigatore, distogliendo appena gli occhi dall'uscio, li indirizza con cautela sulla gruccia proprio lì accanto, vicino all'armadio, sulla quale è effettivamente appeso un maglione, bianco e sottile. Si sposta di lato, attento a non voltarsi indietro per nessun motivo e allunga un braccio, afferrando fra le dita l'indumento e facendolo lentamente scivolare via dall'appendiabiti. Ora viene la parte complicata: arrivare fino al padrone di casa senza indugiare su di lui. Decide di concentrarsi sul maglione, mentre procede a passi incerti e laterali in direzione del letto. Scopre di essere al traguardo quando vi sbatte contro i calcagni e per evitare di cadere all'indietro appoggia la mano libera al materasso e agita quella occupata dall'indumento nell'aria. Affanna e non si accorge che all'improvviso il suo polso è imprigionato nella stretta di una mano fino a che non si ritrova strattonato verso il centro del letto. Di fronte ai suoi occhi il sogghigno sfrontato del ladro francese che ancora lo trattiene stretto.

«Era davvero così difficile?» chiede la voce ironica di Lupin.

«Un giorno o l'altro troverò il modo di farvela scontare» soffia la voce turbata di Holmes, mentre getta il maglione sulla testa di Lupin.

«Possibile» conviene e nel frattempo si libera dell'indumento, scompigliandosi i capelli.

Lupin ha fatto un po' di difficoltà ma infine ha acconsentito sia ad assumere un aspetto più consono che a trasferirsi nello studio. Al momento si sta massaggiando la fronte e gli occhi mentre Holmes passeggia con nervosismo dalla finestra al camino, dal camino alla porta e dalla porta di nuovo alla finestra, poi tutto da capo. A un certo punto tuttavia la sua pazienza si esaurisce.

«Sto cercando di rimanere sveglio, Monsieur. Ma se non volete parlarmi del motivo per il quale mi ci avete costretto, vi avverto che fra non molto vi obbligherò a prepararmi un caffè forte, o in alternativa a recuperarmi una coperta, così mi posso stendere sul sofà» borbotta esausto.

«Heric Seldon, il capo di Scotland Yard, mi ha fatto avere questo dispaccio urgente» spiega Holmes, fermandosi di fronte a Lupin e offrendogli l'incartamento così che possa farsene egli stesso un'idea.

Lupin avvicina la lampada con una mano e scorre il messaggio con gli occhi. «Non ho mai sentito nominare questo Prescott. Che genere di delinquente è?».

«Samuel Prescott è un pluriomicida. Stipendiato».

«Un sicario. Che cosa ha a che fare costui con noi?».

Holmes si massaggia il collo e recupera una sedia per sé. Una volta accomodatosi rivolge l'attenzione al padrone di casa. «Questo particolare non fa parte dei fatti comprovati, badate bene. Tuttavia vi sono indizi che fanno pensare che Samuel Prescott sia pagato per occuparsi di personaggi di un certo nome, reticenti».

Lupin aggrotta la fronte. «Spiegatevi».

«Fu arrestato per l'omicidio della famiglia Borroughs; moglie e marito in realtà, poiché la figlia era in campagna dai nonni. I Borroughs, tuttavia, erano proletari le cui finanze non abbondavano e che in casa possedevano pochi averi e ancora meno di un certo valore, che sono stati portati via».

«Chiedo scusa: non avevate, pocanzi, detto che questo Prescott è un sicario?».

«Confermo. Ufficiosamente a suo carico vi sono le morti sospette e improvvise di alcune personalità di spicco: banchieri, industriali, armatori, deputati e così via».

«E questi coniugi Borroughs? Che cosa ci entrano nella sua carriera prolifica?».

«Assolutamente nulla. È proprio questo il punto. Dev'essere stato incastrato con un omicidio qualsiasi, uno che con tutta probabilità non ha neppure commesso. Per lo meno questa è la mia teoria».

«Capisco. E chi lo avrebbe voluto fuori dai piedi?» si informa Lupin, incuriosito.

«Uno dei suoi committenti, con tutta probabilità. Ma non è questo il problema, non il nostro per lo meno (immagino lo sarà per suddetto committente, se Prescott troverà il tempo sufficiente per fargli una visita di cortesia). Il punto è che, invece, qualcuno ha deciso di farlo uscire. Ora, capite?».

«Vi prego di voler parlare chiaro, Monsieur Holmes. Sto per addormentarmi in piedi e temo di non disporre della lucidità necessaria a seguirvi nei vostri contorti sentieri».

Holmes sbuffa, stizzito per la scarsa collaborazione. «Vi sono alcuni incartamenti che tendono a indicare che Samuel Prescott abbia operato, in limitate occasioni, per sir Dominick Ashley-Cooper».

Lupin lo fissa per un eterno istante con sguardo agghiacciato. «Credevo avessimo stabilito che si tratta di un ricattatore. Da quando sapete che è anche un mandante di omicidi?».

«Ecco, per la verità» tentenna Holmes, distogliendo lo sguardo, «all'incirca da quando mi è stato affidato il caso».

«E quando, di grazia, contavate di mettermi a parte dell'informazione?» indaga con cipiglio serio.

«Hum! A essere onesti non ritenevo fosse rilevante, considerando che l'uomo di cui si serviva d'abitudine era sotto chiave».

«Oh, ma davvero?».

«Esatto. Lui, tutto considerato, non è poi così pericoloso da quel punto di vista».

«Monsieur Holmes, avete da poco finito di parlarmi della sua saltuaria abitudine di assoldare sicari per togliere di mezzo gente scomoda. State cercando di darmi a intendere che un personaggio che paga assassini per ammazzare gente è innocuo?» si altera Lupin, fissandolo con astio.

«Non ho sostenuto questo, ma...».

«Domani, no che dico, oggi stesso dovrò recuperare un documento di importanza vitale per la vostra nazione e per una buona fetta dell'Europa, e mi state dicendo che, forse, potrebbero esserci complicazioni a causa di un _particolare irrilevante_ del quale non avete ritenuto necessario farmi parola?» sbotta, quasi ringhiando e balzando in piedi in modo tanto repentino da far sobbalzare l'investigatore.

«Non serve agitarsi. Basterà prestare attenzione mentre...».

Arsène Lupin assottiglia gli occhi e fa un passo avanti. «Voi non avete la minima idea di ciò che dite. Io predispongo il mio lavoro nel dettaglio, non è mia abitudine affidarmi al caso o allo spirito santo, quando opero sul capo. Se questo sicario è stato richiamato dal segretario significa che ha sospetti sulla sicurezza sua e dei documenti che possiede. E se così è troverò qualche sgradita e possibilmente letale sorpresa sulla mia strada. E, diamine, vi ringrazio infinitamente per avermi avvisato per tempo. Ora, sparite dalla mia vista».

«Tuttavia...».

«Immediatamente» sibila, rinserrando le dita che schioccano rumorosamente.


	19. Chapter 19

**La stella di Napoleone**

?

Quando Cyril, ancora in attesa nel salone al piano terra, vede l'investigatore scendere a passo pensante le scale e uscire dalla porta di servizio con il volto scuro e sbattendo l'uscio, comprende che qualche cosa dev'essere accaduto e che non può trattarsi che di un'ennesima sciagura. Appurato ciò si affretta a percorrere all'inverso la strada presa dall'investigatore e sul corridoio del primo piano si trova di fronte alla porta spalancata che dà allo studio del suo padrone, ove il succitato è ancora fermo nel punto in cui lo ha lasciato l'investigatore dopo aver ricevuto il brusco benservito. Quel che è peggio è che l'espressione che ha in volto è perfino peggiore di quella che mostrava poco prima l'inglese. Con una grave sensazione che gli pesa sulla bocca dello stomaco, a passi lenti si avvicina all'uomo, affatto sicuro che egli si sia reso conto della nuova presenza né che possa essere gradita.

«Signore» mormora Cyril, trattenendosi a una distanza che ritiene ragionevolmente sicura. L'occhiata che riceve in cambio è vacua e serve all'unico scopo di aumentare il suo nervosismo. «Signore, cos'altro è accaduto?» insiste, cosciente di star commettendo un possibile errore, ma comunque deciso a ottenere qualche indicazione.

Questa volta Lupin lo fissa con cognizione di causa e le sue labbra si storcono in una smorfia di disappunto. «Diciamo che c'è stata una nuova evoluzione della situazione. Può darsi che le cose vadano in modo diverso da quanto preventivato, questo pomeriggio».

«Non credete dunque sarebbe più prudente rimandare il vostro progetto a un momento più tranquillo?» tenta Cyril.

Lupin scuote la testa, mandando in fumo le vane speranze del suo cameriere personale. «Questo non è possibile. Se questa sera mancassi di presentarmi, l'indomani sarebbe già tardi. Sir Dominick non rimanderebbe di certo la sua partenza senza un buon motivo, e quello lo devo creare io, oggi stesso. Non c'è altra alternativa».

«Ma se andasse male?» protesta Cyril.

Gli occhi grigi del suo padrone si sollevano, conficcandosi con grave decisione nei suoi. «Allora mi farai l'immenso favore di prendere con te Caitlin e di portarla a Parigi, più velocemente che potrai, poiché l'Inghilterra non sarà più abbastanza sicura né per te né per lei».

È da poco l'alba quando John Watson si ridesta con un sussulto, spalancando gli occhi e posandoli, costernato, sulla figura diritta e in piedi accanto al suo letto.

«Holmes... Che altro accade? Quando siete tornato, non vi ho udito ieri sera?» borbotta, ancora mezzo addormentato.

«Oggi, Watson. Erano da poco rintoccate le tre di notte» lo ragguaglia con voce atona. «Alzatevi, ora. Non c'è tempo da perdere».

Il dottore lo fissa con espressione incerta, a bocca aperta. «Perché? Cosa...?» tenta.

«Dopo, Watson. Ora vestitevi e preparatevi a uscire» taglia corto, lasciando in fretta la camera dell'amico senza ulteriori spiegazioni.

Si sofferma sulla porta lasciata aperta e sospira, esasperato da tutta quella storia e dal modo oscuro in cui viene gestita. Con un ultimo borbottio seccato si risolve a rimettersi in piedi e a darsi una lavata, prima di scendere per scoprire cos'altro è crollato sulle loro teste durante la notte sciagurata appena trascorsa.

Quando, ripulito e rivestito ma ancora molto assonnato, discende le scale fino al loro piccolo salotto, trova il coinquilino occupato a sbocconcellare una fetta di pane abbrustolito e a leggere il giornale. Ma alla sua entrata mette da parte entrambi i suoi passatempi e gli offre la sua completa attenzione.

«Vorreste spiegarmi, ora?».

Holmes risponde dapprima con una smorfia amara, poi con il riassunto epurato dei particolari più scabrosi della sua avventura notturna. Watson lo ascolta con attenzione, decidendo a un certo punto del racconto di doversi proprio sedere. Quindi, dalla sua poltrona, segue l'esposizione dei fatti che li hanno portati all'attuale situazione. Infine sospira.

«E ora, dunque, che cosa avete in mente di fare?» chiede, più per cortesia che per reale necessità, avendo già una vaga idea di come agiranno a quel punto, per quanto poco gli vada a genio.

«Ci troveremo in prossimità dell'abitazione del segretario per sorvegliare al fine che tutto si svolga come programmato e non capitino imprevisti _spiacevoli_ a complicare o, peggio, rendere impossibile l'attuazione di quanto progettato e stabilito».

Watson si passa una mano sulla fronte. «Holmes, non sarebbe più saggio avvertire Scotland Yard del fatto che con buona probabilità quel Prescott sarà presente al momento del ricevimento?».

Holmes sbuffa e nega con forza. «Dottor Watson, se volessimo mandare a monte i piani del signor Lupin lo farei di certo. La presenza della polizia allontanerebbe sicuramente quel sicario (e forse non riuscirebbero neppure a riprenderlo), ma metterebbe maggiormente sul chi vive il segretario. Ne consegue che il documento per cui ci stiamo tanto dando da fare ci sfuggirebbe di mano così come sir Dominick» spiega, più pacato di quanto sia normale aspettarsi.

«D'accordo» sospira Watson. «Ma la squadra di Lupin? Loro non desterebbero troppi sospetti».

«Sono occupati con la camera blindata, se l'aveste dimenticato. Nel caso in cui avesse necessità dell'ausilio di qualcuno dei suoi uomini, suppongo sarebbe in grado di organizzarsi da sé di conseguenza. Per quanto mi concerne intendo essere presente. Se non ve la sentite, non c'è problema: mi ci recherò da solo».

A occhi sgranati il dottore fissa l'amico. «Non dite sciocchezze! Nel caso non ve ne siate accorto, sono preoccupato per la vostra incolumità» lo redarguisce con durezza.

Holmes stiracchia una pessima imitazione di sorriso. «E io lo sono per quel demonio francese. Così saremo in due a stare in pensiero e potremo farci buona compagnia» lo prende in giro con fare macabro.

«Nemmeno per sogno, tu resterai qui al sicuro, bambina mia».

«Ma avete detto che ci sono complicazioni. Forse potrei...» prova a ragionare Caitlin, dopo aver ascoltato con attenzione le novità di quella mattina.

«Potresti star fuori dai guai e lasciarmi un pensiero in meno per quest'oggi, per esempio» replica Lupin, scrutandola con durezza.

«Se vi capitasse qualche cosa di brutto?» immagina lei, angosciata quasi quanto Cyril ancora imbambolato sull'entrata ad ascoltare le infauste notizie.

«Devi perdonarmi la franchezza, ma non riesco a vedere come la tua presenza potrebbe apportare miglioramenti nella situazione poco promettente che mi si presenta quest'oggi» ribatte con freddezza.

Caitlin si rabbuia e mette un piccolo broncio che è più di dolore che di irritazione. «Se non mi volete al ricevimento, potrei rimanere con gli altri alla camera blindata e attendervi lì. Per favore, non desidero rimanere per tutto il giorno da sola in questa casa senza sapere nulla».

L'espressione contrariata del padrone di casa promette spiacevolezze. Cyril, turbato, si fa avanti e con discrezione si schiarisce la voce. «Forse, signore, potrei accompagnarla io e rimanere con lei mentre i ragazzi lavorano» propone a voce bassa.

Lupin lo scruta con un pizzico di sorpresa nella quale fa capolino anche del sospetto. «Così, sembra che nemmeno tu abbia voglia di startene tranquillo in casa, n'est-ce pas?».

«Perdonatemi, signore. Sono sicuro che la signorina non intenda procurarvi ulteriori grattacapi, e per conto mio è di certo l'ultimo dei miei desideri. Tuttavia voi rimarrete lontano per gran parte della giornata e il nostro umile ruolo nello stare in pensiero è davvero troppo scomodo e stretto, capite?».

Sospira, ché si sente indicibilmente stanco e ha al suo attivo non più d'un paio d'ore di sonno agitato. «Se mi riuscisse di tornare tutto intero e dovessi trovare uno solo di voi due con un capello fuori posto, un graffio, un misero livido, giuro che vi affogo nel maledetto Tamigi, entrambi. Sono stato chiaro a sufficienza?».

Cyril e Caitlin si lanciano un'occhiata d'intesa e sorridono, annuendo quasi in simultanea e facendo levare gli occhi al cielo al padrone di casa. «Chiarissimo!» esclamano all'unisono, ridacchiando un momento dopo.

«Povero me, che cosa ho mai fatto di tanto orribile da meritarmi che questi due si coalizzassero ai miei danni?» borbotta, scuotendo la testa con mestizia e tornando di sopra per prepararsi al grande giorno.

Nel momento in cui si osserva allo specchio non riesce a riconoscere quel che vede. In molti casi ciò è bene, perché significa che nemmeno gli altri lo potrebbero riconoscere. Quel giorno, tuttavia, avverte una sorta di vuoto all'altezza del centro del petto. Sembra sciocco, eppure il vuoto è lì e ha l'impressione di soffocare. Distoglie lo sguardo dall'immagine riflessa, un'immagine che non gli appartiene, e trae un lungo e profondo respiro. Poi si volta, raccoglie il bastone dalla rastrelliera e oltrepassa a veloci falcate la porta, scendendo rapido per la scalinata e lanciando un'occhiataccia a quei due sfrontati che lo attendono pieni di sciocca speranza.

«Chiudete quelle bocche, che vi entrano le mosche! Si va, ora, e fate in modo di non farmene pentire» borbotta con acidità, sorpassando entrambi e ritrovandosi nel vicolo al quale conduce l'uscita di servizio. Lì ad attenderlo c'è una piccola vettura sulla quale monta con un balzo e nella quale si accomoda mentre attende che Cyril richiuda dietro di sé la porta e che lo raggiunga assieme a Caitlin.

«Non siete troppo in collera con noi, vero?» soffia Caitlin, guardando il suo profilo serio con occhi grandi e imploranti.

La vettura si mette in marcia e Lupin si ostina a fissare lo sguardo sul paesaggio che scorre dai finestrini. Caitlin si volta verso Cyril, affranta, e quest'ultimo si mordicchia un labbro, indeciso sul comportamento da tenere. Il problema è che se provasse ad aiutare la ragazza finirebbe con l'indisporre ulteriormente il padrone, mentre se provasse a trattare con il padrone finirebbe con il sentirsi in colpa nei confronti della ragazza. Un bel dilemma. Nel momento in cui crede di aver trovato una soluzione adatta al loro problema e sta per rivolgersi al padrone si rende conto che questi ha gli occhi chiusi e una tempia appoggiata al finestrino. Socchiude le labbra, stupito, e svelto fa segno a Caitlin di non dire una parola, mentre con le labbra sillaba in silenzio «Dorme».

Sono necessari circa tre quarti d'ora per raggiungere il punto di accesso ai varchi sotterranei. La carrozza rallenta gradualmente, fino ad accostare la recinzione che circonda un parco non troppo vasto e poco curato, pieno di alberi ricoperti di edera, terreni incolti ed erbacce. Qua e là si scorgono i resti in pietra di un qualche edificio oramai distrutto e crollato molto tempo prima, e in un punto piuttosto distante dalla strada vi è un'apertura rettangolare, senza porta, che dà l'accesso a un corridoio digradante con una dolce pendenza.

Il cocchiere scende da cassetta e apre lo sportello della sua vettura. Nello stesso momento Cyril, di fronte al padrone, poggia con gentilezza una mano sul suo braccio e scuote appena. Gli occhi di Lupin si spalancano di scatto e il suo corpo per un istante si tende, poi ritorna tranquillo riconoscendo il viso noto del cameriere personale.

«Siamo arrivati, signore» lo avvisa Cyril.

Lupin annuisce e segue Caitlin e Cyril oltre la recinzione, poi fino all'entrata e lungo il corridoio che li conduce infine a una sorta di salone tondeggiante. Lì ritrova alcuni dei suoi ragazzi, impegnati a lavorare su una delle porte che si affacciano lungo le pareti curve del salone; quella porta in particolare è completamente di metallo e non presenta alcuna maniglia né serratura in evidenza, quanto piuttosto una qualche sorta meccanismo composto da manopole che probabilmente devono essere maneggiate in una specifica combinazione al fine di far scattare la serratura e quindi avere accesso a ciò che si trova oltre la porta.

«Qualche progresso?» si informa Lupin appena raggiunto il piccolo gruppo di persone che già si trovava sul posto.

«Andrew è quasi certo che misuri circa due pollici di spessore. In quanto alle possibili combinazioni, non abbiamo molto su cui basarci, e a meno di non voler rimanere quaggiù per i prossimi trent'anni, direi che ci vorrà un bel po' di fortuna per aprire questa porta» spiega Lewis, un uomo non troppo alto e tarchiato, dai capelli brizzolati e gli occhi da lupo. Ingegnere meccanico e siderurgico.

Lupin distoglie lo sguardo da Lewis e lo posa sulla porta blindata, incuriosito dalla sua disposizione. Conta, infatti, dieci manopole ottagonali dispose in un ordine piuttosto inusuale, più quello che a tutta apparenza sembra un piccolo pulsante. Con il naso che quasi sfiora la superficie fredda dello sbarramento, rimira la composizione, scuote la testa e si allontana di qualche passo, osservando a distanza e rimbalzando lo sguardo sulle differenti manopole. Infine sorride.

«L'étoile de Napoléon» mormora, più a sé stesso che ai presenti, in effetti.

«Capo?» interviene Lewis, perplesso.

L'unica reazione che ottiene è un gesto impaziente della mano seguito da un silenzio sospeso. Scrolla le spalle e torna a discorrere con Andrew sulla possibilità di smantellare la porta per poter accedere alla camera.

«La porta resta in piedi, Lewis. Si può tranquillamente aprire» lo informa Lupin, tornando ad avvicinarsi.

«D'accordo, ma come?» si chiede Lewis, sapendo che la domanda è passata anche nella testa del resto degli uomini presenti.

«Con una combinazione, come tutte le casseforti che si rispettino, mon ami. È un pentagono, inscritto in un pentagramma geometrico, o pentalfa: dieci angoli, una manopola per ogni angolo. La stella di Napoleone, mai sentita?».

«Ehr… no» replica Lewis, imbarazzato.

Lupin inarca un sopracciglio e sogghigna. «Eh bien, alors tant pis. In questo caso ritieniti fortunato, perché due pollici di acciaio ti avrebbero portato via un'incalcolabile quantità di tempo, per non parlare delle probabili trappole, con il serio e concreto rischio di perdere il contenuto della camera. S'il te plaît, fa silenzio, ora» comanda, reclinando la testa e iniziando a calcolare a mente. «Nove angoli. Uno resta scoperto» mormora fra sé, pensieroso. Solleva lo sguardo sulla porta e decide di partire dal vertice, ovvero dalla punta superiore del pentagramma, quindi prova a ruotare la manopola in un senso, e dato che non si muove la gira in senso contrario. Poi passa all'angolo seguente, e così via, fino a ruotare nove manopole su dieci. Alla nona, tuttavia, nulla accade. Crucciato, si mordicchia un labbro. «Ah, quel imbécil» borbotta fra sé, passando le dita su quello che sembrava un piccolo pulsante e scoprendo che invece si può tirare verso l'esterno.

Quando infine la serratura scatta, dando libero accesso alla camera blindata, ogni singolo paio d'occhi è puntato su Arsène Lupin, il cui sguardo è invece tutto dedicato al possibile contenuto che potrebbe celarsi oltre la porta blindata, e solo quando si volta per dare nuove disposizioni scopre che in quel momento a nessuno sembra importare granché del contenuto, e che tutti sono invece molto più interessati a lui.

«Ebbene? Che vi prende ora?» indaga con un sopracciglio inarcato e un'occhiata interrogativa. Siccome non riceve alcuna risposta e coloro che gli sono attorno continuano imperterriti a tacere e fissare, si spazientisce. «Si può sapere, per l'amor del cielo, perché ve ne state tutti lì impalati come baccalà? Muoversi! Al lavoro, scansafatiche!» sbotta indispettito.

I presenti, dopo una fugace occhiata ai propri vicini, si stringono nelle spalle, rassegnati a non ottenere ulteriori delucidazioni e quindi si mettono all'opera per setacciare nella camera e sgraffignare tutto ciò che potrebbe tornare utile. Lupin, sulla soglia, è intento a catalogare a mente il contenuto della stanza. Al suo fianco Caitlin, sbalordita per la quantità di scartoffie, osserva il lavorio dei ragazzi a bocca aperta e ogni tanto si volta a osservare invece il suo tutore, provando invano a indovinare il tenore dei suoi pensieri.

Nella camera non trovano posto unicamente documenti, ma anche cassette di legno e di metallo, al cui interno sono custoditi oggetti di limitate dimensioni, manoscritti antichi, libri ancora più antichi, persino qualche gioiello. Dopo diverso tempo Lupin si fa più accosto e fa scorrere le dita su di una piccola scatola tondeggiante di legno intarsiato riposta fra una pila e l'altra di documenti. Con delicatezza la sfila e, una volta nel palmo della sua mano, si sofferma ad ammirarla con un sorriso quasi sognante.

«Che cos'è?» domanda a un certo punto Caitlin, avvicinatasi incuriosita da tanta attenzione dedicata a un così piccolo oggetto.

«Un porta incenso. Asia, XII secolo. Ne ho veduto un esemplare simile, un poco più grande, in un museo del Cairo quattro anni fa. Come puoi immaginare, avrei trovato non poche difficoltà a sottrarre quel manufatto, così mi ero quasi rassegnato a dimenticarmene. Oggi, dopo tutto, non è un giorno così sfortunato come prometteva d'essere» commenta trasognato e visibilmente più felice di quanto non fosse al momento di uscire di casa. Abbassa gli occhi sulla ragazza e il suo sorriso si fa più ampio. «Posso affidartelo, nel tempo in cui sarò al ricevimento? Avrei piacere di metterci gli occhi sopra una volta tornato sano e salvo dall'avventura. Credo mi sarebbe di consolazione dopo tante fatiche».

Caitlin, che per tutta la mattina è stata in tesa apprensione temendo di aver offeso in maniera irreparabile il suo tutore, senza starci troppo a pensare si getta d'impulso fra le sue braccia con un gridolino di gioia. «Prometto! Vi giuro che non permetterò a nessuno, nemmeno alla polvere, di sfiorarlo» dichiara con solenne esuberanza.

«Très bien» si compiace Lupin, posando il piccolo scrigno fra le ancor più piccole mani della ragazza. «Merci, ma petite».

Caitlin, raccogliendolo con estrema cura, si sente commossa perché è tornato a parlarle in francese, fatto che le dà un pochino alla testa ma anche un incomparabile piacere.

«Capo, guardate qui!» esclama uno dei ragazzi al lavoro.

Il ladro francese si volta a dare retta al richiamo e si avvicina. Fra le mani dell'altro una busta con un sigillo rotto. I suoi occhi si accendono e raccoglie il documento, aprendolo con cura e scorrendo velocemente il testo. «Ah, molto bene, Daniel. Sembra proprio che abbiamo ritrovato quel che cercava il nostro caro investigatore, n'est-ce pas. Mettetelo da parte e fate in modo che non sparisca fino a che non verrà consegnato nelle mani della legittima proprietaria o in alternativa del signor Holmes. Tutto chiaro?».

Una volta date le opportune e necessarie istruzioni ai suoi ragazzi, essersi raccomandato per l'ennesima volta che mettessero al sicuro il documento per la principessa Alexandra, ed essersi altresì raccomandato con Cyril e Caitlin che prestassero la massima attenzione e non si cacciassero nei guai, con o senza il loro benestare, infine si predispone a lasciare i cunicoli sotterranei per tornare in superficie e ai suoi più pressanti doveri, ovverosia alla spinosa questione del segretario e del suo sicario poco simpatico.


	20. Chapter 20

**Come tendere un'imboscata a un sicario**

?

Sherlock Holmes e il dottor John Watson sono infrattati fra le frasche di un parchetto di fronte alla villa del segretario Ashley-Cooper da più di un'ora e mezza oramai, e ancora non si sono veduti movimenti significativi. Watson sbadiglia con ostentazione e Holmes gli lancia occhiate indignate.

«Smettetela. Finirete con il far venire sonno anche a me» lamenta, digrignando i denti per impedirsi di seguire l'esempio del dottore.

«Non date la colpa a me se mi avete svegliato all'alba per fare la posta ai cespugli del quartiere di sir Dominick» risponde per le rime.

«Era necessario» si difende con ostinazione l'investigatore.

«Sì, certo. Lo vedo» replica con acidità, limitandosi a osservare il placido via vai del quartiere e sperando in cuor suo che qualcosa davvero si muova, o si addormenterà sul prato e si prenderà un raffreddore con i fiocchi, nonostante per una volta la giornata sia tiepida e piuttosto soleggiata.

«Quel folle finirebbe con il farsi ammazzare. E addio lettera della principessa» rimbrotta, seccato da tante lamentele.

Watson distoglie l'attenzione dal suo studio delle aiuole e la sposta sul compagno mentre un sorrisetto divertito e bonario gli increspa le labbra. «Forse, perdonatemi se ve lo faccio notare, dovreste ammettere in modo chiaro che temete semplicemente per l'incolumità del nostro ladro. Sarebbe quantomeno umano».

«State di nuovo diventando sfrontato, Watson» ringhia, tentando di fulminarlo con lo sguardo.

«Holmes, caro amico, lo sono sempre stato, solo che voi eravate sempre troppo impegnato con qualche assassinio per farci caso».

L'investigatore trae un sospiro stremato e decide di astenersi dal replicare, nella speranza che la spiacevole discussione in atto cessi del tutto. Il suo silenzio, tuttavia, non è poi così necessario, poiché di lì a pochi minuti da uno dei cancelli secondari della villa esce un uomo che non è il segretario, ma qualcuno di cui entrambi hanno potuto vedere le fotografie sui quotidiani.

«Quello è... ?» prova Watson, suo malgrado stupito, nonostante dovesse esserci preparato.

«Sì, è Prescott. Finalmente, aggiungerei» borbotta Holmes, preparandosi a non perderlo più d'occhio neppure per un istante.

Si accucciano entrambi meglio dietro i cespugli perché il loro uomo ha attraversato la strada e non intendono correre il rischio di essere individuati prima del tempo. Prescott è scuro in volto, ha un'espressione contrariata e sta parlando a sé stesso, ma lo fa a bassa voce e dei suoi soliloqui possono comprendere solo poche parole: prigione, guardia e serata. Nel mentre si allontana, seguito dagli sguardi invisibili dei due coinquilini, e si accende una sigaretta, poi passa un omnibus e lui lo prende al volo.

«Dannazione» sbotta Holmes, precipitandosi in mezzo alla strada, seguito a ruota dal dottore.

Poco dopo sopraggiunge una piccola carrozza scoperta trainata da un cavallo e con a bordo un uomo anziano. Il cocchiere è costretto a frenare bruscamente la cavalcatura per evitare di investire due squinternati comparsi di fronte al veicolo. I suddetti sono giusto l'investigatore e il suo compagno di disavventure.

«Signori, che cosa fate in mezzo alla strada?» protesta il vetturino, sollevandosi dalla sua panca.

«Ci serve immediatamente un passaggio» taglia corto Holmes, senza alcuna intenzione di scansarsi. «Abbiamo fretta di seguire quell'omnibus» spiega, indicando il veicolo che si sta allontanando lungo la via.

«Che avete? Siete ammattiti? Aspettate la prossima corriera» si inalbera il passeggero.

«Signori, stiamo pedinando un criminale. L'uomo in mia compagnia è Sherlock Holmes» si fa avanti Watson, credendo di abbreviare i convenevoli con la semplice verità dei fatti.

Sia il vetturino che il passeggero strabuzzano gli occhi. Il primo fischia. «Potevate dirlo subito. Signore, vi spiace scansarvi un poco?» chiede, rivolto al proprio passeggero. Quando sia Holmes che Watson sono saliti a bordo il cocchiere sprona il suo cavallo e riparte all'inseguimento dell'omnibus, e mentre fa correre la vettura si volta appena all'indietro a scrutare i suoi nuovi passeggeri. «E, dite, voi siete il dottor Watson?».

L'interpellato arrossisce fino alla punta delle orecchie. «Sì, sono io» borbotta imbarazzato, non trovandola più una così grande idea dopo tutto. «Ma, se non vi dispiace, badate alla strada, non a me».

La corriera non va troppo lontana prima che il passeggero che interessa loro ne discenda. Holmes balza giù dalla carrozza e si rimette all'inseguimento del loro uomo, mentre Watson si attarda a pagare la corsa e ringraziare della collaborazione sia il vetturino che l'anziano passeggero. Quando raggiunge l'investigatore quest'ultimo è già sulle tracce di Prescott, il quale si sta addentrando in un giardino recintato.

«Dove siamo?» affanna alle sue spalle il dottore.

«Non ne sono certo. Suppongo su un terreno comunale al momento in disuso. Guardate, sembra che il nostro sicario sappia bene dove andare» commenta.

In effetti l'uomo dirige i passi decisi in un punto all'interno del parco, dove all'apparenza non sembra esserci molto altro se non piante che crescono incolte, edera in ogni dove ed erba alta fino alle ginocchia.

«Che cosa ci sarà venuto a fare in questo posto?» si domanda Watson .

«Lo stiamo per scoprire, immagino» replica a voce bassa Holmes.

Un momento dopo il dottore lo sente a malapena inveire e lo scruta incerto, senza ben comprendere il suo turbamento.

«Questo dev'essere il famoso luogo in cui il segretario nasconde i suoi affari» ragiona l'investigatore, indicando al compagno l'entrata appena visibile alla quale si sta evidentemente dirigendo il sicario.

Watson boccheggia. «Ma questo è terribile. Se la squadra di Lupin è già qui finiranno con lo scontrarsi».

Holmes annuisce tetro. «A quanto pare è questo il motivo per cui il segretario ha tirato fuori Prescott. Intende assicurarsi che fino a domani mattina nessuno possa avvicinarsi ai suoi affari. Una volta che sarà partito per qualunque sia la sua destinazione, con i documenti che gli interessano, si lascerà la preoccupazione per l'esistenza e la segretezza di questo posto alle spalle».

«Sì, ma noi dobbiamo fare qualcosa. Se non hanno ancora recuperato quel documento, per noi finisce male».

«Aspettiamo, amico mio. Abbiate pazienza. Non abbiamo idea se ci sia qualcuno là dentro, né in quanti possano essere. E non ce l'ha neppure il nostro signor Prescott».

A sorpresa, nemmeno due minuti dopo lo scorgono tornare fuori dalla stessa entrata celata che aveva imboccato in precedenza con tanta sicurezza, ma in questo caso con evidente nervosismo e più cautela del normale. Il dottore estrae la propria arma e lancia una veloce occhiata all'amico, il quale però scuote la testa impercettibilmente.

«Non ancora» mormora, facendosi a malapena udire dal compagno.

«Allora quando?» si trova a chiedersi Watson, senza tuttavia provare ad agire, supponendo che l'investigatore abbia un suo piano (o almeno sperandolo).

Prescott dal canto suo si è posizionato a non troppa distanza e sembra intenzionato ad attendere esattamente come loro. Lo possono vedere solo di schiena, perché è accucciato di fronte ai due coinquilini, ma sta con tutta evidenza sorvegliando l'uscita che ha lasciato poco prima. A che scopo? Holmes, con lentezza, ha nel frattempo estratto a propria volta il suo revolver, ma appare indeciso se servirsene (o quando).

«Che facciamo?» soffia Watson vicino all'orecchio di Holmes.

«Ucciderlo non possiamo. Deve rispondere a qualche domanda, prima» lo avverte in un bisbiglio.

«Bisogna catturarlo, allora. Un modo migliore per complicarci l'esistenza non ce l'abbiamo, vero?» protesta Watson.

Holmes si volta verso l'amico, un cipiglio decisamente contrariato e sulle labbra forse un rimprovero, ma in quel momento accadono una serie di fatti che levano dalla testa dell'investigatore qualunque rimbrotto fosse in procinto di esternare. Per primo sopraggiunge un allegro fischiettio alle loro orecchie, che ha la curiosa peculiarità di far irrigidire come statue tutti e tre gli uomini appostati nella verzura. Per secondo il loro signor Prescott decide subitaneamente di armarsi a sua volta. Per terzo dall'entrata ai sotterranei compare una figura, dando una proprietà fisica e materiale a quell'inopportuno fischiettare.

«Dannazione» sibila al suo fianco Holmes.

Si solleva da terra, comparendo come un pupazzo a molla fra gli arbusti, il mirino puntato sulla schiena del sicario. Ma all'ultimo momento esita; con la coda dell'occhio ha notato un movimento strano da parte della persona appena comparsa dal cunicolo, persona che altri non è se non il loro fantomatico ladro francese. Quest'ultimo, infatti, si è bloccato al limitare della soglia, zittendosi senza apparente motivo e indietreggiando di un passo. Holmes socchiude gli occhi, incerto su cosa stia realmente accadendo, poi nota qualcosa che evidentemente è ciò che ha attirato l'attenzione e spronato la cautela di Lupin: un piccolo brillio fra le foglie fitte della boscaglia. "Ah! La canna di metallo dell'arma di Prescott ha riflesso il sole di questa mattina", comprende infine, mentre un sorrisetto divertito spunta sulle sue labbra. Il sicario si sta innervosendo, da quel che può vedere, ma il suo obbiettivo non è più a portata di tiro e non ci può far nulla fino a che non si deciderà a tornare ad avanzare (possibilità di cui Holmes dubita, francamente: pazzo forse sì, ma di certo non stupido).

«Tiro a indovinare» si fa sentire a sorpresa la voce di Lupin da oltre l'entrata. «Voi siete Samuel Prescott».

Holmes e il citato Prescott, ignari l'uno dell'altro, sgranano in simultanea gli occhi. Poi mentre quest'ultimo digrigna i denti e sputa a terra, il primo trattiene a stento una risatina, giusto per evitare di farsi scoprire prima di averlo acciuffato.

«E voi chi accidenti sareste, per conoscermi?» replica il sicario.

«Signore, con tutto il rispetto, se già non lo sapete da voi non vedo motivo alcuno per cui dovrei essere io a risolvere la vostra ignoranza».

Holmes torna a celarsi sotto i cespugli e lancia un'occhiata scintillante a Watson. «Lo catturiamo di certo, questo qui. È un idiota» afferma sicuro e con un'aria stranamente serena.

«Adesso?» si accerta Watson.

«Sì, adesso. Ma lasciate perdere la pistola» gli ricorda Holmes.

Il dottore fa spallucce. «Come volete» conferma, rimettendosi l'arma in tasca e preparandosi eventualmente a menar le mani.

Insieme si rimettono in piedi, e mentre Prescott è impegnato a ricoprire di epiteti poco edificanti il ladro francese ancora ben nascosto, ne approfittano per raggiungerlo alle spalle. Prima che il sicario se ne renda conto, l'investigatore e il dottore sono sopra di lui e lo fanno rovinare al suolo. Prescott lancia un grido di sorpresa e allarme, ma è già disarmato da Holmes mentre Watson gli trattiene le braccia dietro la schiena e l'investigatore ci si siede sopra.

I grugniti di protesta del sicario attirano la curiosità del ladro francese, che con cautela si affaccia dal suo nascondiglio e strabuzza gli occhi nello scoprire di come sia stato neutralizzato dai coinquilini del 221B.

«Perbacco! Un ottimo lavoro signori miei!» esclama entusiasta e ammirato, raggiungendo l'improbabile trio a lunghi passi, con un largo sorriso sulle labbra. Notando che sia il dottore che l'investigatore hanno il loro bel da fare per tenere bloccato il sicario al suolo, con un'occhiata divertita e sorniona fruga nelle tasche e ne estrae una cordicella sottile che porge all'investigatore. «Ecco, tenete, usate questa. Vi assicuro che non se ne andrà più da nessuna parte».

Holmes raccoglie l'offerta e la osserva con interesse per un lungo istante prima di servirsene per legare Prescott mani e piedi. Fatto ciò recupera il fazzoletto dal taschino di Watson e lo usa per tappare la boccaccia seccante del sicario che non fa altro che brontolare la propria stizza e tediarli. Quando sia lui che Watson hanno finalmente la possibilità di rialzarsi e darsi una spolverata, Holmes incespica appena indietro, travolto da Lupin che ha deciso di scombussolarlo una volta di più, intrappolandolo momentaneamente in un indesiderato abbraccio.

«Lasciatemi, sciocco!» protesta Holmes, tentando di divincolarsi dalla stretta.

Incredibile a dirsi, Lupin esegue l'ordine perentorio con una subitaneità sconcertante, e quando l'investigatore si azzarda a scrutarlo scopre che tanto per cambiare sta sorridendo, ma se non altro in quel caso specifico lo fa in modo gentile e senza farla sembrare una burla.

«Volevo solo ringraziarvi. E anche... beh, chiedervi scusa per il modo indegno con cui vi ho cacciato la notte scorsa» asserisce, mentre il sorriso si attenua e diviene più esitante e imbarazzato.

Holmes sospira e scuote la testa. «Lasciate perdere. Non lo ritengo un problema. E comunque posso comprendere le vostre ragioni».

«Dunque mi perdonate?» chiede in tono malizioso.

«Diamine, certo che no!» sbotta Holmes, lasciandosi sfuggire un lieve risatina. «Lo farò solo quando mi darete ciò che mi avete promesso».

L'occhiata con la quale lo gratifica Lupin ha il potere di metterlo a disagio come nient'altro al mondo. «Davvero, Monsieur? E quale delle mie promesse, esattamente?».

Un altro sospiro, più sconfortato questa volta. Lentamente si passa le dita sul viso e fra i capelli. «Di nuovo me la sono cercata, non è così?».

«Temo di sì, Monsieur Holmes» acconsente con pacata dolcezza. «I miei ragazzi stanno ancora lavorando per radunare tutto ciò che vale la pena di essere preso. Volete rimanere per prelevare quel che vi preme?».

Holmes lo osserva con attenzione, registrando i dettagli che lo differenziano dal suo aspetto normale. «Vi state recando da sir Dominick?».

«Sì, devo dare un'ultima occhiata speculativa al posto, prima che arrivino gli altri invitati a complicarmi la serata» conferma Lupin.

«Bene. Se non vi disturba rimarrò fuori dalla villa a controllare che non capitino altri fatti spiacevoli».

Lupin lo osserva con una punta di sorpresa. «Ho una guardia del corpo ufficiale» esclama, esaltato dalla prospettiva.

Holmes sbuffa. «Non fateci troppo l'abitudine» ringhia, provando a suonare minaccioso senza tuttavia esserne in grado.

«Vi aspetterò con grande impazienza, Monsieur» promette Lupin, accennando un inchino e lanciandogli un'ultima occhiata enigmatica, prima di precipitarsi fuori dal parco di corsa.

«Che ne facciamo di questo qui?» lo riporta al presente Watson, che nell'attesa è tornato a sedersi sulla schiena di Prescott.

Con un'occhiata storta e una smorfia di derisione Holmes si china a guardare negli occhi del sicario. «Lo portiamo a Scotland Yard direttamente da Heric Seldon, naturalmente. Sono certo che sarà felice di riaverlo dopo meno di ventiquattrore dalla fuga. Non è così, signor Prescott?». L'interpellato borbotta e distoglie lo sguardo. «Francamente assoldare un sicario per sorvegliare una camera blindata mi pare uno spreco di fondi».

«Sono soldi del segretario, dopo tutto».

«In realtà è denaro di qualche sfortunato finito nelle grinfie di quel disonesto. Andiamo, Watson. Prima ce ne liberiamo e prima avrò la possibilità di trovarmi alla villa di sir Dominick».

«Siete ancora in pensiero per quel ragazzo?».

Holmes ci pensa su per qualche momento, poi scrolla le spalle. «Non ne sono più granché sicuro, in tutta sincerità. Di questo passo quello nei guai finirà con l'essere il segretario». Un ghigno balugina sul suo viso, prima di far segno all'amico di mettersi in marcia.

Una mano afferra uno dei tanti svolazzi che compongono la cancellata di cinta; vista dal basso appare infinitamente alta, quasi insormontabile, ma già a metà strada sembra nient'altro se non quello che è: una seccatura di poco conto. La punta di una scarpa appoggiata a un ricciolo di metallo dà il giusto slancio alla figura aggrappata alle sbarre; entrambe le mani si stringono poco sotto gli spuntoni di quelle che sembrano lance, come quelle dei gladiatori nei teatri romani. Queste però pungono meno e anche se un polso ci si struscia inavvertitamente contro quel che rimane è solo un vago rossore irritato. Le braccia fanno leva e portano il resto del corpo a sollevarsi fino oltre la sommità della recinzione, e un balzo calibrato lo fa superare indenne lo sbarramento e atterrare silenzioso sul prato dal lato opposto. Un fruscio sottile si avvicina e poco dopo compaiono quattro sagome basse e slanciate, le orecchie diritte e gli occhi lucenti che fissano con bramosia il nuovo arrivato. Quando uno dei nasi curiosi e umidi si appoggia contro il suo fianco sorride divertito.

«Piano, _ssshh_, non fate rumore» bisbiglia Arsène Lupin, accarezzando il collo peloso e morbido dei cani giunti a vedere che cosa succede di nuovo nei paraggi. «Sapete, mes amis, non dovrei essere qui. Ma volevo farvi una piccola visita, e dare un'altra sbirciatina intorno. Allora, come ve la passate?». Il fiato caldo di uno dei cani lo solletica sul collo facendolo ridacchiare piano. «Una noia, n'est-ce pas? E questa sera vi rinchiuderanno, poveri cucciolotti. Bien, state a sentire, perché io avrei una bella idea alternativa al programma per la serata, una che credo proprio servirà ad animare la festa» mormora eccitato alle orecchie interessate dei suoi quattro amici pelosi mentre un bagliore dispettoso anima i suoi occhi.


	21. Chapter 21

**Incontri al chiar di luna**

?

Heric Seldon, il capo di Scotland Yard, è molto più che felice, è in uno stato di euforia quasi maniacale, tanto che Holmes ha qualche remora iniziale nel consegnare il signor Prescott nelle sue mani. Infine, poiché è arrivato fino a lì, deve per forza di cose cederglielo e per fortuna senza doversene pentire poiché, come scopre poco dopo, lo strano e sinistro buon umore del poliziotto non è riservato solo a quella cattura, ma anche a buone notizie da parte del primo ministro.

«A quanto pare ce l'avete fatta. Mi dicono che avete recuperato quel documento» lo sorprende il signor Seldon, prendendolo alla sprovvista.

Boccheggia per una manciata di secondi, riflettendo su come abbia potuto verificarsi la straordinaria e curiosa possibilità che lui, ignaro di tutto, abbia spedito un avviso al cancelliere per confermare di essere rientrato in possesso del documento della principessa Alexandra. Questo fino al momento in cui rammenta l'occhiata imperscrutabile che gli ha regalato Lupin prima di sparire per recarsi alla villa. Allora tutto gli appare più chiaro e sbuffa, irritato per essersi lasciato raggirare in quel modo.

«Sì» strascica in tono annoiato, «in effetti non è ancora materialmente nelle mie mani, ma è stato fortunatamente sottratto dalle grinfie di sir Dominick e di certo molto presto potrà essere reso alla legittima proprietaria» media, maledicendo per l'ennesima volta le folli pensate di quel ladro da strapazzo, volte ovviamente a metterlo in imbarazzo.

«Fantastico» si rallegra il capo. «Un ottimo lavoro, come sempre».

Sospira, tenendo per sé i propri pensieri. «Mi auguro che questa volta il prigioniero rimanga dietro le sbarre per un tempo adeguato» si affretta a cambiare discorso.

«Ci potete scommettere. Non rivedrà la luce del giorno per molto tempo» promette solenne, congedando infine l'investigatore con nuovi e profusi ringraziamenti, fatto che concorre a irritare oltre ogni misura Holmes.

«Quel maledetto demonio. Io lo strangolo quando mi ricapita fra le mani; giuro che gli strappo tutte quelle sue stupide piume da pavone, una a una, e gliele faccio ingoiare» sbotta una volta fuori da Scotland Yard, seguito da un dottor Watson perplesso.

«Parlate di Lupin?» si accerta, per quanto in effetti non conosca nessun altro che meriti un tale epiteto.

«Di chi altri?» ringhia Holmes. «Ogni maledetta volta che credo di aver visto tutto, se ne salta fuori con qualche assurda trovata dell'ultimo minuto che mi fa uscire di testa».

Watson rotea gli occhi, in cuor suo divertito. «Che cosa ha combinato questa volta?».

Holmes utilizza i seguenti dieci minuti di cammino per aggiornare l'amico sulle recenti prodezze del ladro francese, non mancando di sottolinearne l'assurdità.

«Capite? Lo fa apposta. Si diverte a mettermi in difficoltà» protesta, gli occhi accesi di indignazione. Al dottore sfugge malauguratamente una risatina divertita che rinfocola la furia dell'investigatore. «Non vi ci metterete anche voi, mi auguro. Non è sufficiente che ci sia già lui a ridere di me?».

«Holmes, amico mio, lo sapete meglio di me che non è questo il vero problema» fa pacatamente notare Watson.

L'investigatore lo scruta con impazienza e un pizzico di sorpresa. «Di cosa state parlando?».

Watson si ferma di fronte a lui e sorride, confondendo ulteriormente Holmes. «Parlo del fatto che lui vi piace».

«Cosa accidenti andate dicendo ora?» si inalbera, le orecchie rosse per lo sconcerto.

«È davvero possibile che non vi abbiate prestato attenzione, voi che siete sempre così acuto e badate a ogni particolare all'apparenza insignificante? Da quanti giorni non vi vedo depresso e sfaccendato, con il muso lungo e lo sguardo smarrito? Ve lo dico io, se volete: da dieci giorni esatti. Vi dice nulla questo numero? Niente? Allora vi do un indizio: da quanti giorni Arsène Lupin si trova a Londra?».

Le labbra di Holmes si socchiudono di attonita sorpresa. «Voi... delirate» affanna, saettando gli occhi all'intorno senza trovare nulla a cui aggrapparsi.

«Affatto, amico mio. So di cosa sto parlando. Siete voi che, per una volta, sembrate incapace di comprendere» mormora pacato, poggiando con delicatezza una mano sulla spalla dell'investigatore.

«Vi sbagliate» replica asciutto.

«Holmes...».

«No. Non dite altro» sibila, riprendendo il cammino ad andatura sostenuta, inseguito dall'amico che si limita a stargli dietro e a osservare i suoi passi nervosi e la sua schiena rigida, scuotendo la testa con mestizia.

Lo sportello della carrozza viene aperto da uno dei domestici della villa. Una scarpa di pelle nera e lucida si poggia sul predellino. Una testa dai capelli scuri sormontata da un cilindro da sera sbuca dalla carrozza e un paio di occhiali ambrati si puntano sulla facciata illuminata della dimora di sir Dominick.

«Molte grazie» mormora, raccogliendo il bastone da passeggio e scendendo i pochi scalini per lasciare il veicolo e raggiungere il vialetto ghiaioso che conduce all'ampia scalinata frontale.

Il cielo è già tinto di indaco e violetto, però non v'è traccia di nuvole. È stata una giornata serena e altrettanto si prospetta la serata e il resto della notte. Inspira avvertendo odore di erba tagliata da poco e fragranza di resina. Avanza sulla ghiaia facendo ondeggiare mollemente il bastone e lancia una rapida occhiata al serraglio ove sono già rinchiusi i suoi quattro amici pelosi. A passi leggeri e decisi risale i gradini semicircolari di marmo rosato e sull'uscio aperto lo intercetta l'addetto alla portineria.

«Buona sera, signore. Il vostro nome, prego?» chiede con garbo affettato l'uomo in livrea.

«Bernard d'Andrésy» replica, mostrando l'invito.

L'usciere controlla la sua lista e dà un veloce sguardo all'invito, riconoscendolo a colpo d'occhio.

«Benvenuto, conte d'Andrésy. Vi auguro una piacevole serata».

Così detto si fa da parte lasciando che i suoi passi seguenti vengano guidati dal personale interno.

"Oh, lo sarà di certo. Ma non per il vostro padrone" pensa, accennando un fuggevole ghigno.

Si guarda intorno, ammirando per la prima volta i lussuosi interni della villa e registrando a mente le sue attrattive, ovvero ciò che avrebbe piacere di vedere fra le proprie mani piuttosto che nella casa del segretario. Lupus in fabula, da una delle scalinate scende sir Dominick con un largo sorriso, e gli viene incontro apparendo estasiato.

«Conte d'Andrésy! Vi attendevo con ansia, non avreste idea» esclama questi, tendendo una mano all'ospite in un benvenuto caloroso.

«Oh, beh, potevo forse mancare al vostro gentile invito?» replica Lupin, restituendo il saluto. «Una dimora meravigliosa, signor Ashley-Cooper. Ma forse dovrei chiamarvi sir Dominick».

«Perdonatemi, mio caro amico. Era una mattinata piuttosto insolita e frenetica. Temo di aver dato di me una pessima prima impressione, non è vero? Ma venite, vi prego; desidero mostrarvi alcune curiosità che spero valgano la pena di aver accettato il mio invito. Poiché siete in anticipo e devo dar retta per il momento a pochi invitati, ne approfitto per accompagnarvi in una passeggiata negli angoli meno frequentati ma sicuramente più interessanti della mia villa».

«E io ve ne sono estremamente grato, sir Dominick» replica, con un inchino e seguendo i passi tranquilli del suo anfitrione, riflettendo fra sé che quella del segretario è proprio una gentile offerta, di quelle che un buon ladro che si rispetti non può proprio esitare a cogliere al volo.

«Sapete, caro amico: un vostro conterraneo (o quasi) mi ha spedito una curiosa missiva giusto questa mattina. Molto bizzarri i francesi… senza offesa, naturalmente» interloquisce sir Dominick in un momento di pausa fra la visita di una sala privata e l'altra.

Lupin sorride dentro di sé e si volta a fissare con sguardo perplesso e interrogativo il padrone di casa. «Perché mai asserite questo? Cosa poteva avere di tanto bizzarro?».

Il segretario Ashley-Cooper, con una mezza risata divertita, raggiunge uno scrittoio nel quale sono sistemate con cura missive ricevute, oltre a carte da lettera e buste. Da uno scomparto estrae una busta dissigillata sulla quale si notano i resti di ceralacca blu recanti un qualche genere di disegno impressovi. Tale busta viene porta all'ospite con una smorfia di sufficienza.

Lupin inarca un sopracciglio ed estrae un foglio piegato a metà sul quale sono vergate poche frasi, che fra l'altro conosce piuttosto bene considerando che le ha scritte lui stesso il giorno precedente. Il suo occhio si posa sulla sua firma e arriccia il naso. «Mi auguro che siate assicurato, sir Dominick» commenta asciutto.

Evidentemente non era quella la reazione attesa dal padrone di casa, che a quel punto lo fissa stranito. «Non dite sciocchezze. È solo una burla».

«È il vostro punto di vista, e in quanto vostro ospite non posso certo farvene una colpa. Tuttavia mi sento in dovere di dissentire dalla vostra opinione. Non fraintendetemi: di norma potrei essere d'accordo con la vostra teoria, ciò non di meno la firma in calce mi suggerisce che dovreste iniziare a pensare alle contromisure» replica con serietà.

«Voi dite? Ma cosa potrei temere da un uomo che manda avvisi di questo genere? È assurdo anche il semplice indugiare nella possibilità di prenderlo sul serio. Perfino i nostri borseggiatori nazionali sono più discreti».

L'ospite scrolla le spalle, poco toccato da quell'idea. «I vostri borseggiatori, se mi è permesso dirlo, sono poco più che animali esotici da intrattenimento. Un fascinoso aspetto decadente del vostro paese, nulla più. Hanno una grave mancanza, a parer mio».

«Vale a dire?».

«Il cervello, sir Dominick. Il cervello» sospira, incitando il suo anfitrione che ancora appare perplesso a proseguire la visita della dimora.

Il ricevimento è ufficialmente iniziato da circa tre quarti d'ora, ovvero poco dopo l'arrivo dell'ultimo gruppo di invitati, e sono già passate le nove e mezza. Il rinfresco è gradevole, e il segretario a quanto pare guadagna bene con i suoi ricatti, visto che si può permettere di offrire champagne a tutta quella gente, per di più di ottima qualità. Sta giusto gustandosene un fresco sorso dal suo calice perché è piacevole aggiungere qualcosa di delizioso alle fatiche di quel lavoro, dopo tutto. Ha veduto passare di fronte ai suoi occhi attenti un numero incalcolabile di personalità di spicco della città e perfino qualche pezzo grosso giunto dal continente. Il suo sguardo ora segue con interesse discreto la camminata leggiadra e sinuosa di una fanciulla abbigliata in azzurro, con languidi occhi di un caldo color miele e dai capelli castani che, così a colpo d'occhio, sembrano indecentemente setosi. Sospira, imbronciandosi per un attimo perché purtroppo non ha l'opportunità di svagarsi a suo piacimento, non quella sera per lo meno; ma presta comunque attenzione per cercare di capire di chi possa trattarsi, ché ha tutta l'intenzione di ripescarla in un momento più propizio e guardarla a fondo in quei suoi occhi ammalianti (e non solo).

«Conte d'Andrésy».

I suoi muscoli guizzano tendendosi per una frazione di secondo, dato che la voce gli è giunta inaspettata non avendo sentito arrivare nessuno alle spalle. Davvero, deve prestare maggior attenzione a ciò che lo circonda e meno al grazioso incarnato di certe delizie del posto. A ogni buon conto ha riconosciuto il timbro, e quando si volta non è sorpreso di trovarsi di fronte all'occhiata sfacciata del padrone di casa.

«Vi vedo piuttosto interessato alle nostre bellezze locali, o mi sbaglio?» gli fa notare con insolenza.

"Ridete, fintanto che ve ne offro la possibilità. Il vostro tempo sta per scadere" pensa. Invece accenna un sorrisetto malizioso, sembrando stare al gioco. «Ammetto che alcuni scorci del posto valgono le spese del viaggio».

Sir Dominick ride apertamente e annuisce. «Non posso darvi tutti i torti, amico mio. E ditemi, avete già qualche preferenza?».

Lupin riflette per un istante sulla possibilità di approfittarne per ottenere l'informazione che desidera. Ciò nonostante la scarta, ritenendola troppo squallida per i suoi canoni. «Non ancora, sir Dominick. Sono in una fase di studio preliminare, al momento».

«Oh, capisco» replica il segretario, ammiccando. «Tuttavia, nel caso necessitiate di una consulenza, sarò ben lieto di offrirvela. A un prezzo ragionevole, s'intende».

Stira un sorriso che si augura convincente, nel mentre fa del proprio meglio per ingoiare la replica che gli è balenata in mente. «Vi ringrazio per l'offerta. Ora credo che uscirò qualche momento in terrazza; temo di aver ecceduto con lo champagne» si affretta, avvertendo prepotente il bisogno di levarselo di torno onde scongiurare una rissa imminente.

Passeggia con calma lungo un piccolo sentiero che dall'edificio principale conduce verso un gruppo di alberi e un candido belvedere. L'aria, fuori, è rinfrescata e raffredda un poco il suo viso e anche la sua rabbia. Esala un respiro che si addensa nella notte formando una piccola nuvoletta. Mentre riabbassa lo sguardo, che per qualche istante è rimasto sperso nel cielo buio e stellato, nota un fugace movimento oltre lo spazio occupato dal belvedere e aggrotta la fronte, incerto e incuriosito. Quando giunge nel punto in cui ha l'impressione di aver scorto l'ombra di dubbia natura, scopre con sua sorpresa e diletto che oltre la cancellata che delimita la fine dei giardini della villa è appostato niente po' po' di meno che l'investigatore privato Sherlock Holmes. Sorride e gli si fa incontro, in qualche modo rassicurato.

«Ecco la mia guardia del corpo» si annuncia, appoggiandosi alla recinzione metallica.

«Vi ho già detto di non farci l'abitudine, signor Lupin» mormora con discrezione Holmes, gli occhi che si spostano dal giovane uomo alla villa e viceversa.

«Lo so, ma datemi un minimo di soddisfazione ogni tanto» lamenta il ladro, accigliato.

«Mi sembra che ve ne prendiate già fin troppa di vostro» rettifica con lieve acidità.

Uno sbuffo divertito e un'occhiata maliziosa giungono da Lupin. «Devo dunque dedurre che non vi abbia fatto piacere la mia lettera al cancelliere. Avrei giurato che sarebbe stata ben accolta».

«Da lui può darsi» borbotta l'investigatore.

«Mai da voi?» si informa, con uno sguardo rammaricato e le labbra arricciate in un piccolo broncio deluso.

«Se quello era il vostro obbiettivo, temo abbiate usato un metodo poco proficuo». Cruccia le sopracciglia, interdetto, poiché la replica pronta e pungente che si aspettava non è arrivata. L'osserva, mentre gli occhi del ladro sono invece persi all'interno dei giardini, verso un punto imprecisato. Fruga nelle tasche interne del proprio cappotto, recuperando il suo portasigarette e porgendogliene una.

Arsène Lupin, distratto, fissa dapprima il palmo proteso dell'investigatore, incerto, poi socchiude le labbra in un lieve moto di sorpresa e allunga una mano ad accettare l'offerta dell'uomo. «Merci» soffia, piegando il capo mentre Holmes accende un fiammifero e con esso la sigaretta fra le labbra appena schiuse del ladro. «Dite, per caso avete ancora con voi la mia cordicella?».

Holmes sfarfalla le ciglia, colto alla sprovvista da quella richiesta, ma annuisce ed estrare l'oggetto da un'altra tasca. «Eccola a voi. Quanto rischierei se vi domandassi cosa vorreste farci?».

Lupin ridacchia e poggia il capo contro una delle sbarre della cancellata. «Non sono certo sarebbe un'idea eccellente mettervene a parte. E inoltre... vi rovinerei la sorpresa» protesta debolmente, suo malgrado divertito da quell'idea.

«Capisco. O meglio, preferirei non capire affatto, in questo caso. Immagino sia per stasera».

«Immaginate bene. Se tutto va come deve, potete dire ai signori del parlamento di iniziare a cercarsi un segretario sostitutivo».

Holmes sgrana gli occhi e poi li assottiglia, nervoso e turbato. «Non mi avevate accennato a questa vostra idea» fa notare.

«No, c'est vrai. Forse ho usato quel poco di prudenza che mi rimane per impedire che i miei scopi trovassero la via sbarrata. Ma, Monsieur, ve lo chiedo per favore: non intralciatemi. Non permetterò che quell'uomo vaghi libero per la vostra città come se nulla fosse, non se c'è qualcosa che posso fare per evitarlo. Se ciò non vi sta bene, vi prego di voler lasciare ora questo posto».

«Non sono certo si tratti di una buona idea» tentenna Holmes.

«Io sì, al contrario. Preferite starne fuori o mettervi contro di me?».

Holmes avverte un brivido gelato e stringe le dita contro le sbarre ancora più fredde. Quella che ha appena udito era una minaccia, e più aperta di quanto si potesse aspettare. «Non posso andarmene».

Lupin lo fissa con intensità. «Non potete, o non volete?».

«Non voglio. Tuttavia... Penso che la vostra precedente domanda vada riformulata?».

Lupin reclina la testa di lato, incuriosito. «Davvero? In che modo?».

«Ebbene, la domanda più corretta sarebbe: preferisco appoggiare la libertà di sir Dominick oppure la vostra?» mormora, umettandosi le labbra con nervosismo.

«Sta bene, Monsieur. E qual è la vostra risposta?» pretende di sapere, ricercando con invasiva insistenza i suoi occhi.

Un lieve incurvarsi delle sue labbra sorprende Lupin. «Per mia disgrazia, temo di dover scegliere voi».

«Il male minore, n'est-ce pas?» strascica sarcastico.

Holmes scuote piano la testa. «No, nessun male in questo caso. Solo voi. Ora, per l'amor del cielo, smettete all'istante di fissarmi in quel modo inopportuno e tornate là dentro» sbotta seccato. Quando però il ladro francese si accinge ad allontanarsi al fine di rispettare la sua volontà una mano dell'investigatore scatta avanti e gli afferra il polso. «Non fatevi ammazzare, d'accordo?».

Annuisce, con un accenno di sorriso. «Potete contarci, Monsieur Holmes».

Prima di fare ritorno al ricevimento, tuttavia, ha un'ultima faccenda da sbrigare; così, con calma, attraversa di nuovo il giardino senza fermarsi in prossimità dell'entrata alla villa ma proseguendo fino al lato opposto. Un uggiolio eccitato accoglie la sua visita e le sue dita si stringono alla rete che delimita il serraglio.

«Fate piano, mes amis. Ora, vediamo, io vi apro la porta, ma voi dovete stare in silenzio, d'accordo, o mi ingarbuglierete tutto e non sarà più una sorpresa. C'est bon?».

Da un taschino interno estrare un temperino fornito di una quantità spropositata di arnesi, di alcuni dei quali con tutta probabilità è l'unico a conoscere l'utilità. Una manciata di secondi dopo socchiude il cancelletto e ne sgusciano fuori quattro grossi cani grigi, che nell'oscurità della notte passano per neri, con occhi a mandorla ambrati e un sorriso tutto zanne bianche.

«Ecoutez, mes amis: non si morde nessuno questa sera. Ma mi serve molto rumore, di quello minaccioso, vous savez? Vediamo, sapete ringhiare, n'est-ce pas?». Per tutta risposta quelli uggiolano e scodinzolano. Scuote la testa e sorride, arruffando fra le dita il pelo dei cani. «Questo va bene con me, ma il segretario merita ben altro. Si deve abbaiare, fare i gradassi, i prepotenti, capite? Sì? Molto bene: conto su di voi, allora. A presto, mes amis».

Soddisfatto ritorna verso il ricevimento canticchiando fra sé un motivetto allegro e pregustandosi il dessert.

Uno scalpiccio appena accennato fa voltare su sé stesso l'investigatore, che poco dopo si ritrova di fronte il dottore. «Watson. Com'è la situazione sull'altro lato?».

Il dottore fa spallucce. «Tranquilla. Il personale, per lo più, è rientrato dopo che l'ultimo ospite è arrivato al ricevimento. Si vedono solo gli usceri sulle tre porte d'ingresso e al cancello principale. Le altre entrate sono state chiuse. Lui è dentro?».

Holmes annuisce. «È passato da qui non molto tempo fa, ma a quest'ora dev'essere tornato nella villa».

«Sembrate impensierito. Qualche cosa non va?» chiede Watson, incerto.

«Spero di no» soppesa l'investigatore. «Purtroppo ho tardivamente scoperto che ha degli ulteriori piani che riguardano in special modo il segretario, e non sono in grado di dissuaderlo dal portarli avanti».

«Pensate che si metterà nei guai?».

Stira le labbra, riflettendo su quella prospettiva. «Forse no, dopo tutto. Ma è una gran fortuna che nessuno abbia pensato di invitare alla festa qualche graduato della polizia». Scuote la testa. «Questa sera mi è parso essere più fuori controllo del solito» ammette con un leggero rincrescimento.

«Allora dovremo solo sperare che lo abbia sui suoi piani per la serata» replica, mentre Holmes si limita ad annuire e tornare a osservare le ombre degli invitati che si aggirano per le sale della villa.


	22. Chapter 22

**Sulle infauste conseguenze di una condotta disonesta e di conoscenze azzardate**

?

Mancano poco più di una manciata di minuti al rintocco delle undici di sera; gli invitati danno l'impressione di essere più rilassati e socievoli e meno propensi al ligio rispetto delle regole sociali imposte, tanto che si possono notare, in alcuni degli angoli più appartati del salone principale, piccoli tentativi di flirt che con ogni probabilità non vedranno mai la luce del nuovo sorgere del sole. Durante la cena a buffet gran parte delle persone si sono rimpinzate di stuzzichini mignon e di prelibatezze giunte dalle colonie, e quello è stato il momento in cui le signore sono partite alla caccia di un posto comodo in cui sedersi e gli uomini di un posto abbastanza in ombra nel quale fare i loro comodi senza dar spettacolo.

Ha deciso che quello debba essere anche il momento buono per trascinare il padrone di casa in una delle sale che ha potuto visitare all'inizio della serata e scambiarci qualche parola in modo serio. A questo scopo posa il proprio calice su di un grazioso tavolino in radica dopo averlo svuotato del suo contenuto residuo e va in cerca di sir Dominick dapprima con lo sguardo e in seguito ad ampie falcate una volta stabilitane la posizione all'interno del salone.

«Conte d'Andrésy» lo accoglie il padrone di casa, vedendolo arrivare con decisione e un'espressione risoluta. «Avete un cipiglio temporalesco, amico mio. Cosa vi è accaduto in queste poche ore, da turbarvi in questo modo?» si impensierisce.

«Mi rincresce darvi preoccupazioni, sir Dominick, tuttavia mi sono preso del tempo per riflettere e sono giunto alla conclusione che è necessario agire. Devo pertanto chiedervi di concedermi udienza, ho necessità di parlarvi con una certa urgenza, poiché sono al corrente che domani mattina lascerete il paese per il vostro viaggio in Europa».

Il segretario Ashley-Cooper lo scruta perplesso e turbato per un lungo momento, ma infine annuisce. «Naturalmente. Se volete seguirmi, andremo nel mio studio e lì potrete parlarmi liberamente di ciò che vi angustia tanto» propone, facendo strada all'ospite che lo segue dappresso, attento a chi li attornia e alle loro reazioni.

Uscendo dal grande salone nel quale sono ancora radunati tutti gli ospiti della serata e richiudendosi le porte alle spalle, sir Dominick si fa incontro a uno dei suoi servitori, spiegandogli per sommi capi la situazione e assicurandosi che badi a che nessuno degli altri invitati abbia a lamentarsi per quell'assenza. Nel tempo in cui il padrone di casa si occupa di tali incombenze, Lupin si avvicina con discrezione alle porte richiuse e armeggia rapidamente con la serratura, prima di raggiungere il suo anfitrione oltre l'atrio e lungo i corridoi e le scale che conducono allo studio personale del segretario.

Sir Dominick si fa largo nella stanza e invita il suo ospite a entrare e accomodarsi dove più gli aggrada. Lupin raggiunge a passi lenti e meditati la finestra chiusa che dà sul balcone, il quale a sua volta si affaccia sulla parte frontale del giardino che circonda la villa. Fuori il cielo è nero, ma gli alberi e il prato sono illuminati da eleganti lampade a gas, disposte con cura sia lungo il viale ghiaioso che in punti strategici del parco, così che eventuali ospiti possano godersi una passeggiata nel verde anche dopo il tramonto. Uno sguardo più angolato gli permette di individuare, in fondo sulla destra e più in basso di un paio di piani rispetto al balcone, l'ampia vetrata che di giorno fornisce luce al salone principale.

Sir Dominick si versa due dita di brandy in un grosso bicchiere e ne offre al suo ospite che tuttavia rifiuta, facendo accigliare il padrone di casa. «Dunque è davvero una questione seria?» ipotizza, basandosi sull'attuale atteggiamento del conte.

Lupin annuisce con gravità. «Lo è, mio malgrado». E senza ulteriori preamboli domanda «Che cosa sapete, esattamente, di colui che questa mattina vi ha fatto recapitare quella missiva che mi avete mostrato poche ore fa?».

Il segretario sembra sorpreso di scoprire l'argomento che a quanto pare preoccupa il suo ospite belga. «Per essere del tutto sincero non molto. Non ho avuto spesso occasione di approfondire certe faccende giuridiche, anche perché la nostra polizia non ha interesse nell'immischiarsi nei problemi della Francia. Conosco alcune storie che si raccontano, per lo più a livello popolare, ma che ritengo mere favolette e nulla più».

«Capisco» mormora, distogliendo lo sguardo dal segretario per lanciare un'altra occhiata fuori. Una delle finestre del salone è ora socchiusa, forse a seguito della lamentela di qualche ospite più caloroso (o più brillo). «Devo quindi dedurre che non abbiate idea del motivo per il quale abbiate ricevuto quell'avviso, né riteniate sia opportuno operare adeguate contromisure».

«È così. Francamente non ne scorgo l'utilità. Come ho avuto modo di farvi notare questa sera, trovo che sia una semplice montatura, di pessimo gusto e nessuna utilità per giunta. Motivazione? Quale potrebbe mai essere? La giusta domanda non sarebbe piuttosto: esiste veramente una motivazione? O è una semplice sciocchezza?».

«Date l'impressione di essere troppo rapido e poco accurato nei vostri giudizi, sir Dominick. Potrei fornirvi per lo meno due plausibili motivazioni, se foste disposto a prenderle in considerazione; ma poiché così non è, come posso ben vedere, mi risparmierò la fatica di discuterne».

«Voi dite di conoscerle?».

«Non ho mai sostenuto nulla di simile. Ciò che ho detto è che riesco a discernerne alcune» puntualizza, iniziando davvero a divertirsi. Purtroppo non può tirarla troppo per le lunghe, per quanto piacevole possa essere. Pertanto sospira, rammaricato per essere giunto troppo in fretta alla fine del gioco, e invece si prepara a portare a compimento i suoi disegni.

«A me sembra che voi sappiate, o per lo meno pensiate di sapere, qualche dettaglio di cui non sono evidentemente a conoscenza. Se così è, vi prego di mettermene a parte» pretende il segretario.

Invece di venire incontro alle esigenze del padrone di casa, apre la finestra che dà sul giardino ed esce sul balcone, respirando a grandi boccate l'aria pungente della notte e osservando le cime degli alberi che si scorgono appena nel buio dell'orizzonte. Appoggiato al parapetto si intrattiene qualche momento in contemplazione nella tranquillità notturna e mentre fa questo affonda una mano all'interno di una tasca della redingote, stringendo le dita attorno a un robusto moschettone, al quale è strettamente legata la sottile corda recuperata dalle mani dell'investigatore, e fissandolo alla balconata.

«Desiderate dunque delle spiegazioni, a quanto posso vedere» riflette ad alta voce, ancora con gli occhi fissi sulla notte. Scrolla le spalle e finalmente si volta, piantando gli occhi in quelli confusi e indispettiti di sir Dominick. «Ebbene, perché no, dopo tutto. Non cambierà nulla di ciò che deve essere. Partiamo dal principio, se non vi dispiace: Bernard d'Andrésy è stato un mio cugino materno; io non sono Bernard. Il mio nome è quello che avete veduto in calce alla lettera che mi avete mostrato questa sera: Arsène Lupin». All'espressione stranita e attonita del padrone di casa, sorride comprensivo. «Suvvia, non prendetela troppo a male, segretario Ashley-Cooper. Lo potete ben vedere: io esisto, e non solo esisto ma sono anche qui, di fronte ai vostri occhi. Ora, forse non vi aggrada di conoscerne il motivo, ma poiché mi sono prodigato nel venire fino a qui, credo proprio che ve lo dirò ugualmente, che voi lo desideriate o meno».

«Voi siete pazzo» rantola sir Dominick, indietreggiando di pochi passi.

«Ah, questo dev'essere il ritornello preferito di voi inglesi, deduco. Se può rendervi felice, non siete il primo ad affermarlo. Devo comunque insistere su un punto: prendendo per vera la vostra affermazione, questa verità non sarà in alcun modo in grado di influire sui fatti né sulle conseguenze che si verificheranno nel prossimo futuro. Io sono pazzo, sostenete. Può darsi, non dico che sia del tutto falso. Ma questo vi porta da qualche parte? Io penso di no. Credo, invece, che voi siate qui e dobbiate rimanerci fintanto che io ne avrò voglia. Come vi suona questa notizia?».

«Voi non potete. Non ne avete il diritto» protesta.

«È proprio qui che vi sbagliate. Non solo io posso. Lo sto facendo, proprio in questo stesso momento. E in quanto ai diritti, se volessimo essere puntigliosi, ne ho in maggior quantità rispetto a quelli che avevate voi nel portare avanti i vostri sudici affari».

«Di cosa state vaneggiando, ora?» sbotta sir Dominick.

«Non _vaneggio_ di nulla, caro segretario. Io _affermo_, e in questo momento sto affermando che voi siete solo un insulso vigliacco che usa le debolezze altrui per procurarsi denaro e favori. Io rubo oggetti preziosi, voi rubate la dignità. Chi è peggiore in questa partita? Domanda superflua, lo saprebbe anche un bambino. Ma voi avete la pretesa di tenere per voi informazioni che non vi appartengono, e lo fate credendo che nessuno vi si possa rivoltare contro. Siete un imbecille».

Il segretario Ashley-Cooper sussulta e sgrana gli occhi, ma non accenna a muoversi, forse timoroso delle possibili conseguenze. «Che cosa volete?» annaspa, presagendo un confronto impari.

Lupin sogghigna. «Ciò che voglio lo otterrò senza la vostra collaborazione. Ma ciò che desidero sarete proprio voi a darmelo. Desidero che tutti conoscano la verità, quella che vi siete inutilmente affannato a nascondere, con l'ausilio di quella bellezza di camera blindata che occultate sotto la città. Ah, sì, vedo che iniziate a comprendere il guaio in cui siete caduto, dico bene?».

Di fatti il segretario è impallidito d'un tratto e ora vacilla, ricercando con le mani un appiglio inesistente. «Come… Voi non potete aver…» affanna, travolto dal terrore.

«Dimenticate con chi state parlando. Certo che posso. Anzi, molto di più: l'ho già fatto». Tranquillo e per certi versi curioso, osserva il lento ma inesorabile declino della mente dell'uomo di fronte a lui. Quando sir Dominick, barcollante, si trascina alla porta del proprio studio per tentare di sfuggire a quella situazione insostenibile, scuote la testa, divertito. «Voi pensate davvero di poter scappare con tanta facilità? Avanti, provate pure a uscire. Vedete? Non mi muovo. A voi questa mano, dunque».

Infatti il segretario, aggrappato con la tenacia che deriva dalla disperazione alla maniglia della porta, tenta senza successo di aprirla, strattonando e imprecando. Poi inizia a urlare, con l'intento di farsi udire dal suo personale di servizio, nella speranza che da fuori possano infine aprirgli e permettergli di allontanarsi da quell'uomo infernale.

E in effetti i suoi richiami attirano qualcuno fra la servitù, tuttavia nessuno sembra poter trovare il modo per aprire la porta dello studio e liberare sir Dominick, il quale, prostrato ma ancora infuso della speranza di sgusciare via dalle grinfie del ladro, arranca da un lato all'altro della stanza con la ferma intenzione di scoprire una falla nel suo controllo della situazione.

«Affannarvi in quel modo non vi sarà di alcuna utilità, segretario. Perdete il vostro tempo, e per buona misura anche il mio, e il mio tempo è di certo il più prezioso». Detto questo, e deciso a passare ai fatti, lascia la sua comoda postazione che poco prima lo vedeva languidamente poggiato schiena e gomiti sulla balaustra intento a godersi un placido momento di divertimento e si fa avanti, dirigendosi ad ampie e decise falcate incontro al padrone di casa, il quale non appare per nulla ansioso di stargli accanto e si scosta un momento prima di essere raggiunto. «State cercando di giocare a guardie e ladri con me? Vi avverto che sono un grande esperto in materia» scherza, seguendo con lo sguardo le brusche deviazioni del padrone di casa, atte forse a depistare i suoi sforzi. «Vi illudete se pensate che non sia in grado di catturare la mia preda nel momento in cui decido di averne una» lo avverte di buon grado. Poiché non sembra che sir Dominick intenda accettare a cuor leggero la sconfitta, irritato dalla perdita di tempo Lupin sbuffa e scatta avanti prendendo di sorpresa la sua preda e catturandola per il colletto della giacca. Il segretario gracchia la sua protesta e si divincola, ma non ottiene la libertà anelata, quanto piuttosto un principio di soffocamento che lo riporta a più miti consigli. «Ecco, vedete che quando decidete di essere collaborativo tutto diventa più semplice?». Senza attendere alcun tipo di replica, lo trascina alla finestra e in seguito sulla balconata. «Adesso parliamo, signor segretario» avverte, prima di sospingerlo con forza contro la balaustra, ottenendo dall'uomo un grido di sorpresa e sgomento.

«D-di cosa?» balbetta, la schiena premuta sul corrimano e lo sguardo fremente fisso sul proprio giardino, alcuni piani più in basso.

«Del vostro passatempo preferito, naturalmente. Guardate, sir Dominick, avremo anche un pubblico di tutto rispetto» fa notare, indicandogli gli invitati al ricevimento che si stanno radunando sulla terrazza, a quanto pare attirati dal tafferuglio fra i due uomini.

«Non potete costringermi a fare nulla» si impunta il padrone di casa, facendo un ulteriore sforzo al fine di scrollarsi di dosso la presa del ladro, sforzo che tuttavia non dà i risultati auspicati.

«Voi dite? Sentiamo, dunque: che cosa vi dà questa dubbia certezza, signor segretario? I vostri stessi domestici non sono stati in grado di farvi uscire dal vostro studio, dopo tutto. Pensate forse si tratti di un caso? Niente affatto. La porta è robusta e la serratura particolarmente obbediente a chi sa come trattarla; io lo so, a quanto pare. I vostri ospiti nemmeno verranno in vostro soccorso: dapprima perché guarda caso anche le porte del salone principale sono state chiuse e assicurate a prova di ladro, in secondo luogo perché troveranno di certo più interessante ciò che avrete da raccontare di qui a poco».

«Vi sbagliate. Non farò nulla di ciò che dite» ribatte testardo, ma subito strabuzza gli occhi mentre le dita di Lupin si conficcano con forza nella pelle delicata del suo collo.

«Vogliamo mettere alla prova quest'affermazione?» ringhia a poche spanne dal suo volto.

Senza ulteriori avvertimenti né futili minacce che lasciano il tempo che trovano, con la mano rimasta libera Lupin afferra un ginocchio di sir Dominick e con un movimento rapido lo solleva oltre la balaustra. La mano attorno al collo lascia la presa e dà una spinta decisa al petto del segretario, facendolo precipitare oltre il parapetto. L'urlo terrorizzato di sir Dominick è accompagnato da un coro di grida parimenti atterrite da parte di quella che è ormai una folla assiepata sulla terrazza. Il volo è tuttavia molto più breve del previsto: prima di gettarlo nel vuoto il ladro aveva fissato l'altro lato della corda attorno a una caviglia del segretario, e quella ne ha abbreviato di molto la caduta; il contraccolpo ha comunque rischiato di mandare in pezzi le ossa della gamba dell'uomo appeso a testa in giù dal suo balcone.

Lupin si affaccia dal parapetto e osserva con interesse sir Dominick ondeggiare poco sotto il balcone. «Siete ancora vivo? Quale inattesa fortuna» strascica sarcastico.

«Voi siete pazzo» rantola sir Dominick, con appena l'aria sufficiente per respirare.

«E voi siete noioso. C'è di peggio nella vita, dopo tutto. Per esempio ci sono i vostri affari. Parliamone, dunque».

«No, mai!».

Il ladro sospira. «_Mai_ è una parola priva di significato in taluni casi. Il caso presente è uno di questi». Solleva lo sguardo poiché ha udito un fruscio che sembra riconoscere. Le sue labbra di arricciano in un sorriso deliziato. «Ecco, caro segretario; sono in arrivo altri spettatori. Non siete felice?» esclama, battendo le mani e salutando i suoi amici pelosi che stanno accorrendo di gran carriera sotto il balcone del segretario.

Quest'ultimo si contorce per cercare di capire di chi stia parlando, ma quando finalmente riesce a scorgere ciò che ha attirato l'attenzione del ladro impallidisce più di quanto già fosse in precedenza. I quattro cani, giunti alla loro meta, saltano, abbaiano con forza e ringhiano, nella speranza di riuscire a raggiungere l'uomo che penzola dalla corda e tirarlo giù in via definitiva. Sir Dominick non sa se se la caverà, in qualche maniera, ma al momento sente di non essere mai arrivato tanto vicino al suo limite, o forse di averlo addirittura oltrepassato.

«Tiratemi su, ve ne prego» soffia, tremando.

«A che scopo, segretario? Preferite dunque _me_ ai vostri stessi cani?» lo deride sprezzante. Un gomito poggiato sul corrimano, il mento sulle dita, lo guarda, curioso in un certo senso di scoprire quale sarà la sua risposta. Invece, con un pizzico di delusione, non ne ottiene alcuna, ma solo patetici mugolii senza significato. Al quel punto, spazientito, sbuffa. «Cosa ne pensate se facessimo il gioco della verità? Il pubblico attende, dopo tutto; hanno pagato il biglietto per assistere allo spettacolo, quindi noi ora dovremo proprio offrirgliene uno che valga la spesa, non credete?».

«Andate al diavolo» borbotta, rabbrividendo ora per il dolore ora per lo spavento, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo dalla vista dei suoi cani con le zanne scoperte e gli occhi puntati su di lui.

«Dopo di voi, segretario Ashley-Cooper». Assottiglia gli occhi e con un balzo scavalca la balaustra, sedendovisi sopra e pungolando le gambe di sir Dominick con la punta di un piede. «Ora, rispondete alle mie domande, e forse più tardi sarete accontentato».

Oltre la cancellata, fermo sul marciapiedi che costeggia la proprietà di sir Dominick e celato fra le ombre fitte degli alberi, l'investigatore privato Sherlock Holmes segue con trepidazione l'evolversi del dramma, o per lo meno di quello che si prospetta tale ma che si augura non abbia conseguenze nefaste per sé né per quel folle francese. La situazione gli è piuttosto chiara: Lupin ha predisposto tutto per fare in modo di obbligare il segretario a vuotare il sacco di fronte a decine di personalità di spicco, così che, se mai dovesse per qualche strano motivo salvarsi, non abbia più la possibilità di nascondersi dietro la sua nomina intoccabile. Che nessuno, fino a quel momento, sia ancora intervenuto per mandare all'aria i suoi piani può solo significare che, prima di agire, ha provveduto ad assicurarsi che nessuno trovasse il modo di arrivare fino a loro due. Si chiede per quanto tempo reggerà il diversivo che si è evidentemente creato, e se sarà sufficiente perché il segretario si convinca a parlare.

«Quel ragazzo è proprio matto da legare» bisbiglia Watson al suo fianco. Annuisce, senza perder d'occhio la situazione. «Credete che riuscirà nel suo intento?».

Stringe le labbra, ansioso. «Non lo so. Me lo auguro».

«Non c'è nessun modo per intervenire, se mai si dovesse metter male?».

«Forse sì, ma temo non sia previsto un nostro intervento. Penso alla possibilità che, anzi, potrebbe finire con il danneggiare ciò che ha fatto finora, dato che non sappiamo con certezza quel che ha operato per ottenere l'attuale situazione».

«Allora ce ne restiamo qui con le mani in mano» protesta Watson, contrariato e nervoso.

«Non piace molto nemmeno a me, ma in questo momento non vedo alternative più promettenti» replica Holmes, affatto più tranquillo di quanto sia il suo coinquilino. E d'un tratto, per la seconda volta in pochi minuti, sbianca, scorgendo Lupin scavalcare il parapetto. «Se esiste un Dio, spero che possa proteggerlo» soffia, angosciato, mentre il dottore chiude gli occhi e poggia la fronte sulle sbarre della cancellata, forse disposto a spendere qualche preghiera al posto suo.

«Iniziamo con qualche cosa di facile, volete? Ecco tutta per voi la prima domanda: siete entrato in possesso di uno o più documenti, appartenenti a personalità di un certo calibro, che potrebbero comprometterne l'onore o la rispettabilità altrimenti irreprensibile? Rispondete pure con un semplice sì o no, posso tranquillamente accontentarmi».

«Voi come fate a...».

«Sì o no, prego. Non ho bisogno di piagnistei vari a condimento».

Sir Dominick stringe le labbra, ancora alla ricerca di un modo per tirarsi fuori da quel pasticcio colossale. Tuttavia ogni qualvolta si sofferma per qualche istante di troppo a guardare negli occhi del ladro un brivido di terrore lo assale e la speranza si ritrae lasciando il posto allo sconforto. «Sì» sputa seccamente. Il ladro sogghigna e lui rabbrividisce, chiedendosi se dopo essersi rovinato con le sue mani avrà la possibilità di andarsi a nascondere nel pozzo più profondo che gli riesca di trovare, oppure finirà con l'essere l'oggetto della derisione di tutta l'Inghilterra, o peggio ancora di tutta l'Europa.

«Molto bene. Un passo avanti. Ma la meta è ancora lontana, caro segretario. Camminiamo, dunque: la strada è lunga e in salita. La seconda domanda, a questo punto: ne siete entrato in possesso volontariamente, ovverosia con cognizione di causa?».

«Sì, è così».

«Fantastico, addirittura tre parole. Facciamo grandi progressi. Domanda numero tre: a che scopo avete deciso di impossessarvi di questi documenti?».

Sir Dominick boccheggia, si agita appeso, gemendo subito dopo per essersi procurato una stilettata di dolore proveniente dalla caviglia con tutta probabilità lussata, guarda alla folla radunata ormai al completo sulla terrazza con orrore e ai quattro cani appostati sotto di lui con terrore. Mugola e affanna, ma per quanto cerchi non trova via d'uscita. «Io non... io...».

«Ah, capisco. Una domanda aperta richiede sforzi mentali superiori alle vostre possibilità. Ritorniamo alla risposta univoca, a questo punto».

Al di fuori della recinzione Holmes ha distolto lo sguardo e ha voltato momentaneamente le spalle all'amico dottore, il quale lo fissa interdetto fino a che non ha la possibilità di notare il lieve sussulto delle sue spalle.

«Holmes, state ridendo per caso?» si incuriosisce, sporgendosi appena per cercare di dare un'occhiata allo strano fenomeno.

«Niente affatto» borbotta, tornando a voltarsi verso la villa e tentando di tornare serio nel concentrarsi su quanto vi accade.

«Volevo ben dire» commenta Watson, increspando le labbra in un sorrisetto divertito.

«Riformulo, dunque: avete preso possesso di documenti che non vi appartengono per scopi illeciti?». L'espressione attuale sul volto di sir Dominick dà l'idea che abbia appena dato un morso a un pezzo di limone non particolarmente maturo. Lupin lo pungola di nuovo con la punta di un piede e solleva gli occhi al cielo, esasperato. «Coraggio, segretario, è una domanda semplice. Vorrei una risposta, e a questo punto sarei pronto a giurare che la vorrebbero anche coloro che ci fanno da pubblico per questa sera. Non è vero, signori?».

In effetti, dopo che il padrone di casa ha dato le sue risposte alle prime strane domande di Lupin, gli invitati si sono fatti curiosamente silenziosi e attenti e a nessuno sembra più importare granché del fatto di essere attualmente rinchiuso in un salone senza l'opportunità di andarsene a piacimento. Pare, anzi, che siano ansiosi di udire il seguito di quel bizzarro confronto.

«Vedete: oramai siete un'attrazione in piena regola. Dunque parlate, ve ne prego, così che questa brava gente possa continuare a godere dello spettacolo. Quindi: è vero o non è vero?».

«È vero» soffia, rabbrividendo per l'ennesima volta.

«Temo che, a parte il sottoscritto, nessuno qui intorno vi abbia udito. A voce un poco più alta, per cortesia».

«È vero» sbotta, digrignando i denti a causa dello smacco.

«Ottimo. Non era poi così difficile, dopo tutto» si rallegra, compiaciuto, picchiettando una mano sulle gambe del segretario e facendolo così sussultare. «Vediamo, quindi: sapreste dirmi in cosa consistono i vostri scopi? No? Di nuovo necessitate di una versione meno impegnativa? Allora, sentite questa mia modesta idea: voi vi siete impossessato indebitamente di documenti non vostri al fine di ottenerne in cambio denaro o favori, o entrambi se fosse il caso? È corretto?».

«È corretto, sì» ringhia, cominciando a sentirsi veramente esausto nello starsene a testa in giù a quel modo.

«Oh, come siete squisitamente gentile nel confermare le mie povere supposizioni. E, ditemi un po', voi per caso sapete come viene definita un'azione del genere che abbiamo descritto pocanzi? Io una mezza idea ce l'avrei. Vorreste ascoltarla? Ebbene, sentite, sentite, è molto appassionante, sapete? Pare che la legge lo consideri appropriazione indebita e ricatto a scopo di estorsione. Sì, sì, proprio così. Non è divertente? Pensate, voi e io potremmo ritrovarci nello stesso carcere, un giorno. Ovviamente darei la precedenza a voi, non potrei mai togliervi questo onore, nevvero».

«Vi odio» sibila sir Dominick, tentando inutilmente di issarsi ripiegandosi su sé stesso, ma dovendo infine cedere alla superiore forza di gravità che lo respinge.

«Credete, signor segretario, mai quanto io odio voi. La gendarmerie, in Francia, mi chiama farabutto, ma io non mi diverto nel giocare con la vita della povera gente né degli onestuomini. Voi siete la feccia di questa società, voi spingete le persone per bene alla disperazione». Sogghigna, un'espressione a metà strada tra il divertito e il minaccioso, poi con un nuovo balzo sale in piedi sul parapetto e fissa gli occhi di sir Dominick con una sguardo duro. «Potete dire addio alla vostra carriera, segretario Ashley-Cooper. E fossi in voi inizierei a dire addio anche ai vostri averi di maggior pregio, poiché non ho nessuna intenzione di lasciarli nelle vostre mani indegne». Infilata una mano nel panciotto ne estrae un revolver e lo punta contro sir Dominick, il quale strilla come un vitello al macello, divincolandosi incurante del dolore. Lupin preme il grilletto, un lieve schiocco secco si propaga nell'aria e il padrone di casa, pietosamente, sviene. «Che stolto, siete. Si è mai sentito che Arsène Lupin andasse in giro ad ammazzare gente? Dimenticate che sono un gentiluomo, mio caro» mormora, più a proprio beneficio a quel punto. «Niente pallottole per voi, ma con un po' di fortuna una comoda suite con vista a righe nelle carceri di Londra. Che volete di più dalla vita?». Ripone la pistola, si sporge un poco dalla balconata e sorride ai cani in attesa sul prato. «Mille grazie, ragazzi. Fate buona guardia per me, siamo intesi?». Prima di abbandonare il campo, si volta in direzione delle persone assiepate sulla terrazza, come in cerca di qualcosa e dopo aver frugato per qualche istante un sorriso gioioso sboccia sulle sue labbra. Strizza un occhio e inspira una boccata di umida aria notturna, godendosi il tenue rossore sulle gote della graziosa ragazza dagli occhi di miele e i capelli di seta che aveva potuto ammirare durante il ricevimento. Infine, con un ultimo piccolo inchino, si allontana dai riflettori scalando l'ultimo piano della villa, raggiungendone il tetto e correndo via.

Con uno sguardo febbrile, Holmes si rivolge al dottor Watson, assicurandosi di avere la sua immediata attenzione. «Andate a Scotland Yard, subito. Avvertire il capo, o se non è disponibile uno dei suoi commissari, di quel che è accaduto, e fate venire qui una squadra. Presto, andate».

«Ma, voi, Holmes, dove...» tituba il dottore, un po' confuso da tanta premura. Tuttavia non ha il tempo di concludere la domanda che già l'amico e coinquilino si è allontanato di corsa, lasciandolo da solo sul marciapiedi a sbrigarsela con le proprie forze. «Ci risiamo: è partito per i fatti suoi e chissà mai quando si rifarà vedere» borbotta fra sé. Ma infine scuote la testa, arrendevole, e accenna un lieve sorriso, provandosi a immaginarne le intenzioni e non tardando a trovare una facile quanto ovvia spiegazione. «E va bene, andiamo a trovare Seldon, e auguriamoci che sia di buon umore». Deciso ciò ferma la prima vettura di piazza disponibile per recarsi, come poco gentilmente intimatogli da Holmes, a Scotland Yard.

Ultimamente ha come l'impressione di essere un poco fuori forma. Ma forse dipende dal fatto che era da parecchio tempo che non passava le sue giornate a correre appresso a scalmanati fuorilegge. Uno, in particolare, sembra trovare divertente l'idea di vederlo ansimare nell'intento di tenere il suo passo. I suoi occhi però non lo hanno ancora perso di vista e non ha intenzione di farlo accadere troppo presto, quindi senza fermarsi svolta l'angolo e prosegue l'inseguimento fissando un certo ladro francese sui tetti delle case mentre con la coda dell'occhio si occupa di tenere controllata la strada che sta percorrendo, almeno per evitare di finire sotto le ruote di qualche carrozza. E, certo, potrebbe provare a lanciargli un avvertimento, chiedergli di fermarsi, ma chissà perché dubita che gli darebbe retta. Pertanto vada per del jogging fuori orario.

Filando veloce accanto a una grondaia, Lupin sorride felice, avvertendo con un perverso piacere i brividi dati dall'adrenalina in circolo. Per quale motivo stia fuggendo, nonostante sappia che le intenzioni dell'investigatore non gli sono ostili, non è del tutto chiaro; eppure si sente bene, vivo ed entusiasta, quindi poco importa se quel che fa lo fa per una volta senza uno scopo preciso. Penserà in seguito a chiedere perdono, se sarà il caso.

Si aggrappa alla recinzione metallica di un'abitazione privata e si piega in due, respirando con affanno e strizzando le palpebre con un acuto dolore alla milza. «Buon Dio, non ho più il fisico per certe stravaganze» si rammarica, sentendo le ginocchia tremare sotto il suo peso. Un fruscio alle sue spalle lo spinge a voltarsi di scatto e ad allungare una mano, la quale si richiude con una ferrea morsa attorno al braccio del suo ladro. «Voi! Vi credevo già chissà dove, oramai» sbotta, la vista appannata per il recente sforzo.

Lupin lo osserva con dubbio e quel che sembra preoccupazione. «Vi ho perduto di vista, a un certo punto. Ho pensato potesse esservi accaduto qualcosa di male. Vi sentite bene?».

«Che bel coraggio avete nel farmi domande simili. Sono mezzo morto di fatica per starvi dietro» attacca, scorbutico, sembrando un cane da combattimento in pieno incontro. L'espressione contrita del ladro francese lo lascia tuttavia interdetto e senza altre recriminazioni sulla lingua.

«Avete ragione: ho esagerato. Temo di non essermi reso conto di aver corso troppo. Vi chiedo perdono». Quel che ottiene è uno sbuffo, che interpreta come seccato. «Vi ho molto deluso?».

Holmes sgrana gli occhi, incredulo, e onde scongiurare un possibile mancamento si siede sul muretto di cinta e passa le dita fra i capelli fradici di sudore, scuotendo poi la testa, sconcertato. «Se mi avete deluso, dite? Voi siete un folle, e non smetterò mai di pensarlo, su questo potete contarci. Quello che avete fatto questa notte è stato, semplicemente, un atto sconsiderato, e mi auguro che in qualche oscuro anfratto della vostra coscienza possiate rendervene conto e provare, un bel giorno, a porvi rimedio almeno in parte». Quando solleva lo sguardo sul ladro francese scopre che sta fissando con ostinazione il marciapiedi, la mascella serrata con forza e una smorfia afflitta in volto. Sospira. «Ma no, la verità è che non mi avete affatto deluso».

Lupin risolleva bruscamente gli occhi e li fissa in quelli dell'investigatore di fronte a lui, incredulo. E poi sorride, e il suo istinto incosciente gli suggerirebbe di abbracciarlo, ma il suo scarso eppur presente buon senso gli ordina in modo perentorio di astenersi, se non altro per rispetto dello sciocco pudore di un inglese un poco troppo rigido per i suoi gusti. «Grazie» soffia emozionato.

Con uno scrollo di spalle Holmes lascia intendere di voler dimenticare la faccenda, almeno per il momento, e una volta di più il ladro sembra disposto ad accontentarlo. «Intendente ancora svaligiare la villa di sir Dominick?».

«Sapristi, certo che sì. L'ho promesso» esclama Lupin, colto di sorpresa da una domanda a suo giudizio superflua.

«Ma davvero?» strascica sarcastico l'investigatore. «E a chi, se è lecito chiedere?».

«A me stesso, ovviamente. E anche al segretario, se può valere qualcosa. Oh, in effetti a questo punto dovrei considerarlo ex-segretario, dico bene?».

Holmes si limita ad annuire, concorde almeno su quel punto. «Avete tenuto conto del fatto che il posto sarà ben sorvegliato? Più del solito, per lo meno».

«Monsieur Holmes, quando ho mandato l'avviso a sir Dominick ero perfettamente cosciente delle difficoltà. Anzi, lo ero anche in precedenza. Il fatto che voi inglesi insistiate nel considerarmi un pazzo non significa matematicamente che io lo sia, o che anche essendolo la mia testa non sia in grado di gestire i dati in mio possesso in modo da creare uno schema logico e funzionale. Vi sono oggetti di valore, all'interno di quella villa, che desidero avere per me. Non importa quanti siano gli ostacoli che mi separano dall'averli, perché io li otterrò comunque. Potete starne certo».

«Lo so».

Lupin ammicca, interdetto, le labbra schiuse in un moto di sorpresa, poi una risatina tintinnante riempie la notte tranquilla. «Siete sempre sorprendente. Per questo non mi stanco mai di voi. Per questo vi apprezzo comunque, anche quando siete più rigido di un pezzo di ferro».

«Dovrebbe essere un complimento?» dubita Holmes, senza tuttavia sapersi trattenere dall'imitare la risata del ladro.

Con un sopracciglio incurvato, riflette sulla domanda e poi fa spallucce. «Non ne ho idea. Può darsi. È solo il mio pensiero».

Annuisce. Sospira di nuovo. Con una mano fa un gesto nell'aria, un gesto che vorrebbe significare di sgomberare il posto. «Andate, ora. Sciò! Se non ricordo male avete bisogno di dormire. E io ho assoluto bisogno di stendermi da qualche parte, possibilmente su un materasso, perché mi sento a pezzi».

Si china di fronte a lui, il ladro, quasi inginocchiandoglisi ai piedi, con negli occhi un'ombra di rammarico e apprensione. «Siete certo di star bene? Posso, se lo desiderate, accompagnarvi fino al vostro appartamento».

Un deciso cenno di diniego risponde per primo a quella proposta. «No, non credo sia opportuno. Dimenticate tutta la gente che ospito di fronte a casa mia. E poi sto bene, davvero». L'occhiata dubbiosa del ladro lo informa che le sue parole non sono state credute. Sbuffa. «Smettete di fissarmi in quel modo. Sapete bene quanto mi infastidisce. Ora toglietevi dai piedi, o giuro che vi sparo addosso; la mia pistola, al contrario della vostra, è carica».

«D'accordo» mormora, ancora in parte titubante. Ciò nonostante si rimette in piedi e fa qualche passo indietro per lasciare all'investigatore lo spazio vitale necessario. China la testa in un accenno di saluto e poi volta le spalle lentamente. Prima di correre definitivamente via porge un ultimo lieve sorriso e un «Aurevoir» che informa Holmes sulle sue future intenzioni.


	23. Chapter 23

**Di postumi e messaggi**

?

Quando apre la porta di casa tutto quel che vorrebbe è potersi arrampicare su per le scale che portano alla propria camera da letto e poi su per il letto stesso. Purtroppo vi sono questioni in sospeso cui deve badare prima di concedersi finalmente il riposo meritato. Trova a malapena il tempo per richiudere a chiave l'uscio che dalle sopracitate scale scende a precipizio una certa ragazzina dai noti capelli rossi e, subito appresso, un uomo di mezza età, guarda caso entrambi con certe facce da fine del mondo, e tutto perché potrebbe aver tardato di giusto qualche ora. Che vita sfiancante, certe volte, è quella dell'uomo giusto. Sospira, pronto al peggio, e per poco non si schianta a terra quando suddetta ragazzina gli si avventa contro in un abbraccio stritola ossa che gli strappa il poco ossigeno incamerato con il sospiro.

«Siete tornato! Oh, grazie al cielo» esclama, palesemente poco propensa a lasciare la presa sui suoi fianchi.

«Ebbene, così sembra, ma petite. Pur tuttavia credo sia bene chiarire che non l'ho fatto per volontà del cielo né di qualche suo rappresentante, ma unicamente in virtù della mia» replica, giusto un filo acido.

Caitlin lo fissa in volto con i suoi grandi occhi verdi che riflettono sollievo e al contempo incredulità. Dietro di lei spunta la testa dai capelli un poco ingrigiti di Cyril, che li osserva con un sorriso benevolo.

«Credo che la signorina intendesse farvi sapere che siamo davvero molto felici di riavervi con noi tutto intero».

«Vedo» commenta, rimbalzando lo sguardo dall'uno all'altra. «Se per le vostre necessità è accettabile, io salirei a farmi una doccia prima di gettarmi a letto».

«Naturalmente, signore» assicura Cyril, recuperando il cappotto e la redingote di Lupin, dopo che questi è riuscito a districarsi dalle braccia tentacolari di Caitlin.

Il padrone di casa si appresta quindi a risalire le rampe quando un'ultima idea lo fa fermare a metà di un passo. Allora si volta indietro, fissando con serietà il suo cameriere personale. «Rammenta, ti prego, quella commissione che c'è da portare a termine domani mattina. È probabile che io non possa presenziarvi, ma ritengo di averne ben chiarito l'importanza assoluta, non è così?».

«Sì, signore. Non lo dimentico, avete la mia parola» conferma Cyril.

«Bene. Grazie. E buona notte a tutti e due». Detto questo riprende la sua strada e scompare oltre la svolta del corridoio al primo piano.

Il sole è già sorto da un pezzo quando la mattina seguente si risveglia, e muovendosi geme avvertendo ogni singola giuntura reclamare la giusta vendetta per le assurdità della notte precedente.

«Maledetto Lupin» gorgoglia, lottando per rimettersi seduto.

Affannando, si guarda attorno, trovando tutto esattamente come al solito, ovvero in un onesto disordine da sociopatico con manie depressive. Sbuffa, provando senza molto successo a convincere le ginocchia a piegarsi quel tanto da permettergli di alzarsi in piedi. Al suo ritorno a casa non ha trovato il dottore, e questo lo ha convinto che il capo di Scotland Yard o chi per esso lo abbia forzatamente trattenuto alla villa del segretario per quelli che loro abitualmente definiscono accertamenti. Scuote la testa. «Povero Watson» si rammarica, avvertendo appena una punta di dispiacere per avergli procurato quella grana. Si trascina con più ostinazione che voglia fino al bagno dove passa i seguenti dieci minuti abbondanti a _riflettere_, poi sciacqua le mani, accenna a bagnarsi il volto ma l'acqua, oltre che bagnata, è anche e soprattutto fredda, pertanto rinuncia alla missione con un vago senso di colpa che presto evapora nell'etere ignaro e innocente. Borbottando, tra una contorsione per infilarsi la giacca da camera e un'invettiva alle pantofole poco collaborative, giunge miracolosamente illeso fino al salotto, ove trova, incredibile a dirsi, il coinquilino placidamente sprofondato nella poltrona di fronte al camino intento a leggere con malcelata avidità il giornale del mattino.

«Watson, buongiorno» bercia stizzito, registrando con fastidio l'insensato buonumore dell'amico.

«Oh, Holmes! Buongiorno anche a voi. Ma, per la miseria, che aspetto orribile avete questa mattina».

L'investigatore gli affibbia un'occhiataccia da manuale e con ostentazione lo ignora per il resto del tragitto fino alla sua poltrona preferita.

«Sapete che cosa scrivono stamani i giornali?» esclama il dottore con un tono insopportabilmente entusiasta.

«Posso in parte immaginarlo. E suppongo che, dato che non li ho ancora degnati di un solo sguardo, ci penserete voi stesso ad aggiornarmi» replica, poco incline al dialogo e con un sotterraneo desiderio di tornare in camera e rimettersi sotto le coperte fino alla stagione ventura.

«Hum! Una pessima nottata, vedo. Non lo avete ritrovato, il vostro ladro?» chiede con sfrontatezza.

«Purtroppo sì. Parlatemi del giornale, poiché riguardo al ladro non dirò oltre».

Watson rotea gli occhi e ghigna, ingoiando presto ulteriori punzecchiature di fronte al ringhio minaccioso del coinquilino. «Molto bene. Per cominciare vi dirò che Seldon era in ufficio e che ci ho parlato, e dopo averci parlato mi ha trascinato (contro la mia volontà, va detto) di nuovo alla villa del segretario in compagnia di tutta una squadra di ispettori e agenti vari. Dato che non è stato in alcun modo possibile avere ragione della serratura dello studio di sir Dominick, hanno portato una scala dei pompieri e con quella sono saliti e lo hanno liberato e tirato giù. Le porte del salone invece sono risultate abbastanza facilmente apribili dall'esterno, così che tutti gli ospiti hanno presto riottenuto la libertà ma, curiosamente, nessuno ha voluto lasciare la villa prima di aver detto la sua sulla serata. Così il taccuino del capo si è presto riempito di deposizioni e ha dovuto farsene prestare un secondo da uno dei suoi ispettori. Morale della favola, dopo aver ricondotto i cani del segretario nel loro box e portato il suddetto in una camera libera, ne hanno atteso il risveglio e poi lo hanno ammanettato e condotto direttamente alla centrale».

«Notizie rinfrancanti» ammette Holmes a occhi chiusi. «E per quanto riguarda l'articolo?».

«_Gli_ articoli, vorrete dire. Uno degli invitati al ricevimento era anche un giornalista. Pertanto a questo punto abbiamo non solo una prima pagina tutta per l'arresto del segretario ma, in più, un editoriale sulla storia raccontata in prima persona da uno degli ospiti. Sapete il fatto più divertente? Il cronista del Morning Chronicle ha proposto un Royal Victorian Order per il conte d'Andrésy, ovvero il signor Lupin».

La saliva va di traverso a Holmes, che si piega in due, tossendo e imprecando. «Numi del cielo, ditemi che non è vero» prega, affannando.

«Oh no, è la pura verità, nero su bianco» assicura Watson, porgendogli il quotidiano in questione.

Holmes afferra il giornale e legge, poi geme, frastornato. «Vaneggiano tutti in questi ultimi giorni?».

Il dottore annuisce, con uno strano sguardo che dà i brividi all'investigatore. «È molto probabile, in effetti» conviene in tono leggero.

Pochi minuti dopo bussano alla porta e a un loro cenno di assenso si fa avanti la signora Hudson. Il dottor Watson pensa si tratti della loro colazione, invece resta deluso.

«Signor Holmes, giù all'entrata c'è un portalettere con un pacchetto per voi. Ho provato a ritirarlo, ma insiste che ha avuto disposizione di consegnarlo direttamente al destinatario» lamenta.

L'investigatore assottiglia gli occhi, sospettoso, ma infine si decide a scoprire di cosa possa trattarsi questa volta. «D'accordo, signora Hudson. Dite pure al fattorino che scenderò subito».

«Speriamo che non sia un altro evaso» commenta Watson, attirandosi inconsapevolmente le simpatie del coinquilino.

Con ancora qualche fastidioso scricchiolio e crampo, Holmes scende le scale che lo conducono all'entrata del 221B e quasi sbotta in faccia al portalettere «Ebbene, cos'è questa novità che non prevede che si possano lasciare missive alla portineria?».

Il portalettere, con aria infelice e confusa, scuote la testa impotente. «Mi rincresce, signore. Purtroppo si tratta di ordini che mi sono stati dati: "Solo nelle mani del destinatario scritto sul pacco". Voi siete il signor Sherlock Holmes del 221B di Baker Street?».

L'investigatore lo incenerisce con lo sguardo, prima di sibilare «Sì, io in persona. Desiderate anche un certificato di nascita, per caso?».

«No, signore. Scusatemi, signore. Ecco, questo è per voi» balbetta lo sfortunato.

«Date qui!» bercia, strappandogli il pacchetto di mano. «Devo firmare sul vostro naso, o mi date il modulo?».

«Sì, signore. Subito, signore. Ecco a voi, dovete firmare dove...».

«Dove c'è scritto: _firma_, forse?».

«Sì, signore» mormora, un poco tremante e costernato.

L'investigatore appone la sua firma e restituisce il modulo con un brusco gesto. «Addio» sbotta, prima di sbattergli la porta in faccia. Risale le rampe di scale a passo di carica e sbatte anche la porta del salotto, mentre il suo malumore raggiunge picchi allarmanti.

«Brutte notizie?» azzarda Watson.

«Sì, gli uffici postali stanno peggiorando il loro servizio e noi sprechiamo i soldi delle tasse» annuncia, lanciando il pacchetto sulla scrivania.

«Holmes, amico mio, che cosa vi turba quest'oggi?» chiede il dottore, preoccupato.

«Che cosa, Watson? Ma è molto semplice: il fatto che non solo questa storia mi è sfuggita di mano, ma lo ha fatto in modo clamoroso e facendo un chiasso infernale, ecco che cosa mi turba».

«E tuttavia dovete pur ammettere che l'obbiettivo che vi eravate proposto è stato raggiunto. Il modo non è fra i più leciti, è pur vero, ma conta poco se paragonato ai risultati» fa discretamente notare.

«I risultati» esclama Holmes. «E dove sono? Il Primo Ministro sapeva del recupero del documento della principessa Alexandra prima ancora che lo sapessi io per certo. I giornalisti finiranno con il proporre la nomina di quel furfante a commissario di questo passo. Ma io, che cosa ho in mano, all'atto pratico?» lamenta frustrato, passeggiando con foga avanti e indietro per il salotto.

«Provate solo a calmarvi un momento, amico mio. Vi state facendo prendere da un'ansia non del tutto giustificata» suggerisce Watson con pacata gentilezza.

L'investigatore espira, esasperato, ma infine accetta seppur a malincuore il suggerimento dell'amico e si decide a interrompere la marcia in salotto e a sedersi un momento per tranquillizzarsi e riflettere. E mentre si accomoda sulla poltrona i suoi occhi cadono quasi per errore sul pacchetto abbandonato sopra la sua scrivania. Con una smorfia contrariata si rialza per recuperarlo, prima di tornare a sprofondare nella sua poltrona e fissarlo con astio malcelato.

«Che diamine sarà? Una bomba?» presagisce con umore macabro.

«Holmes, vi prego» protesta Watson.

Holmes fa spallucce. «Con certa gente là fuori che mi sorveglia, non mi stupirei più di niente» ragiona pessimista. Alla fine, appena un poco più tranquillo, si decide ad aprire il pacchetto, imballato in normalissima carta da pacchi marrone e spago, con il suo nome e indirizzo scritto a macchina. All'interno, ribaltando le sue previsioni, una scatola di legno lucido e levigato con un marchio a fuoco al centro e cerniere e serratura in ottone. «Hum! Direi che non è una bomba, se non altro» constata, accarezzando la superficie con una mano. Con un polpastrello fa scattare la chiusura e solleva di poco il coperchio. Dentro, con suo stupore, una fila ben ordinata di costosi sigari che ricoprono una seconda fila di sigari identici; in tutto venticinque esemplari. Scuote la testa, attonito, fissando la fascetta dorata nel mezzo di ogni esemplare, fino al momento in cui il suo sguardo è attirato dall'interno del coperchio. Su di esso, in un angolo in cima, appuntato con una minuscola spilla argentata a forma di fiore sulla fodera in seta, un biglietto da visita, in semplice cartoncino ruvido color crema, con due sole parole: _Arsène Lupin_. Inspira bruscamente e con agitazione scansa le due ordinate file di sigari che nella foga finiscono fuori dalla scatola e sulla poltrona. Sotto, adagiata sul fondo della scatola, una busta con un sigillo rotto. Con le dita che tremano lievemente raccoglie la busta e la esamina per un breve momento, prima di aprirla ed estrarre il documento che contiene. Mentre legge i suoi occhi diventano grandi e lucenti. «È lei» sussurra, «la lettera della principessa». Solleva lo sguardo e trova che il dottor Watson si è alzato e lo ha raggiunto accanto alla sua poltrona, scrutandolo con ansia e aspettativa crescenti. «Sì, è lei» ripete, ancora incredulo. Poi si rialza con un movimento brusco. «Devo avvisare il cancelliere».

Watson posa una mano sulla sua spalla per fermarlo. «Andrò io ad avvisare. Rimanete, avete ancora l'aria stanca». Detto ciò sale nella sua camera per recuperare il cappotto ed esce dopo aver salutato il coinquilino con un sorriso di incoraggiamento.

Nel frattempo Holmes è risprofondato in poltrona e ancora regge la scatola con la busta dentro, indeciso tra lo sbigottimento e il sollievo. Dopo lunghi minuti trascorsi in una sorta di limbo estatico, allunga una mano e sgancia con i polpastrelli la spilla che trattiene ancora il biglietto da visita e, una volta liberatolo, se lo rigira fra le dita. Dietro, alcune parole scritte a mano in bella grafia: _"Un piccolo pensiero. Spero possano piacervi. Porgete i miei omaggi alla principessa Alexandra e fatele i miei migliori auguri per la sua prossima incoronazione. Con rispetto. Vostro A.L."_. «Sciocco francese sentimentale» mormora, deglutendo a fatica il fastidioso bolo di saliva che gli si è bloccato in gola. Lentamente abbassa la mano che ancora regge il biglietto e in quel momento solo nota che la scatola, a parte la busta per la Principessa, è ormai pressoché vuota. Turbato cruccia le sopracciglia e si guarda attorno, scoprendo che tutto il precedente contenuto è ora malamente sparso sulla sua poltrona. Allora riaggancia il biglietto alla sua spilla e sposta la lettera sul coperchio, poi raccoglie uno alla volta i venticinque sigari e li riposiziona con cura all'interno della scatola. Quando si ritiene soddisfatto del lavoro esala un sospiro tremolante e si permette un piccolo sorriso storto, poi chiude gli occhi, si appoggia allo schienale morbido e attende le notizie che gli recherà il dottore.


	24. Chapter 24

**Un'udienza e troppe scelte negate**

?

Al suo rientro Watson ritrova Holmes ancora sprofondato in poltrona, con gli occhi chiusi. A un'indagine più accurata scopre che non solo non si è mosso di un ciglio alla sua comparsa, ma è impegnato in modo irrevocabile a dormire.

«Bene, speriamo che al risveglio sia più trattabile» pondera, pur contandoci poco.

Comunque sia lui ha una fame da lupi, per questo motivo esce di nuovo, scendendo al piano inferiore e bussando con discrezione alla porta d'entrata della signora Hudson, la quale apre celere e offre un sorriso comprensivo al dottore.

«Vi ho veduto uscire, ma ho perso il vostro rientro. Posso servirvi la colazione?».

"Santa donna" pensa il dottore, rispondendo al suo sorriso. «Sarebbe meraviglioso. L'unico disguido è che il mio coinquilino dorme, al momento».

Annuisce. «Lascerò allora la sua parte in caldo e porterò di sopra solo la vostra» progetta.

«Vi ringrazio. Ora torno di sopra anche io, a presto».

Nel salotto tutto è in ordine per quanto possa esserlo ospitando loro due, l'investigatore in particolare. Holmes, nel sonno, stringe ancora la scatola di sigari quasi ne andasse della sua vita, ipotesi non poi così distante dalla realtà, a ben pensarci. Si accosta all'amico perché sente il bisogno di controllare che sia in buone condizioni, o per lo meno accettabili; e in effetti è così: il suo esame non rivela nulla di preoccupante, la qualcosa lo tranquillizza e gli permette di gustarsi con maggior rilassatezza la sua abbondante colazione, finalmente.

«Watson» mormora l'investigatore, stropicciandosi gli occhi semi abbagliati dalla luce che filtra nel salotto.

«Ben svegliato, Holmes. Come vi sentite?».

«Assonnato. Un poco meglio. Che ore sono?» si informa, confuso.

«È da pochi minuti passato il mezzogiorno. Se ne avete voglia, c'è della carne fredda» propone il dottore, sperando che accetti.

Holmes, invece, replica con una smorfia poco allettata. «Preferirei attraversare Londra a piedi e di corsa, di nuovo» ammette, abbassando lo sguardo sulla scatola che regge sulle ginocchia. «Avete qualche novità riguardo al cancelliere?».

«Oh, sì. Gli ho telegrafato: vi ha dato appuntamento per un incontro questo pomeriggio, per le tre in punto. Personaggio fiscale» commenta divertito.

«È un'ottima notizia. Il pensiero di tenermi intorno questo documento un minuto in più del necessario mi dà l'angoscia».

Watson annuisce comprensivo. «Vi credo senza problemi. Ma, Holmes, dovreste davvero provare a mangiare qualcosa; siete piuttosto sciupato».

«È un consiglio da medico, il vostro?» sogghigna l'investigatore.

«No, uno da amico» ammette, sospirando.

«Forse più tardi, al mio ritorno» tituba, per nulla propenso.

«Volete che vi accompagni a questo appuntamento?».

Holmes scruta l'amico e mordicchia l'angolo di un labbro. «Mi farebbe piacere, lo sapete. Ma non sono certo che a loro ne farebbe altrettanto» si rammarica.

«In questo caso, sempre che non vi disturbi, verrò con voi e rimarrò ad attendervi al di fuori del palazzo» propone volenteroso.

L'investigatore annuisce e stiracchia un mezzo sorriso. «È un'offerta gentile, vi ringrazio e accetto con piacere».

Watson si sente sbalordito e soddisfatto al contempo. O il sonnellino fuori orario ha giovato in modo imprevisto all'umore dell'amico, oppure durante la sua assenza qualche cosa è accaduto per mutare la sua propensione al pessimismo autodistruttivo in timida accettazione delle positività della vita. Propende per quest'ultima opzione, poiché dubita che poche ore di sonno operino tali miracoli.

Il cancelliere è un personaggio, in ogni accezione del termine: minuto, secco come la mummia di un qualche faraone dimenticato, ma dagli occhi enormi e rapaci, esattamente come il suo naso a becco, la bocca grande dalle labbra sottili e radi capelli grigi ma acconciati con una cura maniacale così da ricoprire alla perfezione il cranio sproporzionato rispetto al resto del corpo. Ha mani non troppo grandi, ma dalle dita lunghe e sottili che sembrano in grado di afferrare tutto, come farebbero gli artigli di un falco. La sua voce è secca e a tratti sibilante, ma ha l'abitudine di scandire ogni parola con attenzione ed è quindi impossibile lasciarsi sfuggire ciò che esce dalla sua bocca.

All'arrivo di Holmes, il cancelliere ha fissato contrariato e con durezza (si sarebbe potuto tranquillamente parlare di astio, se solo i rapporti fossero stati più personali, ma grazie al cielo così non è) il suo accompagnatore, distogliendo lo sguardo quando ha scoperto che suddetto non è intenzionato a seguire l'investigatore fino alla camera delle udienze.

«Vi aspettavamo con ansia, dopo che ci era stato annunciato, ieri pomeriggio, che eravate finalmente rientrato in possesso del documento» esordisce il cancelliere rivolto a Holmes.

«In verità, signore, il documento è giunto nelle mie mani solo questa mattina. Questo è il motivo per il quale ho tardato a chiedere udienza» spiega Holmes, un poco seccato.

«Capisco. Ciò che importa, dopo tutto, è che sia finalmente tornato in nostro possesso senza ulteriori danni né ritardi» considera in tono distratto, camminando a passo svelto per i lunghi corridoi del palazzo.

Giunti di fronte a un grande portone a due battenti il cancelliere si ferma e suona il campanello, restando in attesa per qualche tempo senza degnare di attenzione l'ospite che reca con sé. Quando finalmente da dentro un cameriere apre loro, fa segno all'investigatore di aspettare un momento nel corridoio mentre lui entra e lascia che richiudano le porte alle sue spalle. Holmes fissa i due battenti di nuovo sigillati con una certa vena d'astio e spera che quella manfrina non abbia a prolungarsi troppo, ché non ha certamente tutto il pomeriggio da sprecare per consegnare quel benedetto documento a un qualche lord con la puzza sotto il naso e le mani di velluto. Quando le porte si riaprono e lo stesso cameriere di prima lo invita finalmente a entrare, tutto si aspettava l'investigatore, tranne quello che si ritrova di fronte: la principessa Alexandra lo sta scrutando da dietro una grossa scrivania e quando, con passo incerto, si fa appena avanti, si alza e gli si fa incontro.

«Vostra Maestà» boccheggia, a occhi sgranati, i piedi piantati per terra che ora sembrano pesanti più del piombo. Che diamine, potevano almeno avvisarlo che gli sarebbe comparsa davanti agli occhi la legittima proprietaria della lettera che reca con sé! Giusto per non fargli prendere un colpo al cuore di quella portata.

«Così, voi siete il famoso investigatore Sherlock Holmes. Siete più giovane di quanto immaginassi» considera la Principessa, avvicinandosi di qualche altro passo e fermandosi abbondantemente fuori portata.

"Convenevoli?" si chiede confuso, senza proferire verbo.

«Se Vostra Maestà vuol avere la compiacenza, il signor Holmes si trova qui perché possiate finalmente tornare in possesso delle carte che vi appartengono» si intromette il cancelliere, facendo storcere il naso sia a Holmes che, curiosamente, alla Principessa.

«Non ci crederete, caro Edmond, ma l'avevo intuito. Ora, se cortesemente voleste lasciarci qualche minuto, ve ne sarei immensamente debitrice» replica con una punta di ironia.

«Vostra Maestà non è tenuta a...» prova il cancelliere.

«Sono tenuta, Edmond. Ora, vi prego, andate pure». E questo era un ordine da qualsiasi angolazione lo si voglia guardare.

Il cancelliere si esibisce in un ostentato inchino e sgombera finalmente. La Principessa sembra trarre un discreto sospiro di sollievo e torna a dare attenzione all'ospite.

«È un ottimo cancelliere, in verità; il signor Holstein, o come mi ostino a chiamarlo io Edmond, è il figlio del vecchio consigliere di mio padre, e tuttavia a volte (per non dire in quasi ogni occasione) è tedioso in modo insopportabile. Ma sto abusando del vostro tempo, temo. Se volete accomodarvi, quella sedia accanto alla mia scrivania è molto confortevole; l'ho provata io stessa in più di un'occasione» offre, con un sorriso appena accennato, girando poi le spalle all'ospite il tempo di raggiungere di nuovo la sua postazione.

Poiché non ha una vasta quantità di opzioni fra le quali scegliere, si risolve a seguire il desiderio della Principessa e a sedersi in poltrona, scoprendo che non erano chiacchiere di circostanza, ma la pura verità: decisamente comoda. Quando solleva gli occhi su di lei, scopre anche che lo sta osservando con evidente curiosità e si agita sul posto, innervosito.

«Vorreste, ora, mostrarmi quel documento?».

«Volentieri. Dopo tutto è vostro» acconsente, estraendolo con cura da una tasca interna del cappotto e posandolo sulla scrivania.

La principessa Alexandra dapprima lo studia con attenzione, poi annuisce. «Riconosco il mio sigillo» conferma, allungando infine una mano, raccogliendo la busta e rigirandola per studiarla meglio, per poi finalmente aprirla e farne scivolare fuori le carte contenute. «È lei» mormora con un'emozione nella voce che Holmes non è in grado di identificare. «Quella vera». Solleva gli occhi sull'ospite e annuisce di nuovo. «L'ho scritta io stessa, sapete? Non lo sapeva nessuno, neppure mio padre, quando ne ho steso con cura il contenuto. E ora è qui, di nuovo sotto i miei occhi. Inutile» commenta con rammarico e asprezza, forse delusione. «Vi ringrazio per avermela riportata. So che avrete un onorario per il vostro lavoro, e che Edmond vi avrà già pensato, ma desideravo comunque guardarvi in faccia per farvi comprendere quanto fosse realmente importante questo risultato». Con cura, ripiega il documento e lo ripone nella sua busta, poggiandola di nuovo sulla scrivania. Allora torna a guardare l'ospite. «Ora, a voi. C'è qualche cosa che vorreste?».

Holmes sussulta e sgrana appena gli occhi, scuotendo la testa. Tuttavia si ferma, pensieroso, e quando torna con gli occhi su di lei, piano, accenna un assenso. «Vorrei parlarvi di un particolare che il cancelliere non conosce, né è conosciuto da chiunque altro sia implicato ufficialmente nella ricerca di quel documento».

«Bene, vi ascolto» lo incoraggia, poggiando la schiena sul cuscino della sua poltrona.

Mordicchiandosi un angolo delle labbra, soppesa il modo migliore per spiegarsi, ma poiché non esiste davvero un modo migliore, si rassegna a esporre i fatti per quello che sono. «Qualcun altro ha recuperato per voi quel documento; qualcuno che non è Scotland Yard, né un qualsiasi deputato, né il sottoscritto. Ma temo che potrei complicare la situazione se ve ne parlassi apertamente, e davvero non me la sento di metterlo nei guai più di quanto non ci si metta di sua volontà. Ciò che desideravo era unicamente che voi foste cosciente di questo particolare, nient'altro. Sarebbe stato ingiusto tenere per me un merito che non ho, o che al più ho solo in parte».

«Che cosa accadrebbe se voi mi diceste di chi si tratta?» domanda incuriosita e intrigata.

«Non lo so. Ed è proprio questo il lato terribile. Potrebbe essere accettabile, per voi e per il nostro governo. Oppure qualcuno potrebbe prenderla male e allora...».

«Allora si metterebbe male anche per il _signor nessuno_ che mi ha riportato questo, dico bene?».

«Esatto» conferma, riabbassando lo sguardo.

Lentamente annuisce e sembra prendersi del tempo per riflettere. Quando infine giunge a un verdetto si rimette in piedi. «Verreste con me? Vorrei proporvi una soluzione, ma in un luogo che non abbia possibili ascoltatori clandestini non graditi».

Holmes schiude le labbra, sorpreso. Vorrebbe rifiutare perché già avverte odore di guai, ma se lo può permettere? Non lo crede affatto. Pertanto annuisce, suo malgrado, e a sua volta si alza per seguire la sua futura sovrana.

La principessa Alexandra perde pochi secondi nel confabulare con uno dei camerieri con cui sembra essere maggiormente in sintonia, poi lo guida verso un'uscita secondaria e oltre, lungo un corridoio che non ha l'aspetto di quelli ufficiali, e che conduce verso una portafinestra che dà su quelli che l'investigatore giudica dei giardini interni, attraverso i quali proseguono fino a giungere presso un pozzo in fondo al quale trova spazio solo l'aria, essendo ormai asciutto.

«Ecco qua. Qui ci vengono solo i giardinieri, la sottoscritta e i miei figli. Ora i miei figli sono in viaggio e i giardinieri non si trovano al lavoro, come potete notare voi stesso. Se qui, ora, vi promettessi di non fare mai parola con nessuno di quanto vorreste dirmi, voi accettereste di parlarmene liberamente?».

Una trappola. Lo sapeva, accidenti. Perché ha accettato di seguirla? Perché rifiutare sarebbe stato impensabile. Ma ora: può rifiutare? Probabilmente non più di quanto potesse prima. Eppure lei lo sta guardando in attesa di una sua decisione. E questa decisione spetta unicamente a lui. Sospira, si guarda intorno con l'illusione di accertarsi che siano veramente da soli, infine annuisce, di nuovo, e si augura per l'ultima volta in quella giornata senza reali scelte.

«Avete letto i giornali di questa mattina?» chiede, fissandola negli occhi con gravità.

Lei, a quanto pare, non si attendeva una tale replica, e impiega qualche lungo momento per capire cosa possa avere a che fare con ciò di cui tratta il loro piccolo colloquio privato. «Naturalmente. Come ogni giorno» conferma, ancora nel dubbio.

«L'ex-segretario Ashley-Cooper è stato arrestato. C'è chi ringrazia il cielo, chi la provvidenza, chi la giustizia. Purtroppo (o per fortuna) nulla di tutto ciò è esatto. I fatti parlano dell'intervento di una persona esterna. Lui è francese, anche se si era fatto passare per un nobile belga. Arsène Lupin ha messo in atto la sua trappola per sir Dominick. Lo stesso Lupin, qualche ora prima, ha sottratto dal nascondiglio dell'ex-segretario quel documento per voi, e in un secondo momento lo ha fatto recapitare al mio appartamento».

La principessa Alexandra lo sta fissando con aperta sorpresa, contribuendo a innervosirlo più di quanto già non fosse. «Voi state affermando che un famigerato ladro francese ha rubato il mio documento a sir Dominick e me lo ha reso tramite voi? È possibile?» dubita, ritenendola un'ipotesi molto inverosimile.

«Molto più che possibile: è la verità così com'è accaduta». E d'un tratto si irrigidisce, con il sospetto di aver commesso un terribile errore. «Ma, vi scongiuro, nessun altro deve venirne a conoscenza. Sarebbe orribile se dovesse accadergli qualche disgrazia solo perché ho parlato troppo».

«Dunque è vero» si stupisce la Principessa. Poi, con sorpresa e costernazione di Holmes, ridacchia. «Ammetto che è un peccato non poterlo raccontare in giro. Conosco molte fanciulle che pagherebbero per essere collegate in qualche modo a quell'uomo».

«Oh, no» geme Holmes, coprendosi gli occhi, se per disperazione e contrarietà non è dato di saperlo.

«State tranquillo: non ho intenzione di rompere la mia promessa per civetteria. D'altronde non ho più l'età per questo genere di cose. Inoltre avete ragione voi: sarebbe difficile riuscire a perdonarsi una o due parole di troppo» decide di rassicurarlo, vedendo che è impallidito di colpo.

«Vi ringrazio, Vostra Maestà».

«Per la verità dovrei essere io a ringraziare. E a tal proposito, poiché sembrate avere un certo genere di rapporto che non so bene come inquadrare con il signor Lupin, vorrei chiedervi un altro piccolo favore: sareste così buono e gentile da volergli porgere da parte mia i miei ringraziamenti?».

Con la sensazione di ineluttabilità che lo sommerge, Holmes è costretto ad accettare ancora. Ma prima di andarsene rammenta un altro particolare e, chiedendo un ulteriore momento alla Principessa, fruga nelle tasche e recupera un piccolo cartoncino color panna, che porge a lei con un inchino un poco impacciato.

«Questo è suo?» domanda interessata, osservando il biglietto da visita di Lupin e leggendo con interesse e un sorriso il breve messaggio scritto sul retro.

«Lo è. Me lo ha fatto avere assieme al vostro documento. Come potete vedere, in un certo senso sperava di non passare del tutto inosservato ai vostri occhi» spiega Holmes, in un goffo tentativo di giustificarsi.

«Così voi avete trovato un modo per accontentare sia lui che me. Siete furbo, mio caro amico» commenta la Principessa, divertita.

Holmes arrossisce e distoglie lo sguardo. Poi finalmente si congeda, recuperando il biglietto e facendosi riaccompagnare attraverso il dedalo di corridoi da un cameriere fino all'uscita e all'amico dottore che ancora lo sta attendendo, paziente, a bordo della carrozza che li ha condotti entrambi fino a lì.


	25. Chapter 25

**Inviti a colazione e colloqui con un demonio**

?

Risalendo in carrozza Holmes avverte su di sé lo sguardo curioso e indagatore dell'amico, ma finge con perizia di non essersene affatto avveduto e invece prende a scrutare oltre il finestrino, mentre la carrozza li conduce fuori dal quartiere del palazzo reale e in zone meno pretenziose.

«Non volete quindi dirmi nulla riguardo all'incontro?» rompe il silenzio Watson dopo diverso tempo trascorso ad attendere inutilmente qualche parola dall'investigatore.

Holmes sospira e solleva gli occhi sul dottore seduto al suo fianco e intento a scrutarlo con una certa preoccupazione. «Sospetto che avrei potuto gestire la situazione in modo migliore. Ma l'inaspettata sorpresa di trovarmi al cospetto della futura regina deve avermi spiazzato a tal punto da offuscare il mio giudizio».

All'occhiata colma di stupore, forse addirittura sconvolta di Watson, Holmes comprende di dover a quel punto fornire maggiori dettagli, pertanto, poiché hanno davanti a loro ancora una certa quantità di strada da percorrere, dà inizio al suo resoconto dettagliato dello svolgimento dell'incontro a palazzo, al termine del quale Watson non è più stupito, ma letteralmente sbalordito, più che altro dall'insospettabile audacia della principessa Alexandra.

«Così ora, oltre a noi due e alla squadra di Lupin, anche la Principessa conosce i retroscena» considera Watson.

«Dimenticate sir Dominick. Dubito che Lupin si sia limitato a estorcergli la verità. Bisogna considerare la seria possibilità che l'ex-segretario sia a conoscenza di chi si è trovato a dover fronteggiare nel suo momento più buio. E se sir Dominick è a conoscenza di questo è lecito aspettarsi che lo verranno a sapere anche gli inquirenti, e dopo di loro i giornalisti, e solo il cielo sa quanto tempo passerà prima che lo sappia l'Inghilterra intera. E allora avremo un serio problema, o per lo meno, ce lo avrà Lupin» rettifica Holmes.

Il dottore scuote la testa, perplesso e divertito. «Giusto. Immagino che voi siate del tutto disinteressato a tale infausta prospettiva».

L'investigatore si impermalisce, mettendo il broncio. «Non ho detto questo» rimbecca seccato.

«No? Eppure mi era parso» lo punzecchia l'amico.

«Smettetela» sibila, tornando a fissare la strada che scorre sotto le ruote delle carrozza, tentando di non pensare alle conseguenze di certe azioni ma fallendo su tutta la linea.

Arrivati in Baker Street, il dottor Watson scende dalla carrozza e si volta, scoprendo che l'amico non lo ha seguito né sembra intenzionato a farlo. Allora reclina la testa e torna accanto allo sportello alla ricerca di spiegazioni.

«Che vi succede, amico mio? Siete pensieroso in un modo che mi angustia».

«Me ne rendo conto. Può darsi che la mia testa stia ingigantendo un problema di poco conto ma, come avete subdolamente fatto notare voi, sento la necessità e l'urgenza di provvedere al riguardo».

«Quest'oggi?» tituba Watson, aggrappato al finestrino della vettura.

«Esatto, oggi stesso, onde evitare di perdere del tempo che potrebbe essere prezioso. Spero di ingannarmi, tuttavia, se così non fosse, per lo meno avrò la consolazione di non aver atteso l'ineluttabile con le mani in mano».

«Capisco. Desiderate che vi faccia compagnia anche in questa vostra nuova missione?» offre generoso.

Holmes però scuote la testa in un deciso diniego. «Non adesso. Non ancora. Ma grazie per la vostra preziosa offerta».

Watson annuisce e scambia poche parole con il vetturino per dargli istruzioni sulla nuova destinazione dell'amico, poi saluta quest'ultimo e lo osserva allontanarsi a bordo della carrozza, augurandosi che la situazione possa sistemarsi nel migliore dei modi, nonostante i fondati dubbi in proposito.

Giunto alla residenza di Lupin e disceso dalla vettura, si ritrova sulla soglia in una grave quanto imbarazzante indecisione dell'ultimo minuto, rammentandosi con malaugurato ritardo dell'ultima occasione nella quale è stato a far visita al ladro francese proprio in quel luogo e delle conseguenze, nonché dell'affatto calorosa accoglienza. Spera, in qualche modo, che in questo caso possa andare meglio, per quanto ci creda poco, iniziando a conoscere il cameriere personale di Lupin. A ogni modo, poiché si trova oramai lì, tanto vale suonare il campanello e vedere come volge la situazione. Così in effetti fa, e deve attendere qualche lungo minuto poiché forse il cameriere si trova in un punto lontano della casa. Infine, quando ode con distinzione il chiavistello che scorre e vede l'uscio che ruota silenzioso sui cardini, le sue spalle si raddrizzano di loro volontà, irrigidendosi per l'anticipazione.

«Signor Holmes?» è la prima, stranita reazione di Cyril, una volta scostato l'uscio quel tanto da poter scorgere il nuovo, inatteso visitatore. Non che l'investigatore sia mai particolarmente atteso, si intende. Ma questa volta sospira e leva il catenaccio, scansandosi per farlo entrare senza una parola, né di protesta né di invito.

Titubante, Holmes soqquadra con un leggero sospetto l'uomo sull'entrata, giusto per essere sicuro che non gli verrà giocato qualche pessimo tiro mentre si crede al sicuro e bene accetto. Poiché così sembra, o quanto meno il cameriere non dà l'idea di volerlo tramortire con un qualunque corpo contundente né sbeffeggiare o insultare in alcun modo, si risolve a fare qualche cauto passo avanti e superare l'uscio, entrando per l'ennesima volta in quella casa gelida.

«Potrei forse non risultare gradito» considera prudente. «È stata una decisione dell'ultimo minuto, perfettamente arbitraria ma dipendente da probabilità che mi sono da subito parse piuttosto urgenti. Mi scuso nel caso in cui dovessi arrecare disturbo» termina, ritenendo di aver posto le basi per una conversazione più che civile.

Cyril sorride e l'investigatore si tende, dispostissimo a scattare per trovare una veloce via di fuga. Tutto sommato non sembra però necessario, poiché il sorriso di Cyril non dà l'idea di essere derisorio né minaccioso.

«Non posso affermare in tutta onestà che siate il benvenuto, ma credo di dovervi delle scuse, poiché il mio recente comportamento è stato piuttosto odioso e, mio malgrado, me ne rendo conto con ampio ritardo e per questo ho colto la presente occasione per parlarvene. Dovrei anche mettervi al corrente che, nel probabile caso in cui siate qui per il signore, sono malauguratamente in dovere di dirvi che, ancora una volta, egli non è disponibile. Nel presente caso, sta riposando».

Holmes, interdetto da quella sfilza di parole e già fin troppo nervoso, schiude le labbra, sorpreso oltre ogni dire. «Dorme? Ma... Sono solo le cinque di pomeriggio» prova a protestare in un mormorio costernato.

Cyril invita Holmes a seguirlo per farlo accomodare in uno dei salotti al pianterreno, e quando sono seduti entrambi il cameriere, con un certo imbarazzo, prova a spiegare. «In verità la giusta costruzione del concetto sarebbe: "sono _già_ le cinque del pomeriggio". Poiché, vedete, dorme da ieri notte. Ma non è la prima volta che capita, sapete? Il fatto è che è rimasto sveglio per troppi giorni consecutivi, e poiché ora ha risolto un paio dei maggiori problemi che gli si ponevano di fronte e ha qualche momento di libertà prima di ricominciare, ha colto l'occasione per recuperare il sonno perduto. Se tutto andrà come deve entro domani mattina sul tardi sarà di nuovo fra noi, perfettamente operativo».

«Non ne avevo idea. Io... Mi dispiace, non ero al corrente di questo particolare» soffia, con gli occhi sgranati e il respiro affrettato. Inoltre si rende conto che, in quel frangente, non v'è assolutamente nulla che possa fare per evitare che le sue previsioni possano avverarsi. Di certo non ha intenzione di costringere Lupin a svegliarsi, per primo perché sarebbe molto scortese da parte sua per non dire di peggio, e per secondo perché una visita nella sua camera da letto gli è bastata per il resto dei suoi giorni e non ci tiene affatto a replicare l'esperienza.

«Si tratta forse di una qualche questione di grave importanza?» chiede Cyril, notando il suo sconforto. «Nell'eventualità potrei provare a svegliarlo, se fosse strettamente necessario. Ma non chiedetemi di entrare da lui senza permesso. Ho già rischiato la pelle una volta; la seconda sarebbe suicidio» commenta serio, ma con una punta di ironia che brilla negli occhi.

«No! O meglio, lo sarebbe, ma neppure io penso sia il caso di disturbarlo in questo momento. Credo, o meglio, spero che si possa aspettare ancora».

«Sono indiscreto se chiedo di che cosa si tratta?» si azzarda Cyril, oramai decisamente incuriosito.

Holmes lo fissa con sorpresa, non sapendo se essere grato o scandalizzato da tale interessamento. Comunque alla fine decide di non anticipare nulla e di tornare in un momento più appropriato. Quindi Cyril lo invita a presentarsi di nuovo l'indomani, dopo le dieci, poiché prima non è certo che il suo padrone sia già presentabile, e inoltre per quell'ora potrà partecipare alla colazione. L'investigatore, per quanto poco propenso all'idea di condividere un qualsivoglia pasto con quei francesi, si risolve ad accettare l'invito e perfino a ringraziare per la pazienza e la fiducia accordatagli. Così, con un nulla di fatto, se ne fa ritorno al suo appartamento nel quale lo attende l'amico dottore, con tutta probabilità già munito di qualche decina di domande fuori luogo.

Apre gli occhi, si stiracchia distendendo le membra languide, sbadiglia e come un gatto inarca la schiena, mormorando deliziato per il piacevole tepore delle coperte. Sfarfalla le ciglia, osservando gli arabeschi creati dal sole sul soffitto. Quando è sul punto di riappisolarsi, beato, il suo stomaco brontola indignato per la scarsa considerazione, quindi riapre gli occhi e si mette a sedere, scompigliandosi i capelli con le mani e guardandosi attorno nel tentativo di fare un punto sulla situazione. La sua ricerca ha esito positivo quando il suo sguardo dubbioso si posa su una piccola scatola in legno intarsiato posata sulla sua scrivania. Annuisce, rammentando gli avvenimenti più recenti, e subito dopo si chiede quanto tempo sia trascorso dal momento del ritrovamento di quel ninnolo antico verso il quale non riesce a fare ameno di provare compiaciuta tenerezza.

«Avanti, pelandrone di un Lupin, è ora di alzarsi, o pianterai radici in questo letto!» si sprona con decisione, per quanto il richiamo delle calde coperte sia forte e difficile a resistere.

Sbuffa, occhieggia la finestra chiusa, attraverso le cui imposte filtra la luce di un sole splendente che lo chiama a gran voce. Alla fine si sbarazza con un gesto imperioso delle coperte, rabbrividendo, e balza fuori dal letto, marciando risoluto verso il bagno e buttandosi quasi di peso sotto la doccia.

Molti minuti dopo ricompare in camera con i capelli fradici e gli occhi arrossati ma un largo sorriso soddisfatto, e si mette di puntiglio a frugare nell'armadio alla ricerca di un abito adeguato alla giornata. O meglio, alla mattinata, riconsidera, sbirciando le lancette del suo orologio posato sul comodino: _solo_ le nove di mattino, dopo tutto. Ma di quale giorno? Lasciando momentaneamente da parte la scelta di cosa indossare, si affaccia dalla porta della camera sul corridoio e scruta nella perenne penombra, rabbrividendo di nuovo, questa volta a ragione visto il freddo quasi siberiano che circola là fuori. Zampetta di nuovo dentro, si intrufola nell'armadio quasi del tutto e ne recupera una pesante veste da camera, poi si riaffaccia sull'uscio.

«Questo posto somiglia sempre di più a una steppa abbandonata perfino dai lupi» considera, storcendo il naso.

A rapidi passi e scrutando con attenzione ogni angoletto buio dei paraggi, va in cerca di qualche anima caritatevole che gli sappia dare qualche buon indizio, nella fattispecie l'obbiettivo è ritrovare Cyril. Apre la porta della camera da letto del cameriere, ma come si aspettava di lui non c'è traccia. Richiude e riparte nella sua spedizione. Bussa alla porta seguente, quella di Caitlin, ma nessuno risponde. Sbuffa. Si risolve a scendere da basso, percorrendo quasi di corsa gli scalini. In salotto non si vede nessuno. Aguzza l'udito ma non sente assolutamente nulla eccetto il proprio respiro. Come estrema risorsa, prende la strada per la sala da pranzo, nella quale non trova anima viva, ma per lo meno è apparecchiato, quindi con una nuova speranza si dirige verso la cucina e lì, finalmente, ritrova sia Cyril che Caitlin, intenti a parlottare fra loro.

«Diable! Era ora, iniziavo a credere vi foste trasferiti al mare» esordisce, attirando l'attenzione di entrambi.

«Signore» affanna Cyril, accennando qualche timido passo in sua direzione.

«Siete sveglio!» esclama Caitlin, gettandosi senza remore su di lui nel tentativo palese di soffocarlo di attenzioni. «Mi siete mancato immensamente».

«Davvero? Che cosa mi sono perso di bello?» indaga il padrone di casa.

«Oh, una discreta quantità di notizie più o meno inaspettate, e circa un giorno e mezzo» sintetizza Cyril.

«Un giorno e mezzo. Mince!» considera, rammaricato ma non troppo sorpreso. Il suo stomaco attira di nuovo l'attenzione con prepotenza e il proprietario del suddetto solleva gli occhi su Cyril. «C'è di che nutrirsi? Ho una fame spaventosa» ammette, saettando lo sguardo a destra e a manca in cerca di cibo.

«Certo, signore. Se volete accomodarvi in sala da pranzo, sono subito da voi» promette Cyril.

Cyril, mentre il suo padrone si riempie lo stomaco vuoto da ormai più di trentasei ore, gli ha mostrato i giornali del giorno precedente e per buona misura anche quelli di quella mattina, facendogli notare, non senza una certa apprensione, di come tutti parlino del suo exploit, seppur senza conoscere i dettagli di tutta l'operazione. Prima di dimenticarlo, gli riferisce anche della visita dell'investigatore del pomeriggio precedente e della probabilità che si ripresenti tra non molto, non è escluso, per condividere le ansie dello stesso Cyril.

Lupin ha sbirciato con una certa curiosità i titoli dei quotidiani e ascoltato con sorpresa il resoconto di Cyril riguardo a Holmes, ma senza commentare né sembrando particolarmente impressionato dagli ultimi avvenimenti. Si sta apprestando a divorare la sua quinta fetta di pane ricoperto di burro e una sconsiderata quantità di confettura ai lamponi quando il campanello di entrata trilla. Scocca un'occhiata alla pendola della sala da pranzo che segna venti minuti alle dieci. Sogghigna. «Il nostro buon investigatore è sempre in anticipo. Va' pure, Cyril. Evitiamo di fargli prendere troppo freddo».

«Giusto: ormai ha una certa età» mormora Cyril, senza il reale intento di non farsi udire, e infatti Caitlin ridacchia e il padrone di casa si limita a sollevare gli occhi al cielo, facendogli segno con la mano di sbrigarsi.

Oltre l'uscio, nemmeno a dirlo, Sherlock Holmes attende con palese nervosismo mentre il suo fiato si congela all'istante raggiungendo l'aria esterna. Cyril porge un breve saluto con il capo e spalanca la porta.

«Prego, entrate pure» offre, affrettandosi a richiudere una volta che l'ospite ha accettato l'invito poiché quella mattina la temperatura esterna è, caso strano, di molto inferiore a quella che si registra nella villa. «Vi faccio strada» avvisa, conducendo l'investigatore oltre l'atrio ma senza accennare a salire scale.

Insieme giungono all'interno di un salone che, dopo un rapido sguardo di insieme, Holmes si convince essere una sala da pranzo. Poi i suoi occhi si posano sul padrone di casa che, al suo sopraggiungere, si è alzato da tavola e lo sta raggiungendo ad ampie falcate con un enorme sorriso soddisfatto e gli occhi luccicanti, non ha idea se di letizia o malizia, forse entrambe. Se non altro questa volta è vestito, o per lo meno indossa una rispettabilissima giacca da camera.

«Monsieur Holmes, vi aspettavo! Che gioia avervi di nuovo qui» esclama esuberante e, con somma costernazione di Holmes, senza sprecarsi ad arrestare i propri passi a ragionevole distanza, ma proseguendo fino a invadere il suo spazio vitale e quasi soffocandolo in un brioso abbraccio che, per fortuna, viene interrotto prima che all'investigatore saltino le coronarie.

Leggermente scombussolato dal benvenuto eccessivamente caloroso, all'ospite occorrono svariati secondi per scrollarsi di dosso l'ottundimento. Infine lo fissa con una punta di biasimo e scuote la testa. «Vi ci divertite proprio, non è così?».

«Immensamente» ammette Lupin con candore.

Holmes rotea gli occhi, esasperato. «Siete incorreggibile».

«Forse» considera, facendo spallucce. «Ma in fondo non faccio del male a nessuno. E voi, mio caro amico, siete sempre una tale tentazione» dichiara, ammiccante.

«Posso resistere a tutto, fuorché alle tentazioni» mormora Holmes, sembrando intento a ragionare fra sé.

Lupin sgrana gli occhi. «Voi leggete Wilde?» domanda, piuttosto sorpreso.

«Qualche volta. Se vi sono costretto» replica, sibillino.

Per poco il padrone di casa soffoca nel tentativo lodevole ma vano di trattenere una risata. «Chi mai dovrebbe costringervi a occupare il vostro tempo con la letteratura, Monsieur?».

«La società. Niente come essa sa imporre obblighi per lo più sgradevoli e sgraditi».

Lupin sfarfalla le ciglia, interdetto, poi stiracchia le labbra in un amaro sorriso. «Non avete idea di quanto vi comprenda» commenta, mentre suo malgrado diviene serio. «Ma come al solito dimentico i miei doveri. Vi prego, venite, sedetevi e, se lo desiderate, servitevi della nostra colazione» invita, riprendendo un atteggiamento spensierato che gli si confà maggiormente.

Holmes accetta non senza una certa titubanza l'invito ad accomodarsi, ma sembra maggiormente restio a beneficiare della tavola riccamente imbandita, al contrario del padrone di casa che, non appena ripreso posto a tavola, torna anche al precedente impegno con il suo personale banchetto.

«Vedo che vi siete ripreso» rompe il silenzio l'investigatore, facendo sollevare uno sguardo indagatore a Lupin. «Ieri pomeriggio sono passato da voi, ma stavate riposando e, d'accordo con il vostro cameriere, ho ritenuto più saggio rimandare l'incontro a oggi» spiega con calma.

Inghiottito l'ultimo boccone e ripulitosi le labbra con un tovagliolo di lino di un acceso color malva, Lupin torna a prestare attenzione all'ospite. «Oui, Cyril mi ha parlato della vostra visita, cui mio malgrado non ho potuto presenziare. Mi scuso per avervi fatto fare un viaggio a vuoto. Qualche volta dimentico di essere umano, vous savez».

Holmes annuisce. «Sì, ho una precisa idea di ciò che intendete dire. Vi sono momenti in cui capita anche a me di scordarlo».

Lupin sorride, compiaciuto, poi lo osserva, notandone il leggero pallore. «Non v'è nulla che attiri il vostro interesse sulla mia modesta tavola? Forse avete differenti gusti rispetto a noi francesi» pondera, dispiaciuto. «Se voleste illustrarmeli, posso cercare di provvedere così da accontentarli» offre, pieno di buoni propositi.

Schiude le labbra, interdetto. «Non è necessario, davvero. Temo di non essere un buon ospite da questo punto di vista» cerca di spiegare, nonostante in questo caso senta di non esserne del tutto in grado, soprattutto dopo aver notato la lieve smorfia delusa del padrone di casa. Sospira, riflettendo su quante siano le difficoltà del vivere civile. «Forse... della frutta» propone, pensando che possa essere la soluzione più semplice e capace di accontentare il padrone di casa e i suoi inutili tentativi di farlo sentire a suo agio.

Lupin sgranocchia allegramente del cioccolato mentre Holmes sbocconcella svogliatamente uno spicchio di mela. «Dunque, Monsieur Holmes, avete voglia di dirmi come mai eravate passato a trovarmi ieri pomeriggio? Si trattava di una semplice visita di cortesia o, come posso immaginare, vi è qualcosa di più importante di cui desiderate parlarmi?».

«La vostra seconda opzione è quella più corretta. Avete per caso trovato del tempo per leggere i giornali?».

«Ho dato una veloce scorsa ai titoli. Del resto me ne ha parlato Cyril che di sicuro ieri ha avuto tutto il tempo per documentarsi. Ritenete siano notizie preoccupanti?».

«Esse sole, no. Tuttavia, unite ad altri fatti, è possibile».

«Et bien, j'aimerais écouter questi _altri fatti_ di cui parlate, così che anche io possa farmene un quadro più preciso e soppesarne le possibili implicazioni, volete?».

Holmes annuisce a decide di partire dal suo incontro inaspettato con la Principessa, e di quel che ne è seguito, spiegandogli delle decisioni che si è visto praticamente costretto a prendere e che in realtà erano a senso unico. «A tal proposito, io... Mi rendo conto solo ora di non avervi neppure porto i miei ringraziamenti per tutto ciò che avete fatto in questi giorni e... Temo di poter esservi parso molto ingrato, in effetti» tentenna, imbarazzato.

«Oh, no, affatto! Tutto al contrario, Monsieur» protesta Lupin.

«Non capisco. Cosa intendete dire?» dubita, aggrottando la fronte.

«Mais, c'est évident, Monsieur! Non avete forse voi appena concluso il vostro racconto dell'incontro con l'adorabile principessa Alexandra? Voi forse faticherete a credermi, poiché a volte parlo troppo e appaio un po' presuntuoso e pieno di me, n'est-ce pas? Ma vi assicuro che sono anche un buon ascoltatore. Vi avevo chiesto lo speciale favore di portare i miei omaggi e auguri alla Principessa, e voi siete stato tanto gentile da voler tentare di esaudire questo mio piccolo capriccio. Lo potete vedere da voi, Monsieur: a me, questo, pare il migliore dei ringraziamenti per il lavoro svolto».

«È stato solo un caso» soffia Holmes, turbato.

Lupin sorride e scuote la testa. «È stato un caso quello di esservi trovato al cospetto della Principessa in luogo di uno qualsiasi dei suoi rappresentati ufficiali, su questo non discuto. Tuttavia non posso appoggiare la vostra idea che sia stato un caso la vostra menzione del mio piccolo messaggio alla diretta destinataria di quello stesso messaggio. _Quello_ non è stato casuale, ma premeditato ed eseguito con una certa maestria, come ha appurato la stessa Principessa».

«Se sostenessi che non avevo idea di quel che stavo facendo?» tenta Holmes come ultima carta, saettando lo sguardo per il tavolo e cercando con impegno di non incrociare quello del padrone di casa.

«Sarei costretto a farvi notare che una menzogna dovrebbe essere gestita con maggiore cura, se non vuol apparire immediatamente come tale. Ma vedo che questo argomento vi angustia e non desidero turbarvi ulteriormente. Pertanto accantoniamo la questione delle vostre supposte e niente affatto comprovate mancanze, e parliamo invece delle vostre preoccupazioni per il mio buon nome» propone, sogghignando all'occhiata esasperata dell'ospite.

«Siete un insopportabile fanfarone» borbotta Holmes.

«Ne sono consapevole. Ma detto da voi non lo ritengo un insulto. Diverso sarebbe se a pensarlo e affermarlo fosse un'adorabile fanciulla che sto cercando di conquistare. Ah, quello sì sarebbe un gran colpo al cuore» esclama con ardente disperazione, ridacchiando subito dopo. Esasperato, Holmes sbuffa e dà segno di volersi accomiatare, ma Lupin si alza a sua volta, allarmato. «Attendez! Giocavo. Era solo una burla. Restate, ve ne prego».

Holmes si massaggia le tempie, stremato, ma accetta comunque di rimanere. «Ritengo che le mie preoccupazioni abbiano una base reale. Non potrei giurare che porteranno alla conclusione che temo, ma se questo fosse il caso, vorrei fare ciò che posso per evitarlo, o al limite per mitigarne le conseguenze. Ora, ditemi, credete che io abbia ecceduto nel prevedere infausti scenari?».

«Mais, Monsieur Holmes, voi sembrate del parere che la vostra polizia possa presto presentarsi sulle mie tracce. La domanda che mi pongo, a questo punto, è: come?».

«Voi avrete probabilmente rivelato la vostra identità a sir Dominick» accenna Holmes.

«Questo è poco ma sicuro. Era molto irritante. Mi ha persino insultato, quel cane» borbotta Lupin, indignato al ricordo dell'offesa al suo onore.

Holmes scuote la testa, sconfortato. «Signor Lupin, vi devo forse ricordare che siete un ladro?».

L'occhiataccia che gli propina Lupin ha poco o nulla di comprensivo. «Non ve n'è alcuna necessità, lo ricordo alla perfezione. Ma perché questo dovrebbe dare a chicchessia il diritto di offendere la mia persona e la mia intelligenza? E a parte questo, io non me ne vado in giro a rubare a chiunque mi attraversi la strada, vous savez? Sottraggo quel che più mi piace a gente che meriterebbe ben di peggio che una casa svuotata di qualche opera d'arte; e di sicuro non ho mai derubato vecchiette che attraversano la strada od operai all'uscita della fabbrica, per chi mi avete preso?» si inalbera.

«Temo abbiate frainteso le mie intenzioni, e per vostra informazione non avevo alcuna intenzione di insultarvi, non in questo caso almeno. La questione è che sir Dominick è stato arrestato, e con tutta probabilità a quest'ora gli inquirenti avranno già un quadro abbastanza preciso di come si sono svolti i fatti. Da cui si deduce che entro due giorni al massimo il vostro nome sarà sulla bocca di ogni inglese che non sia analfabeta. Così vi è più chiaro?».

Il padrone di casa non appare tuttavia nemmeno lontanamente turbato quanto si sarebbe atteso l'investigatore, anzi, sfoggia un inquietante ghigno lupesco. «Bien, avrei preferito che succedesse dopo il furto alla villa di sir Dominick, ma non si può fermare il progresso, n'est-ce pas?».

«Di che diamine state parlando?» sbotta Holmes

«Della fama, Monsieur Holmes. Parlo di quel che avete detto pocanzi: il mio nome sulla bocca di tutti. Non è esaltante?».

«Sì, se volete alle calcagna ogni singolo poliziotto sul suolo britannico» strascica sarcastico.

«Oh, suvvia, vi date troppo pensiero. Perdonate se mi permetto, ma dubito che i poliziotti inglesi siano molto più sagaci e svelti di quelli francesi. Sul serio credete sia così semplice mettermi le mani addosso? Vi faccio notare che, prima di accettare il vostro generoso invito qui a Londra, me ne stavo comodamente a girarmi i pollici nella mia casa di Parigi (una delle mie case di Parigi, sarebbe più corretto dire). E nessuno è mai venuto a cercarmi per mettermi al fresco».

Holmes solleva un sopracciglio, scettico. «Rammentate che vi ho scritto, al vostro indirizzo? Come vi ho trovato io, possono farlo molti altri».

Lupin ride, divertito. «Non avevo idea che poteste sfoggiare tanta umiltà, Monsieur. È vero: voi mi avete trovato. Siete altrettanto certo che potrebbe farlo chiunque altro, con altrettanta semplicità? Personalmente ne dubito, ma se anche fosse, non aspetterei certo che mi arrivassero sotto casa per spostarmi altrove. Davvero, pensate sia uno sprovveduto?».

«Vorrei poter essere altrettanto ottimista. Ma ho la tendenza a vagliare sempre le ipotesi peggiori. Cosa vi fa pensare che, nel momento in cui sarete pronto, non troverete sulla porta della villa di Ashley-Cooper un contingente di Scotland Yard ad attendervi?».

Gli occhi del padrone di casa si socchiudono mollemente. Sogghigna sornione. «È molto semplice: perché non avranno tempo a sufficienza per organizzarsi. Ho anticipato la visita alla villa a questa sera».

«Questa sera?» soffia Holmes, gli occhi sgranati per la sorpresa. «Ma credevo aveste deciso di... E quella vostra famosa lettera, dunque?».

Lupin scuote una mano in aria. «A beneficio dell'ex-segretario e dei creduloni di Scotland Yard, ovviamente. Sir Dominick non è più fra i piedi per godersi lo spettacolo. A che scopo attendere il giorno ufficiale? Sarebbe sciocco da parte mia non approfittare del fatto che al momento, salvo qualche povero piantone e pochi domestici, la villa è del tutto sguarnita, non credete anche voi?» gongola deliziato. Si allunga sulla tavola, accostandosi all'investigatore, e gli scocca una sorriso malizioso. «Dite la verità: volevate essere presente alla mia entrata in scena, n'est-ce pas? Magari dare una sbirciatina mentre qualche commissario impettito mi avrebbe condotto dietro le sbarre, hein?». Ride, apparentemente divertito dalla prospettiva, poi scuote l'indice davanti al naso dell'investigatore. «Spiacente di deludervi, Monsieur, ma ho altri progetti: le delizie della villa di sir Dominick mi attendono con trepidazione, e poi me ne farò ritorno a Parigi, liberandovi dall'ansia di avermi intorno. Non siete felice?».

«Capisco» soffia Sherlock Holmes, distogliendo lo sguardo. «Sono lieto di sapere che avete adottato le necessarie misure per proteggere il vostro investimento. Ora, se volete scusarmi, credo sia giunto il momento di togliere il disturbo». Detto ciò si rimette in piedi e dedica un'ultima fugace occhiata al padrone di casa, prima di allontanarsi dalla tavola.

Arsène Lupin, attonito, non trova neppure il tempo per comprendere l'evolversi della situazione che già il suo ospite si è congedato, raggiungendo da sé l'uscita. A poco vale affrettarsi a seguirne i passi; una volta guadagnato l'atrio non gli resta molto altro da fare se non fissare di spalle la figura dell'investigatore che già si allontana ad andatura sostenuta da casa sua. Preme le labbra in una smorfia addolorata e indietreggia a tentoni di pochi passi. Urta con forza il palmo di una mano contro stipite della porta, alterato. «Lupin, che imbecille sei» sbotta.


	26. Chapter 26

**A pochi passi dal cielo**

?

Nel cielo nero rilucono solo una sottile falce argentata e decine di milioni di spilli pulsanti e risplendenti di fuoco celeste. Nessuna nuvola a offuscare lo scintillio del firmamento, non un alito di vento a turbare l'aria inaspettatamente tersa ma gelida di Londra. Acquattato in cima a un tetto, Arsène Lupin illustra per l'ennesima e ultima volta ai suoi gregari quella che sarà la sequenza per quella notte e nel mentre mostra la posizione della villa e a mente la dislocazione di quel che interessa loro traslocare altrove. Scorrendo uno a uno i loro volti con attenzione, si accerta che abbiano ben stampato in testa il loro ruolo, infine si alza e fa segno agli altri di seguirlo lungo i cornicioni e fino al punto in cui, da dove si trovano, passeranno con le dovute precauzioni fino alla terrazza in cima alla villa di sir Dominick. Ha portato con sé i ragazzi più leggeri e agili, poiché non intende imbattersi in altro se non begli oggetti, di certo evitando di larga misura qualunque incidente o incontro sgradevole; questo perché, quella notte, saranno funamboli e scivoleranno lungo una fune da un cornicione all'altro con nel mezzo qualche ettaro di terreno piantumato a sempreverdi e circa sessantacinque piedi di aria fra loro e suddetto terreno. In pratica c'è poco di che distrarsi, a meno di non voler estrarre un biglietto di sola andata per l'obitorio.

Dal punto elevato in cui si trova in quel momento indirizza un'ultima occhiata valutativa al perimetro della villa cui stanno mirando, annotando a mente il numero di piantoni abbandonati a fare la guardia a un luogo che, per quanto ne sanno, è deserto fatta eccezione che per una manciata di uomini e donne facenti parte del personale di servizio: sette totali, sparsi lungo la cancellata esterna. Senza offesa per l'investigatore, ma quando ha asserito che i poliziotti inglesi non fossero di molto più svegli di quelli francesi è stato piuttosto ottimista; sono ottusi in maniera imbarazzante. Tanto meglio per i suoi progetti per la serata.

Da una valigia in cuoio estrae una balestra di metallo scuro ma molto meno pesante di quanto appaia a un'occhiata distratta. In luogo del dardo che viene utilizzato di norma con quel tipo di arma, sul binario monta una sorta di robusto arpione a quattro ganci, alla cui estremità posteriore v'è un occhiello con fissata all'interno una spessa fune che si dipana abbondante formando un rotolo serpentino a terra. Grazie a un ingegnoso meccanismo, i quattro ganci possono essere ritratti così che, al momento del tiro, il dardo scivoli più agilmente attraverso l'aria senza subirne l'attrito che ne ridurrebbe la velocità e la potenza, ma al tempo stesso il meccanismo che serve a bloccare gli uncini richiusi durante il volo si sblocca a seguito dell'urto causato dal raggiungimento del bersaglio, permettendo agli uncini di riespandersi così da fornire un aggancio stabile e solido. Accanto al grilletto, ma nella parte superiore, è montato un mirino. Lupin appoggia le anche al parapetto e osserva il suo bersaglio, inquadrandolo con cura nel mirino, poi solleva il tiro di poco, al fine di bilanciare il peso del dardo e la distanza che dovrà percorrere. Inspira una lunga boccata d'aria, espira lentamente, preme sul grilletto e solleva appena lo sguardo a seguire la traiettoria del dardo e le evoluzioni sinuose della fune che si srotola con rapidità fissata a esso. Il dardo si fa strada di stretta misura fra due colonne di marmo che compongono la balconata del terrazzo e va a conficcarsi nel muro alle sue spalle. Con uno strattone deciso alla porzione di fune rimasta dalla sua parte Lupin libera il dardo ora aperto a ventaglio e i ganci si ancorano contro l'interno delle colonne della balconata. Fa un cenno a uno dei suoi ragazzi perché fissino l'estremità della fune a un punto solido dalla loro parte e fa scorrere lo sguardo lungo il loro nuovo passaggio in sospensione, annuendo compiaciuto.

«È ora» annuncia ai suoi ragazzi. «Uno alla volta, e senza fretta» ricorda loro con una cura che fa pensare a un padre che istruisce i propri pargoli affinché non cadano a terra sbucciandosi un ginocchio.

Per prima manda avanti Danielle, che non solo è francese, ma è anche una giovane donna che nel tempo libero fa la svaligiatrice, e di lavoro la trapezista, attualmente in vacanza premio in Gran Bretagna, prontamente reclutata appositamente per quella missione una volta saputo che si trovava tanto a portata di mano. Con un morbido sorriso compiaciuto osserva la sua sottile e sinuosa figura, abbigliata in blu notte dalla testa ai piedi (mani comprese), che agile si sposta lungo la fune senza una singola incertezza e con maggior rapidità di quanta chiunque fra i presenti si aspettasse. In meno di tre minuti è sull'altro lato del loro sottile e temporaneo ponte, ovvero in cima alla balaustra che circonda la terrazza della villa. Marco, un ragazzo italiano di appena diciannove anni, guarda con occhi grandi e ammirati la collega in piedi molti metri più in là e deglutisce con visibile nervosismo, ma a un'occhiata diretta al suo capo annuisce e si prepara a fare altrettanto, con più cautela e minor velocità, ma con lo stesso risultato finale, accolto con un radioso sorriso sia da parte di Danielle che dei compagni rimasti ancora sul tetto. Uno alla volta, i restanti cinque componenti della spedizione attraversano l'aria, le mani guantate che corrono agili sulla fune, portandosi sulla terrazza, gli ultimi due portandosi appresso anche delle sacche di tela agganciate a carrucole che scorrono lungo la fune. Infine anche Lupin si fa strada ad ampie bracciate, raggiungendo rapido la sua squadra, salutato da espressioni emozionate e nervose insieme.

Poggia l'indice sulle labbra, a indicare di fare silenzio, e addita la porta a vetri coperta da ampi tendaggi di pesante broccato che conduce all'interno dell'edificio. Quasi in punta di piedi vi si accosta, accertandosi che gli altri rimangano a distanza, e poggia un orecchio al vetro, rimanendo in ascolto. Sicuro oramai che oltre quell'entrata non vi sia nessuno ad aspettarli, da una delle sue innumerevoli tasche interne estrae il suo coltellino multiuso e pochi secondi dopo la serratura scatta e la porta si apre fornendo accesso alla villa. Con un secco gesto della testa invita la sua squadra a seguirlo e, uno dietro l'altro, sfilano per la terrazza e dentro la camera dell'attico in un silenzio pressoché assoluto. Ogni volta che oltrepassano un'entrata o svoltano in un nuovo corridoio, si assicurano che dall'altra parte la via sia sgombra e non si odano suoni di voci o rumori fuori posto, ma sembra dopo tutto che gli attuali abitanti della villa siano intenti a dormire e non facciano caso alle ombre notturne che si spostano silenziose per la casa in cerca delle sale private dell'ex-segretario all'interno delle quali si celano meraviglie.

Lupin apre una pesante porta e la richiude alle spalle dei suoi ragazzi, va alla finestra assicurandosi che le imposte siano serrate e solo allora accende la lampada a gas accanto alla porta. Lievi sospiri strozzati riempiono la stanza mentre il ladro francese arriccia le labbra in un piccolo sorriso compiaciuto. Di fronte a loro, montata sulla parete opposta rispetto al camino grazie a una robusta intelaiatura metallica, trova posto una lastra di marmo di quasi un metro di lunghezza, rappresentate un bassorilievo, meglio conosciuto come Centauromachia.

«Dimmi un po', Lucas: ne vale la pena, ora?» domanda Lupin a un giovane inglese dall'aspetto esile, intento a fissare il bassorilievo con manifesta bramosia.

«Oh, sì; solo questo ripagherebbe di ogni fatica».

«Ben detto, mon ami» approva. Si accosta al bassorilievo, studiandone con cura la strana armonia. Sorride. Si fa indietro, voltandosi verso i ragazzi in attesa alle sue spalle. «Eh, bien! Al lavoro, pelandroni. Tiratelo giù da lì».

Di fronte alla finestra v'è un piccolo quadro raffigurante una ballerina. «L'étoile» mormora, fermandocisi sotto. Non è una tela, ma un disegno a pastello su carta, inquadrato in una sottile cornice argentata della quale percorre i contorni con sguardo attento. «La cornice mi garba, ce la teniamo» stabilisce, facendo segno a uno dei ragazzi più alti della sua squadra di tirare giù il dipinto con tutta la sua montatura. «Sembra palladio, ma credo che sia platino» soppesa meditabondo.

Mentre i ragazzi lavorano, si sposta su una terza parete, seguito da Danielle e Marco, che osservano con attenzione i suoi movimenti. I suoi occhi si soffermano qualche lungo istante sulla mensola del camino. Si volta indietro e ammicca ai suoi due angeli. «Danielle, tu che conosci il soggetto, hai mai veduto un ninnolo tanto grazioso?».

Danielle ha lo sguardo puntato sull'oggetto in questione, un uovo grande poco meno del pugno del suo capo, decorato in oro, rubini e smalti. «Ne ho veduto uno, una volta. Era un poco più piccolo, una meraviglia, ma stava dietro la vetrina di un museo in Medioriente, e quelli non ti guardano nemmeno in faccia mentre ti staccano una mano per aver provato a fregarli» spiega, fissando sognante l'uovo Fabergé che gli sta di fronte indifeso.

«Bene, questo te lo puoi prendere tenendoti anche entrambe le mani: omaggio della ditta» conferma Lupin, sogghignando e passando oltre.

Silenziosi come gatti abbandonano quella stanza, spegnendo le luci e richiudendosi l'uscio alle spalle, e ne raggiungono un'altra, lo studio privato di sir Dominick, nel quale mancano i quadri ma in compenso sono presenti altre attrattive che Lupin ha potuto notare durante il suo colloquio con il padrone di casa. Libri, per lo più, rilegati in pelle, alcuni tanto antichi da avere la copertina screpolata e le pagine troppo fragili. Mentre si occupa di spulciare nella libreria, dà agli altri il compito di scovare suppellettili interessanti, come ad esempio il costoso orologio da parete intagliato a mano dietro la scrivania dell'ex-segretario, o il piccolo scrigno di legno e avorio posato con negligenza su di un tavolino a tre piedi intagliato nella radica. E poi, mentre estrae un volume che altro non è se non una prima edizione di _I racconti di Canterbury_ di Geoffrey Chaucer, nota con sbigottimento ed eccitazione una fessura nella scaffalatura.

«Ah, mon Dieu» soffia trepidante.

Con i polpastrelli studia il legno che compone la libreria e dopo vari tentativi scova un punto idoneo in cui far leva e che gli consente di far scattare il meccanismo che apre uno scomparto dietro la libreria, non più grande di una finestrella da carrozza, quasi un'ennesima cassaforte, ma senza combinazione, protetta unicamente dal suo essere così ben celata alla vista. All'interno trovano rifugio due soli oggetti: un manoscritto rilegato in modo artigianale e un cofanetto di metallo in parte corroso dal tempo, con tutta probabilità ferro; all'interno, dopo averlo aperto con cautela, vi trova una sottile lamina d'oro, un frammento irregolare che, nonostante sia rovinato e smangiato in più parti, ancora brilla come il sole, e sopra questa si scorgono incisioni all'apparenza incomprensibili, un'epigrafe in una lingua scomparsa da secoli con tutta probabilità. Affanna, sentendo le ginocchia tremare, e si appoggia con una spalla alla libreria, continuando a fissare con sgomento quel piccolo frammento di sole racchiuso in un cofanetto senza importanza. Scuote la testa, deglutisce, chiude gli occhi e, con uno sforzo di volontà, richiude anche il cofanetto, così da non dover continuare a fissare lo sguardo sul suo contenuto. Ha quasi timore di scoprire cosa contenga il manoscritto, ma poiché non intende lasciarlo in quel posto scaccia ogni ulteriore indugio e, con estrema delicatezza, raccoglie fra le mani il fascio di carte racchiuso nel guscio di cuoio vecchio e logoro e lo trasporta lentamente fino alla scrivania sopra la quale brilla la luce della lampada. Prende una lunga boccata di ossigeno e, molto piano, solleva la copertina e un momento dopo aggrotta le sopracciglia. Distrattamente, dietro di sé ode le voci confuse di alcuni dei suoi ragazzi, ma non presta loro ascolto, occupato nell'esame di qualcosa che non è certo di comprendere.

«Sembra islandese. No, non proprio islandese... norreno, probabilmente. Hélas! Questo segretario ha più segreti di un faraone. Se fosse addirittura una parte di Codex Regius? Ma non conosco esperti di storia nordica. Però qui non lo lascio di certo; me lo porto via e deciderò poi» stabilisce, cercando con lo sguardo un modo sicuro per proteggere il manoscritto.

Alla fine, quasi bisticciando con i suoi preziosi accoliti, si risolve a strappar via delle sopratende di velluto e avvolgervi con cura il reperto, per poi infilarlo in una borsa e metterselo a tracolla, in buona compagnia della lamina d'oro. Solo quando è soddisfatto della momentanea sistemazione si lascia convincere a proseguire la spedizione all'interno della villa. Hanno così la possibilità di recuperare qualche altra opera di un certo valore tra cui alcuni quadri: _La plage à Pourville, soleil couchant_ dipinto da Claude Monet, _Küste bei Mondschein_ di Caspar David Friedrich, _Incendio alla camera dei lord e dei comuni_ del pittore William Turner e _Ash Wednesday_ di Carl Spitzweg; svariate porcellane, poche sculture e uno specchio del XVI secolo conservato quasi del tutto intatto.

Sul finire del giro turistico appaiono tutti piuttosto soddisfatti e su di giri, a parte forse il loro gran generale che, per quanto soddisfatto, ha un'espressione visibilmente nervosa, e non certo per i poveri piantoni inglesi appostati al freddo esclusivamente lungo il perimetro della villa, quanto piuttosto per il destino di ciò che ha fortuitamente trovato nel nascondiglio segreto di sir Dominick.

Come nelle loro previsioni, nonostante siano ovviamente appesantiti rispetto all'andata, non incontrano ulteriori difficoltà durante la strada di ritorno; i domestici della villa hanno fatto un buon risposo e i poliziotti hanno tuttalpiù preso un raffreddore, di certo nessun ladro, che al contrario si è allontanato indisturbato lasciando l'edificio un po' più sgombro e povero rispetto alla sera precedente.

Quella mattina sul presto, quando Watson scende dalla sua camera da letto al loro salotto per predisporsi alla colazione, vi ritrova l'amico già appostato sulla sua abituale poltrona accanto al camino, o piuttosto _ancora_ appostato a giudicare dal viso tirato e dagli occhi arrossati e lucidi. Sospira, massaggiandosi la nuca.

«Holmes, vi prego, non ditemi che siete lì da ieri pomeriggio» chiede, sperando in una risposta negativa.

Ancora una volta rimane deluso, poiché il coinquilino annuisce sembrando a malapena presente e con la testa decisamente altrove. Di diverso rispetto alla sera precedente, tuttavia, vi è il giornale di quella mattina. Stringe le labbra, contrariato, ma si avvicina con calma, provando perfino un sorriso che non trova un corrispettivo dall'altra parte.

«Che notizie ci sono?» tenta allora, sperando in qualche reazione di maggior rilievo.

Per tutta risposta l'investigatore ripiega il quotidiano e lo lancia sulle gambe del dottore, come a dire "Guardatevelo da voi". E, dato che non vede molte altre alternative di fronte a sé, così fa, riaprendo le pagine e scorrendo i titoli. Non che debba andare lontano per trovare quel che cerca: è tutto lì, in prima pagina, a grossi caratteri sopra una foto della villa di sir Dominick. Sospira di nuovo, dopo aver letto approssimativamente l'articolo. A quanto pare il signor Lupin ha messo in atto ciò che prometteva, per giunta sotto il naso dei poliziotti che circondavano la villa e senza che nessuno si accorgesse di nulla, salvo all'alba, quando i primi domestici si sono alzati per le incombenze della giornata, dando subito l'allarme. Ha persino lasciato un biglietto da visita, sulla scrivania dello studio di sir Dominick; da un lato la consueta firma: _Arsène Lupin_, dall'altro un'unica parola: _"Grazie"_. Istintivamente sta per lasciarsi sfuggire una risatina allucinata, ma sollevando gli occhi dal giornale nota l'espressione tempestosa dell'amico e opta per una rispettosa astensione.

«Che cosa intendete fare, ora?» sussurra.

«Assolutamente nulla» sono le prime parole che gli sente pronunciare dalla sera precedente.

«E tuttavia...».

«Non esistono se, né ma, né però. Non è più affar mio e non ho intenzione di occupare oltre il mio tempo in questa storia» stabilisce categorico.

Vorrebbe protestare, forse scuoterlo per le spalle, magari tentare di convincerlo a uscire da quel loro appartamento che sta diventando sempre più stretto e soffocante per cercare qualche stupido indizio. Ma a che scopo? Se quanto gli è stato riferito il giorno precedente è vero, e non ha motivo di dubitarne, a quel punto non c'è proprio nulla che sia in suo potere fare. Quell'uomo, quello che l'amico ha più volte definito demonio, avrà di certo già fatto i bagagli e lasciato la città, se non direttamente il paese, anche perché oramai ha scoperto le sue carte con la trovata del biglietto da visita, e rimanere nei paraggi sarebbe non solo pericoloso ma anche incosciente. E allora si limita a restare in silenzio, deciso a rispettare quello dell'amico.

All'ora di pranzo la signora Hudson sale da loro portando con sé, oltre ai viveri di sussistenza, una certa aria di vita che contrasta in modo plateale con l'atmosfera da funerale che si respira nell'appartamento occupato da Holmes e Watson. Quest'ultimo fa comunque del proprio meglio per accoglierla con riconoscenza, al contrario dell'amico che non l'ha degnata di un solo sguardo né al momento della sua comparsa, né al momento del suo congedo, peraltro contrariato. Il dottor Watson, dopo aver tentennato per qualche istante di fronte alla tavola imbandita e all'indifferenza dell'investigatore, raggiunge il pianerottolo trovandovi la padrona di casa, ancora con quell'espressione di contrarietà deducibile dalla piega amareggiata delle labbra e dal cipiglio fosco impresso nei lineamenti.

«Immagino che sia per via del giornale di quest'oggi?» esordisce la signora Hudson con un'inattesa perspicacia derivante, probabilmente, dalla sua tendenza all'empatia.

Il dottore espira lentamente e annuisce. «Purtroppo» conferma.

La donna incrocia le braccia sotto il seno ed esibisce un atteggiamento battagliero. «E voi non intendete far nulla? Siete un dottore, se ben rammento. Non l'avete forse visto? Questa mattina ha un aspetto terribile, più del solito per lo meno, e già di norma non dà l'idea di essere in forma smagliante né sprizzare salute da tutti i pori. Dovreste portarlo fuori. C'è il sole, quest'oggi. Trascinatecelo con la forza se non ha voglia di seguirvi».

Watson sorride e scuote la testa. «Dimenticate che quello con nozioni di difesa personale è lui, non io. Dubito che si lascerebbe _trascinare fuori_ facilmente».

La signora Hudson assottiglia gli occhi con fare minaccioso, facendo innervosire il buon dottore. «Quindi? Ve ne starete con le mani in mano ad aspettare che si rovini l'esistenza più di quanto già non abbia fatto fino a ora? Vi credevo suo amico».

Il dottore si rabbuia, ritenendo del tutto ingiusta l'accusa della loro padrona di casa. Come se lui, in tutti quegli anni, non avesse mai fatto del proprio meglio per preservare la salute dell'amico. «Non sapete quel che dite» soffia, offeso e umiliato.

«Voi credete?» lo rimbecca, per nulla intimidita e anzi sembrando decisa a far valere il suo punto di vista. «Allora, ditemi, perché negli ultimi giorni non l'ho mai visto toccare il cibo che ho preparato per entrambi? Perché la luce del vostro salotto è rimasta accesa per l'intera notte? Perché il suo letto è rimasto intatto negli ultimi due giorni? E, se mi è consentito dirlo, non ho notato in voi tutta questa sollecitudine che sembrate rivendicare con il vostro atteggiamento».

Incredulo, a occhi sgranati, la fissa come vedendola per la prima volta, con una sensazione di dolore che occlude la gola. «Come potete dire questo? Giudicate senza conoscere tutti i fatti, né ciò che abbiamo passato insieme? Pensate forse sia semplice gestire la sua vita oltre che la mia? Perché mai, ora, vi permettete di condannare la mia condotta, come se la colpa di tutti i fallimenti debba ricadere su di me? Chi siete, voi, per decidere che la responsabilità del suo attuale stato sia da imputare a me solo?».

La signora Hudson, una mano premuta sul petto e le labbra tremanti, percorre quei pochi passi avanti che la separano dal dottore e, con un piccolo sorriso tirato, allunga una mano e gli sfiora il viso con una lieve carezza. «Avete ragione. Perdonatemi se me la sono presa con voi. È stato scorretto e crudele, da parte mia, e me ne dispiace». Per un lungo momento lo osserva, soppesandolo. «Credete che esista qualche soluzione allo stato attuale della situazione? Potremmo, forse, agire in qualche modo?».

Scuote la testa, pensieroso. «Non lo so. Ci ho provato, stamani, ma sembra invischiato nei suoi pensieri, e ho il sospetto che si sia a malapena accorto della mia esistenza. Se lui fosse ancora qui, forse...» dubita.

La padrona di casa cruccia la fronte, incerta. «_Lui_, sarebbe quel giovanotto che è passato di qui più volte nel corso degli ultimi giorni?» chiede, ricordando malauguratamente quel loro primo, imbarazzante incontro.

«Sì, è esatto. Ma temo che a quest'ora sia già lontano, con tutta probabilità sulla strada di ritorno in Francia».

Lei si mordicchia le labbra, contrariata. «È un bel problema. Siete proprio sicuro che non si riuscirebbe a metterlo su una delle navi che portano oltremanica?».

Watson la fissa con stupore, poi ridacchia. «Non con la forza, signora Hudson. O volete forse provarci voi stessa? Scommetto quel che volete che nemmeno unendo le forze riusciremmo a spostarlo da quella poltrona, non fintanto che non lo decida in autonomia».

Sospira, affranta. «Forse avete ragione. Bisognerebbe convincere uno di quegli ispettori che vengono qui di tanto in tanto, quel Lestrade per esempio, a legarlo, impacchettarlo e scaricarlo a forza nella cabina della nave. Davvero, secondo me un po' di aria nuova gli farebbe bene, e magari anche un poco di sole. Forse al posto di Parigi si potrebbe spedirlo in qualche località balneare del sud della Francia».

Il dottore, divertito dalle macchinazioni della padrona di casa, scuote la testa. «Se trovate il modo di mettere in atto i vostri loschi piani, ricordatevi di avvertirmi: vorrei andarci anche io in quella località balneare di cui parlate».

«Molto spiritoso» bercia la signora Hudson, levando gli occhi al cielo e rispedendo in casa il suo inquilino, raccomandandogli perentoriamente di tenere d'occhio l'investigatore.


	27. Chapter 27

**E di nuovo con i piedi per terra**

?

Accomiatatosi dalla signora Hudson, il dottor Watson si decide a rientrare nel loro appartamento così da tentare di fare breccia, almeno in minima parte, nell'attenzione del suo coinquilino. Con sua sorpresa, tuttavia, dopo aver varcato la soglia scopre che l'amico non si trova più nei paraggi, o per lo meno non è più sprofondato nella sua poltrona, né si trova in salotto. Lancia un'occhiata incerta alla porta della sua camera da letto e riflette sulla possibilità di entrare per capire se per caso abbia deciso di recuperare un poco del sonno perduto. Si mordicchia le labbra, nervoso, poi scuote la testa, pensando che sarebbe piuttosto sconveniente entrare per scoprire che effettivamente era intenzionato a prendere sonno e, in quel modo, distoglierlo dal suo obiettivo. Così decide di attendere per un po', augurandosi che al suo ritorno si decida a mettere qualcosa di nutriente nello stomaco. Nel frattempo pensa bene di preoccuparsi del proprio di sostentamento e si mette a tavola per fare onore al pranzo preparato dalla padrona di casa.

Mentre il dottore si trovava sul pianerottolo a bisticciare e tramare con la signora Hudson, Holmes ha accarezzato l'idea di dare alle fiamme i giornali degli ultimi giorni, soprattutto quello odierno. Ma nel tempo in cui ha gli occhi fissi sul fuoco del camino, indeciso sul da farsi, un suono indistinto, a malapena un insignificante fruscio, sembra provenire dalla sua camera da letto. A quel punto, dimentico dei propositi piromani, volta lo sguardo sulla porta che dà verso il suo giaciglio e cruccia le sopracciglia, passando quasi in automatico alla sua versione più sospettosa e intransigente. I topi di appartamento non vanno a genio a nessuno, ma in particolar modo a Sherlock Holmes. Quindi si rimette in piedi con un poco di fatica, considerando che è rimasto raggomitolato nella sua poltrona per ore, e a passi decisi si dirige incontro al suono misterioso che lo ha distratto dai propri crucci e che attualmente è scomparso, quasi non fosse mai esistito.

Incurante di quel dettaglio che al momento ritiene di poco conto si avventa sull'uscio e lo spalanca con forza, lanciando occhiate sospettose in ogni singolo angolo della camera, deciso a scovare l'intruso, foss'anche il gatto dei vicini. Quello che trova nella sua ispezione, tuttavia, non è per nulla un gatto, ma un uomo, vestito di tutto punto in abiti eleganti: una redingote blu scuro, pantaloni in tinta e dal taglio impeccabile, lo sparato della camicia di un candore abbacinante e, sopra, una cravatta blu chiaro. Solleva lo sguardo e si trova a sua volta esaminato da un paio d'occhi grigi e attenti. Da quasi un minuto è fermo sulla soglia, ogni movimento bloccato dalla sorpresa e dallo sgomento, non trova nemmeno il fiato sufficiente a emettere una parola qualsiasi, resta solo attonita incredulità.

«Posso spiegarvi. Non è come sembra» lo anticipa la voce stranamente mite dell'inatteso visitatore.

Storce le labbra in una smorfia sarcastica. «Ma davvero? State forse cercando di farmi credere che, contrariamente a ciò che deduco, voi non siete salito lungo il mio cornicione, non avete forzato la serratura della mia finestra, e non siete entrato senza permesso nella mia camera da letto, di nuovo?».

«Ehm... Bien, d'accord, forse è effettivamente come sembra» tentenna, apparendo imbarazzato. «Ma, davvero, vi assicuro che ho una buona spiegazione per questo».

Soffia un piccolo sbuffo. «Naturalmente, come sempre del resto». Incrocia le braccia e prende a fissarlo con insistenza.

«Siete adirato. Posso comprenderlo, e me ne rammarico profondamente» soffia, deglutendo e distogliendo un momento lo sguardo. «Non immaginavo che si sarebbe concluso in questa maniera. A dire il vero, speravo che... non so, forse che si trovasse un modo per comprendersi e accomodare la faccenda» tentenna.

«Vi posso assicurare oltre ogni ragionevole dubbio che ho capito alla perfezione le vostre intenzioni. Perfino uno stolto le avrebbe comprese, a quel punto».

Lupin, fattosi d'un tratto pallido, scuote la testa con vigore. «No. No! Perché non sono riuscito in alcun modo a mostrarvi quello che desideravo? Tutto ciò che volevo era attirare la vostra attenzione. Ma voi travisate ogni volta i miei gesti, e in luogo della vostra considerazione ottengo disprezzo. Che altro posso fare? Cosa devo inventarmi per avere un minimo di apprezzamento? È perché sono un ladro? Per questo non merito d'esser preso sul serio, per questo vengo giudicato colpevole ancor prima di conoscere l'accusa? Ditemi voi: che cosa volete da me?».

«Avevate detto di voler fare ritorno a Parigi, se non vado errato. Pur tuttavia siete ancora qui» ragiona Holmes, studiandolo con interesse.

Sgrana gli occhi, si tira indietro, come colpito da un dardo. «Era quel che pensavo vi potesse far piacere. Forse sbagliavo, a volte mi capita. Ma ora non so più quel che c'è da fare» mormora, sperso.

«Considerando il biglietto da visita che avete lasciato alla villa di sir Dominick ieri notte, non credo vi restino molte alternative».

Si abbandona a una risata che ha un'inflessione di disperazione. «Le mie risorse non sono certo illimitate, ma sembrate del parere che non possa permettermi di rimanere in un luogo in cui i tutori dell'ordine sanno che mi trovo. L'ho fatto per anni: ho passeggiato in tutta tranquillità per le strade della Francia, persino per quelle della sua capitale, mentre la Sûreté rivoltava il paese da cima a fondo senza vedere quel che aveva sotto il naso. Credete forse che non saprei fare altrettanto qui, nel vostro paese? Scotland Yard non è migliore della gendarmerie, anzi, direi tutt'altro. Ma non è questo il punto. Il punto è: ho motivo per rimanere, indipendentemente dai rischi?».

«Questa, signor Lupin, è una decisione che spetta solo a voi. Di certo non è a me che dovete rivolgervi per trovare una nuova strada da percorrere, sempre che non intendiate insediarvi a Londra e intraprendere a tempo pieno l'attività del criminale» soppesa, infastidito da quella prospettiva.

Stira le labbra in una smorfia amareggiata. «Non avete capito proprio nulla. A quanto sembra non sono l'unico a commettere errori di valutazione. C'est bon, è confortante saperlo. Ma si può sempre migliorare, dopo tutto» sputa velenoso. «Bien, sono qui per una questione che ritengo di una certa importanza, e che mio malgrado deve avere priorità sui miei problemi e aspirazioni personali. Pertanto, se voleste concedermi qualche altro minuto, desidero mostrarvi un paio di ritrovamenti che ho potuto fare ieri notte».

Detto questo estrae dalla bisaccia che ha portato con sé e posato in attesa accanto alla finestra il cofanetto di metallo e l'involto di velluto. L'investigatore, malgrado le premesse, non riesce a fare a meno di incuriosirsi e quindi osserva con trepidazione il ladro che, con una cautela che somiglia quasi a dolcezza, posa il contenitore metallico rovinato dalla ruggine sulla sua scrivania e ne sblocca e solleva il coperchio, portando alla luce qualcosa di luccicante. Si accosta di qualche passo, volendo dare un'occhiata più da vicino a ciò che contiene, e scopre trattarsi di un rettangolo irregolare di un materiale che, così a prima vita, sembra oro. Senza riflettere, allunga una mano, quasi a volerlo raccogliere e guardare con più agio ma, impreparato e sbigottito, se la vede allontanare con un gesto secco di Lupin. Irritato, solleva lo sguardo, già più che disposto a protestare per quel trattamento poco dignitoso.

«Non potete toccare un oggetto simile come se nulla fosse» lo anticipa Lupin. «È delicato. Maneggiarlo senza i necessari riguardi potrebbe facilmente danneggiarlo, considerata la quantità di secoli che con tutta probabilità si porta dietro».

«Secoli?» trasecola Holmes, strabuzzando gli occhi.

«Sono stato ottimista, con tutta probabilità. Non sono un archeologo e potrei aver ringiovanito il reperto senza volerlo» ribatte

«E questo... di qualunque cosa si tratti, si trovava nell'abitazione di sir Dominick?».

«Ben nascosto, in effetti. In quel genere di luoghi che si scovano solo con dei mirabili colpi di fortuna. Io sono stato spesso molto fortunato, nel caso ve lo steste chiedendo» tiene a precisare.

«Non ne dubito» bercia, infastidito. «Ma cosa poteva farsene l'ex-segretario di quel pezzetto di metallo?».

«Oro, Monsieur Holmes. Con incisa un'epigrafe di dubbia provenienza, ma di certo appartenente a un qualche alfabeto non più in uso da molto tempo. Per questa ragione va dato in mani appropriate».

«Vale a dire?».

«Bisogna assolutamente che sia consegnato a uno studioso accreditato, che abbia un'idea chiara di come lavorarci sopra. In poche parole, e considerato che non ho nessunissima intenzione di trasportarlo oltremanica con me, è necessario portarlo al vostro British Museum, assieme a quest'altra scoperta» spiega con una certa ansia nella voce.

Una ruga solca la fronte dell'investigatore. «Scherzate? E vorreste presentarvi là come se niente fosse con il vostro bottino sottobraccio, sperando che uno dei loro studiosi vi riceva?».

Lupin arriccia il naso. «Niente affatto. Convengo che avrei qualche problema nell'agire in tal senso, nonostante le mie risorse. Sono appunto venuto da voi per chiedervi di presentarvi al museo al posto mio, e spiegare la situazione».

Schiude le labbra, colto da un istante di smarrimento, e scuote la testa. «State vaneggiando. Non solo pretendete che me ne rimanga in silenzio e con le mani in mano mentre vi appropriate di oggetti preziosi che non vi appartengono, ora state cercando di mettermi in mezzo a questa storia assurda e incresciosa. Come supponete possa spiegare il modo in cui sarei entrato in possesso di questi reperti ai responsabili del museo? Nel migliore dei casi finirei in manette con l'accusa di ricettazione» protesta vivamente.

Con la mascella serrata e lo sguardo affilato, Lupin richiude il cofanetto con delicatezza e lo infila di nuovo nella bisaccia. «Molto bene, avete ragione voi. Troverò una soluzione per entrare nel museo e lasciare questi oggetti a qualcuno di affidabile, assieme a un mio biglietto di spiegazioni» asserisce in tono secco.

«Che cosa dite?» boccheggia Holmes. «Siete impazzito? Non...».

«Non sono pazzo!» grida Lupin, facendo un passo verso l'investigatore. «Smettetela di dirlo. Credete di risolvere tutto con una stupida parola? Se fossi pazzo vi avrei riportato quella lettera? Se fossi pazzo avrei trovato la maniera di incastrare l'ex-segretario? Se fossi pazzo avrei alleggerito la sua villa dei preziosi in una notte sola dopo averlo annunciato? No. E quindi smettete di trattarmi come se fossi un povero demente. Io sono Arsène Lupin, e voi mi dovete qualcosa. Se non volete entrare in quel museo, pretendo che almeno abbiate rispetto per ciò che sono» esclama con lo sguardo fiammeggiante.

Volge le spalle all'investigatore e prende la strada per la finestra, dalla quale è entrato e attraverso la quale uscirà senza un nulla di fatto, a quanto pare. Holmes annaspa e, vedendolo deciso a levare il disturbo, cerca di riagguantarlo, afferrandolo per un braccio. In quel momento, malauguratamente, ai due uomini si unisce il dottor Watson, entrato nella camera del coinquilino attirato da urla che in teoria non avrebbero dovuto esserci in quella stanza. La sua sorpresa è molta quando inquadra la situazione, trovandosi di fronte all'amico che cerca invano di trattenere il ladro, che peraltro credeva già ben lontano, intento a far vela per il continente.

«Cosa accade?» domanda confuso, a chi dei due non ne ha la minima idea.

Lupin coglie al volo l'opportunità e si scrolla di dosso la presa dell'investigatore, guadagnando velocemente il davanzale e iniziando già la discesa. Holmes si precipita alla finestra, tentando ancora di fermarlo, ma senza successo. Allora si volta, ritrovandosi osservato da un Watson che non sembra in grado di raccapezzarsi. Digrigna i denti, gli si fa incontro con decisione e lo scosta con poco garbo, infilando la porta e precipitandosi oltre il salotto e giù lungo le scale che lo conducono all'uscita.

Giunto in strada si affretta a raggiungere l'angolo del palazzo e a svoltarlo senza prendersi il disturbo di assicurarsi che nessuno dei personaggi appostati di fronte a casa sua lo stia tenendo d'occhio. Sollevando lo sguardo alla propria finestra scopre che Lupin non è più lì, ma deve aver già completato la sua discesa, allora si mette a perlustrare il vicolo, purtroppo immerso nell'ombra dei palazzi dirimpetto, nella speranza che abbia proseguito a piedi in quella direzione. Nei pressi della sua abitazione non ne trova traccia, per questo si mette a correre deciso a scovarlo prima di perderlo definitivamente e, per sua fortuna, ne scorge la silhouette che sta svoltando proprio in quel momento oltre un altro edificio più basso e tozzo che conduce all'ennesimo vicolo in ombra. Sacramentando e maledicendo quelle sue gambe giovani e svelte, stringe i denti e accelera l'andatura.

Il ladro si volta, a un certo punto, probabilmente attirato dallo scalpiccio provocato dai passi rapidi dell'investigatore. Una smorfia, forse di fastidio, non è in grado di stabilirlo a quella distanza, ne distorce i lineamenti. Punta gli occhi in alto e l'investigatore si fa pallido quando comprende le sue intenzioni. Infatti un momento dopo Lupin prende a scalare il largo muro di cinta di un'abitazione, evidentemente intenzionato a liberarsi della sua coda sgradita.

«Fermatevi. Aspettate, ve ne prego» affanna, nella speranza un po' ingenua che decida di accontentarlo com'è già accaduto in occasioni precedenti. Ma perché dovrebbe farlo, in questo caso? Che cosa potrebbe impedirgli di dargli il benservito e lasciarlo bloccato in quel vicolo a corto d'aria e con le mani vuote? Proprio nulla. Nonostante ciò, stordendolo ancora una volta, il giovane uomo tentenna in cima alla cinta muraria e guarda in basso, puntando su di lui i suoi occhi indagatori e attendendo che gli offra una buona ragione per restare. Holmes appoggia i palmi delle mani al muro, poi la fronte. «Penserò a trovare una storia convincente che spieghi la presenza di quei vostri reperti. Non... Per carità, non potete presentarvi al museo. Provate a ragionare» supplica sconvolto.

«Posso fare qualunque cosa, se lo desidero davvero. L'avete già dimenticato?» ribatte, affatto conciliante.

«Non l'ho dimenticato, no. Solo...». Rabbrividisce. «Sarebbe semplicemente troppo pericoloso. Credo che la sola idea mi dia gli incubi perfino da sveglio».

«Se mi travestissi, per esempio, non potrebbero mai riconoscermi» obietta.

«No, è vero. Ma non necessariamente ciò sarebbe un bene. Un perfetto sconosciuto, in possesso di oggetti come quelli che intendete portar loro, credete forse non sarebbe visto come sospetto? Vi prometto che me ne incaricherò io al più presto. A patto che ve ne restiate in disparte».

Seduto in cima al muro, con le gambe a ciondoloni, osserva interessato l'investigatore fermo nel vicolo. «Quanto in disparte? Ho la fastidiosa tendenza ad annoiarmi in fretta» replica, un sorrisetto storto e dispettoso dipinto in volto.

Sospira, esasperato, eppure inspiegabilmente più leggero. «Posso immaginarlo senza difficoltà. Abbastanza in disparte da non finire in mezzo a una marea di guai per, diciamo, i prossimi due giorni» propone accomodante.

Annuisce, sembrando convinto solo in parte. «Che cosa mi offrite, in cambio, se ve ne concedo tre?».

Holmes strabuzza gli occhi, ma si scopre incapace di trattenere un lieve riso divertito. «Siete sfrontato in maniera sconveniente. Avete il mio rispetto, Arsène Lupin, senz'altre condizioni».

«Per cominciare può bastare» commenta, atteggiandosi in maniera altezzosa. Poi si rimette in piedi e dà segno di volersi allontanare.

«Un momento. E quei vostri ritrovamenti da consegnare al museo?».

«Tornerò questa sera. Devo mostrarvi il secondo, e parlarvi di ciò che ne ho dedotto. A patto che non vi disturbi la mia presenza, naturalmente» completa con sarcasmo.

L'investigatore scuote la testa. «Sfortunatamente, no. Devo avere seri problemi; avevate ragione voi, dopo tutto».

Lupin ride e scrolla le spalle. «Gente comune non potrebbe certo raggiungere i nostri traguardi, non credete?».

Poi senza attendere replica, con un salto leggero, scompare dalla parte opposta della recinzione, lasciando Holmes da solo nel vicolo.

«Sì, è proprio così» mormora fra sé, riprendendo la via di casa con il petto più leggero e mille pensieri in testa.


	28. Chapter 28

**Riunione al vertice**

?

«Cos'è accaduto?» esclama preoccupato il dottor Watson nel momento stesso in cui vede rientrare Holmes nell'appartamento che dividono da anni. Gli si fa incontro, titubante, cercando di scorgere qualche segnale sul suo volto che, al contrario, non mostra alcun tipo di emozione al momento. «Ho fatto forse qualcosa che non dovevo? Se vi ho arrecato danno senza volerlo, ditemelo, vi prego. Posso...».

Solo a quel punto Holmes solleva lo sguardo, aggrottando le sopracciglia e sembrando accorgersi per la prima volta della presenza dell'amico. Scuote la testa e prova un piccolo stirar di labbra che, alla lontana, vorrebbe far le veci di un sorriso, affatto rassicurante per la verità. «No, nessun danno, amico mio. E dei due, temo di essere io quello ad aver commesso un errore. Vi chiedo perdono per avervi trattato in modo sgarbato. Ero molto poco in me, devo ammettere, ciò non toglie che non sia stato corretto da parte mia farvelo pesare».

Il dottore, seppur ancora molto turbato, sente di essersi tolto almeno un peso dal cuore e tira un esitante sospiro di sollievo. Poi, con estrema cautela, decide di abbordare l'argomento che ritiene più rilevante e al tempo stesso spinoso. «Ero convinto che fosse già in viaggio per la Francia. E invece vi ritrovo occupati a... discutere molto animatamente, come spesso succede fra voi due del resto» azzarda, senza potersi impedire una punta di sarcasmo, che comunque non sembra influire sull'umore del compagno.

«Ne convengo. Vi assicuro che anche per me è stata una sorpresa, e anche piuttosto destabilizzante, oserei dire».

«E posso chiedervi il motivo della sua presenza in camera vostra?» tenta, sentendosi piuttosto coraggioso.

Holmes incurva un sopracciglio, suo malgrado impressionato dall'audacia quasi sfrontata dell'amico dottore. «In effetti sì, ora che me lo fate notare. Potete chiedermelo in virtù del fatto che, in ogni caso e con molta probabilità, lo verreste comunque a sapere molto presto, ovverosia questa sera, quando il signor Lupin tornerà a farci visita».

«Oh?» si sorprende Watson, ma neppure molto, considerando l'umore stranamente conciliante del coinquilino.

Così l'investigatore, in breve, ricapitola i fatti salienti alla base della presenza nei loro appartamenti di Arsène Lupin, riuscendo come di certo si aspettava a stupire e meravigliare il suo buon amico dottore.

«Cyril, mon ami, seguitare a fissarmi con ansia e seguirmi come un cagnolino per tutta la casa non sarà di alcun aiuto a nessuno, te per primo. Ora, vorresti parlarmi di quello che ti turba tanto da starmi tra i piedi da questa mattina?» chiede Lupin, provando persino a usare un tono gentile e comprensivo che, visti gli accadimenti di quelle prime ore, è tutto fuorché nelle sue corde.

Cyril non è affatto ansioso. È fuori di sé dal terrore. Lo è, per la precisione, dalla notte appena trascorsa, quando il suo padrone è tornato a casa dalla sua spedizione alla villa dell'ex-segretario con una piccola parte del bottino e una strana, per non dire folle, luce nello sguardo, una di quelle che annunciano idee ai limiti del depravato e per lo più illecite. In seguito ha avuto modo di assistere al suo eloquio di fronte a sé stesso (e a Caitlin e Cyril stesso, che erano comunque spettatori non necessari agli scopi di Lupin, il quale avrebbe intrapreso la sua sceneggiata anche in solitudine), nel quale vagliava le possibilità concessegli per trovare una sistemazione ad alcuni oggetti a quanto pare ritrovati durante la spedizione. Venire a conoscenza del fatto che, fra le poche opzioni in vaglio, v'è anche quella di comparire fresco e sorridente negli uffici del British Museum non ha giovato affatto alla salute mentale del cameriere, tutt'altro.

«Sono molto in pensiero per la vostra incolumità, signore» si risolve a rispondere, dato che il padrone lo esige. Ma lo fa a bassa voce, sperando che oltre a loro due nessun altro possa udirli, e con _nessun altro_ intende la signorina Caitlin, naturalmente.

Lupin rallenta un attimo il suo incessante girovagare per la casa utile ai suoi ragionamenti e alla sua forma fisica, ma molto scomodo per qualunque discussione civile, e si volta a osservare il suo cameriere. «Ti potrebbe interessare sapere che non sei l'unico ad avere pensieri di tal genere».

«Caitlin non...» affanna, sbiancando per lo spavento di quell'ipotesi.

«No, lei non è al corrente del problema» lo interrompe, rassicurandolo involontariamente. «Questa mattina ho avuto un incontro, che in verità sarebbe più corretto definire scontro, con il signor Holmes. Sappi che le vostre idee sulla mia sanità mentale collimano in maniera alquanto inopportuna» strascica velenoso.

«Signore, vi giuro che non ho mai...» tenta invano di protestare Cyril.

«Risparmia i piagnistei per qualcuno di bocca più buona. Conosco piuttosto bene il tenore dei tuoi pensieri. A volte mi basta guardarti negli occhi. Ma non ha importanza. Con un po' di fortuna il mio problema verrà risolto questa sera» annuncia, appena un poco incupito.

Cyril boccheggia, impreparato. «Non vorrete davvero capitare in quel posto, come se niente fosse, con i vostri trofei antichi!» esclama, colto da un malore al solo pensiero.

Lupin storna lo sguardo, facendolo roteare esasperato. «Niente di tutto ciò. Sherlock Holmes mi ha forzosamente promesso di rifletterci sopra e di cercare un modo per risolvere questo piccolo intoppo».

«_Intoppo_» rantola, non capacitandosi della noncuranza con la quale viene sminuito il progetto scriteriato del padrone.

«Sei troppo apprensivo, mon ami. Respira e prova a calmarti. Devo ricordarti che, nel tempo, ho fatto di molto peggio che non entrare in un museo per consegnare reperti rari? Per esempio, ne ho svaligiati un paio».

Cyril deambula a fatica fino alla prima sedia disponibile e ci si lascia crollare sopra. «Preferirei che evitaste di rammentarmelo, in tutta sincerità».

«Mon Dieu, che brontolone stai diventando» protesta il padrone di casa, però sorride e finalmente si siede lì accanto, lasciando perdere per il momento il suo peregrinare per la casa come un'anima in pena. «Questa sera, dopo cena, farò un'altra visita al 221B di Baker Street. Se sarò abbastanza fortunato per quell'ora avrà già trovato una soluzione». Si volta, fissando Cyril con uno sguardo intenso che sfuma per diventare birbante. «Dimmi, mio Cyril, sono fortunato a parere tuo?».

Il cameriere lo osserva a sua volta. Sospira. «Molto, signore. E anche notevolmente incosciente. Non credo di aver mai incontrato nessuno con un carico così ingente ed equilibrato di fortuna e incoscienza come da quando vi conosco».

«Che sfacciato» sbotta, ridendo gioioso come un bambino.

Hanno da poco terminato la loro cena quando la signora Hudson, trafelata, bussa alla loro porta ed entra in salotto con gli occhi grandi e il fiato corto.

«Vi cercano, signor Holmes» annuncia.

«Avete, per puro caso, anche un soggetto da accompagnare a quel _vi_? Sarebbe simpatico e senz'altro utile avere un'idea di chi stiamo parlando»

La padrona di casa si impermalisce e raddrizza le spalle, assottigliando gli occhi. «Questo è il suo biglietto da visita» comunica stizzita, piazzandogli in mano il suddetto oggetto.

_Paul Sernine_ è la firma sopra riportata. Nonché Principe o sedicente tale. L'investigatore cruccia la fronte, pensieroso, poi sbuffa, quasi ridendo. «Sì, d'accordo, fatelo pure passare» acconsente.

Quando la signora Hudson si richiude la porta alle spalle, il dottor Watson si rivolge al coinquilino, incuriosito. «Conoscete questa persona?».

«Certo che la conosco, caro amico. E in effetti, a voler essere precisi, la conoscete anche voi» conferma, apparendo misterioso involontariamente.

«Io, dite? Mah, veramente non credo di averne mai sentito parlare» prova a protestare il dottore, manifestando le sue perplessità.

Bussano alla porta. Ne entrano due uomini, di cui uno (il più vistoso) abbigliato in maniera elegante e ricercata, come in effetti si conviene a un Principe degno di tale nome: una casacca grigio perla, decorata da ricami di seta e piccole pietre scintillanti, con il colletto alto e stretto, chiusa da piccoli alamari bianchi, forse d'avorio; le gambe sono ricoperte da pantaloni di velluto, grigi anch'essi, ma più scuri; poggiato sulle spalle un cappotto lungo lasciato aperto, bianco come gli alamari; alle mani guanti chiari di camoscio e sul capo un cappello rigido in feltro con una fascia nera in seta; stretto fra le dita regge uno spesso e pesante bastone del tutto nero a eccezione dell'impugnatura d'argento raffigurante una testa di lupo. D'aspetto appare come un uomo di circa trentacinque o quarant'anni, dai fluenti capelli castani ma già striati da riflessi argentei, un bel paio di baffi folti e accuratamente disegnati, oltre a basette appena accennate che lasciano spazio allo sguardo su di un volto roseo dai tratti pronunciati e decisi.

«Signori, buonasera» esordisce con un marcato accento russo quello che è chiaramente il proprietario del biglietto da visita.

«Buona sera a voi. Bel vestito» commenta Holmes con tono ironico.

«Lo credo bene. Sapeste quanto mi è costato» ribatte l'ospite utilizzando un tono burbero e profondo, quasi stizzito.

Nel frattempo sia l'investigatore che il dottore si sono alzati, quest'ultimo con l'intento di accogliere gli ospiti, mentre il primo a quanto pare incuriosito, più che altro. Si accosta al proprietario del bel vestito succitato e lo soqquadra con attenzione, annuendo, sembrando perfino ammirato.

«Immagino che nessuno vi abbia riconosciuto» indaga Holmes.

«Perdinci, ci mancherebbe altro. Trascorro ore a curare i dettagli perché poi il primo che passa possa additarmi e strillare ai quattro venti il mio nome? Vi sembra il caso?» protesta.

«Una buona obbiezione. Volete accomodarvi?» offre Holmes, indicando le poltrone libere.

Watson lo fissa quasi sconvolto da quello strano comportamento condiscendente, perfino lieto, e ha il dubbio di essersi perso qualche particolare del quale non è al corrente. «Holmes, ho paura di non aver ben compreso...» tenta, sentendosi un po' sciocco.

Holmes solleva lo sguardo su di lui, sorpreso, e poi sorride lasciandolo di stucco. «Vedete, a quanto pare avevate ragione ancora una volta. Neppure il mio buon dottore si capacita di chi mai possiate essere» commenta, rivolto ancora una volta all'ospite. Poi dando finalmente attenzione al dottore aggiunge «Paul Sernine? Non vi suona stranamente familiare? Si tratta di un anagramma. Se rimaneggiate la disposizione delle lettere ottenete...».

«Arsène Lupin» completa per lui l'ospite, sorridendo sotto i baffi posticci appiccicati con maestria sotto il suo naso arricciato dal divertimento.

«Signore benedetto!» esclama Watson, incredulo di essere stato gabbato ancora una volta dai giochetti istrionici del ladro francese. E pensare che l'attendevano entrambi, quella sera. Ciò nonostante, per quanto si sforzi, non riesce affatto a trovare l'ormai familiare aspetto di Lupin sotto l'attuale livrea. Scuote la testa, perplesso. «Non mi capacito di come riusciate a ottenere simili risultati» ammette sconfortato.

Il ladro scrolla le spalle, e quel gesto lo avvicina maggiormente alla sua normale essenza. «Ho studiato e lavorato diciotto mesi all'ospedale di Saint-Louis con il dottor Altier, esperto in dermatologia. E in seguito ho avuto modo di fare parecchia pratica sul campo» spiega, sogghignando.

Secondo Lupin questo con tutta probabilità dovrebbe poter far luce su ogni questione lasciata in sospeso sull'argomento. Inutile sottolineare che Watson è ben lontano dalla totale comprensione riguardo la dinamica di quel suo _entrare nel personaggio_ che è piuttosto un trasformarsi in qualcun altro di completamente differente, più o meno sotto ogni aspetto eccetto l'essenziale. Non che il suo coinquilino non ci si sia applicato a sua volta ma, deve ammettere, non con gli stessi risultati.

Cyril, rimasto defilato fino a quel momento, si schiarisce la voce con discrezione, attirando l'attenzione del suo padrone. «Oui, mon ami, je sais. Il mio buon Cyril è molto in ansia e vorrebbe (correggimi pure se sbaglio) che arrivassimo al punto entro breve. Dico bene?».

«Non avrei saputo esporlo in modo migliore, signore» strascica Cyril, sarcastico.

Lupin rotea gli occhi, lo afferra per un gomito e lo trascina più o meno contro la sua volontà su una delle poltrone rimaste vuote, invitandolo senza troppe cerimonie e sedersi e portare pazienza. Nel mentre lui stesso prende posto lì accanto e si dispone ad attendere di buon grado che i due padroni di casa, dopo aver fatto altrettanto, si incarichino di dare inizio al discorso.

«In verità, voglio credere che il vostro cameriere personale sarà soddisfatto dell'accomodamento cui abbiamo pensato io e il dottor Watson» esordisce Holmes, le gambe accavallate e le dita delle mani incrociate in grembo. Watson annuisce, convinto, e rimane tranquillo sapendo che il coinquilino presto esporrà la loro idea.

«Oh?» si interessa Lupin, sporgendosi un poco avanti, in ascolto. «Eh bien, sentiamolo, dunque» lo sprona con garbo.

«In breve, si è stabilito che, visti e considerati i precedenti favorevoli, possa essere il dottor Watson stesso il più idoneo a recarsi sul posto, ovvero al British Museum, portando con sé il materiale che intendete consegnare loro. A quanto pare è in grado di ottenere inviti da almeno un paio dei loro ricercatori: studiosi di medicina, per lo più, che si occupano di ricerche in ambito umanistico, sui ritrovamenti fossili. È corretto fin qui, amico mio?».

«Sì, le cose stanno esattamente così. Poiché è già capitato in passato che venissi consultato, non vedo ragione per cui dovrebbero nascere dubbi o sospetti nel caso di una mia richiesta per essere ricevuto dai colleghi che vi lavorano» illustra il dottore.

«È un ottimo punto di partenza. Ma una volta lì, come spieghereste la presenza dei due manufatti che ho trovato alla villa di sir Dominick?» obbietta a giusta causa Lupin.

«La soluzione è molto semplice, e si tratta nient'altro che di mescolare un pizzico di verità con un'abbondante dose di fantasia pura. Il dottor Watson racconterà loro che mi sono recentemente occupato di un caso un po' particolare, conclusosi di recente, durante il quale oltre che imbattermi in utili prove e soluzioni mi sono imbattuto anche in curiosi ritrovamenti dei quali non avrei saputo cosa fare, pertanto ho pregato il mio buon amico di chiedere consulto al loro personale qualificato per ottenere consiglio, dato che al momento sono di nuovo occupato a gestire un'altra emergenza e pertanto non mi è proprio possibile occuparmene personalmente».

Uno sbuffo di risata proviene da Lupin. «Non so bene se augurarmi che siano abbastanza tonti da bersi la vostra panzana oppure sufficientemente svegli da trovare il bandolo della matassa che rappresentano questi oggetti. Sarebbe troppo pretendere entrambe le possibilità?».

«Eccessivo, sì, non lo nego. Ma se saremo fortunati verranno in seguito consultati ricercatori più preparati, supponendo che i primi falliscano nell'impresa» obbietta Holmes.

«In questo caso avrò fede nella mia buona sorte e nel fato sul quale spesso ho una certa influenza» asserisce Lupin, apparendo ora serio in maniera del tutto inattesa e sconcertante. Si rivolge a Cyril, chiedendo che gli porga la bisaccia che ha condotto con sé fino a quel momento, e da questa estrae ancora una volta il cofanetto metallico e l'involto in velluto. «La piccola lamina già l'avete veduta questa mattina. Vi raccomando, entrambi a questo punto, di porre la massima attenzione nel maneggiare il suo contenitore e, possibilmente, di evitare di esporne il contenuto prima che esso arrivi nelle mani di gente affidabile». Detto ciò mette da parte il cofanetto e, con estrema delicatezza, svolge lo spesso tessuto che ricopre la reliquia che ha potuto osservare lui solo fino al quel momento, mettendone infine in luce un consunto manoscritto dall'aspetto incredibilmente fragile e vetusto.

Sia Holmes che Watson si sporgono di parecchio, quasi raggiungendo l'orlo estremo delle loro rispettive poltrone, troppo occupati e incuriositi da ciò che sta mostrando loro Lupin. «Di cosa si tratta?» soffia l'investigatore, intrigato suo malgrado.

«Vorrei saperlo» ammette Lupin, timoroso di sfiorare il manoscritto. «Per quel poco che riesco a dedurre, sembrerebbe una trascrizione piuttosto antica, in una lingua arcaica molto simile all'islandese. Ho ipotizzato possa trattarsi di norreno, ma non sono in grado di darvene certezza, come spero possiate immaginare» spiega con contrizione. «Vi sono alcuni grafemi che mi ricordano una traduzione del Konungsbók che lessi qualche anno fa durante una spedizione nel nord Europa. Per questo ho pensato potesse trattarsi di uno scritto a esso inerente. Spero che i vostri studiosi possano venirne a capo, in qualche maniera».

Holmes ha le sopracciglia inarcate, appare perplesso. «Perdonate, non ho idea di cosa sia il Konungsbók di cui parlate».

Lupin sfarfalla le ciglia, sorpreso, poi annuisce. «Vuol dire _Libro del Re_. È la maniera in cui gli islandesi si riferiscono al Codex Regius. Si tratta di un manoscritto islandese scoperto nel 1643 dal vescovo di Skálholt, Brynjólfur Sveinsson. È in poche parole una raccolta di quarantacinque fogli di pergamena contenente ventinove antichi poemi e composizioni norrene che trattano di mitologia nordica e canti eroici, risalenti al 1200 circa. Fu donato al re di Danimarca Frederick III. Si ritiene che, dopo il trentaduesimo foglio, vi sia una lacuna di sedici pagine».

«Capisco» mormora l'investigatore, con gli occhi ora pensierosi e fissi sul manoscritto, fino a che stringe le labbra in una linea sottile, apparendo preoccupato. «In effetti sembra piuttosto rilevante. Nessuna idea del motivo per cui sir Dominick teneva qualcosa di simile nascosto nel suo studio?».

«Ci ho riflettuto» ammette Lupin, scuotendo la testa. «Ma, a dir la verità, non ho avuto alcun tipo di illuminazione. Il fatto che fossero nascosti, loro due soli, in quel nascondiglio del quale presumo conoscesse unicamente lui l'esistenza mi ha dato non poco da pensare. Non è come nel caso delle lettere rubate, da cui poteva trarre benefici immediati. Né come per i quadri appesi alle pareti, dai quali poteva trarre diletto ammirandoli. Non riesco a immaginare quale fosse l'utilità di possedere questo manoscritto e la lamina d'oro, purtroppo. Forse un giorno...» soppesa, lasciando il pensiero a metà.

«Se ne parlassimo con Seldon e l'incaricassimo di interrogare sull'argomento direttamente sir Dominick?» propone Watson pieno di buona volontà.

«Impossibile!» esclamano, in sincronia quasi perfetta, sia Lupin che Holmes, voltandosi a fissarsi stupiti.

«Hum! D'accordo, come non detto» borbotta Watson, scrutando i due ancora intenti a studiarsi, indeciso se essere offeso oppure divertito da quel loro comportamento assurdo. «Era solo un'idea» completa così il proprio pensiero, nell'estremo tentativo di difendersi.

«Non delle migliori» commenta Holmes con poco tatto, facendo arricciare le labbra del dottore.

«La questione è molto semplice: nessuno sa che ho trovato il nascondiglio segreto di sir Dominick, neppure lui stesso. Se ne parlaste con il capo di Scotland Yard, non solo la vostra bella pensata per accedere al British Museum diverrebbe inutile, ma presto o tardi tutti verrebbero a conoscenza della provenienza di queste reliquie, con tutta probabilità prima che si trovi per loro una buona spiegazione. Il mio presentimento è che fossero celate per un motivo ben preciso, quindi far sapere a tutti che non lo sono più non sono certo possa giovare» spiega Lupin.

«Capisco, ma se invece renderne nota la presenza potesse servire a spiegarla o, eventualmente, attirare l'attenzione di qualcuno di qualificato, che possiede le conoscenze giuste?» obbietta Watson.

«O attirare l'attenzione delle persone sbagliate. È perfettamente possibile che sir Dominick cercasse di nasconderne l'esistenza e l'ubicazione per motivi più seri della semplice smania da collezionismo» riflette Holmes.

Lupin annuisce, dicendosi d'accordo con l'ipotesi dell'investigatore. Abbassa lo sguardo e si sofferma a studiare il manoscritto. «Mi sfugge qualcosa» mormora fra sé. «Che cos'è? Come la trovo? Che cosa mi nascondi?». Pensieroso, struscia le dita contro la fronte.

«Vi sentite bene?» domanda la voce di Holmes, il cui tono appare preoccupato.

«Credo... Non lo so. È possibile che l'uno sia collegato all'altro? Sembra una possibilità remota: provengono, con tutta evidenza, da due mondi e due periodi differenti. Eppure... erano insieme, là dove non c'era null'altro. Questo, in qualche modo, li accomuna, n'est-ce pas?».

Holmes ci riflette sopra e infine sembra concordare, almeno in parte, con l'idea del giovane uomo seduto lì di fronte. «Forse potrebbe essere di maggior utilità attendere ancora qualche tempo prima di portarli al museo, e invece tenerli per provare a scoprire a cosa portano».

Prima ancora che l'investigatore completi la sua proposta il ladro francese ha cominciato a scuotere la testa, con lentezza ma senza tentennamenti. «Lo vorrei, ma temo sarebbe un errore. Sono trascorse meno di ventiquattro ore da quando li ho trovati, e già avverto l'urgenza di rimetterli al sicuro. È un fatto che non mi spiego, ma so di non poterli tenere con me, per quanto l'idea possa allettarmi».

«Come volete» accetta Holmes, nonostante l'evidente incomprensione per quella spiegazione che in realtà non spiega proprio nulla. «Intendete riportarli alla vostra abitazione?».

Lupin sgrana gli occhi. «Assolutamente no. Tre viaggi in questa città sono più che sufficienti. Il quarto dev'essere quello conclusivo, che li porti al sicuro, possibilmente dietro qualche sistema di allarme» protesta. Poi, soffermandosi a osservare il salotto, sente sorgere con una certa inquietudine un dubbio dell'ultimo momento. «Perdonate se mi azzardo: voi possedete, in questa dimora, un luogo in cui nascondere e proteggere questi oggetti nel tempo che servirà per condurli al British Museum?».

Holmes assottiglia gli occhi. Non è affatto sicuro di cosa pensare riguardo alla domanda del francese. A scanso di equivoci, pensa corretto informarsi, prima di perdere la pazienza come di norma gli capita in presenza del ladro. «State per caso cercando di insultarmi?» domanda pacato.

Lupin sfarfalla le ciglia, preso in contropiede. «No» replica soltanto, utilizzando un tono neutro che al contempo appare ovvio.

«Ottima notizia. La risposta alla vostra domanda, perché lo sappiate e, sperabilmente, perché evitiate di ripropormela una seconda volta, è sì».

«Ottima notizia» strascica Lupin, facendogli il verso con palese piacere personale e scatenando un'occhiata esasperata e uno sbuffo d'insofferenza nell'investigatore. «Ora, mi rincresce, ma temo proprio di dovermi congedare. Si sta facendo tardi e ho ancora alcuni impegni che pretendono la mia presenza». Ciò detto si rialza, imitato con prontezza da Cyril, e con più calma dai due coinquilini. Lancia un ultimo sguardo carico di rincrescimento al cofanetto e al manoscritto, poi volta loro le spalle, in modo brusco e irrevocabile, quasi a volersene staccare in maniera definitiva.

Di lì a pochi istanti viene raggiunto dall'investigatore che, non senza una certa titubanza, gli posa una mano sulla spalla. «Non abbiate timore» soffia impacciato.

Un piccolo sorriso gentile spunta sulle labbra del ladro francese. «Mi fido di voi» replica in un mormorio appena. «Cyril, andiamo. Aurevoir Messieurs!» esclama allegro, lasciando a passi rapidi l'appartamento del 221B.


	29. Chapter 29

**Il manoscritto**

?

Cyril è impegnato in maniera abbastanza fittizia a lucidare una libreria in salotto, nel mentre si sofferma a osservare Caitlin, la quale è appollaiata su una delle ampie e morbide poltrone, con le ginocchia piantate sul cuscino inferiore e i gomiti sul poggiatesta, intenta a sua volta a osservare il padrone di casa che, al contrario del resto dei presenti, è del tutto assorbito dalla sua lettura o, per meglio dire, dalle sue letture, considerato che sul tavolino al suo fianco sono impilati libri su libri, alcuni aperti su pagine specifiche, altri rivoltati sottosopra, i pochi fortunati ancora chiusi ma già in attesa del peggio. Sono ormai trascorse le undici di sera ma, da quanto può dedurre Cyril, egli non appare intenzionato ad abbandonare il suo attuale compito entro breve tempo. Ha perfino dovuto costringerlo a cenare, meritandosi per di più uno sbuffo seccato e un'occhiata esasperata, e solo perché si è preoccupato del suo benessere com'è del resto suo compito. Stringe le labbra, contrariato, e sfrega lo straccio imbevuto di olio di lino con maggior vigore, come se far brillare a specchio quello stupido mobile possa essere la chiave per risolvere tutti i loro guai. Scuote la testa, scoraggiato, pensando che se anche arrivassero a una soluzione per il presente problema, nulla cambierebbe davvero; tempo una settimana al massimo e il suo padrone si caccerebbe in un altro mare di guai. A cosa vale darsi tanto pensiero, dopo tutto? Digrigna i denti, facendoli stridere in maniera dolorosa, poi getta in un angolo lo straccio e sparisce a passi pensanti e nervosi su per le scale che portano alle camere superiori.

L'improvviso trambusto distrae qualche momento Lupin, che solleva lo sguardo appena in tempo per identificare la confusa e sfuggente figura del suo cameriere personale che svanisce oltre l'angolo. Incurva un sopracciglio, perplesso, e si attarda a scrutare con un moto di dubbio Caitlin, ancora pazientemente intenta a fissarlo.

«È accaduto qualcosa?» si informa.

«Il solito» commenta la ragazza, scrollando le spalle. «Cyril è in collera perché non ci siamo impegnati a sufficienza durante la cena e ora voi siete tutto occupato e con il naso immerso in quelle pagine polverose e puzzolenti».

Lupin arriccia un angolo delle labbra in un sorrisetto storto. «Capisco. Gli passerà. Lo fa sempre». Sta per tornare alle sue letture quando un'idea imprevista lo coglie. «Credo dovresti andare a dormire, ma petite. Non serve che tu rimanga in piedi per nulla» soppesa, preso da uno slancio di doveri e sentimenti tutoriali.

«Fra poco. Ora vorrei farvi ancora un po' di compagnia» annuncia decisa. «Se non vi do noia» aggiunge, più incerta.

«Affatto. Ma non fare troppo tardi, s'il te plaît». Detto ciò, e ritenendo di aver assolto ai più pressanti doveri, torna finalmente _con il naso nei suoi libri_, come Caitlin poco prima ha verosimilmente definito i suoi studi.

Si desta con un brusco sussulto. Confuso, si guarda attorno, ma non nota nulla di strano, nulla di diverso dalla sua solita, rassicurante camera da letto ancora immersa nel buio della notte. Borbotta parole inintelligibili e senza un granché di costrutto, poi la sua testa torna ad affondare nel guanciale ancora impregnato del suo calore. Mugola, deliziato, e i suoi occhi si richiudono. Il suo cervello sta per tornare all'oblio del sonno quando qualcosa lo fa trasalire leggermente, lo stesso qualcosa che, poco prima, lo ha risvegliato, con buona probabilità. Svogliatamente riapre gli occhi e torna a fissare un punto imprecisato del soffitto buio. Ma non c'è nulla da guardare, come del resto non c'era poco prima.

«Che diamine è stato?» borbotta, questa volta in modo più chiaro ma per nulla più partecipativo.

Sbuffa, irritato per quella noia che gli impedisce di tornare al suo sonno che, per una volta, era anche piuttosto piacevole. Con un grugnito di protesta e movimenti impacciati si volta su un fianco. Ma nemmeno da quella prospettiva nota qualcosa che valga la pena di quella veglia indesiderata. Quindi, mandando al diavolo qualunque fosse il precedente disturbo, si decide a richiudere gli occhi per la seconda volta.

Trascorre qualche lungo, beato minuto di ovattato silenzio. Sulle sue labbra fa capolino una lieve smorfia di soddisfazione. Un leggero, discreto picchiettio, rompe il pacifico silenzio della camera da letto e gli fa spalancare gli occhi. Questa volta lo ha sentito. Non si può ingannare. Era sveglio, pressappoco. Con un brontolio e un'invettiva a non sa bene chi, si arrende, scosta le calde e invitanti coperte e si mette a sedere, aguzzando la vista e l'udito. Per qualche eterno, tedioso attimo, non accade assolutamente nulla. Poi, di nuovo quel discreto picchiettio, come di qualcosa di rigido che rintocca sul legno, ma attutito dalla distanza. Si volta di scatto, fissando con sospetto la finestra. È schermata da tendaggi pesanti in velluto e mussola, ma attraverso la trama arriva comunque un vago riverbero delle luci della strada e forse della luna. Stringe le labbra e assottiglia gli occhi, ora decisamente contrariato, ma un nuovo picchiettare lo fa sbuffare esasperato e lo convince a lasciar perdere ogni ulteriore ragionamento o indugio inutile. Così, oramai deciso e in qualche modo ineluttabile consapevole di ciò che lo attende, lascia il comodo rifugio del suo letto e si avvia alla finestra, scostando con un gesto blando e rassegnato le tende. Ad accoglierlo, oltre il vetro, la figura famigliare di Arsène Lupin, come del resto si aspettava, considerato che nessun altro può essere tanto scriteriato da scalare il cornicione del suo appartamento per arrivare fino alla sua finestra, portando con sé un sorriso sfacciato del tutto fuori luogo. Toglie il chiavistello e apre i battenti.

«Bonjour» lo accoglie la voce delicata del ladro francese.

«Non è più tardi delle cinque e mezza, signor Lupin» fa presente Holmes, fissandolo con desolazione e una punta di divertimento.

«Oui, je sais. Mi rincresce darvi disturbo tanto presto».

«Hum! Sicuro, come potrei dubitarne?» strascica sarcastico. Fa qualche breve passo indietro, in modo da lasciare lo spazio sufficiente al visitatore. «Entrate. Od oltre a voi farete prendere freddo anche a me».

«Merci» soffia, scavalcando con grazia il davanzale e atterrando senza un suono sul parquet.

Mentre richiude la finestra Holmes si sofferma a osservarlo e cruccia la fronte. «Avete un aspetto sciupato, quest'oggi» tenta, non sapendo come spiegarsi con esattezza quell'impressione. I suoi vestiti sono eleganti come sempre, e i suoi capelli in ordine per quanto lo permetta l'umidità esterna. Eppure alcuni altri dettagli lo inducono a pensare che non abbia visto l'ombra di un letto, durante la notte, ma piuttosto la luce di una lampada accesa. Ha gli occhi arrossati e le labbra secche, il viso è leggermente velato da un accenno di barba e al taschino della giacca manca il fazzoletto.

«Eh bien, diciamo che avevo altro per la testa e ho scordato di tenere il conto del tempo che scorreva» ammette Lupin, non senza un sottile strascico di imbarazzo per essere comparso in uno stato meno che perfetto di fronte allo scrutinio impietoso dell'investigatore.

Sospira, massaggiandosi il collo e soppesando la situazione. «Immagino che attendere un momento più propizio fosse al di fuori dei vostri programmi».

Il ladro impallidisce e si agita irrequieto sul posto. «Avevo necessità di alcune conferme e l'idea di rimandare mi era insopportabile. Vi domando perdono se ho invaso ancora una volta la vostra intimità senza il vostro permesso».

Per qualche momento ancora rimane a osservarlo, ma infine scuote la testa. «Sedete, coraggio. Posso portarvi qualcosa da bere? Magari qualcosa di caldo. Mi pare siate piuttosto intirizzito».

Annuisce, abbozzando un piccolo sorriso tremolante. «Sarebbe ben accetto, in effetti. Merci» ammette riconoscente, indietreggiando e accomodandosi sulla sedia accanto alla scrivania.

Sul tavolo da lavoro l'investigatore, con un fiammifero, accende un piccolo fornelletto a gas, posandovi sopra un contenitore di vetro panciuto in precedenza riempito d'acqua. Il ladro reclina il capo, incuriosito.

«Quello è un set da chimico?» considera, un poco stranito nell'osservare il pallone di vetro nel quale di norma non si scalda l'acqua per il tè.

Holmes solleva lo sguardo sul giovane uomo, mentre va in cerca di un paio di tazzine, trovandole nel ripiano superiore del proprio armadio. «Continuate a dimenticare che non è ancora nemmeno sorto il sole, a quanto sembra. Di certo la padrona di casa starà ancora dormento. Donna fortunata, la signora Hudson; a volte sarei tentato di fare a cambio».

Lupin, gli occhi sgranati, è indeciso se essere offeso, contrito oppure divertito. Siccome è abbastanza stanco decide che la cosa migliore da fare sia ridere, e quindi lo fa, osservando l'investigatore sospirare esasperato mentre posa sul tavolo le tazze e la scatola contenente le foglie di tè. In seguito lo sorprende di nuovo, infilandosi per la seconda volta nell'armadio e uscendone con una bottiglia di porto e un piccolo bicchiere, i quali vengono posati sulla scrivania proprio accanto a lui.

«Se non vi disturba io mi accontenterò di una tazza di tè bollente» si limita a commentare Holmes, spargendo una generosa cucchiaiata di foglie essiccate sul fondo della propria tazzina ma facendogli segno di servirsi pure del liquore, che con un po' di fortuna servirà a farlo smettere di rabbrividire. «Dunque» riprende la parola, dopo che Lupin ha inghiottito un piccolo sorso di porto, «a cosa devo la vostra gentile e inattesa visita, questa volta?». Nel tempo che serve all'ospite per radunare le idee, si rialza dal bordo del letto in cui ha preso posto e spegne il fuoco sotto all'ampolla, trasferendola con cautela fino alla scrivania e riempiendo le due tazzine d'acqua fumante.

«Potrei aver avuto un'idea sensata sul motivo per cui il manoscritto e la lamina erano in possesso dell'ex-segretario» annuncia Lupin.

Holmes posa la sua tazza e lo fissa con sorpresa. «Potreste? E in che modo sareste giunto a questa mezza consapevolezza?».

«Spulciando libri polverosi e facendo qualche calcolo e considerazione. Ma, come ho anticipato pocanzi, a questo punto necessito di qualche conferma, o di eventuali smentite, se è questo il caso».

«Vorreste quindi, se ho ben compreso, visionare i vostri due reperti» azzarda Holmes.

«Per essere sincero non lo vorrei affatto, ma temo non ci siano molte alternative, giunti a questo punto».

Lo fissa sospettoso per qualche momento, poi sospira. «Immagino non intendiate anticiparmi quel che cercate, dico bene?».

Lupin lo occhieggia incerto, facendo oscillare fra le dita il liquido scuro nel suo bicchiere. «Voi lo fareste, al posto mio?».

Holmes si prende qualche istante per riflettere e poi mettere in dubbio le sue stesse riflessioni. «No, non lo farei» ammette, meno turbato di quanto sarebbe ovvio aspettarsi.

«Bien. Ora, se non vi dispiace, vorreste recuperarmi quei due oggetti, così che possa mettermi al lavoro?». Incuriosito, suo malgrado, si sofferma a osservare il cruccio che crea solchi profondi lungo la fronte dell'investigatore e non gli occorrono che pochi momenti per comprendere la ragione del suo turbamento. Ridacchia piano, placandosi in fretta. «Avete timore che veda dove siete solito nascondere ciò che vi sta più a cuore, forse? Magari desiderate che torni sul vostro cornicione nell'attesa?» propone, beandosi nel prendersi gioco di lui.

L'investigatore lo fulmina con uno sguardo truce e sbuffa, seccato. «Potreste anche astenervi, di tanto in tanto, dal mettermi in ridicolo, sapete? E comunque no, non serve che torniate fuori dalla finestra. Prendereste freddo inutilmente. Probabilmente, se ne foste interessato, lo trovereste comunque senza la mia collaborazione e in non più di venti minuti il mio nascondiglio» suppone pensoso.

«Parbleu, in questo modo mi offendete, Monsieur. Dieci minuti, o meno» esclama, ghignando.

«Sbruffone» borbotta stizzito, scuotendo la testa e alzandosi dal materasso per recarsi a recuperare gli oggetti necessari alle esigenze del ladro francese.

«Oui, Monsieur Holmes. E in questo momento sono in ottima compagnia» soffia, occhieggiandolo con placido languore.

Holmes fa scorrere le dita su un angolo di parquet accanto all'armadio, alcuni tasselli si scostano con un leggero sciocco e liberano un'area non troppo vasta al di sotto del pavimento. Con cura ne estrae l'involto di velluto e il cofanetto metallico, portandoli fino alla scrivania e poggiandoli entrambi accanto alle mani accostate del giovane uomo. «A voi. Badate: se vi pesco con le mani o il naso sotto il mio pavimento, giuro che ve li taglio».

«Vi posso assicurare fin d'ora che ciò non accadrà» promette solenne. Abbassa gli occhi sull'involto, arriccia le labbra in una piccola smorfia pensierosa e, con cautela, scosta il tessuto, mettendo a nudo il manoscritto. Tuttavia, mentre sta per avvicinare le mani, ha un momento di titubanza e le sue dita fremono, rimanendo a distanza. Risolleva lo sguardo sull'investigatore e si mordicchia un labbro, turbato. «Per caso avreste un paio di guanti in stoffa?».

Holmes inarca un sopracciglio ma poco dopo annuisce e si allontana di nuovo, questa volta infilando la testa nella parte superiore dell'armadio e tornandone fuori con una scatola in cartone spesso. All'interno, sotto una velina ordinata, non trovano posto solo guanti ma anche fazzoletti e perfino una sciarpa. Torna infine da Lupin con quanto richiesto.

Quest'ultimo, raccogliendo l'offerta, resta per un attimo interdetto. «Questa è seta» commenta perplesso, rimbalzando lo sguardo dai guanti a Holmes e viceversa. «Curioso, non vi facevo tipo da guanti in seta, né da occasioni mondane che li richiedano».

«Non lo sono, infatti. Ma, come già ebbi occasione di farvi notare, vi sono obblighi cui non è possibile sottrarsi. Quelli ne sono un ricordo, nemmeno fra i più piacevoli».

Lupin, dopo averci riflettuto, si limita ad annuire e a indossare con attenzione i guanti. Poi, molto lentamente e senza quasi respirare, sfiora le prime pagine del manoscritto con le dita fasciate di seta e, ancor più piano, ne scosta una dall'altra, facendo scorrere velocemente lo sguardo sui caratteri ancora stranamente scuri sulla carta ingiallita. «Una matita e della carta, s'il vous plaît» soffia con urgenza e senza spostare lo sguardo dalle fragili pagine. Quando un blocco di carta gli viene posato in grembo lo raccoglie a tentoni e sempre senza guardare trascrive alcuni dei caratteri. Muove le labbra, in silenzio; arriccia il naso, le sue sopracciglia di inarcano e poi spianano, guidate dall'incertezza; mordicchia l'interno di una guancia, mentre il blocco degli appunti si riempie di una scrittura pressoché indecifrabile, per lo più a causa dei caratteri desueti.

«Non potreste...?» prova a chiedere Holmes in seguito a lunghi minuti trascorsi in un silenzio concentrato.

«È qualche cosa che ha a che fare con i regnanti danesi» borbotta Lupin, strizzando gli occhi e scuotendo la testa. «Il re cui fa riferimento il libro, vous savez. Lui era danese. Lo ha commissionato all'ecclesiastico. Ora abbiamo una Principessa, a giorni regina, ed è danese anch'ella. E c'è un uomo del parlamento… non, pas ça; un _ex_ uomo del parlamento, che prima sottrae un documento che appartiene a questa donna, un documento che in teoria si trovava al sicuro nelle mani della Principessa, e poi nasconde nella sua villa un manoscritto che parla di regnanti danesi. E una lamina d'oro. Quella è... ah, non so cosa pensare. A meno che non si tratti di qualche tipo di sigillo. Può darsi» considera Lupin tutto d'un fiato, senza mai staccare gli occhi dal manoscritto e la matita dal taccuino.

Nel frattempo Holmes è impallidito perché crede, o piuttosto, teme di aver iniziato a comprendere e quello che gli è balenato in testa non gli va per nulla a genio. «Voi parlate di un reato grave, signor Lupin. Di quelli punibili con la morte, e senza processo preliminare».

«Oui» soffia, distratto. «Non sono io in effetti che ne parlo, Monsieur, quanto piuttosto le circostanze» contesta, ma con il pensiero impegnato altrove.

Holmes vuota la tazza e si sofferma sul cofanetto che contiene la lamina d'oro. «E se invece si trattasse di una chiave di lettura?» propone.

Lupin solleva di scatto gli occhi su Holmes, crucciato. «Ma non parlano neppure la stessa lingua» lamenta, mordicchiandosi l'angolo di un labbro, confuso. «Una vacanza in Sud America, ecco quel che mi servirebbe ora. Un mese, magari anche due. Questo posto è una ghiacciaia. Finirò con l'ammalarmi. Sapete, sarebbe una grave perdita per il mondo».

Holmes lo fissa a occhi sgranati. «Siete proprio suonato» commenta, usando però un tono divertito. «Tuttavia, forse vi servirebbe davvero una pausa: non avete per nulla una bella cera quest'oggi».

Incrocia le braccia al petto e punta uno sguardo sospettoso sull'investigatore. «State cercando di liberarvi di me, per caso? E magari, mentre non ci sono mi sgraffignerete il manoscritto e ci pianterete sopra le vostre manacce. Ve lo potete scordare. Non intendo lasciarvi campo libero».

«Come siete diffidente, signor Lupin. A dar retta a voi sembra quasi che il furfante qui dentro sia io» insinua con un sogghigno divertito.

Un'occhiata eloquente scorre sull'investigatore. Lupin scuote la testa, mentre torna a trascrivere caratteri sul taccuino. «I vostri compatrioti sembrano convinti voi siate un gran modello di rettitudine. Personalmente credo che siano degli stolti che non sanno come e dove guardare. Sareste invece un'ottima risorsa per il mondo criminale, ma probabilmente finireste con il diventare un serio pericolo e qualcuno dovrebbe eliminarvi per evitare il peggio. In definitiva è una buona cosa che vi limitiate a mettere il naso negli affari della polizia». Per un lungo momento tace, continuando a spostare gli occhi sui caratteri bruniti del manoscritto con gesti fugaci e febbrili, ma nel momento in cui il silenzio nella stanza diviene troppo pesante e insistente li risolleva sull'investigatore, scorgendolo intento a scrutarlo in maniera più intensa e insistente del solito. Aggrotta la fronte, interdetto. «Forse ho parlato a sproposito? Qualche volta mi trovo in difficoltà per aver avuto la lingua troppo svelta. Vi siete offeso?».

Holmes trasale, sentendosi interpellato. «Io... No, non credo» dubita, incerto su ciò che avverte. «Il fatto è che potreste aver ragione, anzi, ne sono piuttosto sicuro». Sposta l'attenzione sul taccuino. «Spiegatemi quel che state cercando. Prometto solennemente di non toccare nulla, ma vorrei almeno aiutarvi».

«Ah, questa è una bella domanda. Cerco un legame. In primo luogo fra questi due oggetti, e di conseguenza tra di essi e sir Dominick».

«E da qui la lettera della Principessa».

«La lettera? No, è solo un pretesto (e forse una potenziale fonte di guadagno per l'ex-segretario). È proprio la Principessa il fulcro, lei non tanto come persona, ma per ciò che rappresenta».

«E cosa...? Il regno di Danimarca» comprende Holmes.

«Il regno di Danimarca, sì. Potrebbe essere una casualità. Ma voi credete sul serio nel caso, quando vi si presentano tracce che portano in un'unica direzione?».

«Quasi mai, per la verità» ammette Holmes.

«Bien, perché qui abbiamo un manoscritto che parla di gesta eroiche compiute da uomini. E questi uomini erano norreni. In particolare, in questo manoscritto compaiono nomi danesi, in più punti e con una certa insistenza. Di alcuni ho il ricordo di aver già letto in passato, altri mi sono del tutto nuovi. Se davvero la lamina d'oro è una chiave di lettura, bisognerebbe per prima cosa decifrare la chiave».

«Posso vederla?» si fa avanti Holmes, mantenendo un tono stranamente pacato e paziente.

Lupin rinserra le labbra, affatto attratto da tale possibilità. Si rende però conto che prima o poi sarà necessario ricorrere a quell'esame, e a quel punto temporeggiare diventa inutile, se non addirittura dannoso per il proseguimento delle loro ricerche. Sbuffa, seccato dalle sue stesse conclusioni. «Très bien, mais s'il vous plaît...».

«Sì, ricordo: solo occhi, niente mani. Parola d'onore» si burla di lui Holmes, aumentando il cipiglio del ladro francese.

«Sarà meglio per le vostre mani» borbotta Lupin, recuperando con prudenza il cofanetto e poggiandolo saldamente sulla scrivania, prima di sollevarne il coperchio ed esporne il contenuto.

Ancora una volta i due uomini rimangono quasi abbagliati dal piccolo oggetto di sottile metallo, e dedicano i seguenti istanti alla sua semplice contemplazione senza secondi fini.

«È davvero bello. Qualunque sia la sua funzione, c'è dietro del lavoro accurato» considera l'investigatore.

Lupin si limita ad annuire, ammirato. Poi recupera il taccuino e si dispone a ricalcare il più fedelmente possibile ciò che ha di fronte agli occhi, sotto l'attenta supervisione di Sherlock Holmes, appollaiato alle sue spalle come un avvoltoio.

«Siete piuttosto inquietante» commenta infatti Lupin a un certo punto del suo lavoro.

«Perché? Cosa ho fatto?» borbotta Holmes, agitandosi in piedi e spostando alternativamente il peso da una gamba all'altra.

«Mi state col fiato sul collo come un maledetto mastino. È molto irritante».

«Scusate. È l'unico punto di osservazione da cui posso vedere senza farvi ombra o coprirvi la visuale» obbietta l'investigatore, in parte stizzito, ma suo malgrado anche divertito.

«Meraviglioso. E allora rendetevi utile, da lassù, e ditemi se notate qualcosa di particolare. Se sto facendo un lavoro appropriato oppure sbaglio in qualcosa».

Holmes lo prende in parola e, per somma sfortuna e disperazione del ladro, si accosta maggiormente, fissando con cura e insopportabile intensità ora il disegno in corso d'opera, ora l'originale a poca distanza. «È un buon lavoro, molto rassomigliante al soggetto ritratto» conferma, senza però abbandonare il suo posto di guardia. «Scommetto che usate i vostri talenti di riproduzione in numerosi campi più proficui» azzarda, sogghignando di nuovo.

Lupin sbuffa. «Se anche fosse, non credo vorrei farne parola con voi» replica acido.

«Siete in collera?» si accerta, cauto.

«Sì. No. Ah, non ne ho idea! Temo di essere incompatibile con voi. Forse siamo entrambi troppo lunatici. Stare al passo con i miei cambi d'umore è un affare gravoso. Ma stare al passo con i miei e i vostri contemporaneamente va oltre le mie possibilità» ammette.

Holmes annuisce. «Vi capisco. Credo di aver avuto le vostre stesse impressioni in questi giorni» conferma.

«Ho finito» annuncia dopo qualche altro lungo minuto. «Guardatela bene un'ultima volta, perché fra poco richiuderò il coperchio e la rivedrete solo dietro una teca al museo» avverte, facendolo sembrare un ultimatum.

«Siete certo di non avere più bisogno degli originali? Dubito che vi permetterebbero di sfogliare il manoscritto, una volta sotto la loro custodia».

«Quel che riporta di utile l'ho trascritto nel vostro taccuino. Il resto sta a loro».

«Mi permetto di dissentire. Il resto, piuttosto, sta a noi. Dobbiamo ancora venire a capo della chiave, se tale è» contesta Holmes.

«State cercando di mettermi ansia, mi pare. Al momento sono troppo stanco per diventare ansioso, mi rincresce» borbotta Lupin, rimettendosi in piedi un poco traballante. «Sarà meglio che vada, ora, o finirò con l'addormentarmi lungo la strada».

L'investigatore si alza con un gesto brusco, seguendo il ladro francese che già si è diretto verso la finestra. «Potrebbe non essere una buona idea uscire ora. È passata l'alba e il traffico di fuori è già parecchio. Non sarebbe più saggio se rimaneste fino a un momento più tranquillo?» protesta impensierito.

Lupin, con uno piccolo sbuffo, poggia la fronte sullo stipite della finestra. «Fatemi capire: prima quasi non volevate farmi entrare, ora sembra che non vogliate farmi uscire. Qual è il problema, questa volta?».

Holmes si irrigidisce e piega le labbra in una smorfia scontenta. «Non c'è nessun problema» sbotta scontroso. «Andate, se vi preme tanto. In fondo non è ciò che fate sempre: andare e venire a vostro piacimento, senza interpellare nessuno? Sciocco ragazzino francese» sputa.

Arsène Lupin si volta e lo guarda confuso. Ha come il vago sentore che gli sia sfuggito qualche dettaglio. «Che cosa vi turba, Monsieur Holmes?».

«Proprio nulla» esclama, quasi ringhiando.

Lupin ride, una risata aspra. «Non avete alcun problema, n'est-ce pas? Non vi turba nulla. Fosse per voi dovrei credere che siate il ritratto vivente dell'equilibrio. Devo purtroppo disilludervi. Ma, ancora una volta, siete in buona compagnia» lo beffeggia, il tono un poco amaro. Poi sospira e, allontanandosi dalla finestra, torna verso il centro della camera e, poiché non ha voglia di intraprendere una discussione penosa (l'ennesima) su due piedi, si siete sul materasso e prende a strofinarsi le mani in modo nervoso. «Può darsi che vi abbia infastidito in qualche maniera, non lo escludo. È accaduto in passato, so bene che potrà succedere in futuro. Ma, davvero, al momento non sono in grado di mettere insieme gli indizi necessari per risolvere il problema attuale. Per questo motivo vorrei foste voi a chiarirmi la situazione. Ho fatto qualcosa che vi ha offeso? Vi ho in qualche modo insultato senza rendermene conto? Spiegatemi, vi prego».

Sherlock Holmes, invece di replicare, scuote la testa e distoglie lo sguardo, prendendo a percorrere il perimetro della camera a passi nervosi. E d'un tratto, mentre passa a fianco della sua scrivania, fa qualcosa di imprevisto, persino da lui stesso. Afferra con forza il piccolo bicchiere usato dal suo ospite per bere il liquore, oramai vuoto, e voltandosi repentinamente lo scaglia contro il ladro, mancando la sua testa di un soffio solo perché questi si è scansato pochi istanti prima di essere colpito, rovesciandosi sul letto.

«Siete impazzito?» affanna, piantando un gomito nel materasso e cercando invano di rialzarsi.

«Ancora no, ma ci sono vicino». A passi rapidi lo raggiunge e gli afferra le spalle, sollevandolo. «Voi state facendo un ottimo lavoro nel condurmici».

«Non sto facendo proprio nulla, invece» brontola, digrignando i denti perché le dita dell'investigatore lo stanno stritolando. «Lasciatemi».

«Perché? Così potrete sgusciare fuori dalla mia finestra? E poi? Vi ho quasi colpito, poco fa. Non capite?».

«No. Mi dispiace, non capisco. Che cosa state facendo?».

«Sto cercando di trattenervi. Perché non provate a liberarvi? Cosa vi impedisce di scrollarvi di dosso le mie mani?».

Lupin, come per riflesso, contempla le proprie di mani e cruccia la fronte. Sono sfocate. «Il manoscritto» biascica confuso, tentando di radunare le idee, che invece sembrano decise a sfuggirgli.

Anche Holmes aggrotta le sopracciglia, interdetto. Piano, allenta la presa e, costernato, osserva il giovane uomo afflosciarsi di fronte ai suoi occhi. «Lupin? Che avete?» sussurra, piegandosi su di lui e poggiando le dita sul suo collo. Forse non è un esperto, ma sa riconoscere un battito irregolare quando ne sente uno. Smarrito, si guarda un momento attorno nel tentativo di capire cosa stia accadendo, ma un attimo dopo torna a dare attenzione al ladro, il cui respiro è diventato più frettoloso e superficiale.

E allora si rimette in piedi e corre fuori dalla sua camera, precipitandosi su per le ripide scale che portano alla camera da letto del coinquilino. Entra rapido senza bussare, svegliando con il fracasso della porta che sbatte contro il muro opposto il povero dottore, il quale lo fissa allucinato e registra con un poco di ritardo la sua espressione sconvolta. «Che accade?» chiede preoccupato Watson.

«Venite giù da me. Portate la vostra borsa. C'è Lupin, credo sia svenuto, ma non ne sono certo. Fate in fretta» articola tutto d'un fiato, prima di ripercorrere la scalinata al contrario e raggiungere di nuovo il suo ospite.

Quattro ore dopo, in quella stessa camera, sono di nuovo radunati tutti e cinque i componenti di quella stravagante squadra. Dopo che il dottor Watson ha, con una certa fatica, riportato Lupin in condizioni stabili, Holmes ha convenuto con l'amico che fosse il caso di avvisare le persone al momento più vicine al ladro, ovvero il suo cameriere personale e la ragazzina scozzese. Ora entrambi sono immobili accanto al letto dell'investigatore su cui giace il ladro, intenti a fissarlo senza quasi batter ciglio, aspettando che riapra gli occhi, sempre che ciò possa avvenire.

Watson ha spiegato a Holmes che, in base ai sintomi riscontrati su Lupin, egli è stato avvelenato. Non ha la certezza del tipo specifico di veleno, ma ha fatto presente che è stato con buona probabilità assimilato in maniera indiretta e in quantità non immediatamente letali, fatto che ha permesso al dottore di arrestarne l'azione, ma al momento non di farla regredire, motivo per cui attualmente non è in grado di stabilire in quanto tempo Lupin sarà di nuovo sveglio.

Holmes, dopo aver dato al piccolo Dawson il compito di contattare la gente di Lupin, si è piazzato in un angolo della camera su di un grande e morbido cuscino e ha iniziato a vagliare gli indizi in suo possesso, senza più dar retta a chicchessia. I suoi indizi non sono molti per la verità, ma c'è qualcosa che continua a riproporsi, una breve frase, due parole che sono anche le ultime che ha udito pronunciate da Lupin: "Il manoscritto". Che possano avere a che fare con ciò che sta capitando in quel momento?

Il dottor Watson, nel frattempo, è stato raggiunto anche dalla signora Hudson che gli ha portato di che rifocillarsi e ne ha portato anche per il resto dei presenti. Poi lei stessa è rimasta con gli altri, accertandosi che nessuno ignorasse la sua tardiva colazione (a parte Lupin, si intende). È perfino riuscita nel glorioso compito di distrarre l'investigatore da quella sua specie di meditazione, piantandogli sotto il naso una tazza fumante di tè e un piattino di biscotti, con un'esortazione che era piuttosto un ordine: «Mangiate», guadagnandosi un'occhiata truce che non l'ha nemmeno scalfita.

Un'altra ora trascorre senza cambiamenti di rilievo. Il dottor Watson ha ammesso che l'unico modo certo per essere di aiuto al signor Lupin sarebbe quello di conoscere il genere di veleno utilizzato e di conseguenza procurarsi un antidoto. Poiché non è stato ancora possibile stabilire la provenienza di quell'intossicazione, di fatto non è ancora possibile giungere alla conclusione auspicata.

Tuttavia, dopo aver rifiutato caparbiamente di sgranocchiare l'ennesimo biscotto fornito dalla signora Hudson ed essere sprofondato in una sorta di dormiveglia molto poco riposante, Holmes riapre gli occhi e si precipita sul povero Watson, abbrancandogli un braccio e traendolo in piedi.

«Conosco la provenienza del veleno» annuncia soddisfatto.

«Bene» considera Watson con prudenza. «Vi ascolto».

«Il manoscritto» esulta Holmes.

«Scusate?» dubita Watson.

«Il dannato manoscritto, Watson. Quello che siete incaricato di portare al museo» si spazientisce Holmes.

«Ho presente. Ma non comprendo il nesso con il nostro attuale problema» fa notare Watson.

«Il veleno, si trova nel manoscritto. Credo che potrebbe essere disciolto nell'inchiostro, oppure ne sono impregnate le pagine. E lui aveva i guanti di seta. Non sono impermeabili, certo, ma isolano abbastanza da ridurre l'esposizione dell'epidermide con la sostanza velenosa contenuta nel manoscritto. Così, come penso abbiate intuito, l'intossicazione è stata solo parziale e ha preso molto più tempo del normale per manifestarsi. Capite, ora?».

«Signore Iddio» replica Watson con gli occhi sgranati, infine comprendendo.

Hanno lasciato Cyril, Caitlin e la signora Hudson a fare la guardia a Lupin, e si sono recati assieme nella sezione scientifica di Scotland Yard, irrompendo senza invito nel laboratorio di Stanley Barnell, chimico e neurologo al servizio della polizia scientifica. Con loro hanno portato anche il famoso manoscritto, impacchettato per bene nel drappo di velluto e anche, per prudenza, in una borsa di pelle. Poi hanno costretto i collaboratori di Barnell a sloggiare e, quasi minacciandolo, lo hanno obbligato a giurare di non spifferare ad anima viva l'esistenza di quell'ammasso di carte decrepite e potenzialmente mortali. E dopo averlo vessato e tediato a turno, non contenti, gli hanno intimato di esaminare la sostanza velenosa presente nel manoscritto e di trovare il modo di produrre un antidoto, per giunta in tempi brevi.

«Oh, è sempre un piacere incontrarvi!» sbotta Barnell, voltando loro le spalle e mettendosi al lavoro.


	30. Chapter 30

**Burrascosa convalescenza**

?

«Il manoscritto» sono le prime due parole che escono dalla bocca di Lupin, impastata e dal disgustoso sapore amarognolo ristagnante, non appena sveglio dopo la bellezza di due giorni dall'increscioso avvelenamento.

«Sì, lo sappiamo» conferma Holmes, posando con inusuale delicatezza una mano sulla sua spalla.

«Mi scoppia la testa» lamenta il ladro francese, strizzando più volte gli occhi.

«Quello è un effetto collaterale dell'antidoto. Ma è temporaneo; i suoi strascichi dovrebbero attenuarsi e scomparire nel giro di poche ore» assicura Watson, offrendo un sorriso un po' tremolante.

«Dame! Confortante» borbotta Lupin in un soffio sfiatato, distogliendo lo sguardo e scoprendo, malauguratamente, di essere sotto l'esame ossessivo di una quantità anormale di gente, tra cui Caitlin e Cyril. «La fortuna gira» commenta con amarezza, richiudendo gli occhi e decidendo di voler riposare anche un po'.

Il suo secondo risveglio è accompagnato da un'emicrania nuova di zecca e da un senso di nausea che gli fa storcere il naso. Con qualche tentennamento riapre gli occhi e, di nuovo, si riscopre scrutato con ansia da qualcuno, nel caso presente dalla sola Caitlin, raggomitolata su di una poltrona accanto al letto e a quanto pare decisa a non perderlo di vista un solo istante.

«Bonjour, ma petite» soffia a stento, tentando un sorriso senza ottenere alcun risultato di rilievo.

«B-bonjour. Come vi sentite?» domanda la sua voce tremolante in un pigolio mogio.

«Posso affermare senza tema d'essere smentito di aver visto giorni migliori. In definitiva: uno strazio» commenta asciutto.

«Un ottimo riassunto della situazione» replica la voce non troppo distante di Holmes.

Volta un poco la testa, provando a individuare il proprietario della voce, ma non vi riesce, e allora sbuffa, annoiato. «Non ho idea di dove vi siate nascosto, così come non ho idea di quale sia la situazione di cui parlate. E, sacrebleu!, non ho la più vaga idea di cosa io ci faccia nel vostro letto!» sbotta, sibilando subito dopo a causa dell'emicrania.

«Non vi agitate. Siete ancora in via di guarigione» supplica la vocetta di Caitlin.

Si sta accingendo a chiedere delucidazioni, o in alternativa mandare tutti al diavolo, quando un'illuminazione lo coglie. «Norreni malfidenti: mi hanno intossicato!» realizza, rammentandosi delle ultime peripezie.

«Proprio così» conferma Holmes. «Siete fortunato, però: avevate indosso i miei guanti. Con buona probabilità, senza, avreste riportato conseguenze ben peggiori».

«Siete sempre di un ottimismo così incantevole, Monsieur Holmes. Mi domando come si possa resistere al vostro innegabile charme» bercia sarcastico.

«Molto divertente» borbotta Holmes, sbuffando.

«Ecco qui, prendete» lo invita il dottor Watson, porgendogli un bicchiere con dell'acqua nella quale ha in precedenza disciolto qualche genere di sostanza.

Lupin arriccia il naso, dubbioso. «Prendere _cosa_? Che c'è lì dentro?».

Watson sorride, divertito dalla diffidenza del giovane uomo. «Un composto che servirà a far scendere la vostra temperatura corporea. Acido salicilico, per l'esattezza, estratto...».

«Dalla corteccia del salice» completa per lui Lupin.

Il dottore ammicca, sorpreso. «Esatto, è proprio così. E voi come lo sapete?» indaga, più incuriosito che sospettoso.

«Durante il periodo di praticantato in ospedale. Non è che abbia passato il mio tempo a rincorrere le sottane delle infermiere... O meglio, anche quello, ma certo non sempre» spiega, abbozzando un lieve sorriso.

Watson ride e scuote la testa. «Buon per voi. Io al contrario sono finito in mezzo a una guerra».

«Ero troppo giovane, allora. E comunque chi mai vorrebbe spedirmi nel mezzo di qualche stupido combattimento, potendomi invece avere intorno?» esclama sogghignando. Uno sbuffo esasperato proviene da poco distante. «Non fingete di essere scandalizzato, Monsieur Holmes. Ho sempre avuto una certa predisposizione per la bella vita ma, come sono sicuro ben sappiate, i talenti bisogna coltivarseli con amore e dedizione».

«Ma certo. E voi ce li mettete entrambi senza lesinare».

«Hein! Ovvio che sì!» conferma, gonfiando un poco il petto con compiaciuto orgoglio, salvo poi doversi piegare in due e tossire anche l'anima.

«Ve lo dissi già in precedenza, ricordate? Dovreste cercare di preservare con maggior attenzione la vostra salute» lo bacchetta Watson.

«Giusto, come dimenticarselo» replica Lupin, ansante e giusto un pizzico scontroso. «Alors, date qui» chiede, allungando una mano per prendere il bicchiere quasi dimenticato nel recente trambusto.

«Per l'amor del cielo, che cosa state facendo?» sbotta Holmes, dopo essere rientrato in camera propria e avervi trovato Arsène Lupin in bilico precario sull'orlo del materasso, tutto intento a giudicare le distanze tra sé e il pavimento.

«Sto cercando di rimettermi in piedi. Non è forse evidente?» replica il ladro francese, senza degnare d'un solo sguardo l'investigatore, ma fin troppo impegnato nel mantenere l'equilibrio.

«Ma naturale che lo è. Da qui infatti sembra proprio che intendiate saggiare la robustezza del mio parquet» sibila, marciando irritato incontro al giovane uomo e obbligandolo a tornare verso il centro del letto. «Si può sapere che vi è saltato in mente?» ringhia innervosito. In luogo dell'attesa risposta impertinente riceve in cambio uno sguardo mesto e ostinato silenzio. Fatto che lo invita ad approfondire la faccenda. «Gentilmente, vorreste chiarirmi la vostra posizione?» insiste, incaponendosi nel voler incrociare gli occhi sfuggenti dell'altro.

«Accampato nel vostro letto, attualmente. Che io sappia, è esattamente questa la mia posizione» espone atono.

Assottiglia gli occhi, ma è indeciso; non si sente affatto sicuro che, in quel momento, l'intenzione di Lupin sia di prenderlo per i fondelli; per la verità non ne ha l'aspetto. Forse dovrebbe mandare a chiamare Watson. Forse si tratta di una questione medica, o comunque più idonea a essere esaminata da quel punto di vista. Eppure l'atteggiamento preso da quel francese da strapazzo lo impensierisce e incita a vederci chiaro.

«Non ho idea di cosa intendiate dire. Temo dovrete essere più specifico perché possa esservi di aiuto».

«Non ho mai asserito di volerlo» replica Lupin, causando altra irritazione a Holmes.

«Mi state dando sui nervi» lo avverte infatti di buon grado.

«Me lo posso immaginare senza problemi» commenta, senza tuttavia sembrare intenzionato a chiarire i dubbi dell'investigatore.

«Per Dio, si può sapere che diamine volete ottenere in questo modo?» si altera infine Holmes.

Questa volta Lupin solleva gli occhi di sua spontanea volontà, intrecciandoli con quelli dell'uomo. «Per la verità, dato che non sono riuscito a raggiungere da me l'uscita, speravo di convincervi con le cattive a buttarmi fuori».

Holmes sgrana gli occhi, boccheggia, impreca, si scompiglia i capelli e sbotta «Siete un idiota!», ricavandone solo una poco partecipativa scrollata di spalle. «E io con voi» soffia, lasciandosi cadere pesantemente sul bordo opposto del materasso.

«Non direi. Magari solo un pochino legnoso quando si tratta di analizzare il lato emozionale di una situazione» offre, stiracchiando un penoso sorriso.

«Legnoso?» sbuffa Holmes, guardandolo in cagnesco.

«Sono stato generoso» sogghigna debolmente Lupin.

Rotea gli occhi, esasperato, ma infine espira a fondo e si sposta sulla poltrona che da qualche giorno dimora nella sua camera da letto. «Rimettetevi comodo, per cortesia. Poiché non ho nessuna intenzione di permettervi di uscire da qui prima che ne siate in grado con le vostre gambe, dovrò per forza di cose fornirvi una buona alternativa. Parliamo degli ultimi cinque giorni» annuncia con decisione.

«Hélas! Non conosco molto di quel che è accaduto negli ultimi giorni, vous savez. L'unico fatto certo è che sono stato imbecille a sufficienza da avvelenarmi con un manoscritto vecchio di qualche centinaio d'anni e ho buttato al vento una quantità considerevole di tempo» riassume in modo impietoso.

«Hum! Avete senz'altro il dono della sintesi, non lo nego. Tuttavia va anche aggiunto che non è del tutto esatto ciò che avete detto. Voi non vi siete avvelenato, signor Lupin; siete piuttosto stato intossicato da del veleno, e ciò è accaduto indipendentemente dalla vostra volontà» puntualizza.

«Non cambia di una virgola la conclusione» insiste con leggero fastidio.

«La conclusione forse no, ma non potete negare che vi si giunga in un modo differente. Da come lo impostate voi si direbbe che ve ne addossiate la responsabilità. Posso assicurarvi che non è per nulla così. Al vostro posto, sarebbe accaduto anche agli esperti del British Museum e, siatene certo, perfino al signor Barnell, che si trova a capo della sezione scientifica di Scotland Yard, il quale di certo è lieto di essere stato preventivamente messo in guardia sui rischi di maneggiare quel manoscritto» spiega Holmes con una pazienza abbastanza inedita e inquietante.

Per tutta risposta Lupin arriccia il naso. «Buon per il vostro signor Barnell, ma è comunque possibile che, applicando un certo grado di discernimento, avrei potuto benissimo evitare le conseguenze aggirandone la causa stessa» si intestardisce.

Con suo sommo sgomento, Holmes scoppia a ridere, placandosi però molto in fretta dopo aver sbirciato l'espressione piccata e risentita del ladro francese. «Scusate, non intendevo burlarmi di voi. Il problema è che non siete per nulla obiettivo. Nessuno sarebbe arrivato all'affatto ovvia conclusione che quel vecchio ammasso di carta ingiallita fosse potenzialmente mortale, non senza averne alcun indizio per lo meno; né voi, né il caro signor Barnell, né tanto meno io stesso. È quindi perfettamente inutile che vi ci spacchiate sopra la testa. È semplicemente accaduto e possiamo solo ringraziare la vostra buona sorte che siate ancora tra noi per parlarne».

Arsène Lupin, l'espressione crucciata e un po' offesa, è occupato nel tentativo di venire a patti con le proprie responsabilità, quando in un lampo un'idea lo scuote. Sgrana gli occhi e inspira bruscamente. «Crebleu, quel imbécile je suis!» sbotta con sbigottimento, picchiandosi un palmo sulla fronte. «Il taccuino, ce l'avete ancora voi?».

«Sì, ma...» tentenna Holmes, senza poter seguire i suoi contorti cambi di direzione.

«Nom d'un chien, prendetelo invece di fissarmi con quell'occhio da triglia».

L'investigatore assottiglia le labbra, intenzionato a insultarlo a sua volta. Ma infine decide di essere più interessato a scoprire che altro è passato per la testa bruciata del francese piuttosto che a ricoprirlo di male parole. Così, scrollando le spalle, si avvia per recuperare ciò che gli è stato chiesto con ben poco garbo.

«Tutto vostro» strascica dopo averglielo quasi gettato in grembo.

Disinteressato alle recriminazioni dell'investigatore, il ladro francese si mette di buona lena a sfogliare le pagine che ha trascritto solo pochi giorni prima, cercando, spulciando con gli occhi febbrili, fino a giungere ad alcuni caratteri che attirano la sua attenzione. «Ah, le voilà!» esulta, apparendo soddisfatto e pieno di una strana energia. «Il nome completo del cancelliere che vi ha ricevuto, ve lo rammentate n'est-ce pas?».

«Naturalmente» replica Holmes, la fronte aggrottata a causa dello sconcerto per quella curiosa domanda. «Mi era parso in effetti di avervene accennato: Edmond Holstein, in base a quanto mi ha riferito la principessa Alexandra».

Con sua sorpresa, Lupin sogghigna e annuisce, per farsi subito dopo mortalmente serio. «Lo stesso nome. E nessuno si è mai posto domande. C'è della gente ben poco accorta alla corte danese, a quanto sembra».

«Di cosa parlate?» chiede Holmes, spazientito dal non aver ancora compreso dove porta il filo dei pensieri del ladro francese.

«Parlo del cancelliere. Quell'uomo occupa un posto piuttosto singolare, ma sospetto che intenda puntare ad altro; probabilmente non la corona, ma la reggenza di sicuro. Scommettete che, da qualche parte, c'è un figlio o un nipote che attende ignaro una svolta del suo destino?». I suoi denti scintillano alla luce della lampada mentre si esibisce in un largo sorriso sfrontato e posa il taccuino sulla coperta, aperto sulle pagine nelle quali ha annotato alcune parole, fra le quali ne indica una in particolare. «Lo stesso nome, in norreno. Nel caso ve lo steste chiedendo: non ho trascritto in modo errato; così era riportato sul manoscritto».

Holmes boccheggia, fissandolo stravolto. «Avevate accennato al fatto che si parlasse di regnanti ed eroi, in quel libro» lamenta, già prevedendo il seguito.

«Esatto. E, indovinate: questo nome, che coincide con quello del cancelliere, apparteneva a una personalità della dinastia regnante di Danimarca di quel tempo. Voi che cosa ne deducete?».

«Un possibile pretendente al trono» soffia l'investigatore, sentendosi lo stomaco attorcigliato.

«Proprio così. E notate il caso: se ne sta appiccicato alla principessa Alexandra e si interessa in modo quasi ossessivo ai suoi affari, lettere compromettenti comprese. A vostro parere, che cosa avrebbe in mente? Per conto mio, qualche buona idea l'avrei».

«Si potrebbe credere ch'egli sia implicato nelle macchinazioni di sir Dominick» affanna Holmes.

«Bah! Quel che crediamo noi ha ben poca importanza. Chi siamo mai, dopo tutto? Però sarebbe interessante sapere che cosa ne penserebbe la vostra futura regina di questa scoperta, n'est-ce pas? E può darsi che al di lei padre interesserebbe sapere che qualcun altro sta facendo un pensiero sul trono che occupa».

«Lo farebbe impiccare» prevede Holmes.

«Probabile. Tuttavia parliamo di Cristiano IX di Danimarca. Forse, giocandosela con un po' di abilità e astuzia, potrebbe levarsi dalla testa una poltrona già occupata e accontentarsi di un compromesso».

«Uno dei tanti regni con i quali si è unito legando la sua progenie con quella degli altri regnanti» concorda l'investigatore.

Lupin annuisce e, piano, richiude il taccuino. «Sempre che ne valga la pena, si capisce. Un soggetto del genere del cancelliere in pochi lo vorrebbero legato a un qualsiasi regno. Poiché, però, non sarà di certo lui a salire al trono ma uno dei suoi discendenti diretti, qualcuno dovrà occuparsi di costui e scoprire se è affidabile e...».

«Manovrabile» completa per lui Holmes.

«Giusto. In quanto al cancelliere stesso, sospetto che non vivrà comunque abbastanza a lungo da scoprire se i suoi intrighi hanno portato qualche beneficio».

Holmes scuote la testa. «Lo giustizieranno seduta stante. C'è solo da scoprire se se ne incaricheranno i danesi o lasceranno l'onore a noi».

«Quale onore?» mormora Lupin, arricciando il naso e scuotendo la testa.

Holmes non era per nulla propenso all'idea, anzi, per dirla in termini spicci, era brutalmente contrario. Per sua sfortuna non è mai davvero riuscito a far deviare il demonio francese dalle sue idee, una volta che la decisione è stata presa, e quel caso non si discosta di una virgola dai precedenti. Poiché, a sentire Lupin, non c'era un solo minuto da perdere, è stato costretto a uscire di casa per procurarsi una nuova udienza, questa volta direttamente con la principessa Alexandra. A nulla sono valse le sue proteste, per quanto sensate fossero. Vero è che, senza una buona motivazione, è poco probabile che la loro richiesta di udienza verrà accettata; altrettanto vero è che, se anche avessero l'inattesa fortuna di ottenere il permesso, il giovane uomo difficilmente sarebbe nelle condizioni di presentarvisi di persona, poiché non si è ancora ristabilito a sufficienza; vero è inoltre che il manoscritto, per volontà del ladro stesso, si trova ora al museo, e per questo motivo sono impossibilitati a presentarlo come prova a testimonianza delle loro asserzioni. Tutto questo però non sembra toccare minimamente Lupin, né la sua idea fissa di portare la questione direttamente all'attenzione dell'interessata.

«È un'assurdità» rimarca per l'ennesima volta Holmes.

«Lo sarebbe senz'altro se fossero illazioni campate in aria. Poiché così non è, ne deriva che non può trattarsi affatto di un'assurdità» replica Lupin, la cui testardaggine è persino superiore a quella dell'investigatore.

Holmes sospira. Ci ha provato, lui, ben più d'una volta e in più di un modo. Ha tentato con la logica, con le minacce, con le lusinghe, ha perfino cercato di prenderlo per sfinimento. Nulla di tutto ciò ha però funzionato, e Lupin è ancora fisso sull'idea iniziale. Quello sciocco francese gli ha addirittura suggerito di restarsene a casa, se proprio non se la sente di correre rischi. _Restarsene a casa_! _Lui_? Quando è Lupin quello con ottime ragioni per rimanersene tranquillo e fuori dai guai. C'è mancato appena un soffio che gli si avventasse contro per strangolarlo, altro che rimanere in casa.

E ora sono entrambi barricati nel proprio cupo mutismo e nei propri pensieri ronzanti, decisi a non incrociare per nessun motivo i loro sguardi, con la probabile conseguenza di tornare ad accapigliarsi come due lattanti. Watson si è momentaneamente trasferito nel suo studio medico poiché Holmes occupa attualmente la sua camera sopra quella che usa di norma e che invece ospita ancora Lupin. A dire il vero Watson, nonostante si senta un poco in colpa, è anche piuttosto sollevato dal non dover dividere l'appartamento del 221B con il suo amico in quei giorni, perché è insopportabile, e con lui lo è anche il ladro francese. Di fatti, a sostegno della sua tesi c'è la prova che perfino Cyril e Caitlin si guardano bene dal farsi vedere troppo spesso in Baker Street, con la pietosa scusa di non voler attirare l'attenzione degli spioni del quartiere. Così in casa sono rimasti solo la signora Hudson, l'investigatore e il ladro. Inutile sottolineare che la padrona di casa non è per nulla felice di quel cambiamento; è già piuttosto pesante dover gestire due scapoli notoriamente portatori di guai, ma ora ci si aggiunge anche un francese che i guai non si limita a portarli, li attira a sé come una di quelle calamite potenti. La signora Hudson sta prendendo in seria considerazione l'idea di un viaggio di piacere fuori città; magari una visita ai parenti che vivono in Galles, perché no?


	31. Chapter 31

**Al cospetto di Sua Maestà**

?

«Non c'era un altro modo?» borbotta Holmes e, a giudicare dall'espressione esasperata di Lupin, non è la prima volta che pone quella domanda.

«Ce n'erano a decine di altri modi. Ma questo qui è più divertente. Insomma, è qualcosa che va fatto e io voglio farlo in maniera piacevole. Qual è il vostro problema?».

Holmes storce il naso, disgustato. «_Voi_ siete il mio problema. Come sempre».

«E voi siete sempre tanto amabile da farmi pesare ogni singola sciocchezza» borbotta Lupin.

«Forse questo accade perché ogni vostra singola azione è invariabilmente una sciocchezza» replica a tono Holmes.

Lupin si imbroncia, indispettito. «Insopportabile!» gli strilla contro, voltandogli la schiena e uscendo a passo di carica dalla camera.

L'investigatore leva gli occhi al cielo e lo segue a ruota, borbottando tra sé improperi tutti dedicati al demonio francese. Giunto in mezzo al salone, tuttavia, si arresta bruscamente e fissa stranito Lupin, ancora con il muso lungo, ma intento a fissarlo a sua volta e con insistenza.

«Diable!» esclama questi. «Non possiamo bisticciare ora. Dobbiamo incontrare la vostra futura regina, non sta bene presentarsi al suo cospetto con la faccia da funerale».

Holmes sospira, stremato. «Siete decisamente di difficile gestione. Se finirò internato in manicomio il conto lo pagherete voi».

Lupin lo gratifica con un ampio sorriso soddisfatto. «Potete contarci» scherza, facendoglisi incontro.

«Che fate?» si allarma Holmes, vedendolo allungare le mani.

«Sistemo il vostro abito. Il colletto s'è tutto sgualcito. Bisogna far bella figura, vous savez? È una donna importante quella che incontreremo a breve» spiega, lisciando con cura il bavero della giacca. Arraffa un piccolo ramoscello di fresia bianca da un vaso che è stato di certo portato dalla signora Hudson per ingentilire l'appartamento e lo fissa all'occhiello del vestito dell'investigatore, allontanandosi un poco per ammirare il risultato dei suoi sforzi. Annuisce, evidentemente soddisfatto, e torna a sorridere.

Per qualche bizzarro miracolo sono riusciti a ottenere il benestare per un incontro con la principessa Alexandra. Certo, ci sono voluti tre giorni, ma questo ha in qualche modo giocato in favore del ladro francese che, in quel tempo, ha potuto ristabilirsi più o meno completamente. Così ora si stanno predisponendo a recarsi all'appuntamento. Ciò che turba, e non poco, l'investigatore è che Lupin, con la scusa balzana di non doversi far riconoscere, ha arbitrariamente deciso di abbigliarsi in modo molto poco usuale: al momento, a un occhio poco accurato, potrebbe tranquillamente passare per una seconda signora Hudson, e quel che è peggio è che la padrona di casa stessa, dopo aver osservato con meticolosa cura la nuova mise del ladro, ha dato il suo beneplacito, contribuendo a esaltare Lupin (come se se ne sentisse il bisogno).

«Sarebbe stato più che sufficiente il vostro collaudato principe Sernine» contesta Holmes.

«Niente affatto. Voi siete una faccia conosciuta a palazzo. Ma un altro uomo, mai visto prima, sarebbe parso sospetto. Invece una signora di una certa età non metterebbe nessuno in allarme, soprattutto il vostro cancelliere diffidente» sottolinea Lupin.

Malgrado il fastidio di vederlo di nuovo sfoggiare abiti femminili, Holmes non può esimersi dal dare ragione a quella linea di pensiero. Ovviamente solo all'interno della propria testa, ché se Lupin si aspetta che lo faccia apertamente invecchierà molto prima. E nel mentre lo studia con scrupolo, cercando di immaginare come un ragazzo così alto, esile eppure atletico possa invece apparire come una donna cui un perfetto estraneo attribuirebbe circa cinquant'anni, leggermente appesantita dal tempo e dalle preoccupazioni e, soprattutto, di almeno una spanna più bassa rispetto a colui che la interpreta. Mistero!

«Se avete finito di fissarmi nella speranza di prendermi in fallo, potremmo anche avviarci. Non vorrei dovessimo presentarci in ritardo. Sapete, ci tengo a fare buona impressione» annuncia Lupin con un sogghigno malandrino.

«E come contereste di farla, questa buona impressione, considerando che nelle vostre attuali vesti non potete certo recitare la parte del galantuomo?» ribatte con sarcasmo.

Lupin sgrana gli occhi e si porta le mani al petto con una certa dose di teatralità che, suo malgrado, impressiona Holmes. «Ah, ça! Monsieur Holmes, che persona maligna siete certe volte. Non potrei mai utilizzare mezzucci così ignobili. Mi accontenterò di sfoggiare la mia innata simpatia».

«Hum! Ovvio, come non pensarci» bercia, prima di fare segno che possono finalmente avviarsi.

Quando la carrozza che trasporta i due uomini, dei quali uno affatto riconoscibile come tale, si ferma di fronte alla sontuosa entrata del palazzo e il cocchiere discende da cassetta e si affretta ad aprire lo sportello per i suoi passeggeri, Holmes l'abbandona per primo e, con un'espressione a mezza via tra lo stitico e il rassegnato, porge una mano all'altro che, con un raggiro dei suoi, lo ha praticamente obbligato a fargli da accompagnatore ufficiale.

«Oh, che caro siete» cinguetta Arsène Lupin, poggiando con insospettabile grazia una mano guantata in capretto chiaro in quella ancora protesa dell'investigatore e scendendo a piccoli passi incerti e traballanti il predellino della carrozza.

Holmes si trattiene con ammirabile sforzo dal grugnire la sua contrarietà e soprattutto dal piantargli una pallottola in mezzo agli occhi e, con nobile stoicismo, accetta di buon grado di scortare la sua dama fasulla sottobraccio fino all'entrata presidiata da guardie armate in alta uniforme.

«Vi prego di trattenere il vostro entusiasmo, per lo meno fino a che non saremo fuori vista» mormora Holmes all'indirizzo dell'altro.

«Ogni vostro desiderio è un ordine» replica soave, con un mezzo sorrisetto che gli incurva un angolo delle labbra.

Holmes rabbrividisce e prega chiunque in ascolto che quella giornata non finisca nel modo peggiore, e soprattutto che il demonio al suo fianco non abbia progetti particolari di cui, casualmente, si è scordato di fare parola con lui. Chissà perché, su quest'ultima possibilità ripone ben poche speranze. D'altra parte si stanno addentrando nel palazzo reale, e si trova in compagnia di Arsène Lupin; cosa mai potrebbe andare storto, dopo tutto? Sospira mentalmente, pensando farebbe prima a chiedersi cosa potrebbe _non_ andare storto.

«Siete troppo nervoso. Rilassatevi, e pensate a godervi l'avventura» suggerisce Lupin.

Frase meno rassicurante non avrebbe potuto uscire dalle sue labbra. Infatti per tutta risposta Sherlock Holmes si fa rigido come marmo e manca per un soffio di stramazzare al suolo dopo aver trattenuto il fiato per troppo tempo.

«Vi state molto divertendo?» sibila, cercando di non voltarsi a fissarlo con l'occhiata di fuoco che sente in procinto di scaturire.

«Non potete avere davvero un'idea di quanto» conferma Lupin, il cui sorriso si è fatto di attimo in attimo più raggiante e deliziato.

Le guardie sul cancello li hanno fatti passare, non senza un'occhiata perplessa, e lo stesso quelle appostate di fronte all'immenso portone. Ora vengono scortati lungo un corridoio che sembra infinito da due uomini che, nonostante siano anch'essi guardie armate, hanno l'apparenza di maggiordomi.

«Questo posto è un vero splendore» trilla allegramente Lupin con un tono scanzonato e ammirato insieme. «Dovremmo farci invitare più spesso».

Holmes storce le labbra in una smorfia sarcastica. «Non contateci troppo» commenta in un sussurro appena ma che giunge a destinazione con il giusto tono esasperato. «Avrete certo notato che non c'è un uomo del personale che non sia armato».

«Oh, sì; difficile non lasciar scivolare lo sguardo sulla loro notevole attrezzattura» scherza, facendo sobbalzare di attonita incredulità l'investigatore. Ridacchia, e gli offre alcune comprensive pacche della mano sul braccio. «Allons! Du courage, mon ami. Era solo una battuta per rilassarsi, non prendetela troppo a male».

Poi, senza alcun preavviso, anche il ladro francese sembra perdere gran parte della propria allegria e si irrigidisce, allarmando inconsapevolmente l'investigatore. Un poco più avanti, sullo stesso corridoio, ha svoltato un angolo un uomo che Holmes riconosce al primo sguardo.

«È lui» soffia, preoccupato.

«Lo so. Avete un ottima capacità descrittiva» conferma Lupin, tendendosi all'approssimarsi del cancelliere.

Solo quando l'inatteso personaggio è a pochi passi da loro, torna a rilassarsi, o per lo meno è ciò che appare dall'esterno.

«Il signor Holmes» esordisce il cancelliere, non sembrando affatto entusiasta di rivederlo (ma ignaro di analoghi sentimenti da parte di entrambi i visitatori). «In effetti mi avevano avvisato che sareste tornato. Ma non sono stato informato dei particolari. È forse sorto qualche ulteriore problema?».

«Non che mi risulti. Sono stato convocato dalla Principessa. Immagino ve ne abbiano messo a conoscenza. Ho supposto che il tema fosse lo stesso della volta precedente. Mi astengo dal chiedervi dettagli, poiché vedo bene che non siete più informato di me». Sogghigna, notando la smorfia contrariata comparsa sul volto del cancelliere.

«E la vostra accompagnatrice?» si informa distratto il cancelliere.

«In visita anch'ella. A tal proposito, temo dovremmo affrettarci, poiché non vorremmo risultare in sgradito ritardo». Detto ciò l'investigatore china appena il capo e si congeda, trascinando con sé il suo accompagnatore che a stento si trattiene dal voltare la testa per scrutarlo meglio. «Smettetela» sibila piano all'indirizzo di Lupin, quando sono a distanza di sicurezza. «Finirete con l'attirare di nuovo la sua attenzione».

«Ne dubito. Era del tutto disinteressato a me. Siete voi a impensierirlo, da quanto ho potuto appurare».

Holmes grugnisce e allunga di poco il passo, avvertendo caldo sul viso e sapendo di essere leggermente arrossito.

Per la seconda volta, e in tutta onestà si augura che sia anche l'ultima, l'investigatore si ritrova al cospetto della sua futura regina e no, il disagio non è affatto diminuito, tutt'altro in effetti. Al contrario di lui, al suo fianco il suo accompagnatore ha tutta l'aria di non star più nella pelle dall'eccitazione, e non scuote la testa contrariato solo perché potrebbe essere interpretato nel modo sbagliato dai presenti, ovvero dalla principessa Alexandra e da un paio dei suoi valletti. Attende, rispettosamente, che sia la padrona di casa a prendere per prima la parola, e per fortuna non è costretto ad attendere molto a lungo.

«Se mi è concesso di essere completamente schietta, non solo non vi attendevo a così poca distanza di tempo, ma a giudicare dalla vostra precedente recalcitranza, ero convinta che non vi avrei più rivisto, per lo meno faccia a faccia» esordisce, con una nota stupita nella voce, ma nella quale non scorge traccia di fastidio, la qual cosa è di certo positiva.

«Mi rendo conto che la mia richiesta possa esservi giunta inattesa, e a tal proposito, mi scuso se essa possa risultarvi sgradita» prova Holmes, sfoderando diplomazia.

Lei agita una mano sottile nell'aria e accenna un piccolo incresparsi di labbra. «Nessun fastidio. Al contrario, un diversivo interessante».

Mentre Holmes sgrana appena gli occhi, avverte lieve al suo fianco uno sbuffo soffocato che immagina essere una risata trattenuta a fatica dal francese. Si impone di non voltarsi per lanciargli un'occhiataccia e si congratula con sé stesso per l'ottimo autocontrollo.

«Poiché temo di non conoscere la vostra odierna accompagnatrice, vorreste essere tanto gentile da fare le opportune presentazioni?» torna alla carica la Principessa.

Quella domanda se l'aspettavano entrambi, e ci si sono perfino preparati, ma trovarsi a dover replicare sotto lo sguardo di chi pretende una risposta non è affatto piacevole.

«Immagino rammentiate ciò di cui vi parlai nell'ultima occasione in cui ho avuto l'opportunità di incontrarvi. Ebbene, si tratta della medesima persona, che per l'occasione presente mi accompagna quest'oggi». E se potesse, Holmes si darebbe un'amichevole pacca sulla spalla per il perfetto giro di parole che nessuno, tranne la diretta interessata, potrebbe mai arrivare a decifrare.

Lo sguardo della principessa Alexandra si sposta soffermandosi lungamente sulla figura un poco defilata di quella che ha tutta l'apparenza di una donna di mezza età. Aggrotta la fronte, interdetta. «Posso dire in completa franchezza di essermi aspettata tutt'altro. Mi rendo conto di poter risultare spiacevole, ma devo chiedervelo: siete certo di essere del tutto lucido?».

Holmes avvampa, se di imbarazzo o indignazione non è chiaro. Al suo fianco, una lieve, divertita risatina aumenta drasticamente il suo disagio.

«Mi sia concesso di prendere le difese dell'investigatore Holmes. Egli è perfettamente lucido, nonché in buona salute mentale. E per quanto mi concerne, sono esattamente chi dovrei essere e chi lui sostiene che io sia» afferma con sicurezza l'accompagnatrice dell'investigatore.

Apparendo ancora interdetta e piuttosto dubbiosa, sembra comunque decisa ad accettare l'inattesa e curiosa situazione, tant'è che annuisce e riguadagna la sua poltrona, nella quale siede incrociando quindi le mani sotto il mento e predisponendosi all'ascolto.

«Esponetemi il motivo della vostra attuale presenza» ordina, attendendo di sapere.

Holmes sta per accingersi a prendere la parola, quando la sua accompagnatrice lo afferra per un polso e riprende inaspettatamente la parola. «Prima di procedere, un'unica domanda: ritenete sia opportuno discorrere di argomenti delicati alla presenza d'altri che non voi stessa?».

La Principessa schiude le labbra, sorpresa in modo spiacevole, è sul punto di replicare ma si sofferma più a lungo del dovuto sulla figura dell'investigatore e sul suo atteggiamento che risulta impaziente come lo è stato in precedenza ma, in aggiunta, anche ansioso. Inspira a fondo. «Signora, io non vi conosco più di quanto voi conosciate me. Quando accennate ad argomenti delicati, fate riferimento a fatti che riguardano o possono riguardare il governo o parte di esso?».

«Più di un governo, in verità» la sorprende ancora una volta la risposta.

Sposta di nuovo l'attenzione sull'investigatore, sperando in un chiarimento. «Voi, signor Holmes, che cosa ne pensate?».

«Devo, mio malgrado, convenire con il giudizio appena espresso da chi mi accompagna» ammette, scorgendo la fine di quell'increscioso incidente allontanarsi dal proprio orizzonte.

La principessa Alexandra lo sta ancora fissando incredula e per poco non si lascia sfuggire uno sbuffo contrariato. «Molto bene: sia! Vogliate cortesemente seguirmi» comanda, senza prendersi il disturbo di controllare di essere effettivamente seguita.

Alle sue spalle avanza Holmes, imbronciato, e al suo fianco Lupin, al contrario sorridente. Quest'ultimo dà di gomito con ardita sfrontatezza all'investigatore, il quale lo fulmina con uno sguardo esasperato senza tuttavia riuscire a intaccare il suo buonumore del tutto fuori luogo.

«Sapete» sussurra Lupin poco discosto dall'orecchio di Holmes, «questa donna è davvero straordinaria. Credo sarà un'ottima governante».

«Vi rammenterei che sarà il marito a governare» obbietta Holmes con un sussurro analogo.

«Voi al contrario dimenticate che dietro a ogni buon Re c'è sempre una grande Regina» mormora sfacciato, sogghignando allo sguardo oltraggiato dell'investigatore.

Dopo aver condotto entrambi gli ospiti ancora una volta nel giardino interno, si rivolge a entrambi con espressione risoluta. «Per prima cosa» annuncia, posando uno sguardo affilato sulla donna che ha seguito l'investigatore fino a lì «esigo sapere chi siete».

«Ai vostri ordini, Maestà» replica allegro, facendo rintoccare gli alti tacchi delle scarpe che indossa per l'occasione l'uno contro l'altro e producendosi in un buffo inchino. Fruga all'interno delle pieghe del proprio vestito e ne estrae un pezzetto di lapis e un rettangolo di cartoncino color crema, sul quale verga in fretta alcune parole. «A voi, mia signora» offre, allungando il braccio e porgendo il cartoncino a occhi bassi.

Lei è visibilmente interdetta, ma esita solo un momento prima di raccogliere l'offerta e studiarla con curiosità. Le occorrono una manciata di istanti per riconoscere non solo le parole appena scritte, ma persino la calligrafia e il tipo di cartoncino: un biglietto da visita, con le medesime parole lette solo qualche giorno prima in un analogo biglietto; e sul retro, come del resto si attendeva, la firma in inchiostro scuro. Scuote la testa, un poco stordita. «Dunque è vero, siete proprio voi».

«Temo di sì. Se vi do noia, signora, posso togliere il disturbo. Il mio accompagnatore sarà perfettamente in grado di illustrarvi il motivo di questo incontro senza necessità di un mio intervento».

Holmes si volta a fissare Lupin, mentre l'attimo di sorpresa lascia il posto al più sano sospetto. Assottiglia gli occhi, perfettamente consapevole che dietro quell'offerta inattesa ci debba essere una spiegazione plausibile, uno dei soliti giochetti del demonio francese, con buona probabilità.

La principessa Alexandra, dopo un congruo tempo concessosi per riflettere, porge un lieve diniego. Allora, quando scorge un piccolo ghigno arricciare un angolo delle labbra del ladro, ne comprende anche lo scopo. Ormai però è tardi per opporsi o evitare il peggio, così si rassegna, augurandosi che per lo meno serva a raggiungere il loro obiettivo comune.

E in effetti pare proprio che sia così. Mentre passeggiano lentamente lungo i silenziosi vialetti del giardino, la Principessa sembra disposta a rimanere ad ascoltare le loro teorie maturate in seguito alle ultime peripezie, e non li interrompe mai, sembrando preferire di ascoltare fino in fondo, prima di pronunciarsi a sua volta.

«Voi sembrate certi che ci sia questo collegamento fra il mio cancelliere e l'ex-segretario Ashley-Cooper. Francamente io ho invece non poche difficoltà nello scorgerlo. Inoltre venite da me, accuse sulle labbra, ma senza nulla di concreto che possa provarne la validità. Mi rincresce, ma come pensate possa accettare le vostre teorie? Fino a oggi Edmond non ha fatto nulla per destare i sospetti miei o di mio padre».

«In che modo, voi credete, possano avervi sottratto quella lettera alla quale tenevate in modo particolare?» controbatte Lupin.

La Principessa lo scruta e soppesa. «Non lo so. Nessuno, al momento, lo sa, nonostante a più riprese siano state effettuate ricerche in proposito» ammette, rallentando inconsapevolmente il passo.

«Il cancelliere ha preso parte a queste ricerche?» si informa Holmes.

Stringe le labbra, annuendo piano. «Le ha condotte di persona».

L'investigatore e il ladro si scambiano un'occhiata. Lupin scrolla le spalle e rimane in silenzio, lasciando all'altro l'incombenza. Ma Holmes viene preceduto da un nuovo intervento della Principessa.

«Comprendo bene che questa informazione non concorra a suo favore. Ma voi capite che non posso condannare un uomo che, per quanto ne so, mi ha sempre servito bene, sulle supposizioni più strampalate».

«Noi non siamo venuti qui per chiedervi di condannarlo» controbatte Holmes. «Era nostro dovere riferirvi quanto abbiamo appreso o quanto meno supposto, e suggerirvi, per precauzione, di osservarlo con più attenzione» propone diplomatico.

«Magari dare anche una scorsa al suo passato, senza impegno» aggiunge Lupin, mentre Holmes annuisce concorde.

La principessa Alexandra sembra molto poco persuasa, e invece piuttosto contrariata. «Quel manoscritto?».

Lupin si tende istintivamente. Holmes fruga pochi momenti nei suoi occhi agitati per poi rivolgersi personalmente alla Principessa. «Il manoscritto è stato affidato al British Museum, per prudenza e soprattutto perché si tratta di un reperto delicato e di grande valore storico. Mi rendo perfettamente conto che sembra una scusa di comodo; purtroppo siamo stati costretti dagli eventi a prendere una decisione in poco tempo e non ne abbiamo trovata alcuna che potesse tutelare in modo migliore quel manufatto, mi rincresce».

«E quella lamina dorata di cui avete fatto cenno?» insite lei.

«Anch'essa al museo, per le medesime ragioni. Inoltre, nonostante i nostri sforzi, non ci è stato in alcun modo possibile arrivare a trarne un significato, né un collegamento con il manoscritto assieme al quale è stata rinvenuta. Il signor... Voglio dire, la mia accompagnatrice ne ha comunque riprodotto una copia su carta, in vista di future, possibili ricerche».

Annuisce, piena di dubbi e domande senza risposte. «Ci rifletterò, e se ne avrò occasione proverò a parlarne con mio marito. Questo è tutto ciò che posso promettervi in questo momento. Nel caso in cui verrò a conoscenza di dettagli influenti sarà mia premura mettervene a conoscenza, e voglio augurarmi che farete altrettanto voi».

«Naturalmente, Vostra Altezza» assicura Holmes.

«Eccellente. Poiché siete ormai un habitué, posso supporre siate in grado di ritrovare la strada dell'uscita. Vi ringrazio per essere passati».

E quello è senza ombra di dubbio un congedo, di quelli categorici e senza appello. Entrambi gli ospiti porgono un timido inchino e si accingono a lasciare il giardino prima e il palazzo dopo, ma quando Holmes è ormai al limitare dell'entrata al giardino si volta, scorgendo in ritardo Lupin attardatosi di pochi passi e intento a osservare la Principessa. Sta per richiamarlo all'ordine, ma tituba un istante di troppo e il ladro francese nel frattempo ha già dischiuso le labbra.

«Fate attenzione a quell'uomo: egli non è ciò che sembra» mormora, tanto che sia Holmes che la Principessa faticano a decifrarne immediatamente il significato.

Prima che lei possa dare un qualsiasi segno di aver recepito il messaggio, il ladro nelle vesti di rispettabile donna di mezza età si sta già accingendo a lasciare il giardino, con l'investigatore alle calcagna che mostra un cruccio legato più al significato delle parole appena udite piuttosto che al modo in cui sono state lanciate. Affrettandosi lo raggiunge e affianca, scrutandolo lungamente prima di prendere la parola.

«Avete veduto qualche cosa?».

Lupin distoglie l'attenzione dal corridoio che stanno percorrendo per darla all'investigatore. Annuisce, offrendo un sorriso storto e amaro. «Un furfante sa riconoscere un altro furfante, quando se lo ritrova di fronte» si limita a spiegare, non risultando granché chiaro ma concorrendo a incrementare le preoccupazioni di Holmes.


	32. Chapter 32

**In missione**

?

Per tutto il tragitto che la loro carrozza percorre fino al palazzo nel quale risiede il ladro francese, quest'ultimo mantiene un ostinato silenzio incupito, mentre l'investigatore fissa a tratti la città che scorre attraverso il finestrino e a tratti il suo cocciuto compagno di viaggio, tentando invano di attirare la sua attenzione. Quando il veicolo accosta all'entrata della dimora, Holmes si allunga appena verso di lui, deciso a incontrarne lo sguardo.

«Signor Lupin» sibila, non avendo ottenuto alcun risultato. Il ladro spalanca lo sportello prima ancora che il veicolo si sia fermato del tutto e balza a terra senza alcuna esitazione, nonostante l'abbigliamento scomodo ne intralci i movimenti. Holmes si sporge dalla carrozza. «Lupin!» sbotta, mordendosi subito dopo la lingua e guardandosi attorno nervoso. Poiché quello, lungi dal dargli retta, si è già addentrato nel vestibolo del palazzo, masticando un paio di imprecazioni fra i denti, scende di tutta fretta dalla carrozza, getta al vetturino una congrua quantità di monetine e a passo svelto raggiunge l'entrata del palazzo, scoprendo che la porta è stata lasciata socchiusa. «Maledetto Lupin» esclama, per l'ennesima e con ogni probabilità non ultima volta, oltrepassando la soglia e richiudendosi l'uscio alle spalle. Fa correre una rapida occhiata all'ormai familiare atrio, individuando in fretta la figura ancora in movimento del ladro francese che, proprio in quel momento, si sta arrampicando a passi rapidi sulla scala che porta alle camere del primo piano. «Accidenti a voi, volete fermarvi una buona volta? Dobbiamo parlare» ringhia, riprendendo quell'inutile inseguimento.

«Non vi sto certo impedendo di dar fiato ai vostri polmoni, Monsieur Holmes» borbotta il padrone di casa, scomparendo oltre l'ennesimo uscio del corridoio.

«Ma non mi state ascoltando» recrimina l'investigatore, avvicinandosi titubante all'uscio. «A che serve che parli, se non prestate attenzione a ciò che dico?».

«Non vedo motivo per cui dovrei darvi ascolto, quando non sono interessato alle vostre lamentele. Tanto più che non ho proprio nulla per cui sentirmi in fallo. Ma se proprio ci tenete, almeno che lo facciate guardandomi in faccia» sbotta, da oltre la porta socchiusa.

Holmes si acciglia e rinserra le labbra, contrariato, già prevedendo i guai che ne verranno da quella storia. Infine sbuffa e allarga le braccia, prima di farsi avanti. Per provare almeno a salvare le apparenze, bussa discretamente e attende con pazienza un invito che non giunge. Digrigna i denti e, piano, apre la porta, si affaccia con un rapido movimento e altrettanto subitaneamente si ritira, snocciolando alcuni pregevoli e molto esotici improperi dedicati al padrone di casa. «Vi avevo pregato di non rifarlo, signor Lupin» sibila contrariato.

«Non ho fatto assolutamente nulla, Monsieur Holmes. Questa è la mia camera e quella che avete aperto, senza il mio permesso, è la mia porta. E io devo levarmi questa roba, perché inizia a essere soffocante. Che voi abbiate deciso di dovermi parlare a quattrocchi proprio ora non è certo mia responsabilità».

Sospira, già ampiamente stremato. «Detesto quando vi comportate in questo modo».

«Sono lunatico, Monsieur Holmes. Ma voi dovreste sapere molto bene come vanno queste cose, n'est-ce pas?».

Leva gli occhi al cielo, sbuffa, si appoggia all'uscio e chiude gli occhi. «Non possiamo lasciare le cose come stanno. Lo sapete meglio di me».

«Dame! Possiamo eccome. Vorrei farvi notare che abbiamo fatto i salti mortali per ottenere quella benedetta udienza che ci concedesse l'opportunità di avvertire la vostra Principessa dei possibili rischi. Che altro vi aspettate che si possa escogitare? Prima fate storie all'idea di dover inoltrare richiesta di udienza, e ora che abbiamo portato a termine i nostri doveri siete qui a spaccarmi la testa, ma a quale scopo? Cosa, per l'amor del cielo, vi proponete di mettere in atto?» affanna, ringhiando a tratti incastrato fra stupide trine e merletti.

«Il fatto è che quell'uomo potrebbe costituire davvero un problema. Non possiamo restarcene a guardare mentre fa i comodi suoi» protesta Holmes, crucciando la fronte a ogni grugnito mezzo soffocato che gli giunge dal padrone di casa.

«Ma si tratta pur sempre di una decisione che spetta alla Principessa, o tuttalpiù ai suoi consiglieri, o a suo marito. Che cosa c'entriamo noi? Non le abbiamo forse fornito le informazioni che potevamo darle considerate le nostre esigue certezze? Non ha forse affermato che avrebbe esaminato il caso?».

Holmes sbotta in una risata sarcastica. «Quando? Riuscite a immaginarvi tutta la burocrazia che ci sarà dietro? Nel tempo che impiegheranno a organizzarsi, quell'uomo avrà già trovato il modo di aggirare il pericolo, o nel migliore dei casi fatto perdere le sue tracce».

Pochi minuti dopo, nel completo silenzio che è seguito alle sue parole, la porta della camera si spalanca, facendolo barcollare indietro, e sulla soglia compare il padrone di casa, ora nelle sue consuete vesti di ladro francese, con indosso un comodo paio di pantaloni in lana e una camicia candita, intento ad asciugarsi il viso e i capelli umidi con una salvietta. «Mon Dieu, siete esasperante! Pensare che ero convinto non esistessero altri individui più ingestibili del sottoscritto. Sacrebleu! Devo proprio ricredermi!» sbotta, le braccia e gli occhi levati al cielo.

Sherlock Holmes reclina la testa e lo osserva con un lieve sorriso sulle labbra. «Non avete idea di quanto io sia desolato per la vostra amara scoperta».

Lupin sgrana gli occhi, sbuffa una risatina e gli getta in faccia la salvietta bagnata. «Entrate, e spiegatemi quel che avete in mente».

Sono perlomeno cinque minuti abbondanti che Lupin è impegnato a fissare in silenzio Holmes, dopo aver ascoltato con attenzione e inusuale pazienza i suoi progetti. L'investigatore sta iniziando a innervosirsi: l'attesa non è mai stata il suo punto forte.

«Ebbene, che vi prende?» sbotta infine, dopo aver pazientato pochi altri minuti, nella speranza che si decidesse a dargli un segno di vita, uno qualsiasi, anche un insulto gli sarebbe andato a genio più del silenzio.

Come risvegliato da una stasi, Lupin sogghigna. «Quel che avete in mente ha una sua attrattiva, non posso negarlo. Tuttavia non posso neppure fingere di non aver notato che, se solo ve l'avessi proposto io, con buona probabilità la vostra prima reazione sarebbe stata quella di darmi del pazzo» fa notare con tono pacato. Holmes aggrotta le sopracciglia e sta per replicare, ma Lupin mette le mani avanti. «Ah, no! Risparmiatemi i vostri futili tentativi di negare. Lo avete già fatto, in passato, e per molto meno. Ma non sto affermando che sia una cattiva idea, tutt'altro. Solo, devo ammettere che mi infastidisce un poco il suo avvio; sembrerebbe stiate cercando di emulare sir Dominick».

«Sarebbe un bluff. Non si tratterebbe di un vero ricatto, poiché non disponiamo di vere basi sul quale porlo, in sostanza non abbiamo fra le mani nulla che ci consentirebbe di costringerlo ad agire contro la sua volontà» tenta di spiegare.

Lupin annuisce, soprappensiero, distogliendo lo sguardo dall'investigatore per posarlo sulla strada trafficata che si può osservare dalla finestra della sua camera. «Ma questo lui non lo può sapere» considera.

«Esatto. E su questo conteremo per convincerlo a incontrarci, o meglio, incontrare me, poiché non ne sa nulla di voi». Poi, trepidante, rimane in silenzio aspettando una conferma oppure un rifiuto, in entrambi i casi di certo meglio del dubbio nel quale versa attualmente.

Il padrone di casa solleva gli occhi, ancora offuscati da pensieri contrastanti che sembrano rispecchiare il cielo londinese del colore dell'acciaio, fino a che un guizzo li fa scintillare. «Sta bene: potete contare sul mio appoggio» decreta con un lieve sorriso, prendendo alla sprovvista il suo ospite.

Holmes sfarfalla le ciglia, si alza dalla poltrona con un movimento brusco e un arricciarsi di labbra sfugge al suo controllo. «Ottimo. Allora sarà il caso che vada a preparare la missiva...».

«Domani» lo interrompe Lupin, tornato nel frattempo a fissare il traffico della City londinese.

«È opportuno muoversi in fretta» prova a protestare.

Lupin scuote la testa. «Domani, Monsieur Holmes. Oggi vi ha veduto attraversare i corridoi del palazzo reale per incontrare la Principessa. È già abbastanza imprudente attendere domani; oggi sarebbe dannoso, oltre che inutile. Fate piuttosto in modo che gli giunga la sera, dopo la chiusura degli istituti di credito».

Holmes annuisce. «D'accordo: domani sera, poco dopo le cinque».

Lupin ridacchia, sorprendendo il suo ospite. «Giusto in tempo per il tè, n'est-ce pas? E nel frattempo io mi metterò in contatto con alcuni dei miei ragazzi per predisporre la partenza». Torna a guardarlo, ma questa volta il suo sembra uno sguardo incuriosito e divertito. «Sedete pure, non è necessario che vi affrettiate. Farò portare da Cyril qualcosa di caldo, magari nello studio a fianco, hein?».

Holmes avverte il viso scaldarsi un poco e sa di essere arrossito, così per autodifesa gli rivolta contro un improperio a caso, di quelli poco impegnativi. Meno di un quarto d'ora dopo sono entrambi presi nell'occupazione di sorbire della cioccolata bollente all'interno dello studio del padrone di casa, piacevolmente riscaldato dal camino acceso.

«Posso accompagnarvi, domani sera?».

«Parbleu! Certo che no, ma petite» esclama Lupin, fissando con sguardo attonito e inorridito Caitlin, che a sua volta lo sta osservando mentre prepara gli abiti adatti alla serata successiva.

Caitlin si imbroncia e incrocia le braccia sotto il petto, indispettita. «Ma quando potrò venire con voi, dunque?» chiede sfacciata.

Lupin interrompe ancora una volta ciò che sta facendo e si volta, assottigliando le palpebre con manifesta contrarietà. «Per esempio quando non vi sarà il rischio di rimaner uccisi da criminali senza scrupoli. Non mi dire che ti sono già venute a noia le tranquille passeggiate per la città».

Lei è indecisa tra la crudele verità o una menzogna pietosa. Trae un brusco respiro e decide per la crudele verità. «Decisamente sì. Quasi era più emozionante borseggiare i passanti».

Lupin spalanca gli occhi, spalanca la bocca e pesta un piede per terra. «Ah, ça! Inaudito! Per poco non ci rimettevo la pelle, in quel tuo abominevole quartiere puzzolente, e questo è il ringraziamento!» sbotta allucinato.

Caitlin si porta le mani tremanti alla bocca e con gli occhi liquidi scuote vigorosamente la testa. «Oh, no! Non intendevo quello che... Perdonatemi, ho detto una sciocchezza. Vi giuro che non lo pensavo sul serio, ve lo giuro» esclama spaventata, cercando di avvicinarsi a piccoli passi cauti al suo tutore. «È solo che, vedete, senza di voi non è la stessa cosa. Quando mi permettete di accompagnarvi è più... più... Oh, non so... Divertente, credo».

Lupin, ancora accigliato, con le labbra strette e pervaso dalla stizza, si prende qualche momento per tentare di darsi una calmata e riflettere sulle ragioni della fanciulla. Infine, evidentemente giunto a qualche buona conclusione, sospira e abbozza un sorriso, massaggiandosi pensoso la nuca. «Capisco quello che intendi, più di quanto tu possa immaginare. Tuttavia vi sono casi in cui non è sufficiente arrivare a comprendere; si deve trovare un compromesso, una strada alternativa. Comunque sia quel che mi aspetta domani sera è una faccenda molto delicata, una che non ammette distrazioni di alcun genere. Quindi devi promettermi che non farai assolutamente nulla per darmi ulteriori pensieri, non domani per lo meno. Siamo intesi? Il giorno seguente, se lo vorrai, potrò dedicarti del tempo e sarai tu stessa a decidere come trascorrerlo. D'accordo, ma petite?».

«D'accordo, grazie» soffia Caitlin, sollevata di non aver provocato troppi danni con la sua lingua lunga. «Mi dispiace di avervi fatto arrabbiare» pigola, sbattendo le ciglia come ha veduto fare al suo tutore in casa dell'investigatore.

Lupin sbuffa una ristata divertita e scuote la testa, scrollando le spalle. «Non importa. Come potrei non perdonarti, con quell'irresistibile musetto che ti ritrovi, hein?».

Caitlin sorride raggiante e gli si avvinghia stretta come una bertuccia per secondi interminabili, lasciandolo infine andare prima che il padrone di casa crolli a terra senza più ossigeno nei polmoni. Infine si precipita fuori dalla camera decisa a preparare un itinerario degno per i prossimi giorni da sottoporre al suo tutore. Al suo posto sull'uscio compare Cyril, crucciato.

«Signore...» tentenna, mentre osserva il padrone che è tornato ai suoi preparativi.

Lupin solleva appena il capo, senza interrompere la sua attività. «Quello che ho detto a Caitlin vale anche per te, Cyril» lo anticipa, sapendo perfettamente quel che passa per la testa del cameriere personale.

Cyril arrossisce un poco, comprendendo di essere stato colto a origliare la loro conversazione. «Tuttavia potrei...».

«Potresti farmi il favore di rimanere in casa e controllare che Caitlin non si cacci nei guai in mia assenza. Questo sì che mi farebbe comodo. Qualunque altro intervento mi creerebbe possibili problemi che non avrei il tempo materiale per risolvere prima che degenerino. Tutto chiaro?».

«Sì, signore» mormora Cyril, ancora una volta sconfitto.

«Molto bene. Va', ora» ordina, attendendo di udire la serratura scattare e godendosi il successivo, benedetto momento di assoluto silenzio come una vera manna dal cielo.

È l'una di notte, il Tamigi è un nastro nero sotto il cielo coperto dalle nuvole e se ne avverte solo lo sciabordio contro le paratie del porto; i Docks sono al contrario silenziosi e attendono l'alba per potersi rianimare del frastuono degli operai; negli angoli più riparati dei magazzini alcuni senzatetto hanno trovato rifugio per dormire. Accanto alla banchina del molo nove, una figura alta e sottile, coperta di un pesante pastrano di lana e un cappello a falde larghe, è poggiata con le spalle contro una grossa cassa di legno arrivata quella sera sul tardi, troppo perché si trovasse il tempo di portarla nei magazzini; ci penseranno i facchini l'indomani mattina a terminare i lavori su quell'ultimo sbarco. Dieci minuti trascorrono nel silenzio e nell'immobilità, poi venti. Il viso dell'uomo, ancora appoggiato alla cassa, non si distingue dal resto delle ombre, il capo è reclinato in avanti e la falda anteriore del copricapo ne cela i tratti. Trenta minuti dopo dei rintocchi rapidi risuonano sull'assito che dai magazzini porta alle banchine, il loro riecheggiare si spande nell'aria ferma come una promessa; il volto dell'uomo si solleva di poco e l'ombra del cappello retrocede fino agli occhi che si conficcano duri sul punto in cui, poco dopo, compaiono altre figure. Ne conta cinque in totale; doveva essere una sola, ma scrolla le spalle perché in fondo non si attendeva nulla di troppo diverso.

«Siete puntuale, ma affatto di parola» commenta, mentre le figure si avvicinano alla sua postazione.

«Non rammento di aver mai dato alcuna parola, e se ve lo aspettavate siete uno sciocco» replica la voce di uno dei nuovi arrivati, una voce che ha già avuto modo di ascoltare in altre due occasioni e che appartiene alla figura più minuta nel centro del raccolto gruppo.

«Per la verità no, non me lo aspettavo affatto, conoscendovi» afferma con sarcasmo.

«In questo caso non siete sciocco, quanto piuttosto sconsiderato nel presentarvi da solo».

Un fugace arricciarsi di labbra fa capolino sotto l'ombra della falda. Quando tutti e cinque i nuovi venuti si sono fermati di fronte a lui, solleva del tutto il capo e li fissa con i suoi occhi grigi e indagatori, valutandoli brevemente e facendo di nuovo spallucce.

«Vi preoccupate troppo per la mia incolumità. Non dovreste. È la vostra, qui, a essere in discussione» fa notare in tono calmo.

«Signor Holmes, non giocate con me. Mi avete fatto recapitare un telegramma, questa sera, e quello che vi ho letto non mi ha reso per nulla felice. Non amo che mi si costringa ad agire contro la mia volontà, e voi oggi mi state obbligando a starvi di fronte, a parlarvi persino. Sono un uomo molto impegnato, signor Holmes, e il vostro comportamento non è accettabile».

«Hum! Sul serio? Mi rincresce avervi fatto scomodare e distolto dai vostri impegni. Purtroppo ho assoluta necessità di chiarimenti, e per questo voi unicamente potete aiutarmi...».

«Si tratta di nuovo di quella noiosa questione del documento sottratto alla Principessa?» lo interrompe in malo modo il cancelliere.

L'investigatore storce il naso. «No. Quella è ormai storia vecchia. Si tratta di voi, di ciò che avete in mente, degli individui che frequentate e di cui vi servite, di quello che nascondete e che fate nascondere ad altri. Si tratta del posto cui aspirate, pur non avendone il diritto. Ecco, ciò di cui si tratta».

«Non ho idea di cosa stiate farneticando».

«Lo sapete, invece. E a me servono risposte chiare. Questo è il motivo per cui vi ho costretto a venire fino a qui».

«Ottimo, pertanto ora, poiché mi reputo del tutto estraneo ai vostri grattacapi, posso congedarmi senza la preoccupazione di risultare scortese» replica con un sorrisetto ironico, e nel mentre compie il gesto di allontanarsi.

«Temo di no».

Il cancelliere e i suoi quattro accompagnatori sollevano gli occhi scrutando nell'oscurità, poiché la voce appena udita non appartiene all'investigatore, ancora fermo in attesa contro la cassa.

«Chi diavolo ha parlato?» sbotta uno degli uomini da poco giunti.

«Domanda pertinente. Risposta non altrettanto semplice. Devo tuttavia consigliarvi di abbandonare l'idea di tornare alle vostre comodità a breve. Abbiamo altri piani».

Holmes annuisce, senza distogliersi dall'osservazione dei cinque uomini che ha di fronte.

«Uscite fuori. Non stiamo giocando» intima il cancelliere.

«No, su questo concordo: non stiamo affatto giocando» replica la voce in tono duro.

«Era il 1875 quando entraste al servizio del principe ereditario Cristiano IX» riprende la parola Holmes, scostandosi dalla cassa e passeggiando avanti e indietro lungo la banchina. «Quello che il futuro Re di Danimarca non sapeva è che voi non eravate semplicemente il diretto successore di vostro padre in qualità di cancelliere e consigliere. Voi potevate vantare un legame diretto con la famiglia reale di Danimarca, ma un legame che non conduce al trono, purtroppo per voi, poiché i vostri avi non erano nella linea di successione diretta. Ditemi, è tutto corretto fino a ora?».

«Quello che state insinuando è reato» sibila il cancelliere.

«Sì, certo che lo è. Ed è curioso, perché anche quello che state provando a fare voi lo è, solo un poco più grave. Mi chiedo, quindi: siete certo di avere vantaggio sufficiente da scommettere di poter vincere? Io, fossi in voi, non ne sarei altrettanto sicuro».

L'occhiata con cui lo trafigge il cancelliere è dura ma possiede anche un riflesso di disperazione. «Dunque è questo che avevate in mente. Che cosa volete? Denaro, forse?».

Holmes inarca un sopracciglio e scuote la testa. «La risposta è errata. Siete del tutto fuori strada».

«Allora cosa?» insiste, innervosendosi.

«Se vi preme tanto saperlo, eccovi accontentato: vi voglio fuori dal palazzo reale, dal parlamento, da ogni contatto di governo. In breve, lontano da qui».

«Voi siete pazzo».

Holmes sbuffa. Sembra perfino divertito. Solleva gli occhi al cielo. «Sentito? Mi auguro siate soddisfatto».

«Non ne avreste idea» replica la voce senza volto di poco prima con un tono allegro molto fuori luogo nell'attuale atmosfera tesa.

«Voi non potete davvero credere che io accetti. Non dopo quanto ho dovuto fare per arrivare fino al punto in cui mi trovo» protesta il cancelliere, adirato.

«E dove vi trovate, se è lecito? Io vi vedo su un pontile, a trattare con un investigatore privato. Ma voi dove pensate di essere?».

«Adesso basta. Non tollero che vi rivolgiate a me in maniera simile».

«Dunque è no?» si accerta Holmes.

«Ovvio che no! Potete scordarvi che, dopo tanti sforzi, ora mi pieghi alle vostre richieste folli».

«Folli, dite. Al contrario, quel che state progettando voi è perfettamente normale, dico bene?».

«È la giustizia. La mia giustizia, dopo secoli di ingiustizie».

«La vostra giustizia» soppesa Holmes, pensieroso. Poi accenna un buffo sorrisetto storto e allarga le braccia. «Ma io sono qui, mi vedete. Non penserete sul serio che possa accettare la _vostra giustizia_ come fosse una parola sacra, mi auguro».

Il cancelliere lo fissa con furia. «Non dovrete per forza rimanerci a lungo davanti ai mie occhi. Chi diamine ha bisogno di voi?» sbotta adirato, facendo un segnale ai quattro uomini in sua compagnia.

«Lasciate che indovini: vorreste uccidermi. Pensate di risolverli in questo modo i vostri problemi?» chiede, con un tono canzonatorio e fin troppo allegro data la situazione. «Dimenticate che non sono solo come credevate».

«I miei uomini sono armati di pistole» fa notare con semplicità il cancelliere, come se quella constatazione risolvesse tutti i dubbi.

«Hanno delle pistole, mi si dice» ripete Holmes a beneficio del cielo notturno.

«Che gente ignobile c'è a questo mondo» commenta la voce da qualche punto imprecisato del molo.

«Concordo. La Principessa ne sarà molto contrariata» afferma Holmes, non sembrando tuttavia particolarmente impensierito dalla situazione.

«Quella povera donna. Pensare che riponeva tutta quell'inesauribile fiducia in questo piccolo uomo miserabile» rincara la voce. «Forse dovremmo parlargliene» soppesa.

«Fatica sprecata. Ci penseranno i giornali a ragguagliarla. Troverà il tempo di dolersene mentre cerca un nuovo candidato alla cancelleria reale» replica l'investigatore.

Il cancelliere ha un'aria attonita e confusa, ma dura poco. D'un tratto si volta ai suoi tirapiedi e intima loro di liberarsi di quel pagliaccio e anche di quello a cui appartiene la voce, chiunque egli sia. I quattro, ancora perplessi per come volge la situazione, cercano comunque di riorganizzare le idee e, per cominciare, estraggono le loro famose e anticipate pistole. In quel momento, quello davvero atteso con ansia dalla voce incorporea, il suo proprietario sbuca dalla cima della cassa con un grosso idrante e, azionando opportunamente una leva al suo fianco, dà una bella e salutare annaffiata alle quattro teste calde e, già che c'è, anche al loro gran capitano. I cinque uomini, fradici ed esterrefatti, gocciolano penosamente e si guardano attorno stralunati sbattendo le palpebre e sputacchiando acqua, venendo subito sommersi da una nuova provvidenziale ondata.

«_Avevano_ le pistole» corregge Holmes in un basso mormorio, restando in disparte a godersi lo spettacolo.

«Potrebbe essere opportuno interrompere il flusso, a questo punto. Non vorrei che finissero con l'annegare» pondera l'investigatore, ancora occupato ad assistere allo spettacolo con un sorriso storto sulle labbra.

«Sarebbe una perdita irreparabile» bercia Lupin, ancora allegramente appollaiato in cima alla cassa. Tuttavia smette di azionare la leva che è evidentemente collegata a una pompa che raccoglie l'acqua dal Tamigi e lentamente l'afflusso diminuisce fino a esaurirsi, mentre i cinque uomini sono a terra troppo occupati a tossire e boccheggiare in cerca di ossigeno.

«Vorreste ora scendere, gentilmente, e onorarci della vostra presenza?» propone Holmes, occhieggiando il ladro francese con insolita indulgenza.

Lupin sorride amabile. «Se me lo chiedete con tale garbo, posso fare qualunque cosa voi desideriate» assicura, ghignando al lieve imporporarsi del viso dell'investigatore.

D'un tratto però sgrana gli occhi e si getta a lato con un brusco movimento, scomparendo di nuovo alla vista ed evitando di stretta misura di far da bersaglio alla lama di un coltello lanciato da uno dei quattro uomini che hanno accompagnato fino a lì il cancelliere. Una detonazione rimbomba sul molo e tutti i presenti si bloccano sul posto, gli uomini del cancelliere con i palmi in vista e l'investigatore con il mirino di un revolver puntato alternativamente sui cinque individui.

«Siete intero?» si accerta, questa volta senza distogliere lo sguardo ma tenendoli sotto tiro.

«Mi par di sì» borbotta Lupin, sbucando dalla sommità e lasciandosi scivolare sul suolo lastricato della banchina. «Sarà il caso che li impacchettiamo, prima di ritrovarci con un coltello piantato fra le scapole» considera.

«Mi trovate del tutto concorde» ammette Holmes, infilando una mano nel pastrano e recuperando un po' di corda, una parte della quale lancia al ladro francese perché possa prendersi in carico un paio dei loro prigionieri. Un rapido ragionamento però lo induce a una variazione sul piano originale. «Tenete. Meglio che pensiate voi a legarli, mentre io li tengo sotto tiro. Non si sa mai» spiega, lasciando all'altro tutte le corde in suo possesso.

«Buona pensata» conferma, piegandosi e iniziando con quello che ha provato a farlo allo spiedo poco prima.

Ha appena concluso l'ultimo nodo, tra sentiti grugniti di protesta del salame appena impacchettato, quando un sibilo lo distrae dalla sua opera. Con la coda dell'occhio scorge una figura minuta che sguscia fuori dal gruppetto. Lesto si rimette in piedi e dà una veloce occhiata al suo fianco: l'investigatore è palesemente indeciso se tenere sotto tiro i tre uomini rimasti o sparare al fuggitivo, vale a dire il cancelliere, che in qualche maniera ha sottratto uno dei coltelli nascosti negli abiti dei suoi uomini e lo ha quasi piantato della gamba dell'investigatore.

«Tenete d'occhio questi tre. Al nostro cancelliere penso io» lo avvisa Lupin.

Ciò nonostante, invece di seguirlo rimane ben piantato sul posto e affonda una mano nella tasca posteriore della redingote sotto il cappotto, recuperando un bizzarro oggetto formato da due piccole sfere di rilucente metallo collegate da un sottile filo di acciaio. Facendo presa al centro del filo, fa roteare al proprio fianco le due piccole sfere e quando molla la presa queste schizzano nell'aria come proiettili e, raggiunto il loro obiettivo, ovverosia le caviglie del cancelliere, vi si attorcigliano attorno. La preda perde l'equilibrio e rovina al suolo con un sonoro tonfo, mentre la lama sottratta al suo uomo finisce con un ultimo tintinnio nelle acque del Tamigi.

«Un centro perfetto» si compiace Lupin, balzellando allegramente verso il cancelliere accartocciato a terra. Quando lo raggiunge scuote la testa. «Non sta bene andarsene in questo modo, e senza neppure un salutino. Avete davvero delle pessime maniere».

«Andate all'inferno» rantola il cancelliere.

«Quanta fretta. A voi la precedenza, se non vi dispiace». Detto ciò lo raccoglie per le caviglie e lo trascina di peso fino al gruppetto ancora in stallo poco più indietro. Solleva gli occhi e li posa in quelli interdetti e al tempo stesso sollevati di Holmes. «È una vera anguilla quest'omino. Siete ferito?» tituba, scorgendo del sangue sul tessuto dei pantaloni dell'investigatore.

«Sì, ma nulla di grave. Spero solo che questa serata termini in fretta».

Lupin annuisce e torna a occuparsi dei loro prigionieri, e solo nel momento in cui sono tutti assicurati ed è certo che non possano giocar loro ulteriori scherzi, trae un sentito sospiro di sollievo e raggiunge Holmes, ancora con il suo revolver spianato.

«Credo non sia più necessario, sapete?» prova a far presente in tono pacato e gentile.

Holmes storce le labbra in una smorfia poco convinta. «Se non vi dispiace, preferirei attendere che il vostro battello attracchi prima di voltar loro le spalle» protesta in un borbottio.

Lupin emette un piccolo sospiro. «Posso dare un'occhiata alla vostra gamba?» azzarda. Quel che ottiene è un'occhiata sospettosa. Accenna un lieve sorriso. «Voglio solo controllare se sanguinate ancora. Nessun trucco, promesso».

«Come volete» sbuffa Holmes, tornando con ostinazione a tenere sott'occhio i cinque che, per evitare inutili noie, hanno anche imbavagliato.

«È un gran bel taglio, ma non troppo profondo. Ha quasi smesso di sanguinare» considera con calma, osservandolo da vicino, forse un po' troppo per i gusti dell'investigatore. Sembra prendersi un minuto per riflettere, poi si rimette in piedi. «Mi aspettereste qualche minuto? Torno in fretta, promesso».

E come al solito, senza lasciare a Holmes il tempo per registrare la richiesta né replicare, si allontana di gran carriera, lasciandolo da solo con l'unica compagnia di cinque uomini legati come altrettanti salami. Per sua consolazione questa volta è di parola e lo vede fare ritorno dopo non più di tre minuti, con un orcio di terracotta fra le mani e uno sguardo scintillante che lo fa rabbrividire.

«Che cosa avete in mente? Se pensate di...» tenta invano di protestare Holmes, già prevedendo spiacevolezze.

«Siete sempre così sospettoso. Vi ho detto che non ho intenzione di giocarvi scherzi di cattivo gusto, non vi basta?» protesta Lupin.

«Per niente» afferma con convinzione.

«Che uomo di poca fede» soffia, levando gli occhi al cielo. «Ho trovato dell'alcol fra le scorte dei magazzini. Credo sia gin, ma non ne ho la certezza. Quel che è evidente è che sembra piuttosto forte. Volete provare?» offre, porgendo l'orcio.

Holmes storce il naso e scuote la testa. «No, grazie» rifiuta seccamente.

«Saggia decisione» concorda Lupin, togliendo il tappo di sughero e arricciando un poco il naso all'odore pungente che ne esce. Si siede a terra, incrociando le gambe, infila una mano all'interno del cappotto e sfila dal taschino della redingote un fazzoletto, reclina un poco l'orcio e inzuppa il fazzoletto, infine solleva gli occhi.

«Scordatevelo» sbotta Holmes, facendo un mezzo passo indietro.

«Oh, suvvia, non siate così reticente».

«Nemmeno per tutto il tesoro della Corona» rifiuta categoricamente l'investigatore.

«Santi numi, che testa dura» lamenta Lupin, con un mezzo passo avanti. «Voglio solo assicurarmi che non si sporchi».

«Assolutamente no. Se proprio ci tenete, usatelo voi».

«Ma io non sono ferito» fa ragionevolmente notare.

«Voi avvicinatevi di un altro passo con quella roba, e vi assicuro che vi ritroverete con una certa quantità di buchi in soprannumero».

Lupin, esasperato, solleva le mani in aria. «D'accordo, mi arrendo. Problema vostro».

Gli volta la schiena, l'investigatore trova giusto il tempo per sospirare e abbassare di una frazione l'arma, le sue palpebre sbattono una volta sugli occhi un poco appannati dalla stanchezza, al secondo battito di ciglia il ladro francese è scomparso dalla sua visuale, un momento dopo si sente trarre all'indietro da una stretta al collo, mentre una mano sottrare dalle sue dita il revolver e, incapace di comprendere come, si ritrova con il fondoschiena a terra e la canna della sua stessa pistola puntata contro.

«Io dico che avete perso» annuncia Arsène Lupin con un tono affilato e beffardo insieme.

Dopo di che si infila il revolver in tasca e, trattenendo l'investigatore a terra con un ginocchio, recupera il fazzoletto poggiato sull'orcio e lo stringe con forse eccessiva forza attorno alla gamba di Holmes. Non contento riapre il contenitore e versa un altro po' di liquido sulla benda improvvisata, strappando un mugolio e un sibilo dalle labbra contratte dell'investigatore.

«Non era poi così difficile, dopo tutto».

«Un giorno o l'altro pagherete per tutto questo» promette Holmes in un ansito sfiatato.

«Probabile. Ma quel giorno non è ancora arrivato, per vostra sfortuna».

Nell'attesa che l'imbarcazione prevista giunga infine al molo nove per caricare il cancelliere, Lupin ha lasciato Holmes a sorvegliare la gentaglia legata e si è issato sulla cassa, in cima alla quale si è disteso, sprofondando un momento dopo in un placido sonno. L'investigatore ha tentato di protestare, per tutta risposta il ladro francese gli ha voltato la schiena e ha ripreso a sonnecchiare beato.

«Incosciente» borbotta Holmes, fissando il cancelliere e i suoi uomini come se intendesse affogarli.

Dato che non ha idea di quanto lunga possa ancora essere l'attesa, decide a quel punto che, se non altro, può concedersi il lusso di sedersi e dare così un poco di respiro alla sua povera gamba maltrattata. In tal modo non si rende affatto conto di scivolare in un dormiveglia poco riposante fino a quando viene scosso leggermente per una spalla. Con un brusco soprassalto riapre gli occhi e brontola parole senza significato, guardandosi attorno per cercare di capire cosa stia accadendo. Allora ritrova Lupin in piedi lì accanto che, con un lieve sorriso sulle labbra, gli indica un'imbarcazione in avvicinamento.

«Sono arrivati?» mormora.

«Così sembra» conferma Lupin, scostandosi dal suo fianco e raggiungendo il pontile, in attesa che l'imbarcazione attracchi.

Sposta lo sguardo sui prigionieri, ritrovandoli tutti e cinque ancora perfettamente legati come li aveva lasciati prima di finire invischiato nel sonno. Scuote la testa e, con una smorfia, si rimette in piedi, pencolando e borbottando fino ad affiancare il francese diritto sul limitare della banchina.

«Avreste fatto meglio a rimanere seduto. Se la prenderà a morte, il vostro dottor Watson» prevede Lupin, senza voltarsi.

«Me la caverò» commenta Holmes, scrollando le spalle.

«Con la gamba, o con il dottore?».

Un piccolo sorriso increspa le labbra dell'investigatore. «Con entrambi».

Con attenzione l'imbarcazione si accosta al molo e due uomini robusti si affrettano sul ponte. Uno dei due salta sulla banchina, l'altro lancia le cime e infine l'imbarcazione viene saldamente ormeggiata al molo. Poco dopo dalla cabina spunta la figura un poco ingobbita di quello che, a giudicare dall'abbigliamento, è il capitano.

«Monroe! Perdinci, sei in ritardo di almeno due ore» lo apostrofa Lupin in luogo del benvenuto.

«Eh, che volete, Mio Capitano? Abbiamo avuto qualche contrattempo» si giustifica il sopracitato Monroe.

«Sì, contrattempo, come no. Scendi giù, irlandese bugiardo, ché dobbiamo fare due chiacchiere».

Holmes soqquadra per primo il sedicente capitano Monroe, poi Arsène Lupin. «Siete sicuro che quel tizio sia affidabile?».

Lupin sbuffa una risata e gli punta addosso uno sguardo allucinato. «Quello lì? Volete scherzare? A suo confronto io sono un chierichetto. Vi sconsiglio di prestargli qualunque cosa, compresa l'attenzione».

Holmes gli rimanda indietro un'occhiataccia stralunata. «E voi intendete affidargli il cancelliere?».

«Non siate sciocco. A lui, mai; lo affideremo a Donald Craig, il capitano in seconda, nonché il peggior incubo di Monroe. _Lui_ è affidabile, molto più di quanto potranno mai esserlo i nostri governi messi insieme». Scosta bruscamente lo sguardo da Holmes per fissarlo sul capitano, appena sceso sulla banchina. «Dov'è Craig?» lo aggredisce senza neppure prendersi la briga di salutare.

«Ma, Mio Capitano...» protesta Monroe.

«La domanda è facile. Voglio una risposta chiara. Adesso».

«Ehm... In cabina. È indisposto».

Lupin gli affibbia un'occhiataccia urticante e lo pianta in asso sul molo, raggiungendo a passo spedito la passerella che porta sull'imbarcazione e, con un balzo, il ponte. Un attimo dopo è scomparso all'interno della cabina. «Donald?» mormora, guardandosi attorno nella cabina semibuia.

«Lupin? Siete voi?» giunge una voce fievole da qualche punto imprecisato del buio.

«In carne e ossa. Dove vi siete andato a cacciare?» borbotta, inciampando in qualcosa abbandonato a terra. «Questo posto è un attentato alla salute» lamenta, allungando le mani a tentoni per cercare la scrivania e la lampada che dovrebbero trovarsi pressappoco lì nei paraggi, da quanto rammenta.

«Mi dispiace. Sono stato malato negli ultimi giorni, e questi scansafatiche se la sono goduta».

Alla fine Lupin ritrova il piano liscio della scrivania e, tastando con le dita, la lampada a petrolio che accende con uno dei suoi zolfanelli. «Voilà, molto meglio!» esclama soddisfatto. «Hélas! Che aspetto terribile avete, mon ami» constata, facendosi più vicino e trovando suddetto amico disteso a letto con un'aria un poco malaticcia.

«Già, il medico dice che mi sono beccato una bronchite. Sapete, l'umidità ultimamente mi dà noie».

«Oh là là! Che brutta notizia, mon pauvre ami. Ora almeno si spiega perché la vostra nave è arrivata tardi».

«Ah, che disgrazia quel maledetto Monroe. E pensare che mi ero tanto raccomandato. Perdonatemi se vi ha arrecato danni» si rammarica Donald.

«Non molti, per la verità. Ma sono un po' preoccupato per il nostro carico, a questo punto. L'idea di lasciarlo in balia del vostro capitano non mi sorride per nulla. Sapete, quell'uomo è una vera grana, e non vorrei che ne combinasse qualcuna delle sue con attorno Monroe. Forse farei meglio a cercare una buona alternativa» ragiona, incupito.

«Oh, per carità! Non potrei mai lasciarvi in mezzo ai guai in questa maniera. Se me lo impacchettate per benino, io lo faccio stivare sotto la cabina, chiudo la porta a chiave e me ne resto qui con la pistola a portata di mano, così se qualcuno vuol fare il furbo io gli regalo un poco di piombo in omaggio. Intanto fra un paio di giorni al più tardi potrò di certo tornare in piedi e prendermi cura del vostro carico come si deve. Che ne dite?».

«È una proposta assennata. D'accordo, mi fido di voi, Donald. Se accade qualche sciagura, però, avvertitemi subito, intesi? E anche se non accade, una volta giunti a destinazione a Santa Luzia, scrivetemi, così non sto in pensiero».

«Potete contarci» assicura Donald.

«Un'ultima richiesta, dopo di che giuro che vi lascio riposare».

«Dite, senza problemi».

«Bien, mi servirebbero un paio dei vostri uomini più robusti, ché ci siamo sobbarcati cinque salami al prezzo di uno: il nostro carico s'era portato appresso quattro teste di legno che hanno cercato di farci la pelle. Così, vous savez, li abbiamo dovuti impacchettare per bene. Ora però ci tocca scaricarli ai geni di Scotland Yard, ché io non saprei che farmene».

Donald annuisce, abbozzando un piccolo sorriso affaticato. «Non c'è problema: prendetevi chi vi piace di più. È anche tempo che tornino a sgobbare un po', questi fannulloni».

«Merci, mon ami! Ora vado. Prima che salpiate tornerò a salutarvi» promette Lupin, contento, correndo via alla velocità della luce per acchiappare gli uomini di cui abbisogna.

Holmes scorge, dopo diversi minuti trascorsi a sorbirsi il confuso e fastidioso chiacchiericcio del capitano, Lupin scendere dalla passerella quasi saltellando; ha l'aria soddisfatta, in effetti, come quella di una volpe alla quale spuntano ancora piume di fagiano dalle fauci. Poco dietro al ladro francese, seguono due uomini dell'equipaggio dalla schiena e dalle spalle larghe e con i capelli tagliati cortissimi, che a dispetto di come appaiono, stanno dietro a Lupin come farebbero dei pulcini implumi con la propria madre.

Lupin si ferma a poca distanza da Holmes, un largo sorriso a contorno della sua spiegazione: «Ho portato rinforzi» esclama giulivo. Si volta, rivolgendosi a suddetti rinforzi, e fa loro un chiaro segno con la mano. «Voi due aspettate qui, mentre io vado a recuperare il carro su cui caricherete questa gente. Torno subito». Di nuovo si volta a Holmes, il quale inarca un sopracciglio. «Torno subito» ripete in un mormorio, facendogli un occhiolino e lasciandolo basito.

Prima di appostarsi sul molo, in effetti, Holmes e Lupin hanno lasciato il veicolo con il quale sono arrivati (un carro scoperto a quattro ruote trainato da un cavallino agile) dall'altro lato dei magazzini. Certo, si aspettavano che si presentasse loro almeno un uomo in più rispetto a quanto richiesto, ché difficilmente il cancelliere sarebbe venuto da solo, ma nessuno dei due si attendeva che arrivasse con addirittura quattro energumeni da dover avvoltolare nelle corde e poi caricare sul provvidenziale carro. Quindi Holmes, tutto sommato, comprende la soddisfazione di Lupin nell'aver trovato anche della manodopera a costo zero che risparmi loro la fatica almeno di caricare i bagagli. Per quanto riguarda lo scaricarli al termine del viaggio, non se ne dà affatto pensiero: un paio di buoni calci assestati nel punto giusto basteranno allo scopo. Si chiede piuttosto se Lupin intenda portare il tutto di fronte all'entrata di Scotland Yard, ma conoscendo il soggetto dubita che si faccia troppi scrupoli nel presentarsi sfacciatamente perfino dovesse farlo di fronte al capo Seldon stesso. Scuote la testa, rassegnato, e scopre che mentre era impegnato a rimuginare il capitano ha proseguito nel suo incessante chiacchiericcio senza scopo, ignorato sia dall'investigatore che dai suoi stessi uomini. Pochi minuti dopo il rumore delle ruote e dello scalpiccio degli zoccoli sul selciato lo avvisa che Lupin è in arrivo

I due manovali presi a prestito dall'imbarcazione non hanno un'aria particolarmente sveglia, ma di contro sono piuttosto efficienti. In meno di dieci minuti i quattro uomini che hanno condotto fin lì il cancelliere vengono caricati sul pianale del carro e assicurati ai lati di modo che non rotolino giù durante il tragitto o che, peggio ancora, non cerchino di darsi alla fuga. Su indicazione di Lupin, si caricano infine il cancelliere in spalla e lo trasportano a bordo della nave, sotto lo sguardo un po' indispettito del capitano Monroe che in tutto quel viavai non è stato interpellato una singola volta, e quando prova a suggerire un posto appropriato in cui stivarlo per tutta risposta riceve un'occhiata raggelate dal ladro francese che lo convince in modo definitivo a desistere dalle sue idee e dall'offrire soluzioni non richieste; al contrario Lupin lo trattiene per il colletto della divisa facendogli chiaramente intendere che la sua assistenza non è gradita, mentre accompagna a bordo i due dell'equipaggio.

Una volta tornato in cabina, Lupin rimane un poco in disparte, allungando l'occhio per accertarsi che nulla vada storto e che il loro cancelliere non sgusci via all'ultimo momento come l'anguilla che è. Solo quando la botola sotto il pavimento della cabina viene richiusa e assicurata con un chiavistello si permette di trarre un debole sospiro di sollievo.

«Da come vi muovete sembra che quell'uomo sia una gran bella gatta da pelare» commenta Donald Craig, osservando con curiosità il suo ospite.

«È una vera canaglia. Fate attenzione con lui, e non distraetevi mai quando vi ritrovate in sua compagnia» suggerisce con la massima serietà.

«Seguirò il vostro consiglio. E non mancherò di mettermi in contatto con voi al più presto possibile» promette Donald.

Lupin annuisce. «Grazie infinite. Spero di rivedervi in circostanze più liete, alla prossima occasione».

«Lo spero anche io. Addio».

«Arrivederci» replica Lupin, accennando un fugace sorriso e congedandosi con un lieve inchino.


	33. Chapter 33

**Ultime incombenze**

?

Una volta tornato sul molo, Lupin e Holmes si soffermano a osservare l'imbarcazione che riprende lentamente il largo in un silenzio meditativo. Solo quando il suo profilo è ormai a distanza e sta per svanire nella bruma, Lupin trae un leggero sospiro.

«Siete certo che sia al sicuro?» chiede solo a quel punto Holmes.

«Monsieur, con rispetto parlando, non sono neppure certo che domani sarò ancora vivo. Ho fatto ciò che era nelle mie possibilità perché quell'uomo non possa ritrovare la strada per l'Europa troppo facilmente, ma nulla al mondo ci assicura che non abbia mezzi suoi per provarci. Non c'è altro da fare che avere un poco di fiducia» considera serio.

«Ho fiducia nel fatto che, con un poco di buona sorte, a Capo Verde lo elimineranno prima che abbia il tempo di pensare a come tornare a casa» sibila Holmes.

«Ottimo argomento» concorda Lupin con un sogghigno storto.

A quell'ora della notte perfino le strade principali di Londra sono deserte, o quasi. Lo scorrere delle ruote e lo scalpiccio dei cadenzati passi del cavallo sul lastricato umido rimbomba in un modo che, visto il silenzio circostante, suona quasi sinistro, di sicuro molto fuori luogo. Quando Holmes ferma il carro di fronte al palazzo che ospita Scotland Yard, ha l'impressione di sentire ancora nelle orecchie tutto quel frastuono. Lupin si issa senza perder tempo sulla panca del vetturino e scavalca il basso inframezzo di legno che lo separa dal cassone posteriore; una volta lì, con agili movimenti delle dita slega i nodi che ancora assicurano i quattro uomini al veicolo, sgancia i perni che chiudono il retro del cassone e, senza troppi complimenti, sospinge fuori, uno alla volta, i quattro corpi che ancora a tratti si dimenano, facendoli rotolare e finire a terra con tonfi sordi e mugolii di protesta. Senza una parola si siede qualche momento sul fondo del cassone ed estrae un lapis e un biglietto da visita.

«Che diamine intendete fare?» sbotta Holmes, fissandolo accigliato.

«Sapristi! Preparo un messaggio per il vostro capo di Scotland Yard. Sarebbe scortese da parte nostra lasciargli gentaccia simile di fronte a casa senza una sola parola di spiegazione» fa notare con una scrollata di spalle.

«Vi proibisco categoricamente di lasciare quel biglietto. Non ho intenzione di leggere altro che porti il vostro nome, domani mattina, sul giornale».

Lupin si imbroncia, sbuffa, ma infine sospira e leva le braccia al cielo. «Come volete» borbotta, un poco contrariato. Torna alla panca, sulla quale è ancora accomodato Holmes, e gli allunga il suo lapis. «A voi. Una spiegazione dobbiamo comunque dargliela, a quel poveruomo. Scrivetegliela voi, dato che i miei messaggi non vi vanno a genio».

Holmes lo sogguarda, incuriosito, e si lascia sfuggire un lieve sorriso, prima di accettare l'offerta di Lupin, recuperare un foglietto dal suo taccuino e iniziare a comporre un messaggio chiaro per Heric Seldon; poche parole, un conciso ricapitolare la sua posizione e quella dei quattro prigionieri, accompagnato dalla sua firma in calce, che poi porge a Lupin perché possa dargli una veloce occhiata prima di lasciarlo accanto ai quattro uomini legati.

Infine i due riprendono la strada, di molto alleggeriti, mentre Holmes conduce il carro per le vie londinesi, dirigendolo verso la dimora prescelta dal ladro a suo quartier generale. Trascorrono diversi minuti nel silenzio disturbato unicamente dallo sferragliare del veicolo e solo tempo dopo, quando oramai non manca più molta strada per giungere a destinazione, l'investigatore si volta attirato dall'inusuale silenzio del compagno di viaggio, rendendosi conto che non solo non ha aperto bocca lungo il tragitto, ma ha anche un'espressione accigliata per la quale non comprende il motivo.

«C'è qualche problema?» prova a informarsi, suo malgrado impensierito da quell'atteggiamento.

Lupin serra strettamente le labbra, continuando a guardare fisso davanti a sé la strada che scorre. «Più d'uno» replica telegrafico.

«E posso sapere di cosa si tratta?» insiste Holmes, affatto tranquillizzato da quella risposta.

«Avete pensato a cosa far sapere alla Principessa?» lo sorprende Lupin.

Holmes scuote la testa in un ovvio diniego. «Giudico non sia il caso di fornire spiegazioni al riguardo. Dopotutto, per quanto abbiamo agito a suo beneficio, non ne avevamo l'autorizzazione» spiega tranquillo.

Lupin arriccia il naso. «Bene» soffia secco.

«Non mi sembra che ne siate soddisfatto» contesta Holmes. Poiché non ottiene replica, si fa sospettoso. «Avete in mente qualcosa». E non è neppure una domanda la sua, ma direttamente un'affermazione.

«Anche se fosse, non credo sia qualcosa di cui io mi debba sentire in obbligo di far parola» si intestardisce Lupin.

Le orecchie di Holmes si imporporano. Sta per lasciare le redini e stringere le dita attorno al collo di Lupin, ma si trattiene all'ultimo secondo e soffia un tremulo sospiro. «È perché vi ho impedito di lasciare quel biglietto?».

Il sogghigno che riceve in risposta non concorre affatto a tranquillizzarlo, men che meno la replica a voce che gli fa seguito. «Monsieur Holmes, nessuno al mondo può impedirmi alcunché. Ho creduto di farvi cosa gradita, semplicemente accettando il vostro parere personale. Ho forse creduto male?».

«No, ma...» tentenna Holmes.

«Ottimo. Come da vostra richiesta, domani mattina non sarete costretto a leggere il mio nome sui giornali inglesi» si limita a commentare Lupin, ritenendo conclusa la discussione poiché di lì a pochi metri il calesse raggiunge la strada laterale che costeggia la sua attuale abitazione e lui l'abbandona saltando a terra prima che possa fermarsi. «Bonsoir, Monsieur. È stata un'interessante esperienza lavorare al vostro fianco» esclama, salutando con uno svolazzo di mano e scomparendo oltre il porticato prima ancora che Holmes trovi il tempo di replicare.

L'investigatore arriccia le labbra in un ringhio. «Dannato Lupin» sibila, facendo schioccare le redini per far ripartire il veicolo e poter finalmente far ritorno a casa.

Quando rientra in casa scopre, con un poco di sgomento, che il dottor Watson non solo è ancora sveglio, ma lo sta attendendo con visibile ansia nel loro salotto, e non appena compare sulla soglia scatta in piedi e gli pianta addosso uno sguardo preoccupato.

«Dio del cielo, siete tornato. Ero in pensiero per voi».

Holmes grugnisce, con un vago fastidio ma, suo malgrado, commosso per l'evidente preoccupazione dell'amico. «Ce la siamo cavata, dopo tutto» commenta, convinto che sarebbe potuta andare molto peggio.

L'inconveniente è che, a dispetto delle sue rassicuranti parole, quando avanza per fare il suo ingresso in salotto, lo fa zoppicando leggermente, fatto che allarma ulteriormente il dottore il quale, dopo aver tirato in ballo santi e compagnia bella, gli si fa incontro e, irremovibile e impermeabile alle proteste dell'investigatore, lo trascina nella camera da letto di quest'ultimo insistendo nel dover assolutamente controllare le sue condizioni, all'istante. Holmes sbuffa, ché la stanchezza per la giornata trascorsa inizia a farsi sentire in modo abbastanza penoso, ma poiché non c'è verso di far ragionare l'amico, si mette il cuore in pace e, nell'intento di abbreviare il più possibile quell'incomodo, decide di collaborare con il massimo della solerzia che riesce a metterci considerati i precedenti. E mentre Watson, parlando e lavorando nello stesso tempo, esamina la ferita e si congratula per essere riuscito a non infettarla (commento per il quale si guadagna un'occhiataccia omicida dall'investigatore), Holmes coglie l'occasione per fare il punto della situazione e riflettere sul modo in cui si sono lasciati lui e il ladro, poiché non è affatto convinto dei buoni propositi di quest'ultimo e gradirebbe vederci chiaro. Il dottore, occupato a ricucire il taglio e poi fasciare la gamba, non lesina in domande, curioso di sapere come si sono svolti i fatti e in che modo si è procurato quell'affatto piacevole ricordo della nottata appena trascorsa, così che Holmes si vede costretto a ripercorrere i fatti accaduti e lo fa di buon grado anche nella speranza di trarre qualche utile indizio che possa suffragare le sue perplessità e preoccupazioni, ma si addormenta prima che l'illuminazione sopraggiunga, sopra alle coperte, con Watson che scuote la testa e suo malgrado sorride, lieto che in un modo o nell'altro l'amico sia riuscito nel suo proponimento e abbia fatto ritorno senza riportare danni di più grave entità.

La mattina seguente, più tardi del solito, si risveglia un po' frastornato e con un fastidioso torcicollo, omaggio dell'umidità londinese e della sua pessima pensata di non coprirsi a dovere la notte. Di malumore si cambia ed entra in salotto, trovandovi Watson corredato da un gentile sorriso che lo fa sbuffare di incredulità.

«Spero che sia dovuto a buone notizie» borbotta acido, dimenticando di rispondere al buongiorno dell'amico.

«In realtà non ci sono buone notizie, ma dato che non ce ne sono nemmeno di cattive, si può dire che non vada poi così male» media Watson, cercando di tenere allegra l'atmosfera per entrambi.

Holmes si accomoda sulla sua poltrona con un piccolo gemito e allunga la mano con un gesto imperioso, fissando il giornale che il dottore trattiene ancora sulle ginocchia. Il coinquilino non sa fare a meno di ridacchiare dello scetticismo manifestato dall'investigatore, ma comunque lo accontenta, passandogli il quotidiano. E mentre Holmes lo spulcia con furore, scuote la testa e apre alla signora Hudson che ha appena bussato con discrezione alla loro porta, accogliendola con un largo sorriso di benvenuto e mostrandole gli occhi spiritati dell'amico, ancora immerso nella sua lettura mattutina. Entrambi a quella vista levano gli occhi al cielo, poi lei, con passo marziale, si dirige verso la poltrona dell'investigatore e gli strappa dalle mani il giornale, fissandolo truce e fissata di rimando.

«Le notizie restano sempre lì. Mangiate, ora, o si fredderà tutto» intima, senza smettere di fissarlo mentre lui si rimette in piedi, borbottando, e sempre borbottando si accomoda su una delle sedie al tavolo. Annuisce, compiaciuta, e prima di lasciare l'appartamento lo gratifica di un ultimo sguardo ammonitore che Holmes ignora senza troppi complimenti, esaminando svogliato i viveri che ingombrano la tavola.

«Avete trovato qualcosa di interessante?» si informa Watson, spalmando di burro il suo scone.

«Nulla. E non so decidere se ciò sia un bene o meno» considera Holmes, sorseggiando del tè.

«Cosa intendete dire? Vi aspettavate qualche notizia in particolare?».

«No. Non lo so, in realtà. Il fatto è che non so mai cosa aspettarmi, quando si tratta di lui».

«E questo vi preoccupa» comprende Watson.

Holmes scuote la testa, incerto. «Sono sicuro che abbia in mente qualcuna delle sue sorprese, ma ancora non mi è chiaro di cosa possa trattarsi. E quel suo commento, il modo in cui si è congedato...» considera pessimista.

«Aspettiamo?».

Annuisce. «Temo di sì. A meno ch'io non intenda chiedere delucidazioni direttamente a lui». A quella prospettiva storce il naso, per nulla allettato.

«Che cosa pensate di fare di questa casa?» s'informa Cyril, seguendo il padrone attraverso una delle sale al pianterreno.

«Una dimora sicura in una grande città come Londra può sempre far comodo. Ne affiderò la gestione a qualcuno di fidato».

«Magari alla prossima occasione riuscirà a essere meno fredda» commenta Cyril, sarcastico.

Lupin ride, scuotendo la testa esilarato. «Sei proprio ottimista, quest'oggi. Per ottenere un simile risultato bisognerebbe provvedere a un nuovo impianto di riscaldamento. Forse in futuro, se le cose andranno bene e potrò permettermelo».

«Quando partiremo?».

«Fra tre giorni. Ho ancora un paio di questioni da sistemare. Ma puoi iniziare a prenotare i posti sulla nave, così che non si rischi di rimanere a terra all'ultimo minuto. Tre belle cabine, con il bagno e la vista sul mare, per cortesia».

Cyril sorride, felice come mai potrebbe ammettere di essere all'idea che il tempo che lo separa dal rivedere Parigi si può contare sulle dita di una sola mano. «Provvederò immediatamente» esclama, congedandosi con un inchino e filando via alla velocità del pensiero, inseguito dalla risata del padrone di casa.

Quest'ultimo si volta e scorge, appena dietro l'angolo dell'arco che dà sul corridoio, il profilo del volto di una certa ragazzina dai capelli fiammanti.

«Caitlin, ma petite. Che succede?» si incuriosisce, facendole segno di avanzare, così da poter discorrere con più agio.

«Tornerete a Parigi?» mormora la ragazza, con lo sguardo basso.

«Oui, ma petite. Ma di certo non da solo: tu e Cyril verrete con me. Cyril, a questo proposito, è decisamente su di giri all'idea» scherza Lupin.

«Io a Parigi?» si sorprende Caitlin, guardandolo con occhi enormi. «Non ho mai visto la Francia. Pensate che... potrò andare bene?».

Lupin reclina la testa e la osserva con curiosità. «_Andare bene_? Vuoi forse scherzare? Ovvio che sì; non dobbiamo certo vivere alla reggia di Versailles. Se può esserci posto per gente come quella che compone la Sûreté, puoi contare sul fatto che ci sia un posticino anche per te, ma petite».

Caitlin abbozza un timido sorriso, attorcigliandosi una ciocca di capelli attorno all'indice. «Solo che... non sono granché brava a fare nulla» tentenna.

«Questo non è vero» protesta Lupin, rabbuiandosi un poco. «E anche se fosse, si può sempre imparare, e tu sei ancora molto giovane e ne avrai tutto il tempo. Sono certo che scoprirai che ci sono molte opportunità, per una ragazzina sveglia e deliziosa come te. E ora smetti di angustiarti e inizia a prepararti: stamattina ce ne andremo piacevolmente a zonzo per la città e poi, fra tre giorni, saremo sulla nave che parte da Dover per Calais. Vedrai, ci sarà di che divertirsi» promette allegro, facendo evaporare gli ultimi dubbi di Caitlin.

Il mattino seguente, inconsapevoli l'uno dell'altro, sia Arsène Lupin che Sherlock Holmes si svegliano di buon'ora ed escono di casa per accaparrarsi una copia delle principali testate giornalistiche ancora fresche d'inchiostro, che poi spulciano con grande attenzione. Ma mentre il primo si imbroncia deluso per il misero trafiletto di non più di tre righe che cita il misterioso ritrovamento dei quattro uomini legati da parte di uno dei poliziotti di Scotland Yard, il secondo si dichiara piuttosto soddisfatto di non trovare traccia del primo fra le notizie date in stampa. Quello che Holmes ignora è che Lupin si sta già muovendo per prendere i necessari provvedimenti al fine di porre rimedio a tale esecrabile mancanza.

«Avete un appuntamento, quest'oggi, signore?» chiede Cyril, dopo la colazione, quando vede il padrone di casa abbigliarsi con cura e occultare i propri connotati sotto le sembianze di Bernard d'Andrésy.

Lupin sorride a Cyril attraverso il proprio riflesso allo specchio. «Direi di sì. Ho fortunosamente ritrovato le tracce della fanciulla che qualche sera fa era invitata alla cena di sir Dominick» rivela mentre il sorriso si allarga.

«Non mi dite» strascica Cyril con un sogghigno saputo.

«Te l'assicuro: è accaduto proprio ieri sera». Dopo un ultimo controllo al proprio aspetto si volta e allarga le braccia. «E ora dimmi: che te ne pare, mon ami?».

«Siete molto elegante, signore» assicura, osservando l'abito grigio scuro e la camicia di seta bianca corredata da una cravatta verde smeraldo. «Debbo chiedervelo esplicitamente, o preferite ragguagliarmi voi?» domanda sfacciato.

Lupin ridacchia divertito. «Lei si chiama Nadja von Halfendurf, figlia unica di Patrik von Halfendurf armatore di Amburgo, a Londra per affari. Rimarranno per altre due settimane; soggiornano in una graziosa palazzina a due piani di Mayfair, con un domestico, una cameriera, una cuoca e un barbosissimo precettore. E io mi sono cavallerescamente offerto di strappare alla noia quella povera, triste fanciulla, e accompagnarla in una piccola gita turistica dei luoghi più caratteristici e interessanti di Londra. Oh, quasi dimenticavo: ella ha compiuto il suo ventunesimo anno la scorsa estate».

Cyril sta cercando come può di trattenersi dal ridacchiare. Scuote la testa e sospira. «Immagino di non dovervi attendere per l'ora di cena».

«Immagini bene, mon ami. Ho in programma un piacevole pomeriggio alla Royal Opera House, e in seguito un invito a cena in Covent Garden» lo ragguaglia.

«Un progetto ambizioso. Vi auguro un'ottima giornata».

«Merci, Cyril, anche a te. Ora sarà meglio che vada a salutare la mia piccola Caitlin» annuncia allegro, apprestandosi a imboccare l'uscita.

«Fate attenzione ai vostri occhi» si premura di avvertirlo Cyril, prima che abbandoni la camera.

Lupin si volta indietro interdetto, sogguardando Cyril con perplessità. «Temo di non capire» tentenna.

Cyril sorride in modo enigmatico. «Quando saluterete la signorina Caitlin, vi suggerisco prudenza».

Poi lo anticipa uscendo dalla camera e lasciando Lupin sulla soglia, incerto su cosa pensare di quello strano avvertimento.

Un quarto d'ora più tardi il padrone di casa lascia la dimora diretto al suo appuntamento galante con un cruccio ancor più pronunciato, in seguito alla strana e inattesa reazione di Caitlin al suo annuncio e ai suoi saluti. Poco dopo che il portone di casa è stato richiuso alle spalle di Lupin, Cyril, occupato in cucina a mettere ordine nelle stoviglie utilizzate per la colazione, ode un frastuono ai piani superiori e sospira di nuovo.

«Sarà il caso che vada a fare qualche acquisto» pondera, pensando di unire l'utile del rimpiazzare i mobili rotti al dilettevole dello sfuggire alle grinfie vendicative di un'adolescente molto adirata.

«Domani si parte, signore» mormora Cyril, versando del caffè nero nella tazzina del padrone di casa.

«Me ne rammento» conferma Lupin, dopo aver sorseggiato con gusto la sua bevanda. Solleva lo sguardo e reclina la testa, osservando il suo cameriere personale con curiosità. «Non starai cercando di dirmi che l'idea ti rende malinconico? Non eri tu ad avere in odio questa città?» insinua, con un sogghigno divertito.

Impettito, Cyril lo fissa apparendo offeso. «Di certo non sarò io a sentire la mancanza di un luogo simile» borbotta, sollevando il naso e voltando la schiena con stizza.

Lupin ridacchia e scuote la testa. «E tu, ma petite? Anche tu ti stai facendo prendere dalla malinconia?».

«No, signore. Quando ho lasciato la Scozia ero molto triste. Ma ora è diverso: se voi partite, qui non ci sarà più nessuno per cui restare. Mi basta andare dove andrete voi, e allora starò bene».

Annuisce, mentre il suo sorriso diviene un poco triste. «Mi dispiace per la tua famiglia. Anche la mia se n'è andata molto tempo fa. Ma vedrai, faremo in modo che non ti manchi nulla né a Parigi né in nessun altro posto in cui vorrai andare» promette rasserenandosi. «Coraggio, ora, finisci la tua colazione. Io tra poco dovrò uscire per le ultime incombenze, ma ho già lasciato a Cyril le disposizioni necessarie perché tutto sia pronto per la partenza di domani mattina. Potrei rientrare tardi, ma desidero che tu vada a letto entro un orario adeguato e che sia pronta e riposata per il viaggio che ci aspetta. Posso fidarmi di te?».

Caitlin, gli occhi grandi e sorpresi, annuisce con vigore. «Oh sì, certo. Vedrete che tutto sarà a posto. Potete stare tranquillo e io starò qui buona e quieta. Prometto» esclama con impeto, rallegrando il padrone di casa che, prima di congedarsi, le augura una buona giornata con un bacio sulla fronte.

Gli ultimi due giorni sono trascorsi in una calma ovattata. Il tempo è volato senza che nulla ne turbasse la pacata serenità. Il dottor Watson non ha fatto che ciarlare, leggere, sorridere, proporre gite fuori porta in combutta con la signora Hudson e rimpinzarlo come un tacchino. Sherlock Holmes sta iniziando ad annoiarsi: altri due giorni del tenore di quelli appena terminati e dovrà proprio ritornare a spulciare i quotidiani alla ricerca di qualcosa di interessante su cui concentrarsi onde evitare di languire nell'inerzia totale.

Quella mattina non sembra iniziare in modo troppo differente dalle altre, salvo che il cielo è coperto da un fitto strato di nuvole grigie e pesanti, presagio di imminenti acquazzoni. Poi la signora Hudson bussa alla porta ed entra con il consueto vassoio della prima colazione, accompagnato da chiacchiere tediose e inutili, giornali del mattino e posta appena consegnata.

«Questa è per voi, signor Holmes» lo distrae in un dato momento del suo peregrinare mentale la voce della padrona di casa, che gli sta giusto porgendo una busta.

Con un gesto svogliato la raccoglie e le fa scorrere sopra un'occhiata annoiata. Poi i suoi occhi si sgranano, sussulta sulla sedia e trattiene il respiro.

«Non di nuovo» rantola, afferrando un coltello dalla tavola apparecchiata, aprendo la busta e impallidendo.

«Che succede, Holmes?» si preoccupa Watson, vedendo la sua espressione un poco smarrita.

Holmes leva gli occhi in quelli di Watson e storce la bocca in una smorfia affranta. «Sono stato convocato. Ancora una volta».

«Scotland Yard?» vuol accertarsi Watson.

«Peggio: il palazzo reale».

«Sempre la Principessa?» chiede Watson, stranito.

«Esatto. Sospetto di averla vista più spesso io di quanto abbia fatto suo marito, in questi ultimi giorni» soppesa, alzandosi bruscamente e scomparendo nella propria camera da letto per cambiarsi e recarsi a quell'ulteriore appuntamento non previsto e affatto gradito.

Le guardie di palazzo, quella mattina, hanno l'aria più nervosa e marziale del solito, nota Holmes, mentre ne viene circondato e lo scortano attraverso i corridoi del palazzo. A un'ulteriore occhiata si rende conto che sono anche in maggior numero rispetto a quante ne abbia vedute durante le precedenti occasioni. Qualche cosa non quadra, e sospetta che sia collegato alla sua inattesa convocazione.

L'espressione che sfoggia la principessa Alexandra alla sua entrata inoltre non lascia presagire nulla di buono.

«Sedete, signor Holmes. Voi sparite» ordina alle guardie che lo hanno condotto all'interno della sala.

L'investigatore si tende, nervoso, ma obbedisce con prontezza, prendendo posto su di una sedia di fronte alla scrivania, in attesa che la Principessa prenda la parola per spiegargli la sua presenza a palazzo. Invece lei, senza smettere di fissarlo con gli occhi duri, fa scivolare un foglio sulla superficie liscia del tavolo fino a posarlo sotto i suoi occhi costernati, in un chiaro invito a leggere ciò che vi è scritto. E lui, non potendo fare altrimenti, si appresta a leggere, mentre la sua costernazione aumenta fino a divenire sgomento e le sue labbra tremano, una volta completata la lettura.

«Non... Ero allo scuro di tutto questo» affanna con voce roca, e ora anche le dita che reggono il foglio tremano.

«Voglio augurarmi che sia così, signor Holmes, ma il problema rimane».

«Che cosa desiderate che faccia?» chiede in un soffio, massaggiandosi una tempia.

«Voglio una spiegazione».

Solleva lo sguardo, piano. Deglutisce. «La spiegazione l'avete già, Vostra Maestà: è scritta qui. C'è tutto quello che potreste voler conoscere, forse anche di più».

Lei si alza con un movimento imperioso e lui, malgrado tutto, non riesce a impedirsi di indietreggiare, seppur rimanendo seduto. «Affatto. Quello che ho qui è una burla. E un furto. Ma nulla che abbia per me un senso».

Stringe le labbra e trae un lento respiro. «Mi dispiace. Io non so...». Un altro respiro. Inghiotte aria e posa il foglio sulla scrivania, portandosi anche l'altra mano alla tempia. «È colpa mia. Ho provato a costringerlo a far qualcosa che... O meglio, a non fare qualcosa che riteneva andasse fatto. Intendeva avvisarvi, spiegarvi come si sono svolti i fatti e in che modo abbiamo risolto una faccenda che, perdonate la franchezza, andava sistemata senza porre in mezzo ulteriore indugio. Il diamante rubato... è solo un pretesto per farmi scontare quella che ha ritenuto un'insolenza e una mancanza di rispetto nei suoi confronti. Ora, lo vedete, io mi trovo qui di fronte a voi, obbligato a rendere conto delle nostre azioni, e lui probabilmente si sta godendo il momento, al sicuro da qualche parte, o addirittura già sulla nave che lo condurrà a Calais. Ma vi giuro che ciò che vi ha scritto è la pura verità, e che tutto quello che abbiamo fatto è stato pensando alla vostra sicurezza».

«Il mio cancelliere si è confessato colpevole ed è stato catturato e caricato su una nave diretta in un'isola di Capo Verde? Vi rendete conto che tutto questo è assurdo? Chi potrebbe credere a una storia simile?» si altera la Principessa.

«Ha cercato di ucciderci. Avevamo in mente di fargli firmare una confessione, ma non c'è stato modo di costringerlo a collaborare. Se lo avessimo lasciato libero ci sarebbe sfuggito di mano ancora una volta. L'unica soluzione che abbiamo trovato è stata di metterlo in condizioni di non poter agire e imbarcarlo per un porto lontano il più possibile dalla vostra persona. Mi rincresce immensamente per i problemi che le nostre azioni possono avervi causato, tuttavia in quei momenti non abbiamo trovato altre vie per risolvere la situazione. Spero... Vi prego di volerci perdonare, Vostra Maestà, se abbiamo agito con imprudenza e senza il vostro consenso».

La principessa Alexandra, sembrando ancora piuttosto furente per quell'increscioso incidente, si allunga appena sulla scrivania. «E il diamante? Con un po' di astuzia potrei anche far passare la scomparsa di un cancelliere come una manovra diplomatica appositamente studiata. Ma come posso giustificare la sparizione del Koh-i-Noor? È il gioiello principale della tiara della Regina!» sbotta, perdendo la pazienza.

Holmes è bianco come un cadavere e si stringe ai braccioli della sedia nel timore di smarrire il senno. «Non dovrete giustificare alcun furto, Vostra Maestà. Lo renderà, o forse lo ha già reso in qualche modo, comunque lo riavrete a breve».

«E che cosa vi dà tanta sicurezza?» indaga, piuttosto scettica al riguardo.

«Lo ha scritto, dopo tutto. Ma se anche non lo avesse specificato, lui non vi porta alcun rancore e non farebbe mai qualcosa che possa arrecarvi danno. Lo riavrete prima che altri possano rendersi conto della sua sparizione. Voi stessa, posso immaginare, non avevate notato che mancasse prima di ricevere quella lettera. Mi sbaglio?».

«No, non sbagliate. Nessuno si avvicina mai a quei gioielli a meno che non vi sia in programma qualche occasione ufficiale durante la quale devono essere indossati. E al momento non ne è prevista alcuna». La Principessa trae un lungo, sofferto respiro e torna a guardare l'investigatore. «Mi auguro che abbiate ragione e che quel diamante torni al più presto nel nostro palazzo».

«Santi numi!» esclama il dottor Watson, saltando in piedi al rientro del coinquilino dopo la sua prolungata assenza di quella mattina. «Vi sentite bene? Avete un aspetto tremendo» constata, vedendolo persino più pallido del solito e di molto sotto tono.

Incerto, l'investigatore solleva lo sguardo sull'amico e storce appena le labbra. «Ho avuto un incontro un poco difficile. L'impressione era di essere alla corte marziale. Per un attimo ho creduto che mi avrebbero condannato ai lavori forzati, se non di peggio» commenta, scuotendo la testa. «E invece mi sono solo dovuto sorbire una lunga, orrenda reprimenda da parte della principessa Alexandra nella sua inedita versione di giudice, giuria e carnefice. Però, lo vedete, sono ancora intero dopo tutto» borbotta, sbuffando e massaggiandosi la fronte. «Intero ed esausto, per la verità».

«Lo vedo. Fareste bene a stendervi per qualche ora» consiglia Watson, preoccupato.

«Sì» soffia, socchiudendo gli occhi, «è una buona idea».

Watson lo osserva pencolare fino alla porta della sua camera e si mordicchia un labbro, pensando a una maniera per potergli essere di qualche conforto. Quando però Holmes posa la mano sulla maniglia e socchiude l'uscio, accingendosi a varcare la soglia per mettere in pratica i suoi progetti di un sonno con buona probabilità funestato da cattivi sogni, lo sente trarre un brusco respiro e rantolare, poggiandosi con tutto il suo peso contro lo stipite, e allora lo raggiunge di corsa, pensando a un qualche malore. Invece quando gli si fa incontro per controllarne le condizioni gli occhi dell'amico sono sgranati e accesi di stupore, che in meno di mezzo minuto diviene comprensione.

«Holmes, che cosa avete?» lo incita, non riuscendo a capire quel suo strano comportamento comparso come dal nulla.

«La... finestra» mormora Holmes, per tutta risposta.

Così il dottor Watson, ancora confuso, solleva lo sguardo alla finestra della camera del coinquilino, trovandola identica a com'è di norma, e scrolla le spalle. «Sembra la vostra solita finestra» commenta, dubbioso.

Holmes se lo scrolla di dosso e si precipita alla suddetta finestra. «È aperta. E io l'avevo lasciata...». Volta di scatto la testa verso l'armadio, poi abbassa lo sguardo al pavimento, dove uno dei suoi tappeti non si trova più nel punto in cui è di norma, ma ruotato di qualche grado verso il tavolo da lavoro. «... chiusa» termina in un leggero ansito, precipitandosi sul parquet coperto dai suoi tappeti. Dopo averli scostati constata che null'altro in effetti sembra essere fuori posto né manomesso, eppure il battito del suo cuore è ancora rapido e incostante mentre, con gesti febbrili, fa scattare il meccanismo che chiude il suo piccolo scomparto segreto. E a quel punto annaspa poiché al suo interno trova qualcosa che l'ultima volta non c'era e che lui non vi ha mai nascosto. Quando lo raccoglie, trattenendolo fra le dita che tremano, appare al suo sguardo una piccola scatola di legno con un coperchio a libro.

Watson aggrotta le sopracciglia e lo raggiunge ai piedi dell'armadio, accovacciandosi al suo fianco. «Che cos'è?» chiede incuriosito.

Holmes, deglutendo a vuoto, solleva il coperchio e trae un altro, rumoroso respiro, imitato questa volta anche dall'amico al suo fianco. Comodamente adagiato su un minuscolo cuscino in velluto blu scuro, alla fioca luce della camera da letto dell'investigatore scintilla come una stella un diamante grosso come un mandarino, le cui innumerevoli sfaccettature rimandano moltiplicato il pallido bagliore del sole dicembrino di Londra.

«Misericordia, quello è un...» rantola Watson, frastornato, sentendo le ginocchia cedere e lasciandosi scivolare a terra senza riuscire a distogliere gli occhi da quel brillio insistente e immacolato.

«È il Koh-i-Noor» soffia Holmes, poggiando la scatola sul parquet e seguitando a rimirarne il contenuto.

«È un diamante?» si accerta Watson, per quanto nutra pochi dubbi in proposito.

Holmes si lascia sfuggire una risata sconnessa. «Sì, un diamante. Era montato sul diadema della Regina Vittoria, fino a ieri».

«Cosa?! Ma, c-come… ?».

«Come fa a trovarsi in camera mia? Molto semplice, ce lo ha portato Arsène Lupin questa mattina, dopo la mia uscita in seguito alla convocazione da parte della Principessa» spiega, ritenendola l'unica possibilità sensata in mezzo a tante assurdità.

«Perché?» esclama Watson, stordito.

«Perché ho mancato alla parola data» replica Holmes, risultando alle orecchie dell'amico alquanto oscuro nella sua spiegazione.

Nel momento in cui l'investigatore ritiene di essersi riempito a sufficienza gli occhi di tanto splendore, si decide a distogliere lo sguardo, scorgendo in quel modo un foglio ripiegato in quattro e appuntato all'interno del coperchio. Sospira e lo libera dal fermaglio che lo trattiene, dispiegandolo davanti a sé e facendovi scorrere gli occhi con tutta la calma che riesce a metterci.

_"__Mi rendo conto di aver creato, con questa mia azione un poco sconsiderata, possibili penosi crucci in sede al palazzo reale britannico. Vorrei qui porgere le mie più profonde e sentite scuse se, con la mia imperdonabile leggerezza, posso aver causato gravose ripercussioni sulla serenità di Sua Maestà la principessa Alexandra, e assicurare che non era mia intenzione provocare offese._

_Le mie ragioni potrebbero risultare oscure e per buona misura incomprensibili. Me ne dolgo. Tuttavia confido nella presenza di spirito del destinatario dei miei pensieri e voglio credere che, per il futuro, io non mi veda costretto a porre ulteriormente l'accento sulle mie motivazioni._

_Poiché non è mai stata mia mira trattenere per me ciò che ho indebitamente sottratto alla Corona, confido altresì che, in seguito al ricevimento di questa missiva, l'oggetto di contesa venga reso a stretto giro al legittimo proprietario, così come ho promesso sul mio onore. _

_Con i miei migliori auguri per un futuro sereno._

_Servo vostro_

_Arsène Lupin"_

«Non sono granché sicuro di aver colto il significato di quel messaggio. Ma a questo punto immagino che la cosa più importante da fare sia avvertire la Principessa, dico bene?» interviene Watson, dopo aver sbirciato il foglio da sopra la spalla dell'amico.

Holmes si limita ad annuire, restando in un silenzio contemplativo. Poiché comunque non ha l'aria di voler intraprendere qualche discussione né tantomeno tornare ai suoi precedenti proponimenti per riposare, il dottor Watson si risolve ad avvisarlo che penserà lui stesso, come nelle occasioni precedenti, a spedire un telegramma per richiedere un nuovo incontro privato urgente.

Così Sherlock Holmes rimane di nuovo da solo, abbastanza invischiato nei suoi pensieri da non notare nemmeno che l'amico ha lasciato l'appartamento. Invece si dedica a rileggere più volte il messaggio, sperando contro logica di trovarvi qualche indizio che lo riconduca al suo sfuggente e imprevedibile ladro, o al fatto che dopo tutto potrebbe essere soddisfatto dall'esito della sua macchinazione e pertanto possono riprendere da dove avevano bruscamente interrotto. Ciò però non avviene, e l'investigatore dedica ancora qualche lungo minuto allo scopo di prenderne atto. Infine sospira e ripiega il foglio, riunendolo alla scatola e al suo prezioso contenuto. Si appresta poi a richiudere il suo alloggio segreto, che ha distrattamente lasciato aperto fino a quel momento, troppo preso dall'ultima scoperta, quando nota un dettaglio che in precedenza non aveva attirato la sua attenzione: nel suo scomparto sotto il parquet, oltre alla scatola ancora poggiata a terra e a un piccolo libriccino di sua proprietà che non è stato mosso, vi è qualcos'altro che non gli appartiene, un altro foglio di carta, più piccolo e ripiegato a metà. Cruccia le sopracciglia e lo raccoglie, dispiegandolo con cura e socchiudendo le labbra con un incerto moto di sorpresa. La scrittura è ancora di Lupin, ma con meno svolazzi e su carta di minor pregio; e il destinatario, in questo caso, non è la Principessa, ma l'investigatore stesso.

_"__Folle. Posso scommettere sia questa la prima parola che vi è balenata in mente dopo aver veduto la lettera che ho spedito alla principessa Alexandra, nella quale spiegavo ciò che abbiamo fatto per la sua sicurezza. Può darsi che abbiate ragione. È sicuramente possibile che a volte io lo sia, o che per lo meno tale appaia. Il fatto è che non amo essere raggirato, né insultato. Ritengo che nel momento in cui viene spesa la parola ci si debba prendere l'impegno di rispettarla. Ho trascorso gran parte della mia vita prendendomi questo impegno e posso affermare di aver fatto tutto ciò che era in mio potere per mantenerla, sempre. È senz'altro possibile che voi la riteniate una sciocchezza senza importanza, non lo escludo. Sappiate che per parte mia non lo è affatto, e non vi nascondo la mia delusione. Tuttavia, vedete, ho operato perché sia la mia offesa che la vostra mancanza venissero ripulite. Sono consapevole di aver agito senza consultarvi, pertanto senza ricevere la vostra approvazione. Me ne scuso. Se avrete la bontà e il desiderio di volermi perdonare, ve ne sarò eternamente grato. Se, al contrario, riterrete di aver subito un torto, ebbene, sono certo sappiate dove trovarmi. In ogni caso spero che vorrete, in un futuro non troppo lontano, farmi l'onore della vostra presenza. La Francia non aspetta che voi, Monsieur Holmes, e in particolare Arsène Lupin sarebbe lieto di potervi accogliere, forse come un amico._

_Con rispetto_

_A.L."_

L'aria della Manica, sulla prua della nave, è frizzante e pulita, nonostante le nuvole che a tratti nascondono il debole sole di dicembre. Accanto a lui, e come lui intenta a respirare liberamente e osservare con eccitata trepidazione l'orizzonte all'apparenza infinito, Caitlin sorride nella serenità della sua giovinezza. Parigi non è più così distante, a poche ore oramai, mentre l'avventura londinese si fa più lontana e sfocata alle loro spalle. Un angolo delle sue labbra si solleva repentino, mentre i suoi pensieri si attardano ancora su quell'ultima mattina nel grigio di una Londra immersa nella nebbia. Ma Parigi è ormai così vicina, là dove nuove avventure certamente lo attendono. Ride, attirando l'attenzione di Caitlin e di qualche altro passeggero che si attarda sul ponte, e la sua risata è priva di ogni pensiero, segue la scia del suo buonumore e di un futuro ancora ignoto ma che sicuramente gli riserverà meravigliose sorprese.

Al secondo piano di un edificio in Baker Street al civico 221B una scintilla di eccitazione illumina gli occhi grigi di un investigatore. Con una mano richiude il coperchio di una scatola, celando lo sfavillio di una stella, e con l'altra sigilla l'apertura di uno scomparto sotto il suo pavimento nel quale ha nuovamente celato la scatola. Torna in piedi, recupera un cappotto e si precipita giù per le scale e lungo la strada, mentre un impercettibile incresparsi di labbra anima il suo viso.


End file.
